A firecracker changed my life
by joshuad2589
Summary: This story follows David a typical teenage male who soon discovers his life is anything but typical on a fateful night when he meets a beautiful Jubilee way out of her element. OC/Jubilee
1. Chapter 1: The introduction

** Chapter**** 1: The introduction**

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or any characters apart from the obvious OCs in the story. Nor do I make any money from the story you are about to indulge in only fans hopefully.

This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I would greatly enjoy any constructive criticism or ideas on how to improve my story. also reviews are always accepted and greatly appreciated. I would like to forewarn you this story is rated M for language because I believe these characters are young and I had a bad mouth when I was that age. Now on with the story please enjoy.

At seventeen years of age, David Alexander was just another High-school kid. He had a close group of friends, and a very close knit family, which consisted of two younger sisters. David was a slacker in school, never really living up to his potential, and only earning a basic C average. He instead chose to spend his free time drinking beer, whiskey, and sleeping with any young, naive girl that could not see past his cocky pick-up lines, and womanizing ways. David had a good life, a bit misguided, but it was good enough for him, and he sure as well knew it. What he did not know however, was that just a seemingly ordinary Friday, was going to turn his whole world upside down.

It started out like any other Friday, at the school located in Ohio. It was a very boring day, being that it had only consisted of classes, and the ability to see friends during a limited time at lunch.) The topic of the day's conversation happened to be about a party that was taking place that very night, in order to prepare everyone for their upcoming graduation. Conversation carried on as it would any other day. They discussed how drunk they planned on getting, and the names of women they planned on trying to hook up with, were mentioned.

The rest of the day had dragged on painfully slow for David, before he was finally able to grab his backpack, and head out to the school parking lot. He headed on over to his Chrysler convertible, and proceeded to put his top down. Just as he was preparing to pull out, and head home for the day, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"David, man, am I glad I caught you before you left! The Honda is acting up, and I'm going to have to, have it towed. Can I catch a ride home with you?" Asked a very frustrated Kevin.

David smirked at him while replying. "That's what you get for not buying American, you commie."

"Yeah, go to hell." Kevin smiled. "But its more like, that's what I get for going so cheap on a car."

His tone then switched from being frustrated, to excited. "Eric's party should be awesome! Are you planning on bringing along the new flavor of the week?"

"Who? Ashley?" Come on man you can't just bring a girl that you're not even dating, to a party full of hot drunk senior girls. That's like, trying to kick water uphill. You're not going to get anywhere." Stated David, in his normally cocky tone.

"Ah, another one bites the dust then. You sure don't waste any time in moving on."

"Yeah well, she lasted longer than I thought she would." David smugly smirked. "Maybe it's just because I'm going soft."

"So anyone in particular you're planning on taking home tonight?" asked Kevin.

"You know me; the first tall blonde that catches my eye, gets a shot at the title."

"One of these days you're going to wake up pissing razor blades, and you are going to deserve every minute of it." Kevin stated.

"Ouch, you're supposed to be my friend." David said, mock hurt laced in his voice.

"I am, but that doesn't mean you're not an asshole, at least where women are concerned." Kevin stated, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Very true." David said admittedly. The rest of the ride home was spent listening to music, laughing, and joking until Kevin was dropped off. David then proceeded to drive his way back to his own house.

After half assing his homework for the night, eating, and taking a shower, David got dressed for the party. He picked up Kevin, and Todd, then onward to the party, stopping only once to pick up a case of beer before continuing on in their journey.

They finally arrived at their destination shortly after 10 P.M., and headed directly to the backyard, where the festivities were already under way. By an unspoken agreement, the boys began to split up in order to mingle with their friends and peers from school, but more importantly the women.

David was currently engaged in talking to a tall blonde who was outfitted with legs that went on for days. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the conversation got cut short. He had caught sight of a girl, who was about a year or so younger than him, that completely threw him off balance. She couldn't have been more than 5' 2" and tipping the scales at a whopping, soaking wet, 105 lbs.

Being 6' 3" himself and weighing in at 230 lbs. they were as different as any two people could be. She was as far as one could be from being his type, while wearing those expensive designer jeans, a yellow tee shirt, and shoes that probably cost more than his car. He in turn, simply only wore a pair of wrangler boot cut jeans, a black tee shirt, and a pair of scuffed work boots.

Differences having been set aside the moment he saw her, he knew that he had to take the chance. He mentally got prepared, by telling himself that the cute young brunette was soon going to be his. Smoothing out his shirt and grabbing an extra can of beer, he walked over in her direction. Once he reached his destination, he held the drink out, for the vision of beauty standing before him.

"Come, sip from the cup of destruction." David said confidently, setting his game plan in motion.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, in a voice that was much louder than David had initially expected from such a small girl.

"It's a quote, Genghis khan, one of my heroes." Came David's reply.

"Not much of a hero if you know your history, Or you could just be a dick." Her voice was getting irritated at having yet another man hit on her.

David laughed at the coarse language that the woman threw out so casually. He smiled, and pleaded his case with the smoothness of a high priced lawyer.

"In a way, you're right. He certainly was not a good person by any means, but in another perspective he set his eyes on what he wanted and did whatever was necessary to get it. He led charges alongside his Mongolian hordes on the front line risking his life for what he wanted."

"So is that what you're doing? You saw what you wanted, or rather what you want to take home for the night. I just happen to have to deal with you bothering me right now, because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although, I think that I'd rather deal with Genghis Khan."

"You think you have me all figured out don't you?" David responded, frustration obvious in his voice, at the audacity of the young Asian girl before him.

"I've seen about half of the women here looking at you with lust in their eyes, and the other half with hate. I'm assuming that those are the ones who have had the misfortune of getting caught in your trap." She stated more calmly, now that the confidence was starting to fade from his voice.

"You're not necessarily wrong, but you're not necessarily right either. Give me a chance."

"You, and every other guy here are all the same. You see a cute Asian girl, and suddenly you catch yellow fever. Sorry, but I'm not going to be just another trophy in your case." She said, with a sense of finality in her voice, before turning and walking away.

"Don't walk away, at least tell me your name." David said, following her through the crowd.

"What is it going to take, to get you to leave me alone?" She responded, stopping to once again face him.

"Dinner." David said calmly. "But I'll settle for your name."

"So if I tell you my name, you will leave?"

"Probably not."

"God this is getting annoying, but I admire your persistence. My name is Jubilee."

"That's a start. My name is David. Look Ohio is not much in the way of sightseeing, but if you're interested-" David began, before being promptly cut off.

"Look out!" A voice was heard through the crowd, at the same time that a beer bottle came flying from over the heads of the crowd surrounding them. It just so happened was heading straight for Jubilee.

David instinctively reached out to stop the beer bottle from hurting Jubilee. Instead of it hitting his hand though, it suddenly stopped frozen in midair. This did not go unnoticed by Jubilee, himself, and judging by the collective gasp that emitted from the patrons surrounding the pair, the other many party goers.

"What are you? Some kind of freak?" Came a voice from a guy in the crowd, that David recognized from school.

"He's one of those mutants. Like the ones on TV." Came a second voice.

"Let's kick his ass." The first voice chimed back in.

"Yeah that's real smart. Lets attack the guy with the mutant powers. How about you guys just leave him alone?" Jubilee said, as the boys started to advance on David.

"Shut your mouth you mutie, loving, bitch." The first boy said angrily.

"That's enough!" Yelled David, while grabbing the larger of the two men by the front of his shirt. "Say what you want about me, but leave her out of this." David continued, while shoving the man to the ground.

Before he could even register anything else, the other boy's fist crashed into David's face, audibly breaking his nose. As the sharp prick of pain began, and the blood started to flow, another fist targeted David. He reached his arm up, to help block the oncoming attack and succeeded, but not in the way that he had intended. Instead of merely brushing off the punch, the boy's fist stopped completely, before he flew back a length of twenty yards.

"David come with me, we have to get out of here now!" Jubilee said, trying to snap him out of his stunned state.

David stood there completely shocked, staring at his hands open mouthed, as if he were expecting them to spontaneously combust into flames. Jubilee grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him away from the party, only to have him jerk his hand back out of her grasp in an act of fear.

"Relax David, you're not going to hurt me." Jubilee said before grabbing his hand once again to show him that it was ok.

David quickly followed her away from the party, and down the street, forgetting all about his friends, until Kevin and Todd caught up with him.

"What the hell just happened Dave? We heard a commotion outside back there, and figured that you'd gotten into another fight, but you were nowhere to be found. We assumed it must have been worse than the usual when we realized that you were gone." Kevin remarked.

"Did you forget that you are our ride home?" Asked Todd.

"You guys have a lot to talk about, I'll just go." said Jubilee.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"She's obviously the girl that David got into a fight over. He must have stolen another one." Todd stated.

"Shut up, that's not what happened." David interjected.

"Does that happen often?" Jubilee asked.

"No." Said David.

"If you don't consider once a month as being often." Kevin responded.

"I hate you guys." David smirked through a blood stained smile. "I love how you bothered to ask if I'm ok though. Thanks for that."

"You have been through worse. I'm sure that your fine." Kevin said calmly.

"You're the only guy I know who can look like absolute shit, and still get the girl." Todd chimed in.

"He hasn't gotten anything, apart from a broken nose." Jubilee said matter of factly.

"So seriously, what happened?" Asked Kevin.

"I don't know if I can tell you, without ending up in having you think less of me. To be honest, I'm not even sure I know myself." David told his best friends.

"Really,? We have been best friends since the second grade, what could be that bad that you can't tell us?" Todd asked.

"How did you guys get here?" Jubilee asked coming to David's rescue.

"I drove." Said David.

"Alright you guys take his car, and I'll give him a ride home." Jubilee said to David's friends.

"Yeah guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow." David said, while handing his keys to Kevin. "But no more drinking. If you wreck my car, I'll kill you."

"Alright man, be safe." Kevin said, taking the keys before turning to Jubilee. "Take care of him."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Jubilee smiled. "Have a good night boys."

With that, the two pairs walked off in separate directions. David tripped over the curb that he and Jubilee were walking along to get away from the party. Not focusing on the pain in his nose or the path that lay before them, David couldn't quite draw his attention away from his own hands, and occasionally, the petite teen walking beside him who smelled of a strange combination of Jasmine and bubble gum. The extremely mismatched, unlikely pair, walked silently for a while before David broke the silence.

"So what the hell happened back there?" David, asked rather rudely.

"Alright listen, I don't know how you usually talk to women, but you are going to talk to me a little more civilly, and show some respect if you want any answers from me." The Asian spitfire shot back.

"Your right, I apologize. I'm just a little freaked out right now." Said David, a little more calmly now.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped back at you. Knowing what it is that you are going through, I understand how frightening it can be."

"Yeah, well you were probably the only person not freaked out back at the party. And you said you could give me answers. Does that mean that you're…?"

"A mutant? Yes, just like you."

"Wow I have been called plenty of things, but a mutant will take some getting used to." David said laughing softly. "So what is this power I have?"

"I will answer all your questions, but first we should get you to a hospital. Come on my car is just down the street."

"Do you have a mirror in your purse?"

Jubilee produced a small make-up mirror from her bag, and held it up under a streetlight so David could see the extent of the damage in his face. David proceeded to place one thumb on either side of his nose, earning a sickening look from Jubilee.

"Please tell me that you're not going to." Jubilee began, before hearing the most disturbing, cracking sound that she had ever heard in her life, as David set his broken nose into correct order.

"There good as new." David laughed at the horrified expression on her face.

"Your insane, didn't that hurt?" Asked Jubilee looking a little pale.

"Not as bad as you might think, now about my powers." David said circling back to their previous topic.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I believe that you are a telekinetic."

"Isn't that moving things with your mind? I seem to have used my hands."

"I said I think. I cannot be one hundred percent sure, but I know someone who can be. I'll make a call tomorrow. Tonight however, I need a place to stay. The party was at my cousin's house, and I can't exactly go back there now."

"Well, you did help me out back there. I feel like I owe you, come back to my place. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the sofa."

"Won't that be a little awkward in the morning?"

"A little, but my mom is cool. She will be ok with it. What I'm more worried about, is how I am going to break the news to her that I'm a mutant."

"I wish I could tell you that it's going to be ok." Jubilee said a little too sadly. David thought to question it, but decided not to overstep any boundaries.

"It's hard to accept myself. It's weird to hear it inside my own head."

"I find that saying it out loud helps it to settle in. Try it."

David took a deep breath, before continuing. "I am a mutant."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Professor X

**Chapter 2****: Enter professor Xavier**

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or any marvel related characters within this story nor do I profit from their solicitation.

Before I begin my next chapter I would like to thank anyone who has viewed my story. And as I would love reviews I cant say the views are not appreciated. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. please review and add to your favorites. I would like to send a special thanks to my amazing beta reader Tigress2929 for doing an awesome job. Now on with the next chapter, enjoy.

Seven a.m. rolled around the very next morning, and David had only been able to sleep a total of twenty minutes, before having snapped back awake. He had been lying awake all night, mulling over the thought of what would happen to him, or god forbid, his family, seeing as how the whole town would soon know that he was a mutant. He played and replayed different scenarios within his head. How would the town react? Would they try to hurt him? Perhaps his family? How would he protect them from any action that they would take? Or would they accept him? He had often worked for many of the farmers in the rural town, and most seemed to like him. David was only able to hope that the overall blow back that he undoubtedly would receive wouldn't be too terribly devastating. Speaking of devastating, how would his own family react? Would this night of him sleeping on the scratchy worn living room sofa, become his last?

David's family had always been very accepting of him, yet he had heard many stories of other families abandoning their own children or even siblings, as soon as their secret was revealed. Many of those families had to have been pretty accepting of those kids too, right? His family couldn't be the only happy family to have something like this happen to them?

David had seriously considered the idea of not telling them at all, but who was he kidding? His powers came out in an after-school party, in a small farming town where secrets were not easily kept. Even if he had managed to keep it a secret for a day or two, his family would eventually find out. Wouldn't it be better for them to hear it straight from him? How would he go about doing it? He had never been one for planned speeches.

David glanced at the clock on the wall that read 7:15 a.m., when his mother walked into the room, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mom." David said, in a gruff, sleep deprived, voice.

"David, Oh god you scared me!" Said a startled Kathleen, who had nearly spilled her coffee. "What are you doing on the couch?" She asked with a raised brow, and an inquiring gaze.

"Long story, I'll explain over breakfast. I have a guest in my room, so I should probably go wake her." David commented, before getting up off the sofa, and folding the throw blanket that he used to cover himself.

"Her! Who is she? I wish you would have told me that we would be having company. I have to get changed, and make breakfast. I'm not even remotely prepared for a guest!" Kathleen said in a mild panic.

"Mom stop freaking out, it's really not a big deal. I am going to go wake her; you get dressed and wake the others." David said in his most calming voice. "Oh, and mom don't overdo it. You tend to overreact."

"Oh shut up, and go wake up your friend." Kathleen joked, with a slight wave of her hand to try and hurry him out of the room.

David promptly reached the top of the stairs, and headed towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. He stopped before the closed door, and was about to knock, when he came up with an exceptional idea. Instead he slowly and stealthily proceeded to open the door, before tip toeing into the room, as to try and not wake Jubilee. Having entered the bedroom, he was nearly in awe, at the sight of the cute teen curled up in his bed. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

David slowly approached the bed, and pulled back the comforter inch by inch. Having softly lowered himself into the bed behind Jubilee, he reached his arm around her in an embracive manner. This gesture prompted a reaction from her, in which she grabbed his arm, and pulled it more tightly around herself, completely unaware of what she was doing.

"Good morning beautiful." David said, before the most blood curdling scream, the kind you only hear in slasher movies, erupted from the small girl in his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jubilee said, now fully awake and clear across the room staring daggers at a laughing David.

"Well for starters a shattered eardrum." said David, with a smirk playing across his face.

"Good! That's what you get for scaring the hell out of me." She growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I thought that it would be funny, but apparently you didn't see it the same way." He replied, bowing his head as if he were ashamed of himself.

"You thought that having me wake up in a strange bed, with a strange man, would be funny? Do you have any idea what went on in my sleep fogged brain!?" She asked in a demanding tone, while crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner.

"Look, I said that I am sorry. I really didn't mean to freak you out. I guess that I just didn't think about it from your perspective." David then got up from the bed, and that's when Jubilee noticed his toned muscular chest, lightly sprinkled with a fine layer of brown chest hair, which then lead down to a ripped set of abs.

"Are you ok?" David asked, snapping her out of the trance that she was in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you have any coffee?" Jubilee asked hopefully**, **while darting her gaze about the room, back to his face, and then quickly away before lowly clearing her throat in slight embarrassment.

"Sure follow me, breakfast will be ready soon." David answered before leading the way out of the room. They both made their way down the stairs, and to the kitchen. David pulled out a chair for Jubilee, who thanked him before proceeding to have sat down, and who was admittedly shocked by his chivalry. David pulled out a mug from the cabinet before asking her a question. "How do you take it?"

"Eight sugars." Came the answer.

"Eight?" He questioned back, glancing at her over his shoulder, and raising his right eyebrow as a sign of his curiosity.

"Not much of a morning person." She replied through a yawn. Her adrenaline rush from a few minutes ago had now worn offleaving her feeling drowsy once again.

Kathleen had then entered the kitchen, who was followed by Rachel, David's youngest sister at an age of eight years, and Rebecca who was the middle child at twelve. Soon after introductions were made, they exchanged pleasantries while breakfast was prepared, and then placed before them.

"It really was not necessary for you to go through all this trouble mam." Jubilee said politely, while eyeing the bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes, biscuits, gravy, and fresh fruit lying before her.

"Nonsense, it really was no trouble at all. And please, call me Kathleen." She remarked with a gracious smile.

"Mom tends to overdo things when we have company." Rebecca said to Jubilee, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"You're really pretty." Rachel suddenly said, changing the subject. "How do you know my brother?"

"Yes I was wondering that myself." Chimed in a curious Kathleen.

"Well not to be rude, but I think that the story would best be told to you by your son." Causing for all the eyes at the table to simultaneously be drawn to David.

"Before I get into the story, I have something that I need to tell you, and I only hope that you are able to accept what it is that I have to say." David replied, while lightly fingering his silverware, before glancing up at his family and taking a deep breath in preparation.

"Of course we will be able to accept it. We love you David. What can be that bad?" Kathleen began, before a look of fear took over her face.

"Wait you're not pregnant are you?" Kathleen asked, turning her attention back to Jubilee who choked on the piece of bacon that she had just put into her mouth.

"No! That's not it at all. Oh god David, can you just tell them please?" Pleaded, a now very embarrassed Jubilee.

"Alright, brace yourselves everybody. I am a mutant." David said nervously. ("Alright, brace yourselves everybody." He hesitated slightly, and quickly glanced at Jubilee, who was now biting her lip, as she waited for him to continue. Pursing his own lips, and closing his eyes for a brief moment, he told himself that he could do this. Fingers splayed on the table top, jaw clenched, and breathing a sigh through his nose, he proceeded utter a single sentence. A sentence that had kept him awake through the long hours of the night. "I am a mutant." David said quickly and nervously."

Kathleen's jaw dropped, and a gasp escaped her lips. Rachel's expression turned to one of pure joy, yet Rebecca said nothing. Instead, she just got up, and abruptly left the room. David's nervous expression quickly changed to that of a saddened one, after seeing his sister walk away from him. It broke Jubilees heart to see the expression on his face. They were clearly a very close family, and it reminded her of her own parents and how they had abandoned her when her powers had surfaced.

"You're a... a... Mutant?" Kathleen asked. "How do you know?"

David then proceeded to recount the events of the previous night, which included the beer bottle, the fight, the broken nose, and everything else, even up to Jubilee bringing him home and sleeping in his bed.

"Is something wrong mom? Becca was bad enough. I don't think I could take losing you as well." David asked softly.

"No, no I'm sorry, this is just a lot to process. And don't worry you didn't lose Becca. She will come around. She just didn't know how else to handle the situation. Speaking of which, how are you handling this so well?" Kathleen asked her only son.

"Well I don't really have much of a choice, but to accept it. It's not like it can be changed, and even if it could, I honestly don't think I would want to change it."

"This is so cool; you're like a super hero now!" Rachel nearly screamed in her excitement. "Are you a mutant too?" She then asked Jubilee.

"Rachel!" Said Kathleen. "It's impolite to ask a question like that."

"No, it's fine Ms. Alexander." Said Jubilee, who then turned to the young girl. "To answer your question sweetie, yes I am a mutant as well as your big brother."

"That's so cool!" Said Rachel. "What are your powers?"

"You don't have to answer that Jubilee." Said Kathleen, clearly embarrassed.

"It's ok, I really don't mind. I have had a lot more time to deal with being a mutant than your son. You see many mutants' powers manifested much earlier than David's did. I wasn't much older than Rebecca when my powers made their appearance. Now as far as what my powers are, I can form pyrotechnical pulses in my hands. I can then shoot these pulses wherever I want them to go, and then they detonate upon impact."

"Wow." said David. "I was actually wondering that myself. It seems that with everything else going on, I completely forgot to ask."

"It's understandable. You had your own problems to keep your mind preoccupied."

"Still do." Said David.

"Like what?" Asked Kathleen.

"Well for one, I gotta talk to Becca. Two, I need to figure out where I'm going to go. And for three-." David began to go through the list, but was then abruptly cut off.

"What do you mean, where you are going to go?" Kathleen asked, afraid of the answer.

"Mom, we have both seen the news. Between the government having been unsure on their stance on mutants, and the extremist radical groups rounding up mutants, experimenting on them, and attacking them and their families, I can't stay here. I won't put you or the girls in that kind of danger."

"You can't just leave! What about us!? What about school!?" Kathleen asked, as tears began to fill her eyes, and a crying Rachel jumped into her brother's arms.

"This is probably not the best time, but if I may interject? I go to a school for mutants. I'm sure they would have no problem accepting a new student." Jubilee said, to try and alleviate the sadness in the room.

"I've never heard of such a thing. Where is this school?" Asked Kathleen

"New York." Said Jubilee. "It's a little far, but David would be surrounded by people such as himself, who could help him to understand and control his mutation. Along with the help that he would receive, they would also allow time off under many different circumstances, to visit family. Not to mention, there's also winter break, spring break, summer vacation and holidays. The school is also has dorm rooms, and has the best security, outside of the pentagon itself. David would be safe there, and I'm sure it would ease his mind knowing that you were removed from danger."

"Not to be a glass half empty kind of person, but all that sounds a little too good to be true, and also very expensive." Said Kathleen, trying not to sound too defeated.

"Yeah it sounds great." David jumped in. "But we could never afford something like that."

"Just take some time for yourselves, and think it over. I am going to step outside and call my headmaster to see what we can work out. No decisions have to be made today." said Jubilee.

"Ok, thank you so much for everything you have done for my son Jubilee. He is lucky to have met someone like you." Said a grateful Kathleen.

Jubilee gave her a warm smile, and walked out of the house_. "Professor Xavier."_ Jubilee began to communicate with him through the use of the psychic link that he shared with his students.

_"Ah Jubilation."_ Came a thick, rich reply. _"How is Ohio treating you child?"_

_"Better than a mutant I came across last night. Are you busy this afternoon?"_

_"My dear girl, I am never too busy for one of my students, or a young mutant in need. However, may I ask what this is regarding?"_

_"Can you just read my mind? There's a lot to tell."_

_"I see."_ Charles said after a few moments. _"I do believe that we can work out some sort of arrangement for your new friend. I will gather Logan and Scott, and we shall be there in roughly four hours."_

_"Thank you Professor, you are the greatest!"_

_"Anytime Jubilee. I shall see you soon."_

Jubilee then walked back into the house in time to see David holding his mother's hand with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Rachel. Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered her own parents reaction, and how she wished it had gone this well. She stood in the doorway in silence, and just watched them for a few moments until the sound of her getting choked up alerted them to her presence.

"Jubilee is something wrong?" Asked a concerned Kathleen.

"Not at all, it's just very nice to see how close your family is. It's a rare quality." Said Jubilee.

"Family has always been very important to us." Said David "I don't mean to change the subject, but how did your talk with your principal go?"

"It went very well. In fact he is coming here to meet you."

"What?" David asked, choking back the orange juice he had nearly spit out. "He's coming today. That's kind of short notice."

"That's just how he is. He is always excited to meet potential recruits, and will answer any questions that you have when he arrives in about four hours." Said an excited Jubilee.

"Ok, that's not much time. Jubilee can you take me to pick up my car?"

"Sure whenever you are ready." She replied.

"I just gotta shower and change my clothes, and then we can go."

"I'll be right here waiting."

Forty five minutes later, and they had arrived at Kevin's house. David entered through the garage and into the house without any hesitation on his part.

"You just walk right into your friend's house without knocking?" Jubilee asked.

"Good morning Carol. Dave? Where is Kevin hiding?" Josh asked, upon seeing Kevin's parents in the kitchen.

"Him and Todd are down in the basement, probably still sleeping if you ask me. We thought you would be here as well."

"Yeah, I was going to, but the night had other plans for me. I'm going to go wake them up. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye David."

"This is like my second family. I remember having sleepovers here when I was as young as eight years." David explained to Jubilee.

"I can see that." She replied.

"Wake up you lazy assholes!" David yelled, flipping on the lights in the basement.

"What the hell man! It's way too early." Kevin said, putting his pillow over his head.

"It's nearly noon." David replied laughing at the laziness of his friend.

Kevin threw his pillow across the room, hitting a sleeping Todd and succeeding in jarring him awake. After a few moments, he finally got up and walked over to David.

"So are you going to tell us what happened last night, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Asked Todd

"I wouldn't want that." David said throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

David recalled the events of the night that they missed, and everything that had occurred with his family that very morning. He then nervously waited for a response.

"So you're a mutant? Is that how your face is completely fine, and not even with a single bruise?" Kevin then asked, surprisingly acting as if nothing had changed at all.

"I forgot all about that. Your right, it's not even the least bit sore." David said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Wait, you guys are ok with this?" He then asked relieved.

"Of course man! You're still the same person. We have been friends for far too long to let something like that come between us." Kevin told his clearly worried friend.

"Speak for yourself." Todd then said, balling his hands into fists at his side. "I refuse to be friends with any mutie freak!" He yelled, punching David in the face and making him stumble a few steps back. Kevin then grabbed Todd, preventing him from unleashing any further attacks.

"Todd." David said regaining his balance. "I am going to let that one slide given our past history, but that will be the last time you put your hands on me, or refer to us as freaks."

"Us!? She's one too?" Todd said, disgust laced in his tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!? You're better than this. What would your mom think if she saw that? She loves Dave, and she raised you better than that." Kevin half asked and half stated. "You need to go cool off and get your head together man."

"No, you stay, I'm going to go. I'm kinda rushed as it is. I only came to get my car, and fill you in on everything. I'll call you later." Said David, while rubbing his jaw.

"Alright man, be careful, it's dangerous out there for you now." Kevin said, before handing his friend his car keys.

"I will. Oh and Todd, we are going to work this out. Even if I have to beat some sense into you." David said before turning to leave. "Kevin thanks for being a good friend."

David then drove back home, followed by Jubilee. They arrived shortly after twelve, giving David plenty of time to patch things up with Rebecca. Or so he thought as he searched the house all over for her with no luck.

He then decided to get back into his car, and comb the neighborhood looking for her. He searched all her known favorite spots such as the park, the library, and her school. He even knocked on the doors of some of her friends' homes, in hopes of finding her. The search procured no results, and he went back home hoping that maybe she had returned.

He returned home at two thirty and asked his frantic mother if Rebecca had showed up or even called. It was another dead end. The doorbell then rang shortly after, and David answered, expecting it to be the headmaster of Jubilee's school. Instead in the doorway stood two MRD agents carrying an unconscious Rebecca.

"Oh my god Rebecca! What have you two done to my sister!? I swear if you hurt her I'll-..."

"Relax son, I assure you that she is fine. In fact she called us. She's merely unconscious, and will awaken soon. You must be David? She's told us so much about you over the phone, and about how you attacked two boys last night."

"I don't know why you are here, but I highly suggest you leave." David bravely stated, although truthfully, he was feeling quite uneasy with the two men in MRD uniforms and who also happened to be carrying pistols at their waists.

"We are here to protect humans from freaks such as you." The second of the two officers said while pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Now make this easy on yourself, and come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you easily. You better be prepared to use those side arms, because you're going to need them."

"David? Who's there?" Asked Kathleen, at the most unfortunate of moments. David calmly picked up his sister from where she was placed by the MRD officer, and handed her to his mother.

"Mom take Becca, and go to your bedroom. Grab Jubilee on your way." He stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kathleen took her daughter with a look of fear in her eyes, but said nothing else as she headed towards the kitchen to retrieve Jubilee.

"Now where were we?" Said the first officer as he reached for his pistol.

"Bad move bub." Said a gruff voice from behind the two men, which was soon followed by a terrifying snikt sound, that sounded like a blade being unsheathed.

The two officers turned around to see the person who dared to interrupt them. As soon as they began advancing on the large man, a bright red flash of light appeared from the side of them, knocking them both clear across the yard where they fell to the ground, knocked out.

"You got guts kid." Stated the large man who David now had a better view of.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but do you mind telling me who you are." David asked, still on edge.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Came what had to have been the most soothing voice Josh had ever heard. "This is Logan, the man to my right here is named Scott Summers, and my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I believe you have been expecting us."


	3. Chapter 3: One hell of a school

**Before I begin the next chapter I would like to again thank everyone who has viewed my story thus far. However is it too much to ask for a review or to send me a message? As this is my first fic, I am anxious to see what someone with an unbiased opinion has to say about my story. Good or bad, I'm not a kid, I can take it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other marvel characters for that matter. Nor am I profiting from the great Stan lees creations. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes, and hopefully yours as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Hell of a School**

* * *

Yes Professor I have been, although I'm afraid that I do not know much about you. Things have been kinda crazy around here, and I guess Jubilee didn't have much of a chance to tell me a whole lot. You are the principal at her school right?"

"Headmaster, but yes. I am the headmaster of the Xavier's school for talented and gifted youngsters." Charles stated proudly.

"I'm assuming that you are the owner as well." David stated as more of a statement than a question.

"You are yet again, correct young man." The Professor responded with a slight grin.

"Ok, well please come on in. Make yourselves comfortable. I am sorry, but I must make sure that my sister is ok." David jerks his thumb in the direction of the knocked out officers. "You did see what just happened, correct?"

"Yes, and I must say that you handled yourself far better than most would in your situation." The Professor remarked with an impressed tone, while Logan grunted in a gruff, yet equally impressed response.

"Thanks Professor, why don't you have a seat?" Realizing what he had just said, David hurriedly tried to correct himself."Oh I'm so sorry... I didn't mean that... What I meant was..." David's voice trailed off, before he cleared his throat in slight embarrassment.

"It's quite alright my boy." Charles replied in an even tone, and a forgiving smile.

"I'll be right back." Said a still rather embarrassed David.

David left the room rather quickly, and made his way to his mother's bedroom. Knocking, he patiently waited for a reply, but instead received no response. He sat outside the room a moment longer, before knocking once more.

"Mom are you in there?" David questioned impatiently.

"Oh David, I'm so glad that it's you." Kathleen said through the closed door, before opening it, and greeting her son with a hug. "I was so worried about you." She added, while tenderly placing a hand on his cheek in a motherly fashion.

"Everything is ok Mom. It's clear to come out now." David took a deep breathe, while simultaneously clenching and unclenching his hands in a sign of concern. "How is Becca?"

"As far as I can tell she is ok, but I'm not a doctor. Jubilee said that her Professor might be able to help." Kathleen searched her son's face, looking for any sign that would indicate some truth behind Jubilee's words.

"That's great; they are in the living room right now." Kathleen's expression was that of pure relief.

"Professor Xavier is here?" Asked a now excited Jubilee.

"Yeah, along with a Professor Summers and Logan." David replied. "Let's go."

David scooped Rebecca up into his arms, and carried her out back into the living room. Hoping beyond all hope, that she was, in fact ok, and that the Professor would be able to help her in some way.

"Professor Xavier," David called out, while looking down at the older gentleman in a hopeful manner. "Jubilee said that you may be able to help my sister?" David asked hopefully.

"I cannot make any promises, but I will try my best." Said Charles while wheeling on over to the young girl.

"How is it that you can help her? Are you a doctor, as well as a Professor?'' David asked.

"No my boy, I am not." Charles stated audibly. _"However I do have a way with minds."_ He then replied, but not with the use of his voice and mouth, but by doing so telepathically.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" David remarked out loud, causing for him to earn a puzzling look from his Mother.

_"I am a telepath David; I can pick up on the thoughts of others, as well as project my own thoughts to others. And although I seldom do this, I also have the ability to telepathically enter the mind of another." _Charles patiently explained.

"Ok then, please do whatever it is that you can." David pleaded, although he was still a bit uneasy at the thought of someone else being in his sister's mind.

The Professor placed a hand on either side of Rebecca's head, and closed his eyes. Moments later he opened his eyes, and wheeled his wheelchair in reverse. David looked on in anticipation as his sister slowly started to awaken. Kathleen started to tear up with joy, knowing that her daughter was going to be fine.

"Fortunately the MRD doesn't harm humans. They merely injected her with a serum that temporarily disables parts of the victims brain, thus rendering them unconscious. With my help, Rebecca's brain was able to recover sooner than it would have on its own." The Professor stated calmly.

"Oh my god, Thank you sir. Is there anything at all that I can do to repay you?" Kathleen asked.

"The look on your face is thanks enough ma'am." Charles replied. "Now, I believe Rebecca has something that she would like to say."

Rebecca slowly began to regain her senses, and started to open her eyes when she suddenly saw David standing there, looking right back at her. She jumped up, but without having full of use of her legs, she began to fall forward. David acted quickly by catching his sister, while looking down at her.

"Rebecca I'm so happy that you're ok. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry. I've been a mutant for one day, and my family is already getting hurt because of it." David started out happily, before finishing his statement in a sadder tone.

"David no its my fault, I called them. You said you were a mutant, and all I could think of was the scary mutants seen on tv. I should have known that you would never become like them. The moment that those guys showed up, I could tell that they were bad people. I changed my mind right then and there, and refused to tell them anything else about you. I tried to leave, and walked away, but as soon as I turned away from them, everything went dark. Can you ever forgive me?" Rebecca said, barely taking a breath in between sentences.

"Of course I forgive you, I'm not even mad. Being a mutant scares me too. But Becca, your actions put all of us here in danger. You may want to think about that from now on, before doing something like that ever again."David said wrapping his sister in a hug. "Now go to your room. You need rest, and recovery." David said, pushing her out of the room. "Professor I'm sorry. I know that this is not what you were expecting when you agreed to come. I hope this doesn't affect your opinion of me. This has definitely not been an ordinary day for us around here." David exclaimed, his forehead lined with that of slight concern over the thought of the Professor not liking him.

"That's very understandable. Believe it or not, this is considered mild, compared to many other recruitment trips that we make. So no, this will not affect my opinion of you. If it has affected me in anyway, it is purely positive, based on what I have seen from you."

"How so?"

"Well you have a very proud, protective side of you. While in that protective mode, it seems that all else gets pushed aside, and apart from that, you are very polite and a very brave young man."

"Thank you Professor. I am glad that you approve. As far as the recruitment goes, I do have a few questions."

"As any in your predicament would, please proceed." Charles emphasized his request, with the small waving motion of his right hand."

"Well, from everything that Jubilee has told me, your school sounds amazing, but it also sounds very expensive, and I was wondering, what are the financial requirements for attending such a place?"

"While we do accept contributions, the main purpose of my school is to help young mutants such as yourself." The Professor paused, and gazed at David with an inquiring look. "Although, many receive their powers at a much younger age, and I have to say, that it is rather rare for a mutant's power to manifest at such an advanced age. Yet, I shall digress. My School is very well funded and has no need of financial requirement, and I must say that we would be happy for you to visit in order for you to check out our facility."

"This school is located in New York, right?" David asked, while giving his Mother a sidelong glance.

"Yes, we would of course cover any of the travel expenses, and offer you a place to room, so that you may stay during said visit."

"I'm a firm believer in the idea of nothing in life being free, what's the catch Professor?" David questioned him, a slight tone of suspicion audible in his voice.

"No catch kid, they did the same thing for me. Took me in and off the streets, gave me a place to stay, and even a job at the Institute." Chimed in an, up until then, very quiet Logan.

"Yes. Logan here teaches history, along with self-defense classes." Charles said, jumping back into the conversation.

"I can see self-defense class, but history?" David shook his head slightly in disbelief. "If I'm being honest with myself, I couldn't picture you as one who would teach history."David said, while trying not to sound rude.

"It helps when you've lived during that time of history kid."Came Logan's dry reply.

David was about to question him, but then thought better of it. Instead he looked back to Xavier. "You mentioned a visit. When could we arrange that?" David asked the man.

"As soon as you would like my boy." He answered with a patient grin.

"How about today? I mean you obviously flew here, judging by how quickly you got here. I am only assuming that you're going to fly back." David concluded with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, I don't see why you couldn't accompany us back."

"Isn't that a little too soon David?" Asked Kathleen "What about school?"

"Mom, by Monday everyone will know that I am a mutant. I don't think that going back to school, especially that school, is such a good idea. That's why I'm considering Charles' offer in the first place."

"But what about-?" Kathleen began, only to be promptly cut off by her son.

"Mom, it is only going to be for a few days. After that then we can discuss anything that you wish to say, before I make a final decision." David said, before turning back to Charles. "When will we be leaving Professor?"

"Whenever it is that you wish to leave, David."

He nodded at the Professor in understanding, and breathed out a heavy sigh. He could sense that things were about to change real soon. Again. for better or worse, he was about to find out.

* * *

David left the group alone once again, while he went to go pack some clothes for a few days. He then visited Rebecca's room to say goodbye to her, before returning to his waiting guests. He proceeded to inform the Professor that he was ready to go, said goodbye to his mother and crying youngest sister, exchanged hugs and "I'll miss you" speeches, before finally making his departure.

David was in awe of the large private jet Jubilee called the blackbird, and was even more surprised to discover, that as soon they reached the Institute in New York, the jet was able to be lowered into a hangar hidden beneath a basketball court. David was at a loss for words as they exited the jet, and made their way through a shiny, sub-basement lined with various metal doors. They reached an elevator, and Scott pressed a button for the first floor. The elevator came to a slow stop, and the sight before David made him visibly flinch.

"Yeah, that's usually the action I receive." Joked a large, furry, blue mutant. "Dr. Henry McCoy, but you can call me Hank." The Beast-like man replied in a friendly manner, while studying David over the top rim of his glasses.

"Sorry." David replied, while clearing his throat, and sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I am just a little new to the whole mutant thing." David said in an apologetic manner. "My name is David Alexander."David remarked while extending his hand foward.

Next, stepped up a beautiful, African American, woman with snow white hair. "Hello David my name is Ororo Munroe. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow! If only all of my teachers were as beautiful as you." David said, giving her a sexy smirk. That caused a slight brush to spread throughout her caramel complexion.

Next came an equally attractive red head, with the most beautiful green eyes David had ever seen. "Dr. Jean Gray. It is nice to meet you David."

"You as well, and might I say that you are very attractive." David said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. Earning him an immediate death glare from Scott, a laugh from Logan, and much to David's dismay only a slight smile from Jean.

"That's quite enough for now David. Seeing as how you have just arrived, I do not wish to overwhelm you." Charles said before turning to Jubilee, who was at the moment, trying hard to hide her jealousy. "Jubilee would you give our guest a tour, and then show him to the room in which he will be staying?"

"Sure thing Professor." Jubilee replied, while mentally sighing.

The tour began with Jubilee showing David the kitchen, rec room, living area, the girls dorm, boys dorm, teachers wing, the gym, the library, and ended with her taking him outside and showing him the pool, the pond, the tennis courts, and basketball courts, before they headed back inside. Jubilee walked him back to his room before saying "goodnight" to a very tired David.

"Well, this is where you will be staying. I'm sure you will find it accommodating." Said Jubilee. "Goodnight David." She quickly remarked, before turning to leave.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" David asked, in a half jokingly manner.

"No, you see if I did that, then I would never be able to stop it at just a "kiss". I would not be able to keep my hands off of you." Jubilee replied sarcastically before turning to leave again. Only to be stopped for a second time. This time by David's large hand grabbing her arm.

"Jubilee, all joking aside. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, I really appreciate it and I don't know what I would have done without you." David said sincerely.

"No thanks necessary David. I only wish that I would have had someone there for me when I got my powers." Jubilee grimaced slightly at the memories.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." David asked, while gently releasing her arm.

"No not at all, but I'll tell you what. You don't get to hear _my_ story _until_ you accept Charles' offer to attend the school." Jubilee stated, while raising a brow up at him in question, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Deal." David smiled. "Goodnight Jubilee." David added in a lower tone.

"Goodnight David." Jubilee answered back, with a barely visible smile of her own.

David turned, and entered his room to find yet another surprise. He looked around at everything from the large king sized bed, to the mahogany dresser and nightstand, to the connecting bathroom. He unpacked his bag and put his clothes in the dresser and closet. Then his toiletries came next, which he arranged in the bathroom vanity.

"Damn, its been a long day and I need some sleep." David said to himself through a wide yawn. He then took a deep sniff of the air, and realized that he also needed a shower.

David turned the water on extremely hot and stepped in, letting the scalding liquid relax his tense muscles. As he stood there, the water cascading over him, he could feel the tension, worries, and every care in the world, wash away. He took his time in washing himself, before leaving the shower, and drying off. He then wrapped the towel around his waist, and laid down on his bed.

"This is one hell of a school." He said to himself, before drifting off into a much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The big mistake

Before I start the chapter I would like to thank everyone who has viewed my chapter. but you are still not reviewing that's what I look forward to so if you could humor me and tell me what you think. I apologize if you found the last few chapters a little slow. I wanted to start off giving a good view of my OCs personality. Stay tuned things will pick up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. But Marvel does not own David haha. Not that I wouldn't gladly sign over any rights to him if the great and powerful Stan Lee so much as shook my hand.

**Chapter 4:**** The big mistake**

David awoke the next morning, while still having been completely exhausted, to a knock at the door.

_Who the hell could it be at this hour?_ He thought, while groggily glancing at the green, blinking numbers and reading the time as already being eight o'clock in the morning. He groaned in response, and slowly climbed out of bed to open the door, not realizing that the towel that was wrapped around his waist came loose in the night.

David opened the bedroom to door to an immediate surprised scream.

"Oh my god, what are you doing!? Cover yourself!" A very red faced Kitty said, whirling around in order to avert her eyes, and hide her show of embarrassment.

"Sorry, must have forgotten to put pajamas on before I fell asleep." Came David's very _non_-ashamed apology.

"Well, are you going to _put_ clothes on?" Kitty asked, having not heard the door close again.

"Are you going to look at me when you're talking to me? It would be rude not to." Kitty immediately stiffened in response, clearly not wanting to execute such an act. David laughed out loud in amusement at the girl's embarrassment for this situation.

"Not until you put clothes on." She remarked in a firm manner.

"Suit yourself. So what's up?" David asked while shrugging slightly in a nonchalant manner.

"Are you seriously not going to put clothes on?" Kitty nearly screamed in frustration.

"Look this conversation is going nowhere, and sooner or later someone else is going to come along. You think you're embarrassed now..." David left the rest to be conjured up by her imagination.

Kitty turned around, face now near to the color purple, and tried her best not to look down. All of which she failed miserably at.

"Look, the Professor asked me to come retrieve you. That's all. He said that he wants to speak with you in his office, so unless you plan on going like that…?" she points accusingly at him, making David crack a small grin. "I would suggest that you get back inside, and put some clothes on.

"Ok now was that really that hard." David said smirking before adding. "Wanna come on in?" He opened his door just a bit wider as an invitation.

"No! Just please, hurry." Kitty said as David walked back into his room. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, her eyes dropped down and Kitty mentally scolded herself for looking at his ass. _"Ohhh boy!"_ Kitty mentally sighed to herself in exasperation. _"This is going to get interesting." _

* * *

David returned to the hallway now fully clothed. He was wearing a pair of straight leg jeans, a tight plain black tee that left nothing to the imagination, and a pair of leather boots.

"Shall we go?" David asked offering Kitty his arm, which she cautiously accepted, not quite knowing what to make of this possibly new student.

The two walked along the hallway, before the curiosity finally got the better of Kitty. "So what kind of powers do you have?" She asked somewhat offhandedly, yet the genuine curiosity on her face confirmed that she had put some previous thought into this certain topic.

"Isn't asking a mutant such a question considered rude?" David asked while raising a brow in question. He was having fun toying with the small brunette.

"I'm sorry, I guess when you've lived in a school filled with mutants, it isn't really seen as being rude. I shouldn't have just-" Kitty began to apologize before being promptly cut off by David.

"Relax its fine. I know that we barely know each other, but does anything about me seem shy to you?" Kitty furrowed her brows and questioned if he was just playing with her. The serious expression on his face suggested otherwise, and she decided that he truly wanted an answer.

"No, definitely not." She answered with a small smile of amusement, after thinking over what had happened earlier.  
**  
**Well to be honest with you, I'm not even sure what my powers are, or how they work. It's still all a mystery to me, but as soon as I figure it out, I'll be sure and let you know. How about you? What kind of amazing gift do you have?"David asked while still walking arm in arm with Kitty. Or so he thought.

Kitty just stood back, waiting and watching with a slight twinge of amusement as David continued to walk down the hall without her. His arm was still poised outward, and without her there standing by his side, the sight proved to be hilarious. Finally, he realized that she was no longer with him, and he stopped in momentary confusion. Turning, he looked back at her with an inquisitive expression written on his face.

"Sorry," She said apologetically, while inclining her head toward his still poised arm, to which he dropped quickly. I guess without seeing it, it can be hard to know what my powers are. I can phase through solid objects." Kitty explained before walking back towards him, and putting her hand through his chest. David jumped back in surprise, and fell against a door.

There was a grumble behind the door that could be heard, before it opened. A very irritated Logan now stood in the doorway.

"Kitty, what did I say about bugging me before nine?" Logan asked with a low growl and narrowed eyes.

"You said not to do so, unless I wanted to find out if kitties really have nine lives." Kitty answered in a frightened manner. Logan confirmed that she was correct with a curt nod, before crossing his arms across his chest in an intimidating gesture.

"Relax Grandpa. It was my fault. She just surprised me, and I stumbled back into your door. It was only an accident." David stepped in on the conversation.

"Grandpa? Watch it Bub, I don't think that it's such a good idea to be insulting the guy who's going to be training you today kid." Logan warned in amusement, while pointing directly at David.

"Training!? What do you-?" Yet, before David was able to fully question Logan, Kitty had begun to drag him down the hallway in a hurry.

"Okay, rule number one. This is important, so listen carefully. Don't piss that man off, or else you'll have hell to deal with. If you can do that, than you just may survive." Kitty told him as she continued to drag him all the way to the Professor's office.

"Why. What'll happen?" David merely asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She remarked with an urgent shake of her head.

"What did he mean by the train-?" He began once again, hoping to get an answer, only to be cut off once more. This time it was done by Xavier who was in his head.

_"Katherine, David, please come in."_ Said Charles' voice.

Kitty grabbed David's arm, and pulled him with her through the door.

"Can you please warn me the next time that you plan on doing that Kitty? You as well Professor. It's a little unnerving." David remarked, while rubbing his head with slight unease.

"Sorry." Kitty said.

"My apologies David. I have so many seasoned students in this school, that it's easy to forget how someone so new to everything around here can feel uncomfortable." The Professor said apologetically.

"It's ok, I'll get over it. Now, what did you want to speak to me about Professor?"  
David asked from his standing position while glanced around at the warm décor of the office.

"First thing first, you are nearly eighteen now, and not yet a student. I feel that from what I have observed about you, that you would be much more comfortable on a first name basis, so please call me Charles." Xavier said amused as David casually strolled around the office taking in his surroundings.

"How does Chuck sound to you." Asked David, earning a surprised look from Kitty and a chuckle from Xavier.

"It's perfectly acceptable." Charles answered glad that the boy was still able to surprise him. He got accustomed to being able to figure out many students within minutes.

"OK, so what's the deal Chuck?" David asked again before dropping onto the sofa that sat against the wall opposite the large window.

"As far as I know, you believe your powers to be a form of telekinesis. Is that correct?" Asked Xavier as he rolled from behind his desk so that he could face the young mutant.

"Yeah, but I really don't know much about it. I seem to use my hands and not my mind to move objects. Actually, I was hoping that _you_ could tell _me_ more about it." David explained while pointing at the Professor, and then himself.

"Well without running a few tests first, we can't really know for sure. And you have yet to use your powers in front of me." Charles stated.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how to operate them. During the times I have used them, it was in self-defense and it just sorta happened." David said with a shrug and immediately had a flashback to when he had used them at the party.

"That's typically how it starts. The more that you exercise yourself in using these powers, the more you will discover just how it is that they work, you will then be able to call on them at will, or even prevent yourself from using them given the certain situation you find yourself in." Charles explained.

"So you mentioned tests..." Charles immediately caught on, and explained his intent involving the tests.

"Yes, if it's alright with you, I would like for Hank to attach electrodes to you. Then we will try and force your powers to surface. Also I would like to take an MRI of your head in order to see your brain's functionality. That will be to determine if you have any increased psychic activity." David frowned at this.

"Why would I have increased psychic activity?" He asked with piqued interest.

"Telepaths and telekinetic mutants often do, as a result from the mutation being one of the mind." The Professor stated.

"That makes sense. I guess I'm not really comfortable with the MRI, but you have given me no reason to distrust you. If you think it will help, then let's do it." David replied, clapping his hands together and pursing his lips.

"I admire your determination. Let's say we get the worst out of the way first. Follow Kitty, she will show you the way to the med lab where Hank will be waiting for you. That is, unless you have any questions for me?" The Professor wheeled his way closer to David.

"No I don't think so, let's just get this over with." David said with a sigh.

"Ok Very well. I have to finish up a few things here. I will meet up with you and Hank later."

"Ok, see you Chuck." David said as he got to his feet and began making his way back towards Kitty.

"Bye David. And thank you Katherine." Charles smiled, waving the two off as the departed from his office.

Kitty walked through the door, yet David still had to opt for opening it the old fashioned way, before proceeding in following her. They headed to the elevator. Once the doors reopened in order to allow them to exit, David found himself in the sub-basement that he had glimpsed while being on the Jet. They came to a shiny metal door, Kitty then punched in a code on an electronic keypad, and the door slid open revealing a sterile hospital room with state of the art medical equipment.

"Hello Katherine." Said the blue, furry ape-man known as Hank McCoy.

"Hi Hank, how are you today?" Kitty said with a slight wave in greeting.

"As wonderful as one can be." Replied a cheerful Beast.

"Why is he so happy?" David asked Kitty in a whisper as he leaned in closer for her to hear him, all the while his eyes were trained solely on the blue mutant who was going over some medical forms.

"He's always happy, but he gets _extremely_ excited whenever he gets to run some tests." Kitty replied.

"Wonderful." David replied under his breath a bit uneasily. "Hello Hank, it's nice to see you again, although I wished this little visit wasn't because I have to get hooked up to some machines."

"David it is a pleasure to see you again. These tests may be slightly annoying, but I assure you that they will help us determine the capabilities of your powers and what they may be." Hank glanced at David over the rim of his glasses. It almost seemed as if he was mentally taken measurements of David's body. David shuffled from one foot to another anxiously.

"Yeah, I understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." David remarked, eyeing the rest of the equipment in the room.

"I suppose your right young man, shall we get started?'' The man was just too excited for David's liking, but he figured that a man who enjoyed his job was more likely to make less mistakes than a man who didn't.**  
**

"Whatever gets this done and over with." David said, already pulling his shirt up over his head and grabbing the hospital gown that Hank was extending toward him.

David proceeded to lay down on the platform that extended out from the actual MRI machine. Once settled, the platform began to electronically draw itself, and David back into the heart of the machine. He had lain perfectly still as was instructed of him, when Hank's voice came over a speaker.

"Try to think of what you had felt when you first used your gifts." Hank instructed hoping to increase ay results he could receive.

David laid there, thinking of the fight and how he had felt when it had happened.

Hank sat in the observation room, watching a single monitor that showed him David's brain activity when Professor Xavier rolled on in.

"How is our boy doing Henry?" Charles asked anxious to see if Hank had any new information to offer.

"Well he isn't showing the increased psychic activity we expected. Given the information that we have, I don't believe his powers are of telekinetic origin." Hank answered seeming slightly disappointed but knowing at the same time there is the possibility to discover something that may be much more uncommon.

"So what do you think his gifts may be?" Charles then asked rolling to the monitors to see the David's brain activity for himself.

"I'm afraid that there is not much of a chance in telling what they are without seeing him use them." Hank informed the elderly gentleman.

"Any information regarding his healing abilities?" Charles questioned hoping for one shred of good news.

"Healing abilities? I was not informed of this. Healing abilities are extremely rare for a non-feral." Hank said picking up his note pad and adding healing factor to it.

"Yes, apparently the scuffle that he had gotten into resulted in a broken nose, which he proceeded to reset himself. And by the next morning there was no bruising or pain resulting from the injury received." Charles explained before turning to look through the glass at David again.

"Stay here a moment, and watch the monitors Charles. I have an idea."

Hank entered the med lab and walked on over to David.

"David I am going to attempt to do something in order to increase results. Please remain calm." Hank informed David not wanting him to panic.

"Ok Hank." David replied uneasy not knowing what to expect as he couldn't see what was happening.

Hank extended one of his claws, and scratched open a wound on David's leg.

"Ow! Hank did you just cut me?" David cried out in surprise.

"Remain calm my boy." Hank said as he returned to the observation room.

Hank took a look at the monitor and smiled widely. David's brain patterns shifted slightly. Hank and Charles looked at his wounds healing in the conjoining room.

"Incredible." Hank said as he resumed his place in front of the monitors.

"What can we learn from this Henry?" Charles questioned Hank's obvious excitement.

"Well it seems that his healing factor is not a typical healing factor. It seems to stem from his mutation in some way, but it has to do with his mind which differs from Logan's who has it in his blood. Plus David's doesn't seem to be nearly as fast as Logan's" Hank explained trying to make sense of the reading increase.

"That is quite fascinating." Charles smiled.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we won't know any more until we can see his powers in action." Hank said. Then he pressed a small read button and spoke into a a small microphone. His voice could be heard in the other room. "David, I think we are done here."

"Thank god." Came David's reply happy the test was over with but now nervous to see what they had in store for him next. David got up off of the MRI table and joined Hank and Charles in the observation room of the med lab.

"While we did get some unusual readings from your brainwaves when your leg healed, the rest seemed as normal as any other human." Hank explained. "It seems you do have a type of healing factor different from anything I have ever seen."

"I must say David, your gifts are quite unusual, even by mutant standards." Stated Charles.

"So the test taught us absolutely nothing?" David's brow furrowed slightly in disappointment.

"Very little I'm afraid, at least until we get scans while you use your powers. When we get those results we may be able to make a connection. It seems there is a lot to learn from a case such as yours. As soon as you're ready, I'd like to begin." Hank informed him eager to get started.

"Begin what?" David questioned.

"As we speak, I have Logan setting up an exercise in the danger room in which we can try to force your powers to surface. Now I must warn you, we do not call it the danger room for nothing. While we have minimized the risk in entering the room, it does not mean that there is none whatsoever." Hank explained hoping not to turn the boy away from the tests to come.

"Danger room huh? Sounds like fun. Let's go." David said, eagerly replacing the hospital gown with his own clothes. Any place other than the Med lab was good enough for him, and perhaps safer.

* * *

David followed Hank, who kept rambling on and on about normal brain patterns and what he experienced in seeing David's mind. David was only half listening, and was understanding even less as he anxiously allowed for Hank to lead the way. The trip seemed never ending to David who was both a little excited and scared to be using his powers again. He didn't know if he even could use them, or even knew how to use them for that matter. He hoped it would be like his healing factor and that it would just kick in when he needed it, but how would he ever learn control like that?

He desperately wanted… No. He needed control. There was no way that he could continue life with his powers just kicking in whenever they wanted. He absolutely refused to pose any possible danger to those close to him.

Hank reached another metal door, after walking down what seemed to be a mile long corridor. He punched in a code to the doors control panel, and it slid open the same way as it did with the med lab's own doors. David followed Hank inside, only to see Logan standing there with a lot of baseballs in a bag by his feet and nothing else in the room.

"David, Logan here will be helping you to surface your powers as we don't know the risk involved. Logan is far from invulnerable, but he has an incredible healing factor and an even higher tolerance for pain. This is why we choose him to be the one to work with you." Hank smiled at the young man.

"Don't hold back kid, let your powers go. Trust me. You can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done." He remarked in a dark, low tone. It sent a slight shiver down David's spine, His statement implied that this man had lived through and seen many treacherous things.

"I don't even know if this will work. I have virtually no experience in using my powers." David said wondering how he was expected to just call forth his powers.

"That's why you mustn't hold back David. Now before I let you get started, I will be heading to the control room to set up the program in order to observe your first training session." Hank explained as he began making his exit from the room.

"Ok, see you Hank." David waved before turning back to the man before him.

"Beat it furball." Logan said roughly, but the smirk on his face conveyed his full intent to make this little exercise interesting. Hank looked back at David somewhat hesitantly."

"Good luck David." With that Hank left the room, leaving Logan and David to talk amongst themselves for a few moments, before Hanks voice came back over a speaker. "Whenever you are ready Logan."

"You ready kid?" Asked Logan.

"Bring it on Gramps." David smirked, remembering what Kitty had told him earlier.

"Start beginner training program level 1 Hank." Logan called out, while narrowing his eyes at David and clenching his hands into loose fists.

With that the room began to change before David's eyes. He looked around in shock, seeing the room itself stay the same, but holographic targets sprang up all over the place. "What the hell is this?" He then asked in amazement.

"Stay focused kid, getting distracted will only drag this out." Logan warned.

"Ok, so where do we begin." David asked, when before he could even react, a baseball hit him smack-dab in the chest. The force knocked him down to the ground, along with knocking the air from his lungs.

"Ow! Fuck!" He growled out in pain, trying to catch his breath.

"So beer bottles you have no trouble in handling, but baseballs are a problem for you?" Smirked Logan, while grabbing another ball from the bag.

"You could have given me some warning." A wheezing David replied, while slowly getting up from the cold metal floor.

"Life gives no warnings." Logan remarked with no trace of remorse in his voice.

David dropped back to the ground, narrowly avoiding another ball coming straight for his head. Perhaps he _was_ better off staying in the Med lab?

A half hour later and David had made no progress. He received some ugly new bruises all over his chest and stomach however. And just as Logan was readying another baseball to throw Hanks voice came over the speaker. "Logan that's enough. Stop before you kill him."

"You're probably right, I have another idea anyway. Hank, can you send in Scott?" Logan asked while grinning at David.

A few minutes later and the danger room door slid open again, revealing a very frustrated looking Scott. "What do you want Logan, there is a lot going on today." The newest addition to the little group, huffed out questioningly in annoyance.

"What's got your panties in a twist Scooter?" Logan asked with a small smile. It always made his day to see Scooters on the edge.

"As I had said before Logan, I am busy. So unless this is important, I'm leaving." Scott said more than a little angry as he felt his time was being wasted.

"This is important one-eye, we need your help." Logan explained, while tossing a baseball up and down in the air.

"With?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and acting disinterested. Truthfully though, he was all ears. The Wolverine asking for his help was a rare occurrence, and he wanted to know what it was that forced Logan to do so.

"I need you to blast David." Logan said bluntly, pointing directly at the somewhat exhausted teen.

"What?" asked Scott, David, and Hank simultaneously.

"Look the baseballs aint enough of a threat. You need something to push your body into reacting." Logan explained while holding up a single baseball and tossing it at David. Once more, nothing happened. Logan raised his brow at David, daring him to question his logic.

"Isn't that a little extreme though?" Asked David nervously as he remembered seeing what happened to the MRD agents when Scott blasted them.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to do it anyways." Scott added.

"That seems like a bad idea. But if you think it will work Logan, let's do it." David said, before spreading his feet shoulder width apart in preparation for the impact of Scott's beams.

"I said I'm not going to blast you." Scott argued.

"It's a little dangerous," Logan confessed to David. "ButJean is a telekinetic and she can block his low to mid-range blasts."

"You can stop talking like it's ever going to happen." Scott added getting more frustrated at being ignored.

"Which one is Jean?" David asked noticing how frustrated Scott was getting and realizing Logan was baiting him.

"The red head." Logan answered smirking as he knew David had caught on to the plan.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? She's smoking hot." David remarked, adding a dopey grin for affect.

"That's enough!" Yelled a clearly pissed off Scott.

"Tell me something Logan, do you think the carpet matches the drapes?" Logan nearly choked on David's words, and just then a bright red light engulfed David's body. Scott having lost control, emitted a full blast in the young mutant's direction.

"Scott! That's enough you're going to kill him!" Screamed Hank's voice over the intercom, just before Logan tackled the man.

Logan pinned Scott to the ground and held his head to the side until the beam subsided. Just then Logan stood up and looked in David's direction smirking.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Asked Scott, looking at the smoke where David once stood.

"Can it one-eye. Look a little closer." Logan grunted being able to sense what Scott could not.

Scott strained to see through the smoke along with a now present Hank. As the dust settled and the smoke cleared there stood a lone figure who could only muster up the strength to form one sentence before collapsing to the floor.

"I did it coach, thanks." David smiled before he hit the metal surface with a dull thud.

"Is he alright Hank?" Asked a very scared, and nervous Scott  
.

"He's breathing." Logan answered as Dr. McCoy rushed to the fallen mutant's side.

"Yes Scott, He is breathing he seems to be in almost a catatonic state, similar to that of a coma." Hank explained lifting David's eyelids to get a look at his pupils.

"Will he come out of it?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Logan answered again.

"How do you know that? Can you smell it?" Asked Scott very patronizingly.

"Watch it boy scout. Do you really think that someone that could fend off that level of attack would clock out that early?"

"He has a point Scott." Hank interjected. "I have seen your blasts of such a magnitude that it could level multiple buildings, yet apart from his mental state David has been left unscathed. Logan, can you go the med lab and grab a stretcher? We need to get him back and check the extent of his condition, along with any hidden injuries."

"Sure thing furball." Grunted Logan as he headed for the door of the danger room.

Logan left and ran to the med lab leaving Hank and Scott with the unconscious David. He had reached the med lab in record time, grabbed the stretcher and carried it along for his return trip. The danger room slid open and the sight Logan was met with remained unchanged. He quickly set the stretcher up next to David and tilted the boy very slightly so that Hank could slide the stretcher underneath of him. Hank strapped David's head in the neck support and his chest and legs down so that he could be safely carried. They then set off to the med lab, Hank leading the pack, followed by Logan and Scott on either end of the stretcher.

The med lab soon came into view and the trio entered. They picked David up very carefully and moved him into one of the hospital beds. Hank proceeded to hook him up to heart monitors and various equipment in order to measure his brainwaves. Logan and Scott stayed for a few minutes, before Charles contacted them both telepathically.

"Logan, Scott can the two of you come to my office please?" Asked Charles, his normally calm voice mixed with only a little fury and what seemed like disappointment in it.

Logan and Scott walked silently to Charles' office. Not one word had been uttered between the two, who usually couldn't stop bad mouthing each other. They reached the large mahogany door, and didn't enter until they received their usual permission of entrance. Scott walked in first, looking very angry and disappointed with himself, before being followed in by a quiet Logan who had a smirk on his face. Scott chose to sit in a chair opposite the Professor's desk while Logan chose a sofa against the wall and sat down crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would either of you like to explain what happened?" Asked a red faced Charles, who was trying to keep the anger from being heard in his voice.

"Well Professor-" Scott began, before Logan rudely cut him off.

"Success, that's what happened." Logan said as if they had just experienced any other successful training exercise.

"Success? You call that success? I have a guest at my school lying in a coma-like state in my med lab, and you call that success?" Charles more stated than asked his voice raising with each word.

"Not only did he succeed Charles. He excelled." Logan said uncrossing his arms and sitting forward in his seat.

"Not by my standards Logan. That was an extremely reckless thing to do. Scott's blast could have very well killed him. Speaking of which, Scott, care to explain? There is a boy not even eighteen years old, who is hooked up to equipment in a hospital due to your actions." Charles attention now fully on a very ashamed looking Scott.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I have no reasons for why I did what I did. I reacted out of anger, and made a huge mistake." Scott admitted sadly.

"You certainly did, and because it was such a grievous mistake, it cannot go unpunished." Charles informed the man.

"Hold on Charles, while I agree that it was a bad mistake it was not all Scott's fault. We did bait him." Logan spoke up.

"What are you saying Logan?" Charles asked turning his chair back to face the wolverine.

"I'm saying we should wait until the kid wakes up to see how he feels about all this. You should have seen his face before he collapsed Charles. He showed a lot of pride in himself, for being able to use his powers. I don't think he will be very angry about it. And with what he said to provoke Scott, if it would have been me, I would have gutted the punk." Logan suggested as he already had a feeling to how David would feel about the situation were he able to speak for himself.

"You make a very strong case Logan. While I am not used to you defending Scott, your points have merit. So I agree that we should wait for David to recover, and then proceed from there. That will be all." Charles stated leaving no more room for discussion.

"Ok see you Charles." Logan grunted as he rose from the sofa.

"Bye Professor, and again I am very sorry, and I will work on my self-control." Scott said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should hope so." Was all Charles said, as the pair left his office and closed his door behind them.

Scott followed Logan down the hallway, with his head hung in shame, before lifting it to talk. "Why did you stick up for me back there?"

"I didn't do it for you, so don't read much into it." Logan snorted out.

"Ok, we are not going to become friends, fine then. So why did you do it?" Scott asked.

"I did it for the kid, I don't quite know what it is about him, but he's a good kid. Maybe a little too much like me, but he has a bigger heart and I know he would feel bad to come out of his coma and find out that you were blamed for something that he has no one, but me and himself to blame. He wouldn't want that." Logan explained, as if he were suddenly an expert concerning everything that involved David.

"He has only been here for twenty-four hours now. How would you know what he wants?" Scott asked.

"Like I said he's' a lot like me, and I hold myself accountable for my own actions. He aint like all these other brats here." Logan said as Scott continued following behind him.

"Well even though it was not for my benefit, thank you Logan." Scott said uneasily as he seldom thanked Logan for anything.

"You wanna thank me? You can start by calling his mother and explaining to her what happened. She may not have seemed like much, but to raise a kid like that, I'd be willing to bet that she's got a lot of fight in her." Logan said, with a shake of his head.

Logan and Scott then parted ways. Scott heading back to the med lab to check on his victim, and Logan was heading to the kitchen to get a beer. He got to the kitchen and reached into the fridge when he suddenly smelled bubblegum. He immediately knew who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want kid?" Logan asked, his head still in the fridge.

"I thought you were training David. Where is he at?" Jubilee asked curious as to how everything went.

"Med lab." Logan grunted as he found the beer he was searching for.

"Oh my god Logan! His first session, and you already hospitalized him!? What did you do!?" Jubilee asked angrily although not completely shocked seeing as how it was Logan she was talking to.

"I didn't do it, calm down." Logan said popping the cap off of the beer bottle.

"What happened Logan?" Jubilee then asked trying to remain calm.

"Scott blasted him." Logan replied.

"Scott what? Why would Scott do something like that? That's not like Scott." Jubilee asked in disbelief.

"Look it's a long story kid and it's not mine to tell." Logan said after taking a swig of his beer.

"Can you at least tell me if he's ok?" Jubilee asked hoping for any piece of information she could get.

"He's fine, just in a coma."

"Damn it Logan, you can't use fine and coma in the same sentence!" Jubilee hissed out in irritation.

Logan took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "I guess it's really not a coma, I just tune out Hank and whatever it is that he says when he starts to ramble. I don't understand half the crap that comes from his mouth anyway. If you want to see him, I'm not stopping you. Just when he recovers take it easy on him for a few days will ya?" Logan smirked before leaving a very red faced Jubilee behind as he walked out.

"Logan, oh my god it's not like that! I just feel responsible after talking him into coming here." Explained Jubilee quickly.

"Whatever you say kid." Logan called back, as he walked down the hall cold beer in hand.

Jubilee huffed and left the room, making her way to the elevator. She stepped in quickly and pressed the SB1 button, before the door even slid shut. She waited patiently listening to the quiet hum of the elevator, before the door opened again. The hallway to the med lab seemed extremely long as Jubilee hastily made her way through it, and came to a stop at a door. She had to enter her code twice as she messed it up the first time in her anxiousness to get inside. As the door slid open Jubilee's jaw dropped at what she saw.

"What the hell are you doing here? From what I heard you're the reason he is on that table?" A very angry Jubilee yelled out at a very sullen Scott.

"Jubilee calm down it was an accident. Well I guess not an accident, but I did not mean to react the way I did." Scott said hastily in defense.

"Scott, perhaps you should go. Give Jubilation and I time to discuss the situation." Hank said, diffusing a possible explosive situation.

"Sure thing Hank." Scott said before exiting the room.

"What is going on here? I've seriously been left out of the loop." Jubilee ground out in annoyance.

Hank proceeded to tell Jubilee everything. He started out with David and Logan's training session, and the involvement of Scott. Then he recalled the words that were exchanged between the trio, which caused Scott to blast David. The intensity of the blast itself. The surprise of finding David not only alive, but still standing. His final words before he collapsed. And finally his current status.

"He's going to be OK, right? I mean people do come out of comas. Even if it takes years." Jubilee asked hopefully.

"As I explained Jubilee. It's not quite a coma that young David here is experiencing. It's more along the lines of a deep sleep. Personally I see no reason why he couldn't awaken any moment now. But from what I can tell he will most likely be out for a full day or so."

"But he will recover? Good. Do you mind if I stay here with him Dr. McCoy?" Jubilee asked.

"Perhaps later, at the moment I would like to ensure that he is one-hundred percent stable. Also, I have a few things that I must discuss with Charles. So if you would please seek him out for me, then come back in an hour, you can stay as long as you would like. I'm sure in the event that he does recover soon, he would much rather see your smiling face than mine." Hank remarked with a grin, as if to prove his point to Jubilee.

"OK Dr. McCoy, but only an hour and not a minute longer." Jubilee remarked seriously.

"Of course." Hank complied before Jubilee left the med lab in search of Charles.

Jubilee exited the lab and headed back toward the elevator. She pressed the button to send for the elevator, not even realizing it was already on its way. The door to the elevator soon slid open and Charles rolled out.

"Professor I was just on my way to find you, Hank-." Jubilee began.

"I know child. He communicated with me telepathically a few moments ago." Charles explained.

"Then why would he? Ugh he sent me to find you, just to get me out of his hair didn't he?" Jubilee remarked, while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm afraid so." Chuckled Xavier.

"Professor?" Jubilee questioned out loud.

"Yes, Jubilee"

"If David's condition worsens in the slightest bit, will you let me know?" She requested.

"You will be the first." Charles answered back honestly.

"Thank you Professor." She said in a grateful manner.

"Your very welcome dear, now if there is nothing else?" With a shake of Jubilee's head, Xavier said his goodbye and wheeled past her towards the med lab.

Charles reached the med lab and promptly punched in his code. The door opened and he saw the sight he had only heard about in his head.

"How's your patient Henry?" Charles asked although He was afraid of what he might get for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5 The decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any Marvel related characters or places. Nor do I profit from them. although I do wish I would have been able to attend Xavier's school for talented and gifted youngsters.  
**  
Before I begin I would like to give a shout out to **JadeS221** for being the first to review and inspiring this speedy update. I appreciate the positive response and can only hope you stick with the story till the end. Furthermore I would also like to give a shout out to my Beta reader **Tigress2929 **for being the only one brave enough to take on a story from a first time writer.

**Chapter 5:** **The decision.**

The blue mutant known as beast turned to see Charles rolling into the med lab his head turned toward David on the hospital bed. "As hard as it is to believe Charles he is absolutely fine. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Your not making him being healthy to sound like a good thing Hank." Charles said concern lacing his voice.

"No that part of it is great, what concerned me is that very few mutants on the planet would be physically unscathed after an attack of that magnitude. So over the past fifteen minutes I have been going over the brainwave recordings I got from the electrodes I attached to the boy."

"And?" asked an anxious Charles.

"Well Charles it seems I learned a lot more than I expected to. Like the fact that our young David has omega level potential."

"Your saying that he could become as powerful as Jean or Magneto?"

"Or even more so. Along with that it would seem his gifts are not of the telekinetic origin at all. It is actually a type of energy manipulation."

"Energy manipulation doesn't explain how he was able to deflect inanimate objects Hank."

"No but manipulation of the kinetic force of an object as it flies through the air however does explain it."

"You certainly are a genius Hank. But do you mean to tell me you got all of that from the brainwave patterns."

"No, also the high speed cameras in the danger room when slowed down we are able to see David take control of not Scotts blast but the energy around it and use it to shield himself. I must say if he can learn control of a power like that."

"Then he could be as invulnerable as Logan or Peter."

"Or the most dangerous enemy we have ever faced if magneto or worse were to get to him. His major setback is that as all of our bodies run off of our own natural energy, When using his gifts his deplete much faster which caused the deep sleep he is currently in."

"Did you discover any more about his healing factor?"

"Ah yes, as it turns out its not necessarily a healing factor but part of his bodies mutation. His body draws his natural energy away from parts of his body not currently in use, in order to focus it on the affected area, increasing his natural healing time. It is really quite extraordinary."

"Is there any telling on when he will come around?"

"Cant say, I inserted an IV to help boost his energy hopefully sppeding up his healing but with his gifts he could awaken any time from within the next hour to the next few days."

"Thank you for keeping me informed Hank do please contact me when he awakens will you?"

"Sure thing Charles, good day."

"A good day to you as well Hank." Charles smiled before exiting the room.

The day progressed with Hank checking monitors, his notes, charts, and checking David's brain wave patterns only stopping to eat lunch. Jubilee joined Hank an hour after just as she said, and spent the rest of the evening sitting by David's side holding his hand as he slept. 10 P.M. rolled around and hank forced her from the med lab so that she could get some much needed rest.

The next Day continued on the same way Hank going about his normal duties occasionally checking on David's progress, jotting things down in his notepad and going back to his other responsibilities. Jubilee joined them again Sharing conversation with the blue doctor and holding on to the man laying in the bed.

10 P.M. rolled around again and Hank was once again trying to force Jubilee back to her room. With much objection from her.

"I'm not tired Dr. McCoy, how about you go to your room and ill stay in the on call room. I will alert you right away if anything happens."

"As great as that sounds dear I simply cannot do that."

"Ok well your more than welcome to go to bed ill Just stay here for another hour and then ill go."

"Do I have your word, it will only be one hour."

"Promise."

"Ok, well seeing as how I'm too tired to argue I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Your very welcome my dear, now keep it down as I will be sleeping a mere 30 feet away."

"Got it." Jubilee said making a motion as if she were zipping her lips.

Jubilee was sitting in the chair next to David's bed for nearly 20 minutes after hank had left to go to the adjoining room. She sat there for as long as she could with her hand on his bicep before she started whispering to him. "Damn it David, why did you have to provoke Scott? Didn't anyone tell you how powerful he can be? And its all my fault after I talked this place up. I made you excited to come here and look what it did for you. Look at what I did to you." Jubilee cried punching David's arm.

"Ow."

"David." Jubilee gasped.

"Did you have to hit me?" David asked weakly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry David I Shouldn't have hit you and I am sorry for what happened to you its all my fault you weren't ready for training with Logan and."

"Jubilee shut up."

"What?"

"Your rambling, its not necessary. Can you get me some water? it hurts my throat to talk."

"Ice chips."

"What?"

"If you take on too much liquid right now you will choke, ill get you ice chips."

"I cant wait for ice chips there is a sink, right there and paper cups there please jubilee." David pleaded barely able to lift his hands to point to the Paper cups or sink in the room.

Jubilee hesitantly agreed until grabbing a cup and heading to the sink. She filled it with water as cold as the sink would allow and headed back to the hospital bed. David gladly accepted the cup and before Jubilee could tell him to sip it slowly David downed the whole cup. He promptly sat up and started choking slightly causing Jubilee to laugh. He sat there for a few more minutes looking around before he decided to pull the IV out of his arm.

"David what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"I can understand you want to leave just stay till tomorrow the professor will take care of your travel arrangements."

This time it was David's turn to laugh. "I'm not leaving the School just the med lab. I'm going back to my room."

"David, you just woke up 5 minutes ago I should get Dr. McCoy."

"Do what you want but I don't like hospitals I am getting out of here." David said getting to his feet and wobbling a little before regaining his balance. He started walking to the door when his legs decided to give out and he crashed down to one knee.

"David are you ok?" Jubilee asked rushing back to his side from her trip towards the on call room.

"I feel fine, Just after laying in that bed for, wait how long was I out?"

"Day and a half, come on big guy lets get you back to bed." Jubilee told him while putting one of his massive arms over his shoulder and trying to help him back to the hospital bed.

"I told you Jubes, I am going back to my room." David responded by removing his arm from her shoulder. He made another attempt at walking himself before he stumbled and caught himself using the wall.

"Your so stubborn. Well at least let me help."

Jubilee resumed her spot as his crutch trying her best to support his large frame with her petite body. they walked down forever long hallways extremely high stairs before they reached David's bedroom. Jubilee relieved herself from the weight of his body to open the door for him. They walked in together and David sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything you need." Jubilee asked more concerned than polite.

David shook his head and Jubilee turned to leave. "Wait, there is one thing."

"Anything."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Anything except that. That would be completely inappropriate."

"I didn't ask you to have sex with me. As much as I would like that I seriously doubt that I could right now. I just need sleep and it would be great if you were here with me. You know in case anything should happen."

Jubilee knew she lost and agreed to stay with him, as long as he agreed to stay on his side of the bed. David gave a puppy dog look but agreed. The pair lay in bed in silence for a few moments.

"So what's been going on while I've been out?"

"Nothing really. Everyone has just been worried about you. Shit, how did I forget, your mom is going to be here tomorrow."

"No fucking way, who called my mom? that's not cool she is going to be pissed. Can you knock me back out?"

"It had to be done seeing as how your not legally an adult. Since it was Scott that caused you to be hospitalized Logan thought he should tell her."

"Are you kidding me that's even worse, why not Chuck he has a way of calming people."

"Can you blame the professor for not wanting to do it?"

"No I guess not. Could they have not waited till I woke up and let me talk to her. I'm going to have to do some serious damage control."

"David it wont be that bad. Your awake now she will see that your ok."

"You don't understand Jubilee think about how big of a deal about breakfast when her only son had a guest. Now think about her finding out that her only son was put in a coma after an attack at a school for mutants."

"God your right, at least I don't have to be involved I'm going to sneak back to my room in the morning and let you deal with that situation on your own."

"Bitch." David smirked at Jubilee next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Jubilee asked.

"How long were you with me in the hospital."

"The first night 9 hours. Today all day apart from when I left to eat."

"Why?"

''I felt responsible. It was me after all who told you about this place and brought the professor to meet you."

"You were trying to help me out, and you did an amazing job. don't feel responsible if anything I want to thank you. I was a complete stranger in a bad situation and you have been, are bending over backwards to pull me out of it. That is incredibly selfless and an amazing thing about you."

"It's nothing really." Jubilee said blushing slightly. Just then she realized David's lips were slowly moving closer to hers. Jubilee leaned in slightly closing her eyes inching incredibly slowly forward until their lips met in an explosion of passion. What started off what she thought was going to be a quick romantic first kiss turned fast yet gentle then hard but comforting. Jubilees lips parted allowing David's skilled tongue access into her awaiting mouth. their tongues danced a fiery salsa of need and desire until breathless lips parted and the two young lovers just stared into each others eyes.

"Wow that was." David began.

"Incredible." Jubilee finished.

"Doesn't even begin to describe it. By the way do you want your gum back?" David asked Jokingly.

"What the? How did you manage that?"

"I'm damn good."

"You can say that again."

The two resumed kissing slowly for a while, not yielding to their passion again. Instead just enjoying the comfort of the warm body next to them until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

8:39 A.M. the alarm clock read as David lifted his head after he had been woken up by a loud screaming voice from downstairs. He slowly sat up knowing he didn't have time to even shower.

"Please tell me that's not your mom." Came the sleepy voice of a certain adorable woman wrapped up in David's sheets. David couldn't help but look and laugh as her head popped out from underneath her pillow.

"Ya I'm afraid it is." was his reply.

Jubilee got up a little unsure of how to react around David this morning after the night they shared. She slowly slipped her shoes on and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" David asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I know you didn't think you would actually get away with making me face this alone."

"I did actually."

"well think again your just as much to blame in this as anyone else." David smirked before planting a peck on her lips and a smack on her butt. He then walked her down the hall arm in arm with a happy but nervous Jubilee.

David dreaded the walk towards the voice of his mother. The closer he got the clearer and louder her voice became making his stomach turn.

"I cant believe this, you insured me this would be a safe place for David and he was here for less than 24 hours and ended up in a coma. Some safe haven for mutants when its your teachers that attack them." Kathleen yelled at professor Xavier.

"Ms. Alexander, please calm down I certainly understand your anger. But David is perfectly healthy. It was all a big mistake that I have come to believe he played a big part in." Stated Charles.

"Perfectly healthy? He is in a coma due to this asshole using his powers against him." Kathleen spat turning to Scott.

"Ms. Alexander, that is quite enough, anger aside I do not appreciate you insulting my faculty. As far as David being perfectly healthy you are more than welcome to ask him yourself."

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn what you appreciate Charles."

"Mom! that's enough." Shouted David from the top of the stairs to the lobby where his mother, the professor, Scott, Hank, and Logan were all standing.

"Oh my god David your ok!" Screamed a now relieved Kathleen.

"Ya mom I'm fine something the professor tried to tell you, but you were too busy yelling to listen."

"He also said you had a part in what happened. David is that true?"

"Well kinda, I didn't just play a part, I caused the whole thing so as far as you or anyone else blaming Professor Summers, Don't. It was my fault I did not know the extent of his powers and I pushed him over the edge. I cant say I deserved what I got but I can only blame myself."

"David why would you do such a thing?"

"Trying to test my powers, mom"

"And why are you not in the med lab. You could suffer residual Damage from leaving before being examined."

"I don't like hospitals."

"Well like them or not they exist for health and safety purposes."

"Let me know if I'm wrong but I do have a healing factor right?"

"In a sense, but that's not the point."

"Henry save your breath it seems we have another Logan on our hands. You will get the very minimal as far as tending to him medically his stubbornness must run in the family." Charles said turning back to Kathleen.

"Yes well be that as it may I am taking my son and leaving Xavier."

"No your not. I like it here. I'm going to stay." David said earning a few very surprised looks and a gasp from his mother.

"David I don't think so your not 18 yet and until you are you will do as I say."

"I'm sorry mom I know this is not going to be easy for you but Im staying I only have 2 months left until I am 18 anyway. And I refuse to put you and the girls at risk."

"But, David."

"Look mom I know your concerned but you gotta let me spread my wings. This is an incredible opportunity for me. These people are the only ones who can understand and help me right now.

"But I understand you."

"Not what I'm going through as a mutant though or how to help me control this gift, or curse depending on how you look at it. I will come back and visit as often as I can and I am sure if you left the attitude at home chuck here wouldn't mind you coming to visit me."

"Of course not." Chimed Xavier.

"I need to make the best decision for all of us and that is me staying here to finish school and training."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kathleen asked sadly.

"Yes mom, I have put a lot of thought into this. I need this. and besides I just got a new girlfriend I can't up and leave her that quick." David said earning a gasp from both his mother and the young girl on his right.

"Girlfriend?" Kathleen questioned. "Ive never heard you call any girl that."

"Yes, girlfriend that is if she will have me." David looked to jubilee hope in his eyes.

"Yes David I will have you." Replied a smiling Jubilee.

"You see mom things are coming together here, apart from that one small setback."

"Small setback? You know what forget it, if this is what you truly want. I wont stand in your way."

"Thanks mom your the greatest." David said hugging his mother. "Are you going to stay tonight? you can go back in the morning."

"No I think I overstayed this welcome the moment I walked in the building." A clearly embarrassed Kathleen said. "Besides I had to leave the girls with your uncle Jeff.

"Ya you better get back then he's probably got them so hyped up on sugar they are going to get diabetes."

"I hope not ill kill him if he leaves me with sugar rushed children when I get back."

"It was good seeing you mom ill be sure to call. Have a safe trip."

"Be careful David I don't want to receive another call saying you have been hurt."

"I promise mom, no more provoking the teachers into an uncontrollable rage."

"Ok I Guess I should be going then."

"Bye mom."

"Bye David, I love you." Kathleen said through teary eyes before pulling her son into a hug and whispering into his ear. "Your going to do great things I can feel it."

"I love you too." Was the only thing David was able to say back before his other turned and left the mansion.

The door shut and all David could do was look at it from his spot on the stairs and contemplate his mothers final words before she left.

"David, When you have a moment I would like to speak to you in my office." Said Charles. Snapping David from his trance.

"Sure thing Chuck but first things first. I seriously need a shower after that danger room training and a 36 hour coma that's my number 1 priority."

"Take your time my boy.''

"Ill see you in an hour chuck."

With that David turned around still wearing his hospital gown with the back opened revealing his ass to everyone present earning a gasp from everyone a laugh from Logan and a Smirk from David as he left.

David returned to his room. Grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped into the scalding water letting it run over his sore and aching muscles. He never felt so relaxed as he scrubbed the pain and stink away from himself. 10 minutes later he emerged from the shower and promptly got dressed in his usual blue Jeans plain black t-shirt and boots before emerging from his room feeling like a new man.

"David please come on in." David heard in his head as he approached Charles office he turned the brass doorknob and entered the lavish office and sat opposite Charles at the mahogany desk.

"How's it going chuck?" Asked a refreshed David.

"Quite well, Thank you. I can see you are doing much better as well."

"Yea I feel like a million bucks after that shower. So what did you want to talk to me about."

"First I would like to officially welcome you as a member of the student body to Xavier's school for talented and gifted youngsters."

"Glad to be here chuck."

"Secondly I would like to speak to you about the talented part."

"Oh?"

"Yes as it turns out you are extremely gifted in that regard."

"How so?''

"Well very few people could have withstood an attack of Scotts full power and survived to tell the tale, He is an alpha level mutant with the power behind his eyes to wipe out a city block if he so chose. Yet you remained physically unharmed."

"So your saying I am more powerful than Professor Summers?"

"Not yet, however you have the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants on the face of the planet. When Scott attacked you the readings we got from you were omega level readings very few mutants have ever had the potential to achieve that power. Very few even have Scotts alpha level power."

''Um, ok I'm not quite sure what all this means I didn't even know there were different classifications of power until you just mentioned it."

"I know this may all be a little confusing, I will try to answer any questions you may have."

"I think I can learn as I go lets move on, what did you and Dr. McCoy learn about my powers."

"Well it would seem that you were right about not being telekinetic."

"So what am I?"

"An energy manipulator. A very rare type of mutant I have only met a few of in my time."

"So I'm like Jubilee?"

"No Jubilee creates energy, You have the power to harness the energy from others or the kinetic force from moving objects and do what you wish with the energy. In the case of Scotts optic blast you were able to harness the energy he emitted and create a shield around yourself."

"Apparently not a strong enough shield."

"On the contrary your shield very well may have shielded you from a nuclear explosion. It was not the shield that failed, you see your power revolves around energy and when using your powers your body consumes more of your stored energy and the lack of energy is what caused you to faint until your body was able to restore itself."

"I think I understand. You mentioned me controlling energy around moving objects. Does that mean I could control myself if I was moving fast enough?"

"You want to fly?"

"Well ya as far as super powers go that has got to be one of the coolest."

"Its not out of the realm of possibility I would however like for you to get a better grasp of controlling your gifts before you attempt such a thing."

"Of course chuck I want to fly, not fall."

"Oh and one more thing my boy, Your healing factor is not a healing factor at all. It is merely a form of your bodies manipulation of its own natural energy. It is able to draw energy from unnecessary functions and focus them into the affected area causing increased healing times."

"How does that differ from Logan's healing factor?"

"Logan's healing factor is his mutation producing antibodies in his blood that rapidly close and heal any wounds his is far advanced compared to your healing where someone without accelerated healing would take days for a laceration to close you would take minutes and Logan mere seconds.

"Wow this is insane. So when can I get back to training?"

"While I admire your determination. I would recommend taking a day or two to rest."

"I feel fine Chuck, well about 90 percent anyway. definitely good enough to train."

"What do you say you resume training tomorrow take today off for Henrys sake as well as my own."

"Sure, is that all you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yes that's all for now if I should have anything else I will inform you and if you have any questions my door is always open so to speak."

"Thanks chuck." David said before turning to leave.

"Oh and David."

"Yes?"

"Now that you are a member here I would expect you to maintain a bit more modesty than we have come to see from you."

"Your talking about the hospital gown incident this morning."

"That along with the early morning visit from a young Kitty Pride."

"Right clothes on in public got it Chuck, sorry about that."

"Go on now my dear boy enjoy the rest of your day."

With that David left Charles' office and headed off to find Jubilee. On his way to the rec room where kitty informed him Jubilee could normally be found David ran into Scott.

"Hey Scott what's up?" David casually asked.

"Uh are you ok David?"

"Yea I'm fine you didn't think that weak blast would keep me down did  
you?" David jokingly said.

"Look David I am so sorry I completely lost control that never should have happened."

"And I shouldn't have said what I said, but I did and its all in the past lets move on."

"How can you be so cool about this?" Scott asked curiously.

"Because I am just as much to blame as you are why should I be mad at you when I'm not mad at myself."

"I guess that makes sense in a weird way."

"Besides I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For bringing forth my powers I learned a lot about them because of you."

"That's great David, anytime you need my help don't hesitate to ask."

"No offense Scott but I think it will be a while before I ask for your brand of help again." David Joked.

"That's understandable." Smiled Scott. "Look David I don't mean to cut this short but I am actually looking for Jean."

"That's cool I was looking for jubilee."

"I saw her a minute ago in the kitchen."

"Ok thanks. I haven't seen Jean, apart from the sponge bath in the med lab." David said earning an evil look. "Relax Scott, it was a Joke probably not the best time sorry, but ill see you around."

"See ya David" Scott said taking Davids extended hand in his own and giving it a firm shake.

The two parted ways with a new respect for each other and a weight lifted from their shoulders as they continued on with their previous business.

David followed Scotts advice and sought out the kitchen after getting lost twice still not really knowing the mansions lay out very well, he finally found the bubble gum chewing firecracker drinking a soda and talking to a few other students.

He recognized Kitty as he walked over but was new to the others and was uncomfortable with the way a boy about 16 years old with a preppy look about him and sandy brown hair was eyeing Jubilee. He decided not to press the issue as he approached gave jubilee a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

The group began introducing themselves as Peter, Rogue, Kitty which he knew and Bobby the one David already didn't like. they all took turns demonstrating their powers apart from rogue who explained hers rather sadly. David was taking in so many new names and so much information his head was beginning to spin. The rest of the day continued pretty excitingly if not a little overwhelming. By the time that night came around David walked Jubilee to her room Said his goodnight gave her a goodnight kiss and hurried back to his room excited to continue his training in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Frustration

I do not own the X-men or anything marvel related apart from a few action figures I recently found in a box in my garage and a lot of comics I have acquired over the past decade and a half. I am not profiting from this story or even the action figures for that matter. And if for any reason I ever did you can be assured Stan Lee will get his cut.

**Chapter 6: Frustration**

David woke up with a start the next day excited to get his training under way. He hurried his shower along and quickly got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts the only pair of gym shoes he owns and a plain black tee. He glanced at his alarm clock that read 6:39 A.M. and remembered what Logan told kitty about bothering him before 9.

Damn He thought out loud before heading to the cafeteria where breakfast was not yet being served but they had a few baked goods ready he grabbed a blueberry muffin and ate quickly. After he scarfed down the muffin he decided to take a walk outside when Professor Xavier broke into his mind.

_"David, my boy I'm glad to see that you are an early riser. I could use some company if your not otherwise busy." _Charles said rather cheerfully for it being as early as it was.

_"Nope, I'm on my way chuck." _Replied David cheerfully glad to have something to pass some time.

_"Good, Ill see you shortly." _Finished Charles.

David turned and headed to the second floor. He rounded the corner to the teachers wing and walked down the hall.

_"Please come in David."_ Charles said as David reached the door to his office.  
David walked in, shut the door behind him and took a seat across from Charles.

"Morning Chuck." David then greeted.

"Good morning David. I must say it is a surprise to see you awake at this time. Most of the students wont even be getting out of bed for another 30 minutes." Charles stated as he was used to having no one to talk to at the time of morning.

"I grew up in a farming town Chuck. When you buy your car by working for farmers, they expect you to be awake and ready to work long before now." David informed the elderly gentleman.

"Yes I could imagine so."

"What are you doing up and about this early?" David asked surprised as he was used to being the only one that rose before the sun.

"I start my day promptly at 5 A.M. every morning. I find its the best time to get all the work done that I can before the days responsibilities consume me." Charles answered ashe gestured to the paperwork neatly organized on his desk.

"I assume it gets pretty hectic maintaining a school that's open 24 hours." David more stated than asked.

"It most certainly can be. However I did not ask you here merely for small talk." Charles informed him as he folded one hand over the other on his desk.

"Ok, so why did you ask me here?" David asked now confused as to what Charles would want so early in the morning.

"I was concerned about your intentions towards Jubilee." Charles stated his face slightly reddening at the statement.

"My intentions? Why would that concern you?" David then inquired as he did not see how that was any else's business.

"Well, you see David. Jubilee was a runaway when I found her I wont go into the details as that is up to her whether she is comfortable with you knowing her story or not. I found a young Jubilation and brought her here four years ago, and she quickly adapted and fit right in. It wasn't long before she began looking at me as a father type figure and I must say she has earned a special spot in my heart." Charles informed the younger teen in a fatherly sort of way.

"And your worried about what you have seen and heard about me. Is that correct?" David's mood began to sour before he could even really start his day.

"As much as I do not like to admit it, you are correct. As I have seen you can be extremely protective and defensive when it comes to the women in your life. Unfortunately It would also seem you don't have the most impressive track record with women as far as relationships are concerned." Charles raised an eyebrow and stated sternly.

"This is where I would tell anyone else to go to hell Chuck. But you have been nothing but helpful to me since we met. Because of that I feel you have earned an explanation." David took a second to calm himself before leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable.

"Well I appreciate your honesty. Please go on." Charles said as he sat forward in his.

David sighed and took a long breath before starting. "My father ran out on my mother when my youngest sister was born. I was nine years old not even old enough to understand that he was a coward. Apparently three kids were too much for him to handle so he bailed. I saw the pain he caused in my mothers eyes every time I looked at her for years before she realized we were better off. She raised me to be the man I am and I refuse to make any woman feel that way. Now what you have heard and experienced about me is true I have been with more than a few women." David started to explain before being interrupted.

"I must say this does not seem to be heading in a very good direction." Charles remarked and closely read David's features from across the desk.

"Let me finish Chuck." David said slightly agitated after being cut off.

"Sorry, Please go on." Charles waved his hand for David to continue.

"I have been with a lot of women, but that's only because I was afraid of letting them get close enough to experience that kind of hurt. Then came that horrible great scary uplifting night that I met Jubilee. She shut me down faster than I could lace up my boots. I persisted anyway and she left that door open just enough to tell me her name. Then my powers came about and she swung that door all of the way open and pulled me through. She threw me a safety net before I could even knew I was drowning. She is the most generous, selfless, beautiful woman I have yet to meet. Now you ask me my intentions. Well honestly Chuck I don't know what my intentions with her are. I cant honestly say I hear wedding bells in our future, or see children for that matter. What I do know is that she makes me want to give a real relationship a shot. I do know that I do not intend to break her heart. I know that I do not intend to let any harm come to her. I know that as cute as she is when she's angry I would much rather see her happy. And I cant say that we will be together forever but as long as we are. I intend to let her know exactly what she means to me." David stated more confident than usual.

"Well that's all I needed to hear." Smiled Charles as he reached one hand across the desk.

"So I am guessing that means we have your blessing?" David asked reaching his own hand.

"Yes my boy, in fact if you truly mean everything you just said.I don't think anyone would be more suited for Jubilation." Charles looked David in the eye and shook his hand.

"Thanks Chuck I'm glad you approve." A relieved David replied.

"Your very welcome my boy. While you are here there is one more thing." Charles informed him after releasing his hand.

"What's that?" David asked hoping it wasn't another emotion fueled question.

"Now that you are more than just a guest, I have arranged a more permanent residence for you that your are free to decorate as you like." Charles told him and saw David's eyes relax.

"Really wow, that's awesome Chuck." David excitedly said although he really had no intention of decorating. It was just nice to have a place of his own so to speak.

"Yes though I must warn you." Charles' eyes now narrowed and his voice took on a very serious tone.

"About?" David questioned worry filtering in his own tone.

"Unless you wish for your room to be completely yellow, do not let Jubilee help you decorate." Charles Joked as his eyes opened back normal and his voice became cheery once again.

David laughed before responding. "Good advice Chuck."

"Now I believe you have some things to pack and move to your new room." Charles said before handing David a key with the door number 317 on it.

"If you want me to leave Chuck you could just tell me to get out of your office." David replied sarcastically.

"Well then my boy get out of my damn office." Joked Charles earning a surprised look from David.

"Wow I didn't expect you to do it. And the language on top of it." David mock scolded the man.

Charles' face turned a slight shade of red at the language that never escapes his lips.

"Its alright Chuck I wont tell anybody." Laughed David before leaving the office to go pack his things.

David got to his guest room and packed the few things he brought. While his mother was shipping the rest of his belongings. He grabbed the backpack with his clothes in it grabbed his boots and made his way to his new room. As surprised as he was with his guest room. His new residence was even larger with a King sized bed more luxurious décor and an even larger bathroom with a more spacious shower. Wow this is going to work out great he thought to himself.

By the time all of that was done he was off to find Jubilee hoping to hang out with her until he could safely bother Logan. He found her in the cafeteria with her normal group of friends.

"Morning sweetheart, Peter, Rogue, Dickhead." David greeted getting to bobby last as he approached.

"Screw you man." Bobby said angrily, earning a smirk from David.

"Good morning comrade." Greeted the giant Russian who quickly lit up when he noticed Kitty approaching.

"Looks like metal man has a thing for kittens." David whispered to Jubilee.

"Oh those two they always smile and flirt but that's as far as it goes. Both are too shy to do anything about it." Jubilee informed David as he took his seat next to her.

"Hmm, well anyway what are you up to today?" David asked shrugging off the discovery that as big as colossus is he fears women, or at least a certain woman.

"Class." Jubilee replied with a groan.

"Oh that's right, I haven't gotten a class schedule yet." David added kind of curious as to when he would get back to school.

"It may take a few days to get you officially transferred." Jubilee said obviously still tired.

"Yea knowing the professor it wont take long." Remarked David shrugging off his curiosity.

"Where did you get off to so early? I went to your room when I woke up but you were already gone." Asked Jubilee.

"Ya I woke up early to start my training and was going to find Logan." David began.

"David you didn't." Jubilee interrupted as her eyes grew wide.

"No I remembered his rule about not bugging him before 9. I was going to head outside for a run when Chuck contacted me." David finished much to Jubilee's relief.

"Really, What about?" She then asked.

David decided to leave out a few details. "About us." He said as he reached back to scratch the back of his head something he always did when hiding something.

Jubilees eyes got big again after they had just returned to normal. "What did he say?"

"He approves." David said keeping his answers very short.

"Something tells me that's not all." Jubilee more asked than stated.

"No he also wanted to give me the key to my new room." David tried altering the course the conversation was heading in.

"I meant that's not all he said about us." Jubilee reiterated.

"No but he approves that's all that matters." David added with a sense of finality.

"So you said you got your new room?" Jubilee asked as she knew she was going to get nowhere.

"No Jubes." David told her before she could ask.

"What do you mean no?" Asked the young girl.

"No I'm not painting it yellow." David said causing Jubilee to pout slightly and cross her arms.

"How did you know I was going to suggest that?" She asked wondering how he was already prepared for her.

"Just a hunch." David told her before mentally thanking Charles.

"Ok so no yellow. Can I at least help decorate?" She asked.

"How about this. I will take any input you have into consideration." David informed her although he was pretty sure her suggestions were going to clash with anything he would want.

"Good enough." A semblance of hope remained in Jubilee's voice.

"So what time do your classes start?"

"In 5 minutes." Jubilee added sadly.

David looked at the clock on the wall that read 7:25. and groaned. Time was not going by nearly as fast as he would have liked. He walked Jubilee to class, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and headed outside as originally planned.

David began to run around the mansion not quite realizing how large it actually was. On his second lap as he was passing the trail that led through the trees to the pond he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, kid" Called the resident bad ass causing David to turn around.

"Hey gramps what's up?" David asked.

"Shouldn't you be in class kid?" Wolverine grunted.

"I guess my classes aren't set up. What are you doing out here? I know your rule about not bugging you before 9." David asked as he checked his watch, athough he was sure he hadn't been out there that long.

"I like quiet in the mornings, doesn't mean I'm not awake. What are you doing? You don't exactly strike me as a runner. Too bulky." Logan said as he leaned against a tree with an unlit cigar between his teeth.

"I picked it up when I wrestled for school. We ran everyday to keep our weight down. Just stuck with it I guess." David filled him in on a part of his history.

"A grappler, that suits you a little better." Logan shrugged.

"Ya so when are we going to start training? I have been up since 6 ready to start." David asked eager to begin for the day.

"Determined little bastard aint cha." Logan smirked tossing the remains of his cigar into woods.

"I don't have much school left. Training is my main reason for being here." David shrugged.

"I like that kid, give me 15 minutes and ill meet you at the danger room." Said wolverine before walking past the teen and toward the mansion.

"Alright ill see you there." David informed him before continuing his running.

David finished his lap before slowing to a jog and heading for the front door of the mansion. He made his way to the elevator and down to the sub basement. he stepped off the elevator and made a left before realizing he went the wrong way and turned around. He headed in the opposite direction where he came upon the correct door and realized he didn't have the code to get past the electronic keypad on the wall.

_"Chuck, I'm at the danger room to train with Logan and I Just realized I cant get in."_ David thought in his head still not sure how to start a conversation telepathically.

_"Ah David what perfect timing I was actually just setting up your code try punching in 5,8,1,2."_

David punched in the code and he heard an electronic voice welcome him specifically. _"Wow that's great thanks Chuck?"_

_"Of course my boy you are in fact one of us now."_

The thought made David's pride swell as he walked through the door to find a second door directly in front of him and a set of stairs to his left leading to the control room. He opened the door using his new code for the second time before seeing an angry looking Logan.

"Your late kid." Logan scowled.

"Yea got a little lost, then I couldn't get through the door. I had to get in touch with Chuck." David informed him.

"No excuses, care to begin?" Logan Asked un-amused.

"How is that an excuse? Never mind, Lets do it." Said David

"Computer, run training simulation 4 at level 2." Logan said although he directed it in no particular direction.

David was amazed as the room dimmed and shifted to look like an empty warehouse. The computers voice began counting down and Logan took a defensive stance. As the computer reached 1 turrets came out of the walls. David looked on nervously and Logan smirked.

"Begin." Said the computer and instantly lasers were being fired in all directions as Logan moved with the grace of a leopard.

David merely dodged and tried to avoid getting hit. Not quite sure what to do with himself or what the objective was. Logan Dove in and tackled David Just before a laser was heading for his face.

"Focus kid use your power." Wolverine growled before helping him off of the ground.

"I still don't know how. Every time I have done it, it was purely on instinct." David retorted as he made his way to his feet.

"Then rely on your instincts, Now move." Logan said pushing David towards a door.

David ran to the door narrowly avoiding two more lasers. He reached it and opened the door revealing another room similar to the first, only there were obstacles in his way now.

"You better do something kid each room gets harder." Yelled Logan as he raced through the obstacles blocking blasts with his claws.

David stopped and thought for a moment before stepping fully into the room. He replayed his conversation with Charles in his head when he remembered Charles telling him. You controlled the energy around Scotts blast and harnessed it to create a shield around yourself. David stepped out of the safe zone and into the line of fire. A turret fired a shot in his direction and David watched the shot come for him he reached his hand out and he was able to feel the energy of the blast. It stopped inches from his palm and he wasn't sure what to do with it, or how to do anything with it for that matter. David started shaking his hand like it was on fire and after a second his focus was broken by another blast causing the first one to fall and fade away. Good enough for now David thought dodging the second shot. He proceeded through the obstacles blocking a few more lasers before he reached the door to another safe zone where Logan was waiting for him.

"Your slow kid but your getting the hang of it. I hope your a fast learner this next room is designed for mutants that already have basic control and many still don't make it past." David was informed although his confidence began growing after he controlled his own power for the first time.

"How many rooms are there?" David then asked.

"10" Was the reply.

"And your worried about 3 I think I can handle it." David said cockily.

"I guess we will find out lets go." Logan immediately took off into the danger zone and began dodging and deflecting shots with his claws. Damn he makes that look easy thought David before he followed in the Wolverines path. He was not expecting the increased amount of lasers heading in his direction. he blocked one then another and dodged a third just before a fourth one grazed his left shoulder singing his skin.

"Damn that hurt." David said looking at his now red shoulder.

"What's wrong kid I thought you could handle 3." Logan smirked.

David said nothing only closed off everything around him and began to focus on the energies around him. Eyes closed and hands out at his side he began to feel the energy from the blasts coming to a stand still around him. David opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Dozens of blasts were suspended all around him. He decided while he could he would use this opportunity to catch up. He started to run using a new heightened sense to keep focus on the energy around him. Quickly catching up with Logan through the obstacles the beams kept accumulating until he reached the next safe zone and instinctively dropped the beams to the ground.

"Good you are a fast learner lets go." Logan praised.

"Ready when you are." David said through panting breaths.

"You sure kid? You look run down." Logan asked after seeing beads of sweat forming on David's forehead and hearing his increased heart rate.

"I'm fine lets do this." David informed the man to his right as he looked onto the next room.

"Suit yourself." Wolverine said opening the next room and charging into the danger zone.

David followed suit after regaining his concentration. He began to match the feral mutant stride for stride. About halfway through David felt a warm liquid running from his nose. his concentration began to fade and a shot got through and hit him in his ribs immediately burning his skin.

"End simulation." Logan said just before the room began to fade back to the usual metal room.

"Logan in fine its just a small burn." David said angry that he couldn't last past the fourth room.

"And a nose bleed kid you wouldn't have lasted much longer." Logan said although he sounded rather impressed.

"I had at least 2 more rooms left in me." David argued.

"Don't beat yourself up kid. Most mutants don't make it past the second room their first time you doubled that. You should be proud of yourself." Logan patted David on his un-burnt shoulder before leading him out of the room.

"I guess its just not as good as I wanted." David said still hanging his head after hearing Logan tell him he did good.

"Meet me on the roof tonight kid. After everyone else turns in for the night." Logan told him.

"Why?" David asked curiosity overtaking his shame.

"Why not?" Was all Logan said before leaving the room and heading for the showers. David headed to the washroom and began to clean the drying blood from his face. Once his face was clean he looked up and saw his own defeated face in the mirror. Your going to do great things I can feel it. His mothers voice replayed in his head.

"I just don't know mom. Not at this rate." David said to himself glumly.

While David was taking his shower after the training session, Logan was on his way to Charles' office. Logan walked into the office without waiting for Charles to say anything. After years of being invited unexpectedly he learned Xavier already knew he was there.

"Logan how are you." Smiled Charles.

"Been worse Charles." Logan Shrugged before pulling a cigar from his pocket.

"So how was your training session with David?" Charles asked before shooting a knowing glance at Logan.

"The kids good Charles." The gruff man said before placing the cigar back in his pocket.

"So he did well?" Charles' gaze now questioning.

"Most the way through the fourth floor." Grunted Logan slightly agitated that he had to wait for his smoke.

"Considering his powers manifested less than a week ago that is extremely exceptional." Charles commented though appearing deep in thought.

"Better than I've seen in a long time. He's got a lot of control but he cant maintain it very long."

"Hmm, I'm sure that will change the more he uses his gifts." Charles stated surely.

"Your probably right. He created a field around himself stopping the blasts during the third floor." Logan informed the man.

"A field?" Questioned Charles.

"Yea some kind of force field. The blasts just seemed to stop in mid air around him." Said Logan.

"That's interesting but from the video of Scotts attack I don't think it is actually a barrier. I think he is actually manipulating the energy itself causing it to stop. and with practice he may be able to project the energy as well." Charles said as he rolled to his window and peered outside.

"He's a good kid chuck, but he's hard on himself and I cant seem to figure out why." Logan informed the man as he leaned against his desk crossing his arms.

"It could be any number of things Logan, I am actually surprised you are not harder on him you usually push students much harder." Charles more questioned than remarked.

"He pushes himself harder than I've ever seen. You should have seen him when I ended the simulation. He had burned ribs and a blood coming from his nose, and did not want to give up. he would have pushed himself into another coma if I didn't end it. He may have limitless potential Charles but for now he does not know the limits he has."

"I see, I will have a talk with the boy. While I have you here, there is one more thing I need to ask of you." Charles said turning from the window and looked back at the imposing man.

"Im listening." Logan said standing up straight again.

"I would like you to work with Jubilee on occasion as well."

"No. That I cant do Charles." Logan refused.

"Logan I know Jubilee is a little too talkative for you. But I am also aware of the relationship between the two of you. She would put forth more of an effort if you trained with her. I believe she can also push her powers. I will work with the girl on most occasions but I do get busy and could use your help from time to time." Charles made his case.

"What is it you think she can do?" Logan asked confused as he had known Jubilee for years and has seen her powers grow in strength but they were still the same.

"I believe she may be able to push her pyrotechnic abilities through solid objects. Which could turn out very useful in the future." Charles informed the man. "That wont come until later I will inform you when the time comes."

"Is that all Charles?" Logan asked eager to get out of the mansion as he felt the cigar still weighing in his pocket and he always liked a smoke after training.

"Yes that will be all, and Logan thank you." Smiled Charles.

"No problem." Logan said as he left the office.

David finished his shower and decided he needed some fresh air so he headed outside and began walking. He passed the basketball court and made his way toward the pond thinking he could find the calm peaceful water relaxing. He made his way down the path through the trees until he came upon a sight he would rather not deal with right at the moment.

"What do you want David?" Bobby said angrily.

"Relax snowball I didn't come to see you." David shot back amused that he was able to push the kids buttons.

"So why are you here?" Bobby then asked.

"Go to hell bobby." David said frustrated and turning to leave.

"Did I do something to make you hate me David?" Bobby inquired as far as he had known he hadn't crossed any lines and David barely knew him.

"I don't hate anybody bobby, I just don't like you." David said turning back around.

"Is there a reason?" Bobby asked obviously confused.

"I honestly don't know. I see the way you look at Jubilee and that shouldn't bother me. It never has before, Hell I always took it as a compliment when guys stared at the girl I was with." David said after sighing heavily.

"Jubilee, that's the reason? Jubilee is awesome I've liked her for a long time but she has never thought the same about me. Trust me you have nothing to worry about." Bobby informed him.

"Look I'm sorry bobby it has nothing to do with you. I think this transition into being a mutant is just wearing on me." David said feeling slightly like a jerk. As fun as it was to get under Bobby's skin he had no real reason for it.

"I know the feeling. All of us here have been through it." Bobby said in a softer voice now.

"Yea how about a fresh start?" David asked offering his hand.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said shaking his outstretched hand.

"How about helping me out with something bobby?" David then asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Bobby asked happy that he wouldn't have to put up with David giving him any more problems.

"Hit me with an ice ball." David answered as though something like that was a common request people had.

"What, why would you want that?" Bobby asked shocked.

"Logan cut our training session short."

"Warehouse sim?" Bobby asked although he knew that was one of the first ones run to guage new mutant's abilities.

"Yea" David answered.

"How far did you get?" Bobby then asked him.

"Room 4." Was the reply.

"And you still want to keep going. I didn't even make it past 2 my first time." Bobby said surprised at the answer he received.

"So about the ice ball?" David asked getting annoyed at the game of 20 questions.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked uneasily.

"Ya I can handle it." David said confidently.

"Ok man."

David walked 10 yards away and gave bobby the ok. Bobby began to form an ice ball as David mentally prepared himself. Bobby finished the sphere and cocked his throwing arm back. He released the ball and it flew straight for David's head.

David stretched out his right arm open palmed and stopped the ball dead in its tracks. leaving it floating a foot in front of him.

"Wow that's awesome David." Bobby exclaimed.

"But not what I want." David said frustration building at his inability to move the object.

"What do you want?" Bobby questioned.

"I can do more with it I can feel it." David told the smaller teen.

''What do you mean you can feel it?" He then asked.

"Its something inside me, I don't quite know how to do it though." David focused on the ball and tried to make it float around himself. Nothing happened at first until David started directing the ball with his hand. The slowly melting ice began to rise slowly into the air. He began to move it left and then back to the right. David stopped the ball and began to make it spin. By the time the ball was completely melted David was making shapes and designs in the air.

"That's Amazing David when did you say your powers manifested."

"5 days ago." David said breathlessly.

"Are you kidding me?" Bobby's jaw dropped at that information.

"No why do you ask?" David asked in between pants.

"I had my powers for months before I had that level of control." Bobby admitted.

"Really?" David said feeling much better now.

"Yea you have a gift David."

"Thanks bobby I was seriously beginning to think Logan was just bullshitting me." David told him.

"No problem man, what do you say we head back to the mansion. Jubilees last class should be over soon. I'm sure she would want to see you."

David and bobby began walking back to the mansion a new found respect between the two. They reached the door of the mansion when David received a message asking him to come to Professor Xavier's office. David said bye to Bobby and made his way to the teachers wing. He walked to the end of the hallway when he heard Charles in his head.

"Come on in David."

"Twice in one day Chuck, I'm beginning to see more of you than my girlfriend." David said as he entered the room and took his usual seat exhaustedly.

"Well I have been sensing your frustration since you arrived here but it has been growing since this afternoon." Charles said while rolling around his desk to where David sat.

"Are you inside my head?" David asked his voice raising slightly.

"No not at all my boy, Being in a house with a telepath is new to you and as most people, you project rather loudly I have a hard time not picking it up." Charles then informed him.

"Really, wow you can pick up on those things?" David asked.

"Yes, Now would you mind telling me what is bothering you?" Inquired Charles as he offer David his most sincere look.

"I guess this is just all too much too fast. Its a bit overwhelming." David admitting realizing his exhaustion came from the mental aspect of it all as well.

"As is expected, not only are you new to being away from your family but you are new to being around something so strange to you, and dealing with learning your own powers. I promise you things do get easier." Charles stated placing a hand on David's shoulder.

"Not to mention being put in a coma." David joked.

"Yes I suppose that adds another factor as well." Smiled Charles.

"The main thing though is my powers." David said his shoulders slumping forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well in a way they are coming naturally to me which is great but in another way they are not cooperating. As a result I push myself but the harder I push myself the more I can feel my energy fading. My training session with Logan earlier didn't even last an hour but afterwards I felt like I worked a twelve hour day I was completely exhausted."

"And how do you feel now?" Asked Charles.

"A little worn out but physically not too bad. Which now that you mention it is weird." David answered slightly confused as to how the physical exhaustion was able to just fade.

"Yes that is quite strange. It seems to me that as your body consumes more energy by using your powers it also regenerates energy faster than normal without the use of sleep." Charles hypothesized.

"So what your saying is that as my powers increase I may never sleep again?" David asked shuddering at the thought.

"No I do not believe that to be the case. I believe that your body may be able to switch off almost like a computer going into sleep mode. In a sense the same way your body did after Scotts blast. I could be wrong however. The normal persons body sleeps to reenergize and keep necessary functions running while yours run at an increased rate due to your gift as you become more powerful and with control sleep may become unnecessary for you." Charles said thinking to himself and informing David at the same time.

"Wow I hope not I happen to love sleeping."

"Only time will tell for sure." Stated Charles though still puzzled by it. "As for your problem with your powers not cooperating, give it time. And do not push it David. As they say Rome was not built in a day. You can not rush these things or spend all your time finding new ways to train. Such as with bobby by the lake. I am glad to see the two of you made amends but I must say bringing forth too much power at once may be overloading your mind and causing your frustration." Charles told him hoping to slow him down.

"I understand where your coming from Chuck but I have never been one to take it easy. I learned growing up that your goals will not always seem that close. But when the dust settles and the smoke clears only the power of will shall remain, and only those that fight will conquer." David stated.

"I understand the sentiment fully but it seems you don't understand it yourself. Only the power of will shall remain. That's where your lacking. You are letting this beat you David and because of that your over compensating by trying too hard." Charles offered his own insight.

"Wow that actually makes a lot of sense Chuck." David said taking his words into consideration.

"I have my moments." Charles joked.

"Thanks, ill try taking it a little easier from now on."

"That's all I ask."

"Is that all you wanted to see me about?" David asked curiously.

"Actually, no." Charles stated reaching into the top drawer of his desk.

"Got something for me Chuck?"

"In a sense." Charles replied pulling out a set of car keys and his black credit card.

"Chuck what is this?" David asked unsure not as to what it was but for as to why.

"What does it look like my boy?" Charles hypothetically asked.

"I cant accept this." David stated promptly.

"All my student receive a weekly allowance. Consider this an advance as far as the keys they belong to a black range rover in the garage. Remember to fill it up before you bring it back." Charles smiled clearly not going to take no for an answer.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"After the week you have been through you more than anyone need a night out. Take Jubilee into the city. Just make sure she's awake for class tomorrow."

"I don't know what to say Charles." A very greatful David then said.

"Say that you will return with a clear mind."

"Yea definitely, Thank you."

"Your welcome my boy, and please don't scratch my truck." Charles then added.

"Don't worry, it will look just as good when I return it as it does now." David assured him.

"I should hope so."

"Oh and speaking of class tomorrow. Do you have an ETA on when I will be starting class?" David asked remembering his conversation from that morning.

"Well, Actually Class is no longer required of you. I pulled your transcripts from your last school, and while your grades were not what I had hoped, they were up to par with the state of New York. With enough credits to graduate it is up to you whether you wish to continue to sit in on our classes." Informed Charles.

"Well if its all the same with you Chuck I would prefer to spend my time training, within my limitations of course, but isn't school the main reason I'm here in the first place."

"You are still furthering your education through your training as far as I am concerned."

"Makes sense enough to me. Ill see you later Chuck." David then said as he rose from his seat.

"Make it tomorrow, as I would prefer you didn't wake me when you get in." Charles told the young man.

"Gotcha." David replied before heading out of the room. "Oh and Chuck, Thanks again." He then added before shutting the door behind himself.

David was already feeling more himself as he left the office. He walked with an extra pep in his step towards his room when Jubilee caught him at the top of the stair case.

"Hey Dave." Jubilee stated.

"Dave huh?" David asked confused as to the change in his name.

"Yea David is too formal, seeing as how I'm your girlfriend I don't do formal." Jubilee Smiled at him.

"Eh, its better than kid." Remarked David

"So what's up?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, while I got you here. Go get dressed we are going out."


	7. Chapter 7: The first date

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters or places. I do not make money as a result of my writing. I am posting for my and your entertainment pleasure.

Sorry to all who think the story has been a little slow up until this point. I wanted everyone to get a feel for David and his relationships with other characters. Stick with me I promise things will pick up. I would also like to thank the few that have reviewed along with my awesome beta reader **Tigress2929. **If you have liked the story so far please review and give me your thoughts. If you have not liked the story I encourage you to review as well and tell me why so that I can improve. Now on with the story.

Chapter 7: Jubilee huffed and walked to her room extremely confused after David would not explain to her where they were going or the type of occasion she should dress for. David on the other hand smirked and walked in the opposite direction to his own room. The two decided to meet at the entrance of the mansion in an hour.

David knew it would not take him long to get dressed so he used his free time to make a few calls and set up plans. within twenty minutes he had it all worked out and he grinned rather smugly to himself. Time passed by rather quickly and before he knew it there was only 15 minute quickly put on a pair of black slacks black leather boots and a blue button down shirt. He left his room and began on his way to the garage to pull the range rover out of the garage and in front of the steps. David then walked back inside to see Jubilee round the corner and stop at the top of the stairs. His Jaw dropped at the sight before him, Luckily no one else was around or he would have to kill them for staring too hard. Jubilee made her descent wearing a yellow sun dress that tied behind her neck and another string around her back being the only back to it. The neckline dropped low enough to reveal slight cleavage but not enough to be too revealing. The dressed flowed down her slender waist and stopped a few inches above her knees.

"Jubilee, you're breath-taking."

"You clean up pretty well yourself handsome."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know. You still haven't told me anything."

"And I'm not going to. Now if you don't mind, your chariot awaits." David said opening the door revealing the shiny black Range rover out front.

"David is that?"

"Yes." David answered before she could finish.

"How did you?" She began again.

"Shh, no questions." Lets go.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Jubilee said smiling as David opened the passenger door for her.

David walked around the front of the car to get in the drive side. "Not dead yet. On life support but not completely gone."

"David turned the key and heard the engine come to life. He punched an address into the navigation system on the dash and Jubilee immediately changed the radio as the professors classical music began to play. David decided to turn her new age rock down and start-up a conversation knowing their tastes in music were going to clash.

"So how was class?"

"Is that really what you want to talk about. I'm too excited about tonight. Where are we going?"

"I told you its a surprise" Said David as he pulled out of the front gates and headed towards the city.

The two continued making small talk in the car until the range rover began to slow down.

"What are we doing here David?" Jubilee asked as David pulled in and parked in a parking garage on 45th street.

"Best parking I could find." David said getting out of the vehicle. He walked around the vehicle again to open the door for his date.

"That's not what I meant. Why are we in Manhattan?"

"Because I've never been here." David stated pretending he cared about the city. Country life always suited him fine and he didn't like large crowds.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Who knows the night is young."

"I hate you, David."

"I know sweetie, but it will be worth it I promise."

The young lovers walked down the street hand in hand enjoying the warm weather and the presence of each other till they reached times square. David was surprised at how different it was from what he saw on tv. While Jubilees eyes widened in excitement. David put his arm around Jubilee as they continued to walk and see the sights and attractions and even do some window shopping.

Jubilee walked into a clothing store full of brightly colored clothes that hurt David's eyes to look at. David decided to hang back as he saw a shop across the street he wanted to go into. He walked across the street and entered the shop.

"How are you sir?" Asked an attractive sales lady as David began looking around.

"I'm doing good, perhaps you could help me. Can you make custom designs here?"

"Of course we can sir. What did you have in mind?"

David explained what he wanted and even drew a terribly drawn image of what he wanted. He desperately wanted to hurry it up as he did not want Jubilee to have any ides of what he was doing, but he also wanted it to be perfect. He then filled out a few forms with the mailing address, thanked the designer and sales rep, and walked out. He proceeded back across the busy street just in time to see Jubilee leaving the store having trouble with all the bags she was carrying. David quickly grabbed the bags from her and laughed.

"Did you buy the whole store?"

"It feels like it." Jubilee said gladly letting David relieve her of the weight.

"Lets get these back to the truck."

The twosome walked back to the Range rover and placed the bags in the back seat. David checked his watch and realized their reservations were in 12 minutes.

"Come on babe, lets go." David said grabbing jubilees hand. Leading her briskly down the street for a third time.

"What's the rush?" Jubilee asked struggling to match her taller boyfriends stride.

"You'll see."

They reached their destination nearly ten minutes later. David led them inside while Jubilee had a few concerns.

"David they are not just going to let us in here."

"I got reservations. The reason for the rush."

"How, on such short notice?"

"I have my ways." David said as a hosted greeted them.

"Hello welcome to Per se. How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation for two under alexander."

"Ah yes Mr. Alexander, right this way."

Jubilees eyes widened as she saw the beautiful décor all around them. The last time she had been to a place this nice is when she was with the professor. A small table in the corner of the restaurant seemingly more reserved for important clientele was presented to them. David proceeded to pull Jubilee's chair out for her and slid it back in as she sat.

"May I take a drink order while you take a moment to look at the menu?" Asked an overly polite waiter.

"Of course we will have a bottle of your finest red wine." David answered feeling a little out of place.

The waiter promptly left leaving David and Jubilee alone for a few moments.

"David, this place is beautiful but how did you manage this?"

"It seems when you know Chuck doors tend to open for you."

''Apparently so." Jubilee said looking around at the décor.

"And how did you get away with ordering alcohol?"

"When you know Chuck people tend not to ask a lot of questions."

The waiter then returned with a bottle of wine. He expertly uncorked the bottle and began to pour the liquid into two glasses. David promptly thanked the man who then set the bottle down and pulled out a notepad.

"Are you ready to order or would you like me to give you a few more moments?" The waiter asked in his polite tone once again.

"I don't mean to be rude man, but are you always this polite? To be honest its making me a little uncomfortable." David replied earning a laugh from Jubilee.

"You can take the boy out of the country but you cant take the country out of the boy."

"Thank god, the waiter said his tone dropping to a more normal level. You have no idea how annoying it is to stay in character for a bunch of rich jerks all night. Now what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the Pekin duck." David said curious as to what duck tasted like.

"Ill have the butter poached nova scotia lobster." Said Jubilee.

"Alright ill be back with your order soon."

"Thanks." David replied before the waiter left leaving Jubilee and himself alone once again.

"This place is really expensive. How can you afford this?"

"Its kinda a get well soon gift from Chuck I guess he felt bad after my coma."

"That sounds like something the professor would do."

"He referred to it as an advance on my allowance so ill probably owe him for a long time. But seeing as I have such a beautiful reason to stick around, I don't see that being a problem."

Jubilee blushed a bright shade of pink offset by her yellow dress. The two talked casually for a while and David avoided any dysfunctional topics like Jubilees family not wanting to put a damper on such a great evening.

David and Jubilee had lost track of time sitting and talking. Their dinner plates had long been removed along with their desert plates and the empty bottle of wine. The waiter returned to the table to inform the pair that the restaurant would be closing shortly.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late. I had other plans but I guess we can save that for another time. You young lady have school tomorrow."

"I know I'm dreading it. I don't want this night to end."

"Me either, but look at the bright side. There will be plenty more to come."

David paid the check left a hefty tip for the waiter and left. He then draped an arm over Jubilees shoulder pulling her tight as she yawned and they walked back into the cooling New York air. They slowly made their way back to the parking garage to the professors waiting Range rover. David repeated his actions of opening the door for her and heading to his door to drive back to the mansion.

David pulled up to the mansion and into the garage. He promptly cut the engine and smiled at the sleeping angel in the seat next to him. David walked to her door and opened it, unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully lifted her out of the seat trying not to wake her. He shut her door as quietly as possible and entered the mansion with a still sleeping Jubilee in his arms. He made his way up the stairs and towards the girls dorm where he came to her door. He shifted her body weight slightly so he could grasp her door handle and opened the door. As he entered he tried hard to stifle a laugh. Even in the dark he could see how brightly colored her room was decorated. David with a bit of trouble carefully pulled back Jubilees blankets and laid her in her bed. The blankets were pulled over her and tucked in protectively around her.

"Goodnight, Jubilee." David said planting a kiss on her forehead before exiting and quietly closing her door.

David walked back down the hallway smiling that is until he remembered he was supposed to meet wolverine on the roof.

"Shit he's gonna be pissed." David said to himself while sprinting for the roof access ladder. He made his way to the ladder climbed up and made his way out onto the roof.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. Only David, his family, and friends. I do not profit from the characters I do not own nor do I intend to. Please don't sue as I cannot afford a lawyer.**

**Chapter 8: Memories**

"Took you long enough kid." Wolverine stated as David made his way onto the roof.

"Ya sorry, took Jubilee out for the evening. But to be clear you didn't specify a time."

"Guess not. Here have a beer."

"You know I'm only 17 right?" David asked curiously.

"Yea I know kid, I also know that your a casual drinker and have been for years."

"How do you know that?" David asked while accepting the handed brew.

"I could smell it on your skin the day we met. You had a few drinks the night before."

"How did you know that wasn't my first time drinking?"

"The smell is ingrained with you it definitely wasn't your first time. Most people at least drink occasionally and over the years a certain scent becomes sort of permanent. I smell that smell more often than the scent of someone that's never had a drink."

"That's pretty cool. I'm assuming that's part of your mutation."

"Not as cool as you might thank. I cant even walk past one of them damn candle shops. Or fragrance shops, the perfume or cologne areas at department stores or even a florist. All those places with all those scents hanging in the air make me sick until I can get away and let my healing factor take over the nausea."

"Makes sense. So is it just your smell that's heightened?"

"No all my senses. Sight, Hearing, smell, touch, everything."

"I can see how all of that along with those claws could make you as dangerous as you are."

"The claws aren't part of my mutation well not the metal anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure I cant remember much past 18 years ago."

"Memory loss part of your mutation too?"

"No as far as I can tell I had my mutation long before 18 years ago."

"Long before, really what are you 35 at the most."

"As far as me or Charles can tell I'm nearly 200 years old."

David choked on the swig of beer he had just taken as Logan made his statement sound so casual. Logan laughed before continuing.

"Healing factor keeps me young. From the way my body has aged I figure I age about ten years for every 100 that passed since my gifts, as Charles calls them came along."

"You don't consider that a gift?"

"Nah one lifetime is enough I'm sure I said goodbye to a lot of people I cared about. I watched them get old and die. And I don't remember a damn one of them anymore."

David took a moment to let that sink in while he finished his beer. Logan pulled another one out of the case and handed it to him. David popped the cap off and took a slow swig letting the cool liquid run down his throat before speaking again.

"Do you know what caused your memory loss?"

"Not all the details. But if the nightmares I have are any indication it was some sort of secret government experiment."

"Same experiment that gave you those claws?"

"One and the same."

"That's crazy, so you have been here at the mansion for 18 years?"

"No just 3 years. I spent most of the time traveling, trying to find out who I am or at least who I was. Most of my time was spent in Canada, and Japan. That's where most of the clues I found have been taking me back to. Every time I feel like I get close the trail goes cold."

"That's a lot of time to spend alone. Is that why your such a dick?" David jokingly asked of the wolverine.

"Yea kid I think that has a lot to do with it. I don't let people get close because I know that I will have to watch them get old and fade away." Logan said before finishing off the beer he was holding. "Your a lot like me kid but that aint a good thing. Don't make those mistakes. Hold onto the people in your life."

"Your talking about Jubilee, right?"

"Not only Jubilee, but as annoying as she can be, she's a good kid, so treat her right. I've heard about you and women."

"Ya there have been a lot of them."

"You haven't even scratched the surface kid. Try living for two centuries and then talk to me about women."

"I guess with the aging, you haven't thought about settling down."

"Thought about it kid. The way I see it if I were to find someone and give them a happy fulfilling life in the end as hard as it would be I could accept that."

"I've seen the way ororo looks at you."

"Ro? No no no."

"Please tell me its not because she's black. Your a mutant Logan as much as we are hated there is no room for racism on top of that."

"Nothin to do with race kid. Ro is too pure, untouched I couldn't bring myself to do that. I would feel like I was defiling her."

"You never know how pure someone is until you get to know them."

"I'll sleep on it, but enough about me. What's going on with you and Jubilee?"

"Its weird we are completely different where I would rather be outside enjoying the fresh air. Fishing, hiking, camping, just over all enjoying nature. She would rather be sitting on a sofa watching MTV or updating her facebook page. But when we are together alone its completely different. She keeps me on my toes, She's funny we can joke and laugh with each other she has a different smile when its us than when we are with other students. She is a great girl."

"If she makes you feel that way then you better hold on tight kid. When you have lived my life you learn make good memories. make a lot of them and revisit them as often as you can. Being a mutant comes with a level of danger and if I have taught you anything, I hope its that everything can be taken away from you. Make memories and enjoy every second of it while you can."

"Wow, that's deep Logan." David said his voice slurred slightly.

"I think its time for you to go to sleep kid."

"I think your right. Oh and Logan." David said walking towards the door on the roof.

"Yea?"

"Its not too late to make memories of your own."

The door then shut behind David as he ventured back into the mansion trying not to fall. The blurry hallways seemed to never end until he came to a familiar door. He opened it and walked in where he tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor and crashed to the ground.

"David what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Jubilee after turning on the lamp on her night stand.

"I fell."

"I can see that why didn't you fall in your room?"

"Yours is closer."

"David are you drunk?"

"Are you going to be angry if I say yes?"

"No I'm angry you woke me up."

"Sorry, but maybe if you cleaned your room. I wouldn't trip."

"Will you get off the floor."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Whats wrong with your room?"

"Wanna make memories."

"What the hell are you talking about David?"

David slowly picked himself up off the floor and climbed into Jubilee's bed. He pulled her down with him and she rested her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I wanna make memories Jubes."

"That's the second time you mentioned memories. What are you talking about?"

Before Jubilee could receive a reply she realized that David had fallen asleep. She lay there confused for several minutes before giving up and drifting back to sleep herself.

David woke up well rested and refreshed the next morning to the sound of the shower running. He yawned and sat up expecting the day to be started by a terrible hangover. He stretched his arms out above his head as he stood up. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Jubilee wearing nothing but a towel earning a blush from her and a smile from David.

"Well now that I know I can expect this kind of wake up I am going to get drunk and stumble into your room more often."

"Don't get used to it. The only reason I didn't kick you out is because I wasn't up to helping you walk back to your room."

"Yea thanks by the way the hallway was spinning pretty bad I don't know if I would have made it to my room."

"Just don't make a habit of it. How did you get so drunk anyway?"

"Logan asked me yesterday to join him on the roof I nearly forgot after we got back from our date. I was almost at my room when I remembered. When I got to the roof he was waiting there with beer."

"And do you even remember what you were talking about last night after you ended up here."

"Memories." David said softly.

"Ya, what was that about?"

"Long story, anyway what do you have planned for today."

"Class."

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting. since I don't have to go I guess my brain just assumes you don't either. Well that sucks I guess I'm going to be bored for a while."

"I'm surprised you made it out of bed. How are you feeling after last night."

"Actually I feel great. I don't know if its the healing part of my powers or ifits something else but I feel amazing."

"Well there is plenty to do around here. I'm sure you will find something to do while I'm at class."

"Ya ill figure something out, now get dressed we can go get breakfast."

Jubilee agreed and waited for David to leave the room. After a moment of silence she decided to speak up.

"Are you going to leave so I can get changed?"

"Do I have to leave?"

"Yes." Jubilee demanded and chuckled. "Ill meet you in the cafeteria."

"Ok, see you there." David agreed before leaving Jubilee to get dressed.

David entered the cafeteria and gathered his breakfast. He sat down with the normal group and said his greetings to everyone.

"What do you guys do around here when you don't have class?"

"The pool is always fun." Said Kitty.

"Basketball." Bobby replied.

"Read." Rogue answered.

"Gym." Peter chimed in.

"The gym doesn't sound like a bad idea. School is over for me and I need a way to amuse myself while you youngsters are still in class."

"Youngsters." Kitty replied solemnly. "Were not much younger than you."

"Relax Kitty I was joking."

"If you want to work out I don't have class until 10." Peter said easy for someone to work out with.

"Yea that sounds great Pete."

just then jubilee walked into the room in her normal yellow. David couldn't help but thinking of her as the sun brightening the whole room. She made her way over with her breakfast and joined the group, where she was greeted with a round of good mornings from the group and a kiss from David.

"Dave, eww you have bacon breath."

"So every time I kiss you I gotta deal with that god awful fruity gum. I could just never kiss you again."

"You wouldn't deny me." Jubilee stated confidently.

"Watch me."

Jubilee just shook her head and began eating. Breakfast was shortly over with and it was time for the group to go their separate ways. Jubilee stood on her toes and tried to give David a kiss. He had other ideas however and turned his head offering his cheek.

"Your serious about this?"

"Told you I would."

"We will see how long that lasts."

Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue all headed to class while David and peter headed to the gym. They made small talk along the way not really sure where to spark a real conversation until David got and idea.

"Kitty sure did look good this morning."

Peter's head turned at the comment and he Looked Down at one of the few people in the school he didn't completely dwarf.

"Katya? What about you and Jubilee comrade." Peter said his voice raising slightly.

"Jubilee is cool but Kitty seems like she has more of a closet nympho side to her."

At this Peter grabbed David by the neck lifting him off the ground until they were at eye level.

"Don't ever speak about my Katya that way."

"Relax, Pete." David choked. "I was testing you now I know that you like her what do you plan to do about it?"

The larger man released the smaller of them and set him back down.

"How did you know I have thing for Katya?" Peter asked in a much softer voice now.

"I see the way you look at her in the mornings. That's not just a friendly look."

"Da, she is great girl, but not for me."

"Are you blind, is your self esteem the only small thing about you. she looks at you the same way Pete."

"You think so comrade?"

"I know so, in fact id be willing to risk another chokehold on it." David said still rubbing his neck.

"You are good at this, What do I do."

"Women respond to confidence. Especially shy girls like Kitty. Being as quiet and reserved as you are doesn't exactly promote your confidence. Kitty seems to still like that about you though so if I were in your shoes Id take her out somewhere quiet. Somewhere not too flashy. Somewhere you and her can enjoy each others quietness together."

"So ask her out, just like that?"

"No don't ask, tell her you are taking her out don't give her a chance to come up with an excuse. A girl like Kitty whether she wants to or not will think about the negative possible outcomes and come up with a reason why she can't go."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I cant make any promises. You just have to trust me on this big guy."

"Thank you, David I will give it a try."

"No problem can we get to the gym now."

The pair got to the gym and began setting up the weights they intended to use. David got wide eyed when he noticed how much weight peter was adding to the bar. He then chose another bench and added a lot less weight to his own.

"Do you think you can spot me comrade?"

"What makes you think I can lift that." David said looking at the bar loaded with 800 lbs. "If you cant lift that I don't think I will be much help."

"Its just a precaution David. I lift much more than this. but this is all the bar will hold."

"Sure, whatever you say big guy."

David quickly realized why Peter was looking for someone to work out with. It seems like everyone else gave up on him after working with the unnaturally strong mutant. David worked up a sweat and Peter only seemed even larger after their workout. The two showered and then Peter was off to class leaving David wondering what he was going to do next.

With a lot of energy to burn and extras in his reserve tank he decided the shower he just took was pointless and decided to go for a run. After his run he still had too much energy and decided to go for a swim. He dove in the pool and swan fifty laps before getting out and Shooting basketball. After so much he realized something was not right so he decided to contact Charles.

"Chuck are you busy? I need to talk to you."

"Of course not my boy please come to my office."

"Be there in a few minutes."

David jogged to the professors office still trying to release some of the pent up energy that had his mind and body racing. He reached the door and didn't bother to knock. He hastily walked in where he was greeted by a warm smile.

"David please take a seat."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen Chuck."

"Might I ask why the sudden urgency, I have seen you keeping yourself entertained all day."

"That's just it Charles I have an extreme rush of adrenaline and its not fading no matter what I do." A pacing David stated quickly.

"Ah I was afraid this might happen. And also glad to see that it has."

"At least one of us is glad this is kind of worrying me Chuck."

"Right I apologize. But it really is quite remarkable it seems me telling you to take it easy was not the right thing to do. What it looks like to me is that your abilities to quickly regenerate energy and store energy in your body seems to be the cause. Without a proper outlet to expend that energy it seems to be screaming for release I would recommend using your powers David."

"How I everyone is at class, and Logan is teaching. Students don't access to the danger room I am running out of options here chuck."

"Right while I would normally never give a student security access to run Danger room simulations I will make an exception in your case. However I would like you to try to make sure someone else with clearance is observing should anything go wrong."

"Who is free right now? That was one of my problems."

"I know your not very fond of Hank. but I believe he is free at the moment."

"I like Hank I just don't like that he has to make everything a scientific or medical experiment he always wants to run a test. I'm not a lab rat Chuck"

"Of course not David. Hank merely believes that with every new piece of evidence he obtains he is more likely to convince people that not all mutants are evil or dangerous or both."

"Alright Hank it is, But if he tries to attach anything to me, you will be getting a blue fur coat for Christmas Chuck."

"Ah the gift for the man that has everything."

"Yea so if you are giving me security clearance to run sims in the danger room why do I need adult supervision?"

"I would prefer if you had someone to watch over the session. Although sometimes many of the faculty may be too busy in which case if its absolutely necessary to run a simulation I will not object. Logan does it all the time."

"Got it thanks Chuck."

"Your welcome David just enter your entrance code when you enter the danger room. The computer will recognize your increased clearance. Everything should be set up by the time you get there."

"Alright I guess its off to Hanks lab, I'll see you later Chuck."

"Of course my boy."

And David was off nearly at a sprint down the hallway. He stood at the elevator door impatiently then got on and rode it to the sub basement. Left off the elevator and down another hallway and David stood at the entrance to the med lab. David entered his code and the door opened.

"Hank, please tell me you have some time I need a baby sitter."

"What!" Hank nearly choked.

"I desperately need to run a session in the Danger room, but I need a witness in case I should die."

"David you are going to have to slow down and stop using words like baby sitter and die."

"I don't mean to be rude Hank, but my mind and body have been racing since I woke up this morning. If I don't get some relief soon I feel like I am going to explode."

"Really Have you tried to reach said relief in other ways."

"Yes I ran three miles I swam fifty laps I worked out with Pete and I even played basketball by myself."

"Hmm that is very interesting would you mind if." Hank began.

"No Hank. Your not sticking anything to me. You know what this was a waste of time sorry to bother you Hank. I'm just going to run a session by myself."

"David it was merely a question all you have to do is say no. I would still be glad to help you."

"Really your the best Hank. I don't care what the others say about you."

"What do they say about me?" Hank asked curiously.

"It was a Joke doctor, Now lets get the show on the road." David said rushing off towards the Danger room. Hank followed behind relying on his speed and reflexes to be able to keep up with the energized David. They soon reached the Danger room David entered his code and walked in while hank made his way to the observation room.

"Any idea what type of session you would like to run David?" Beasts voice asked over the speaker.

"Something with a lot of moving objects giving off a lot of energy."

"I have just the thing."

Within seconds the room began to change before David's eyes. The cold metal floor turned into a rocky crater filled surface. The sky turned black and starry and more than a few objects streamed their way across the sky followed by a bright flaming trail.

"Hank am I on the moon?"

"Yes and during a meteor shower."

David looked back up into the sky just to see a small rock hurtling right at him. He barely jumped to the side and narrowly avoided the meteor impacting his skull. David's heart began racing as he noticed more bright lights speeding directly toward the surface of the mock moon. Multiple meteors crashed into the ground around him shaking the entire room causing David to lose balance.

"Damn it Hank I cant concentrate like this."

"Life will not always give you time to concentrate. You can do this David, feel it within yourself."

As David's composure returned to him, he looked into the sky realizing he had a few seconds before another onslaught of meteors struck. He took this time to close his eyes and feel the energy coursing throughout his body. As he focused he felt more energized than he had all day. He sat there a few seconds longer head tilted to the sky, a grin playing across his lips. David began to focus on not only his own energy but the energy of everything around him. As he did this even through closed eyes he saw the energy given off by the meteors. He noticed white streaks surrounded them as they crossed the dark desolate sky and landed in the barren land around him.

David at that very second decided not to open his eyes and instead use his focus to its full potential. He noticed a meteor falling and preparing to crash down within feet of him. David quickly reached out his hand and the rocketing flaming rock began to slow against the strain David was putting himself through. David's grin fell as it never actually stopped, only slowed enough to not make a huge crash as it hit the ground. David quickly realized he didn't have time to feel discouraged as two more fiery torpedoes headed straight for him he reached out his right hand and felt the energy of the object his swiped his hand to the left causing it to crash into its counterpart veering them both off course.

This continued for nearly an hour until David's nose began to bleed and he knew he should call it quits for the day. Before he could mention it to Hank he opened his eyes and the room began to return to its shiny metal state. The black sky and meteors disappeared and were replaced by the cold steel ceiling then the floor began to change beneath his feet leaving him to wonder if he would ever get used to the surprises this place had to offer him.

"Thanks Hank." David said short of breath.

"You did quite well my boy. Although I must ask are you quite alright? That seems like a lot of blood." Hank replied noticing the crimson staining David's features.

"Ya I'm ok, just over did it slightly. I do feel a lot better now I was beginning to worry my heart would explode."

"We certainly would not want that."

"So did you get any good readings Hank?"

"I was merely monitoring your progress my boy."

"Bullshit Hank you cant do anything without it revolving around science."

"Ok you got me I actually did get some rather interesting readings from the danger room computers."

"Good to hear it, ill let you get on with whatever it is that you do with that information. I need another shower. See ya around Hank."

"Bye David. I shall let you know should I discover anything abnormal."

With that David left the Danger room and headed to the shower. He reached the showers pulled the curtain back to one of the stalls and turned the water on. He adjusted the knobs to get the water just right before stepping into the nearly scalding hot water. He cringed for a minute until his body adjusted and he could take the extreme temperature. He stood under the spray with one hand on the shower wall letting the water run down his back while he reflected on his session. The shower came to an end and David finally felt relaxed and even more relieved that he wasn't on the verge of a heart attack.

David quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room after realizing he did not bring a change of clothes with him. Without realizing what time it was he expected most of the residents to be in class so he was surprised to step off the elevator to a hallway full of people.

"Damn! Jubilee is one lucky girl." David heard from a small girl with pink hair he had come to know as pixie.

"He looks good enough to eat." Said Laurie garrison also known as wallflower.

David only smirked and showed off a little before continuing unnecessarily slow back to his room. He reached his room and felt like being lazy and lounging for the rest of the day. He reached for a pair of pajama pants and a black wife beater and decided not to wear anything else. 10 minutes later David reemerged from his room feeling like a million bucks and he had only one thing on his mind the beautiful Asian who he couldn't stop thinking about.


	9. Chapter 9: Movie Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor do I ever expect to own the X-men or any marvel related characters. I do not make any profit from their usage. I merely write them for your entertainment purposes you are welcome. Now Walk with me as I lead your favorite characters down a long twisting turning road.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Movie night**

David was feeling incredible after expending his build up of energy. After he finished another shower the only thing he wanted to do the rest of the day was spend time with Jubilee. David began his search in the rec room where she could usually be found watching some god awful show on MTV. What ever happened to playing music. It does stand for music television after all. David thought. He walked into the doorway of the rec room scanned the area and realized she wasn't there. He then decided maybe she had a lot of homework and maybe she was studying for a change so he headed to the library. Still no sign of her as he entered the library. Next spot her room, no luck there either.

"Damn it." David said out loud as he turned away from Jubilee's door.

"What's up David?" Scott asked hearing the clear frustration in David's voice.

"Oh hey Scott. Have you seen Jubilee anywhere?"

"Yea actually, she's outside by the basketball court last time I saw her."

"Jubilee is outside? That's kinda odd but thanks Scott." Surprise evident in David's voice.

"No problem David. While I got you here, I was wondering if you need someone to run a Danger room session with you tomorrow."

"Sure I could use the company. Especially if I am as wired as I was today. But don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday David."

"Right its hard to believe I have been here a week now."

"Considering everything you have been through I would have thought it would seem a lot longer."

"I guess you got a point. What time you wanna hit the Danger room?"

"How about 10 A.M. We will let breakfast settle and get an early start."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

"Alright see you David."

David felt a wave of relief wash over him knowing he would have someone to help wear off energy tomorrow. He only hoped training with Scott again wouldn't end as bad as his first time. David headed outside to continue his search of the missing Asian girl. Sounds like a bad detective story David thought as he exited the front door and the bright rays of sunshine landed warmly onto the skin of his face.

David began his quest by searching the basketball courts where Jubilee was last seen. But now the only trace of her was a piece of bubble gum in the grass. Maybe she went for a swim it would be nice to see her in a sexy swimsuit David thought as he headed towards the pool. No Jubilee, although there were a few pieces of eye candy.

"Your no longer single. Your no longer single." David repeated audible only to himself as he averted his eyes and began walking aimlessly, without a clue as to where else she might be.

David walked across the lawn for another 5 minutes before he saw the familiar yellow tee shirt and dark black hair of the woman he had been searching for heading into the woods. David wondered why Jubilee would be going toward the pond as she began her trip down the path that led there. David decided to follow her, so he entered the forest and began following the trail from 20 yards into the trees. They eventually reached the pond and David heard Jubilee sigh deeply as she sat on a log along the water.

David decided to have some fun with her while he could. He picked up a rock an tossed it further into the forest hitting a tree and making enough sound for Jubilee to hear. He had to put his hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter as he noticed her jump up and began looking around. Next he decided to head between where the rock landed and where she was sitting and he grabbed a small branch off the ground and snapped it in half. David quickly hid as Jubilee glanced in his direction clearly frightened now.

"Hello, Is anyone there?" Jubilee asked, fear causing her voice to slightly tremble.

David snuck around silently till he was back behind her once more. He slowly crept up behind her anticipating a blood curdling scream and already preparing himself for it. As he reached her he wrapped one hand around her waist lifting her off the ground and putting the other hand over her mouth.

Jubilee's voice came out much quieter than David expected even with his hand muffling it. Legs swung wildly and elbows flew backwards as she tried fighting off her unknown attacker. David smiled but was concerned about how he was going to get away unscathed after she found out it was him.

"What's up sweetie?" David asked as if he didn't just scare her half to death.

"David! Oh my god you asshole! I should kill you. I cant believe you would do that to me. Do you have any idea what went through my head?. I thought I was going to get hurt or killed or even."

"Jubilee, calm down. Your speaking way too fast I didn't catch all of that."

"I'm not speaking nearly as fast as my heart is racing. Your such a Jerk." Anger thickly dripping off of every word.

"Babe I'm sorry please don't be mad."

"First your not allowed to call me babe right now. Second don't say sorry, when you clearly meant to scare me. And third how do you expect me not to be mad after a stunt like that."

"Ill make it up to you I promise." Pleaded David hoping what he already had planned would be a good start.

"How do you expect to do that?" Jubilee asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"How about I spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching TV with you?" David asked pretending he was putting off other plans.

"That actually sounds amazing."

"Good Shall we go?"

"Yes Lets." Jubilee agreed wrapping her hands around the arm David offered her.

"I didn't expect you to be out here what were you doing? Normally your more of a couch potato?"

"Am not." Was Jubilee's only argument apart from sticking her tongue out. "Actually I was looking for you. Where were you at? Normally your outside."

"Hank supervised a Danger room session for me. I had a huge adrenaline rush I couldn't fight, no matter what I did."

"Oh, What sim did you run?"

"Meteor shower."

"Ugh I hate that one, I always do terrible."

"How do you know all these sims? I have been here for almost a week and have not seen you step in the danger room once."

"Mondays are team training days. All of the student 15 and older run sims together. I got out of it last Monday because I was with you in the Med lab. Thanks for that by the way."

"Thanks for being in a coma. That's kind of messed up Jubilee."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was thanks for unknowingly giving me an excuse to not participate."

"Well since you put it that way, Your welcome." David said sarcastically before pinching Jubilee's arm.

"Oww Jerk." Jubilee said rubbing her now pained upper arm.

"That's the second time you have called me a jerk in the past 5 minutes is that going to become a pet name for me?"

"Could be worse."

"I have been called worse."

The two continued at a leisurely pace through the lush green grass enjoying the warm summer sun on their faces. David glanced over at the sight of the bright rays brightening up the beautiful teen's features. He smiled at the picture of what was in his eyes perfection as she clung to his arm. The mansion slowly became closer and closer until they reached the large wooden door. As the door opened David sighed disappointedly and Jubilee Happily at the warm Lavish interior of the mansion.

The young pair found the sofa in front of the large flat screen and sat down. David sat at the end of the soft yet firm sofa feeling the cushion giving way slightly underneath his weight. Jubilee sat down next to him and smiled as his large arm draped across her small shoulders and pulled her in tighter.

"What's on right now?" David asked.

"How should I know" Jubilee replied.

"As much time as you spend in front of this thing, I assumed you would have the program guide memorized."

"Ahh, teen mom is on." Exclaimed Jubilee excitedly.

"Jubilee, No"

"Ugh alright"

"I cant believe you watch that trash. The producers should be shot. They are promoting teen pregnancy for profit. Its complete filth."

"Ok ok we wont watch it." A now disappointed Jubilee decided not to argue. "Oh, Bobby just got the new Spiderman movie."

"That doesn't sound bad. I don't think it will be as good as the other three but at least they got rid of Mary Jane for Gwen Stacy. And on top of that Emma Stone is hot."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yea, until football season."

"God, your such a guy."

"Let me guess, you normally go for the GQ model type that irons his jeans."

"Well it sounds bad when you put it like that. Am I really that obvious?" Jubilee asked, obviously surprised that David hit the nail pretty much on the head.

"Kinda, but your a lot different than I expected." Admitted David.

"How so?" Jubilee asked while putting in the movie then Joining David back on the sofa.

"Well the first night I saw you. I noticed the designer shoes and purse. I expected you to be the Hollywood wannabe actress stereotype of girl. But Something about you I still cant put my finger on drew me in. I knew that I couldn't let you get away. But as it turned out much to my surprise you far exceed my expectations your smart but quirky and cute. Your talkative but still a little self conscious. As much as you like to indulge yourself your also selfless and incredibly generous. As different as we are, there are a few similarities that I absolutely love about your personality."

"Wow! Thanks David its nice to hear someone be that deep and still speak with more than just lust in their voice. Either your a great actor or genuine. I really hope its the latter." Jubilee smiled at her boyfriend feeling a strong emotion creeping its way into her chest.

"That's something I can only try my hardest to prove. Its up to you to truly figure it out."

Jubilee only smiled and curled up next to David as the movie began. Silence and contentment remained between the picture of happiness that was David and Jubilee. The movie ended up being much better than expected, With only a minor interruption or so from other residents of the mansion.

"Do you want to have kids?" Jubilee asked unexpectedly, igniting a cough from David.

"What?" Asked a choking David.

"Kids, do you want to have any?"

"Damn it, I told you that TV show encourages teen pregnancy."

"David, no not right now. I meant in the future could you see yourself with children."

"Oh wow. Why didn't you add the future part from the beginning."

"Guess I wasn't thinking how you would take it." Shrugged Jubilee.

"Either way, do you think this is a conversation we should be having right now?"

"I don't know how long this relationship will last but in the event that we are in this for the long haul I would like to know where you stand. Its just a question if its making you uncomfortable."

"No its fine. Children right, Yea I want children. You have met my family, we have always been very close. I would love to start one of my own some day. But not anytime soon."

"I completely agree I have growing up to do myself before I would intentionally have a baby. Sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was a baby crazy freak."

"Its alright Jubilee. I guess it makes sense for you to ask."

"Im glad you understand. How many women have you hooked up with?"

"No I know that one, its a trap. I am not going to incriminate myself, I plead the fifth."

"Dave its not a trap, its just a question."

"No either I lie and you don't believe me, or you do believe me and find out I was lying later and you get pissed. And if I tell the truth you get disgusted or angry. Either way it turns out bad for me." David explained knowing not to answer the loaded question.

"That's your past. I don't care what the number is."

"Jubilee, Get out of here now!" David yelled as he sat up quickly pushing Jubilee off of him.

"Babe it was just a question."

"Its not that. Go, gather all the students and get them to the sub basement."

"David, what's going on your scaring me." A very confused Jubilee asked.

"Damn it Jubilee, there is no time. Just do it." David yelled, his heart rate beginning to pick up.

"What about you?"

"GO!"

Jubilee huffed and left the room in a hurry to gather as many students as she could. Once she gathered all she could find she started ushering them to the elevator.

"_Chuck we have a situation, a bad one_." David said through the telepathic link Charles left open.

"_What it is David. You sound worried_."

"_Something is coming Chuck, and its moving fast_."

"_David are you sure I don't sense anything nearby_."

"_Chuck I don't have time to explain its roughly 200 yards out contact Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, Hank, Peter, and anyone else you think may be able to handle themselves_."

"_They wont be there quick enough, David get out of there_."

"_I can hold it off Chuck_."

"_David you have no idea what your getting into if its strong enough to block me. It will be extremely powerful_."

"_Gotta concentrate chuck_."

"_David_!" Charles sternly said in his mind.

"_Chuck if you don't let me concentrate your going to get me killed_."

The conversation ended there and David closed his eyes. A faint red aura of energy surrounding whatever was approaching appeared behind David's eyelids.  
David was still confused as to what was nearing the mansion at such a devastating speed, he did however know that if it was a person its pure size and strength would rival that of even Piotr. As the energy signature grew closer David was able to make out the faint shape of a person. David focused all his energy as the energy was nearly 20 yards away, and he realized it had no intention of slowing down. David put his hands up and focused everything he had and was only slightly able to slow the enemy before.

CRASH. A giant man wearing a full red suit that left only his arms exposed, and a metal helmet that revealed only his eyes appeared through a hole he made in the side of the mansion. David took in the sight of the man and realized he was wrong. This man did not rival Piotr's size he dwarfed him. His strength had yet to be seen but if the hole in the wall was any indication, it was at least on the same level.

"Where is my little brother?" The large man demanded.

"Leave now!" David yelled back bravely and unbeknownst to him stupidly.

"Or what?" Taunted the giant.

"Or this is not going to end well for you."

"I'm the Juggernaut, you cant stop me little man." Laughed the imposing man.

"Unless your willing to test that theory, the chance to leave is still there"

"I am not going to ask again where is my brother?" The man who called himself Juggernaut asked again, his tone louder this time.

David decided not to give him another chance to resume his attack. He cocked his arm back and threw a right hand straight at the giants gut. David immediately regretted his decision as a searing pain fired from between his knuckles and clear up his arm. He winced slightly trying not to show any sign of weakness. Juggernaut only laughed at David's futile attempt before grabbing David's whole face in the palm of his hand and lifting the marginally large man clear off his feet and throwing him through a wall.

"Now Charles, where the hell are you hiding."

"So Charles is your brother." David said getting to his feet in the room where he landed.

"Tough little bastard aint ya." Juggernaut replied eyeing the laceration on David's forehead and blood running down his face.

"I refuse to let you hurt my friends"

David began to advance on the man. Remembering an old documentary that explained that dogs were trained in ancient times to attack the limbs of war elephants in order to incapacitate the devastating force. Juggernaut began to rush forward not knowing of David's plan. David dove out of the way like a bull fighter and reached behind him with a splinter of wood and stabbed at the back of the oversized man's leg.

"Now your starting to piss me off." Juggernaut said after the wood only splintered more against his leg.

Anger spread quickly throughout David's features as he realized his only plan failed. The fact that the man was seemingly invincible didn't make matters any better. The wonderful snikt sound was heard and David was quickly relieved knowing reinforcements had shown up.

"Pick on someone your own size bub" Wolverine said brandishing 6 shiny claws.

"When one shows up let me know." Juggernaut retorted his attention now drawn to wolverine, giving David time to escape his deadly clutches.

Wolverine dove at the gigantic man in red, claws ready and out for blood. Juggernaut caught his wrist instead and swung him into the hallyway where he hit the wall leaving a large dent in it.

"Charles come on out and no more of your puny x-men get hurt."

"Give it up Marko, we are never going to let you get that far." Shouted an arriving Scott.

"I am getting tired of this. After I kill you all Charles is next."

A metal fist came in from the side next, connecting right on Juggernaut's chin knocking him off balance. Then a lightning bolt came in from the hole in the front of the mansion hitting him the chest and singing his red armor. The door to the mansion flew off its hinges a second later and flew right for Juggernauts head. He narrowly avoided it as he ducked his head.

"Looks like the whole team is here. That makes taking you all out that much easier."

Juggernaut rushed for storm quickly closing the gap between himself and the white haired woman. A strong wind rushed into the mansion and slowed the behemoths pace. As he was still advancing Colossus dove in tackling him to the ground. The metal man reached for the helmet but was stopped as his head was grabbed and he was tossed across the room. Juggernaut began to pick himself up and he reached one knee before Jean dropped the chandelier onto him causing him to fall back to the ground. Wolverine joined back in the fight after cracking his neck. He dove on Juggernauts back and tried using his claws to pry his helmet loose. Juggernaut began getting back to his feet while reaching back trying to grab a struggling Logan. David Jumped back in diving for the legs of the man. The two were easily shaken off and Juggernaut turned on Jean. He headed toward the red head telepath on a now extremely angry warpath. Scott saw the mans direction turn towards his woman and sent a deadly blast right in his direction. Juggernaut barely acknowledged the attack, instead he kept on with his current goal. Jean flew easy out of reach of her attacker. Winds picked up and even in the middle of June snow followed. Wolverine and Colossus maintained a physical assault while Jean used her telekinesis to in combination with Storm's snowstorm. Scott shot the occasional optic blast but it had little effect and all David could do was sit back and feel helpless. Even his manipulation of energy would have no effect on someone who could simply shrug it off.

"The only way I could even stand a chance is if, no that would be to stupid to risk." David said to himself trying to formulate a plan.

"David your powers have grown substantially in the past week. Surely it wont be easy, but I have faith that you can do it." Charles stated telepathically.

"Guess I don't have a choice. Scott coma now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked focusing still on the fight.

"Give him everything you got."

"David no. I wont let you hurt yourself."

"Either I risk hurting myself or he hurts all of us. I don't see any other options. Now stop talking and turn it to 10."

Scott realized David was right and at the most David would enter another coma until his body could recover. He removed his visor all together and sent a blast directly at the chest of the Juggernaut. David closed his eyes and used his good hand and all the concentration he could muster to redirect his blast right at the base of the helmet. David stopped the blast and formed a ring out of the pure energy. The ring began to spin much as a saw blade would. The pure power cut through the latches holding Juggernaut's helmet on. Logan once again leapt on the distracted giants back only this time he finally succeed in prying his helmet loose. Juggernaut regained his senses enough to grab Wolverine off his back and slam him into the ground causing the wood floor to splinter and crack. David Jumped in while Juggernaut was distracted. he Jumped on the large mans back and ripped his helmet off of his head. Almost instantaneously Juggernaut doubled over in pain and grabbed his skull like he had the worst headache he ever experienced.

"What's going on with him?" David asked confused as to why the indestructible giant was now seemingly just as weak as anyone else.

"His mind isn't as invulnerable as the rest of him. We let Charles handle it from here." Replied a relieved Scott.

Hank entered the room with a rolling restraint table from the med lab. Colossus, Wolverine and Hank all wrestled the man onto the table. Jean helped to still him with her telepathy. Scott and hank began steering the table back toward the elevator.

"What can I do?" David began to ask as the room began to blur, His legs began to feel weak, His equilibrium became unbalanced. Just then everything went black and David collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10: Sightless

**Disclaimer **I do not own the x-men or any marvel related characters nor do I profit from my usage of them. I believe that Jubilee is shunned in the cartoon and movie world. Especially given how much of a role she plays in the comic world. I decided to write this story to try to help boost a much deserved career.

**Chapter 10:** **Sightless**

"Hank please tell me he is going to be ok, just like last time." Pleaded a devastated Jubilee, looking at her boyfriend lying motionless on the hospital exam table.

"It is exactly like last time as far as my brain scans are showing." Explained hank in a good news bad news tone of voice. "however in this type of situation, I cannot promise that he will be ok."

"I guess that's better than nothing. He will be fine I know it, he recovered before he can do it again." Jubilee said trying to sound hopeful.

"Its getting late, everyone should go." Hank told the group of x-men and students who wanted to check on the man that had so quickly become one of them.

"You did well David but don't think this will get you out of our training session." Joked Scott as he put his hand on the unconscious man.

"Brave but stupid." Wolverine remarked before heading off to get a beer.

"Who knows what would have happened had you not been there." Jean said before she followed Scott.

"Yes thank the goddess you were with us." Storm said being the next one to leave.

"Your a brave man comrade." Peter followed the rest leaving Jubilee and Hank the only ones left.

You should go as well Jubilee. Im sure if David recovers in the night he will seek you out, seeing as how he definitely wont stay here."

"Your not going to let me stay for another hour this time are you?" The puffy red eyed Jubilee asked?

"Last time I did that you helped him escape."

"I only helped him back to his room. He was going to escape with or without me."

"Your probably right. But be that as it may. You need sleep and you wont get it if your here looking at his monitors every five seconds for any change."

"Ok Hank, well goodnight I will see you tomorrow." Jubilee said realizing that any argument would be futile.

"Goodnight Jubilation, I promise I will take excellent care of David." Hank remarked giving his warmest smile to the young student.

Jubilee Kissed the unconscious David on his forehead and slowly made her departure. Her tired limbs began to make her venture back to her bedroom. After she entered her bedroom she instantly fell into bed. her eyes too dry to even cry anymore she instead just decided to lay there. Her mind Shortly began racing, thinking about her short time with David. Her feelings for the man. And what was going to happen with their relationship or at least what she hoped would happen in their relationship. Once her mind decided to slow down after two hours, sleep finally overtook the stressed teenager.

Saturday morning rolled around and Jubilee Woke with a start at 7:30 A.M. She headed to the cafeteria to get some nourishment before heading back to the med lab. Shortly after eating a bowl of Lucky charms and a banana, Jubilee began her trip to the sub basement. She stepped off the elevator to the familiar metal hallway and neared her destination. She reached the familiar electronic door lock and entered her code in a hurry. The door slid open to reveal Hank Standing over David and Professor Xavier sitting by his bedside.

"What's going on Professor?" Nervousness crept its way into Jubilee's voice.

"Ah Jubilation. David's brainwave patterns are slowly increasing we believe he will awaken soon. It would probably be best if he were to see your face first when he comes around." Explained Xavier in his normal soothing voice.

David's brainwaves began slowly but progressively increasing. His heart rate picked up, his breathing quickened, and his eyes began to move underneath his eye lids. Jubilees anticipation grew more with each passing second. Silence remained between the trio surrounding the hospital bed. David grunted before he muttered his first words.

"Ugh did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me." David's dry raspy voice Joked.

"David oh my god, I am so glad your ok!" Jubilee screamed Jumping to her feet and kissing David.

"Yes its good to hear your voice David." Charles said Happily.

"Good to have you back my boy." Chimed in Hank.

"Its good to be back. What Day is it?"

"Saturday, You have only been out about 12 hours."

"Less than last time I am assuming that's a good thing."

"I Know you don't Like tests David. So I will try to get you out of here as soon as possible." Explained Hank.

"Appreciate it."

Hank began running tests checking David's hearing, smell, and touch before getting to his sight. "David Can you open your eyes for me, slowly please."

David complied and his eye lids slowly began to raise. As they did so David quickly realized there was a problem.

"Oh my god!" David Screamed loudly.

"David baby what is it? What's wrong" Jubilee asked before anyone else had a chance.

"Everything is still black I think I'm blind. Hank please tell me this happens sometimes."

"It does happen occasionally after a Coma for someone who has suffered serious cranial damage, However your state is not a Coma This is very new to me. You have not suffered any physical trauma to the brain not that I am aware of."

"What am I supposed to do this sucks. I cant be blind. Is there anything you can do Hank?"

"Well if I am correct in the way your healing works your body shuts down unnecessary functions to focus your energy on healing. Your body is still healing maybe your brain has not yet returned the function to your eyesight."

"You said unnecessary functions. My eyesight is necessary I could do without my hearing or smell but why my eyesight?" David said fear heavy in his voice his hands running over his face.

"David, please try to calm down. I believe that your eyesight will return given time."

"Calm down? I cant fucking see Hank. How the hell am I supposed to calm down."

"David please do try to calm down. This is most likely temporary and I the event that it is not, we will exhaust every possible option to rectify this. Now I am sure you do not wish to remain here. Give it a few moments and I will have Logan come to escort you to your room." Charles interjected trying his Best to calm the confused Scared man before him.

"I can walk fine Chuck. Can Jubilee escort me back?"

"I don't see why not as long as she is ok with it."

"Of course I am." Jubilee said as she took David's Hand.

David swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed and lowered himself until he could feel the floor beneath his feet. He slowly stood up not knowing the layout of the med lab enough to know he would not walk into anything. Jubilee held his Hand and walked him out of the med lab and into the hallway. they carefully made their way back to David's room. Jubilee directing him every step of the way. Jubilee opened David's door and led him into his room when they got there and she walked him inside. She turned him around and directed him to sit. David felt helpless as he slowly lowered himself until he felt his bed underneath himself.

"Thank you for helping me Jubes."

"Of course sweetie, if you need anything."

"I just need you right now. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"I wish I had an answer for you David. Hopefully it will only be temporary like Hank said."

"I wish I could see you right now. I'm so sorry for everything I said last night. I don't think I could take it if the last time I ever saw your face was when I was yelling at you." David said adding shame and regret to the fear he was experiencing.

"Don't worry about it babe, I am over it but why did you have to try to take on that man by yourself? You had no idea what he was capable of."

"I know he had murder in his eyes and he was looking for the professor. He was planning to hurt anyone in his way after a few moments I knew I didn't stand a chance but I knew if I could hold him off until more experienced mutants arrived I could prevent others from getting hurt I didn't have much of a choice."

"And look where it got you." Jubilee said angrily without pausing for a second to more cautiously choose her words.

"I know where it got me. I cant walk without help. The only reason I can even be sure I am in my room is because it smells like me. I will not be able to continue training. I may never get to see another smile on your face again. I may never get to see my family again. I know perfectly well how far it has gotten me." David said his voice beginning to crack as he ended his last sentence.

"David I am sorry. I cant imagine what you are going through this cannot be easy for you." Jubilee quickly apologized feeling terrible for what she had said.

"Don't apologize I don't want you to hold your tongue around me."

"Rest baby. Hopefully your eyesight will return, I will be here when you wake up."

"David laid down exhaustion still weighing heavily on his body. He decided to Just sleep and hope for the best. As his head hit the pillow he found sleep would not come as easily as he had hoped. The fear that he could live out the rest of his life sightless rattled his mind. Questions raced through his brain at a break neck speed. Sleep continued to elude him for what seemed to be hours, although he had no way of knowing for sure seeing as how he could not see what time it was. He heard Jubilee sitting at the desk in his room breathing heavily until his hearing picked up what he thought was a sob.

"Jubilee, are you ok?"

"Oh David I thought you were asleep you have been quiet. Yea I am fine. Do you need anything?" Jubilee responded a catch in her throat giving away her attempt to mask her tears.

"I want you to come lay down with me."

"You need sleep David."

"Sleep is not happening right now. And its never going to come if I am here worried about you on top of everything else."

Jubilee walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it before grabbing David's hand to let him know where she was at. David pulled her down into his arms and held her close breathing in her scent and picturing her as she was the last time he had been that close to her.

"So, What's wrong baby."

"Why did this have to happen to you? You are the last person to deserve this. You have nothing short of amazing since you got here. This happened because you chose to defend this school and its students. You are an incredible person. Now for some reason you are being forced to suffer."

"I wish I knew why it happened. Unfortunately It did though and it doesn't seem there is anything I can do about it being sad about it wont change anything. Please don't fall apart on me I need you now more than ever Jubilee."

"I will be here for you. This is just going to be a tough adjustment."

"Lets try not to think about it for now. Lets forget about everything right now. Lets just be."

The two laid there trying not to think of the journey that lay ahead of them. They held each other tight and didn't say a word. A calm overcame the pair and they drifted off to sleep.

Jubilee awoke several hours later to the sound of her stomach audibly informing her that she had missed lunch. Too hungry to wait for supper she decided to head to the cafeteria and make her a sandwich. She thought of waking David but instead came to the conclusion that he needed his rest more than anything. She could worry about his hunger when the time came.  
She made her way to the cafeteria where she ran into Kitty.

"Hey Jubilee, There is a rumor going around that David took on Juggernaut by himself is that true? The teachers do want to say anything about it." Kitty asked hoping to find the truth in the quickly spreading gossip.

"Sorry Kitty but that's a bit of a sore subject at the moment. And if the teachers don't want everyone knowing the details I don't think I should say anything." Jubilee added a bit solemnly.

"Really Jubilee, Your normally the first to join the rumor mill."

"Sorry kitty not this time."

"Where is David? Everybody has been looking for him. They are calling him a hero."

"He is a hero." Jubilee proudly stated after hearing the word.

"So where is he? Is he ok?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Ok your going to find out sooner or later anyway so I guess I might as well tell you. But can you please not go telling everyone they are going to make a big deal about it and I don't know when David will be up to seeing everybody."

"I promise I wont tell anyone. What is going on Jubilee?"

"David lost his eyesight."

Kitty's Jaw hit the floor upon hearing the statement come from Jubilee. Being one of the last things she expected to hear she was at a loss for words.

"No one is really sure why. When he expends all his energy or is hurt badly his body enters a catatonic state while his body refocuses his energy intake to his healing. From what Dr. McCoy says it shuts down his hearing, his sight, his smell, his taste. Basically any function that is not currently in use gets shut down or decreases so his more necessary functions can recover. Once his body recovers his senses return. For some reason his sight has not returned. We hope its just playing catch up."

"You mean there is a possibility it might not come back." Kitty asked surprised.

"I don't like to thank about it, but yes there is that possibility."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are just going to take it day by day. There is not much else we can do."

"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know." Kitty stated putting her hand on her friends shoulder supportively.

"Thank you kitty, your a good friend." Jubilee smiled at the slightly taller brunette.

Jubilee finished eating and returned to David's room. She softly opened the door and crept inside trying not to awaken David. She tip toed her way in and took her seat back at his desk and looked out of his window and across the mansion lawn.

"Jubilee, go you cant stay here with me all the time." David said gruffly from his place on the bed.

"David your awake you could have said something before I made myself look stupid creeping through the room."

"Its not like anyone could see you look stupid."

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I really need to learn to think before I speak." Embarrassment abundant in Jubilees words.

"Relax sweetie its ok. Go hang out with your friends. I will be ok, I promise."

"What if you need anything?"

"My mind works and there is a telepath linked into everyone in the mansion. It wont be hard to get help if I should need anything." David stated matter of factly before adding. "You have been great and sitting at my side since the med lab. Just like last time I was in that coma. You deserve some time to do things you want to do. Sitting here stressing about me is not good for you. Clear your head, try to have fun. One day I will repay you for your kindness but for now you are overdoing it."

"David I really don't mind."

"And that's exactly why you deserve it you have done everything with a smile because that's the kind of person you are. The only thing I need right now is for you to relieve some of the stress you are harboring."

"What makes you think I am stressed."

"I can hear it in your voice. You are not your normally cheery self. Your not the same energetic Jubilee I just spent the most incredible week of my life with. I want that Jubilee back, so until she is back I want you to leave."

Jubilee wiped a single tear from her cheek as she walked towards David. She placed a hand on either side of his face as she bent down and gave David a kiss.

"Thank you, David. But if you need anything and I mean anything at all get ahold of me right away."

"I will Jubilee, now go."

Jubilee planted another Kiss on David's forehead before turning to Leave. As she reached the doorway she turned back towards David. "I'm getting you out of this room tomorrow sight or not. Rest up."

"Tomorrow it is then, bye Jubilee."

"Bye David." Jubilee spoke softly as she closed his door behind her.

Jubilee Decided to avoid the other students and their questions. She headed outside and began walking towards the pond she where David had scared her just the previous day. She rarely spent time there but found that before she nearly received her heart attack she found it rather peaceful. Jubilee walked along the path through the large thick trees. She held her hand out catching rays on sunshine filtering through the leaves in her palm. She listened to the sound of birds singing to one another from the higher branches. She looked down and noticed a squirrel scampering up a tree with an acorn clearly hidden in its puffy cheeks. Then she reached the pond and looked out over the calm blue water broken only by the sound of the occasional fish surfacing causing slight ripples and diving back down again. Through all of this Jubilee felt the stress and tension releasing from her neck and shoulders and she let loose a deep breath that she had been holding.

"I can see why you love this so much David. I never noticed how amazingly beautiful all of this is. I always took advantage of everything around me. I never fully took the time to appreciate how much your sight can mean. I only hope that you can one day experience all of this again. You knew what was here all along. You recognized this beauty for what it was. You deserve this more than the rest of us. Please get it back." Jubilee said to herself as she started to cry heavily finally releasing the strength she had held for David's sake. Tears Moistened the soil as she finally realized what David had lost.


	11. Chapter 11: Depression

**Disclaimer**I don't know if I have to put this before every chapter or not someone please let me know. I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters or places. I earn no profit from their solicitation nor do I intend to.

**Chapter 11:**** Depression**

* * *

David remained in the bed the rest of the night only getting up once to use the restroom. After stumbling a few times he finally succeeded in finding the door connected to his room. He found the toilet and decided it would be for the best to sit and do his business as to not make a mess of the place. Afterwards he made his way back to his bed where he stayed for the remainder of the night.

David woke up the next morning after little sleep as he spent the whole previous day sleeping. While he felt better physically his sight had still not returned. Hunger immediately struck and he remembered he had not eaten in over 36 hours. David's stubbornness overcame him as he decided he could not always rely on others and he would have to fend for himself. He made his way out of bed and after a few moments found the door leading to the hallway. Using the wall as his guide he ventured down the hallway until he came to a handrail signaling he was now facing a set of stairs.

"Alright this shouldn't be too hard. At least I know my way around enough to know where I am at." David said to himself mentally mapping out his surroundings.

David slowly made his descent step by step carefully lowering each foot until he felt ground beneath him. He reached the bottom easily enough and made his way to the next set of stairs leading to the lobby. David had begun feeling pretty confident as he began his next climb down. His confidence would soon be shattered however when he missed the third step and fell forward. The Hard wooden steps showed no mercy as David rolled and bounced all the way down the long staircase.

"Are you alright comrade. That did not look very pleasant." Piotr Asked while offering his hand to help David up.

"Yea I'm fine thanks Pete." Replied David. Having not seen his hand David did not reach back for it. Piotr looked confused wondering why his help had been refused.

"Did I do something to anger you my friend?" Asked Piotr a puzzled expression playing across the giant mans features.

"No not at all." David said getting to his feet and looking in the general direction of Colossus.

"Well I am glad to see that you are ok. You had everyone worried when you were not seen yesterday."

"Sorry about that, I just kind of wanted to be alone."

"I guess that is understandable after you passed out after the fight."

"Yea I guess." David said not giving the man any more information as he was not quite sure how to break the news.

"Lets get breakfast. Then we can hit the gym." Piotr responded his normal cheerful self returning after seeing his friend was up and moving around again.

The two began walking toward the cafeteria or what David assumed was toward the cafeteria. The fall Having thrown off his sense of direction he now had no idea of where he was at. He followed the sound of the giants heavy footsteps and was soon disrupted as he bumped into a decorative table in the hallway. The sound of a vase sitting on top of the table shattering filled the quiet hallway as it made contact with the floor.

"David are you sure everything is ok? First the stairs, now the vase."

"Yea I'm fine just a little distracted Pete." Lied David.

The two young boys continue their trip and reached the delicious smell of breakfast as pete opened the cafeteria door. David's hunger struck full force and his mouth began to salivate. He continued following a few steps behind Piotr until he felt himself run into another person.

"Ow David what the hell is your problem?" Asked the familiar voice of a blonde student who David found slightly annoying.

"Sorry Tabitha, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." David said sorrow and frustration burdening his voice.

"You could at least help her up, don't be rude comrade." Piotr said turning around seeing the accident that took place behind him.

"What's wrong with you why are you being such a Jerk." Tabitha said as David still had not offered to help and she made her way to her feet.

"I'm sorry I did not see you." David remarked sadly.

"How could you not see me is the air really that thick that high up. Do you really think its just ok if you trample us smaller people. Your such an asshole." Said the thin blonde.

"Tabitha enough, get your food and eat before this morning gets worse for you." Jubilee shouted as she made her entrance into the room.

"Your oaf of a boyfriend pushed me to the ground." The young blonde shot back angrily.

"He said he didn't see you, let it go."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yea actually I do." Jubilee said glaring at the girl.

"And why is that?" Asked an angry Tabitha wondering how Jubilee could defend such a rude action whether it be her boyfriend or not.

"Cause I cant see!" David shouted getting pissed off at everything going on around him.

"Then get contacts if your eyes are that bad it doesn't justify you running into people." Tabitha responded obviously not understanding the full extent of what was said. Were anger not filling her voice she probably could have taken a cue from how silent the rest of the room had become.

"He cant see at all Tabitha.'' Jubilee corrected.

"You mean he's... he's..." Stammered a clearly embarrassed and now guilty feeling Tabitha.

"Blind, yea I lost my sight." David finished for her his shoulders slumping as he finished his sentence.

The room remained silent as Jubilee grabbed David's hand and Piotr put a hand on his shoulder and they led him to the table where they normally eat.

"David oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't know how could I? I heard rumors of what happened but none of them consisted of that. I feel like such a Jerk." Tabitha began rambling her apology.

"Don't worry about it tabby I don't want people feeling sorry for me. That's why I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to avoid this as long as possible. I guess its kinda difficult to hide when you start running into people and falling down stairs."

"You fell down the stairs? Oh my god David are you ok?" Jubilee asked quickly looking him over for bruises or bleeding.

"Jubilee relax I am ok, Pete helped me up and we made our way here."

"Why did you let him fall in the first place you big idiot?" Jubilee shot towards the shy Russian.

"Because he wasn't there until I hit the bottom. Relax Jubilee I said I am ok."

"Where was he before? Who was helping you?"

"Nobody." David replied cringing, knowing he was about to receive an earful and slightly thankful he couldn't see the scowl on Jubilee's face.

"David you didn't. That was incredibly stupid what if you hurt yourself on the stairs." A now angry Jubilee shouted.

"What was I supposed to do Jubilee? Rely on others until my sight returns and that's if it returns. What happens when I am no longer a student here? I guess I just get a guide dog and only leave my house when absolutely necessary." David shouted back before lowering his face into his hands.

"David you have friends here that wouldn't mind helping. You wouldn't be burdening anyone. You don't have to do everything on your own." Jubilee's voice calmly argued back.

"That's not the point Jubilee. I cant rely on others forever. I need to face the fact that this could be permanent. I need to learn to get around on my own. You know what, I've lost my appetite." David stated before standing up scooting his chair out and walking back in the general direction from which he came.

Jubilee quickly got up and followed after him. She grabbed his arm to try to help him only for him to jerk his arm away from her.

"David you are going to hurt yourself. Stop being stubborn. You need to eat." Jubilee said grabbing his arm again.

"Get the fuck away from me." David yelled more angrily than Jubilee had ever heard him yell causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Jubilee could do nothing more than stand there mouth open in disbelief as David stumbled out of the room catching himself on the doorway.

"Should I go after him?" Piotr offered knowing he would be physically better suited to help David whether he wanted it or not.

"No, let him go Peter." Jubilee said softly, trying to hold back the floodgate of tears that backed up behind her eyes. "I have seen him get into a fight when he was a lot less angry than he is now. I know that you could take it but I would rather just avoid it."

David made his way into the hallway using the wall as support. He ascended the stairs careful to remember what happened before. He made his way back to his room and after a few moments decided he needed a shower. He entered his bathroom and stripped his clothes off. He felt around for the shower door and eventually found the handle. He opened the door and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. Unfortunately for David he forgot where the step up to get into the shower was at. His foot hit the small step and he tripped forward. His hands unable to react in time caused his head to hit the tile wall. The sound of breaking tiles a loud crack from his head and then a loud thump from his body hitting the ground and the hot shower running were the only sounds in the bathroom before he passed out again for the third time in just over a week.

David awoke several hours later in the med lab once again. He instantly recognized the sterile smell of the medical equipment. The sound of Hank moving about could be heard as David sat up but still no sight was present.

"Damn it." David said barely above a whisper. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hank's super hearing.

"Ah back from the dead once again." Hank joked a little too cheerfully for David's mood or the throbbing headache making itself present.

"The one time I wanted to see that blue furry face of yours and still nothing." David joked back instead of telling Hank to go to hell like he wanted to.

"Still nothing? That's really quite a shame."

"Your telling me. How long was I out this time doc?"

"It has been nearly 2 hours since Logan found you." Hank answered the blind mutant who has been frequenting the med lab as if it were a bar or favorite restaurant.

"How did Logan find me? Last thing I remember was falling in the shower."

"Logan has heightened senses. His sense of smell picked up on a strong scent of blood. He broke the door to get to you. No one knows how long you were there but a School of this size has an impressive water heater and the water was cold when we retrieved you. You really should be more careful David. Your medical bills are beginning to pile up." Hank Joked once again.

"Put it on my tab doc. Can I go now?" David asked sitting fully up and swinging his legs over the side of the medical bed he lay on.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into remaining here for another hour or so?"

"Oh well what's the point. Its not like I can do much else." David stated, the obvious conceding defeat resonating in his voice.

"Is everything ok David? I expected you to fight me to get out of here."

"There is nothing for me out there Hank. I cant walk without tripping over everything. I pushed Jubilee away. I knocked Tabitha down. I don't even want to go outside, not being able to fully appreciate it. When I leave here the best thing I can do for myself and everyone else is just go back to my room." Frustration and sadness became thick in the air surrounding David.

"David, I do not wish to here you talk like that. You are better than that my boy. You have help here all you have to do is ask for it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Why cant anyone understand I don't want help. On second thought I am out of here. Thanks for everything Hank." David said getting off the bed and making his way out of the med lab.

_"Charles, do you have a moment?"_ Hank asked telepathically after David had left.

_"For you Hank I have all the time in the world. May I inquire as to what this is concerning?"_

_"Its David it seems he is not quite slipping but plummeting into a state of depression. I must say it is very uncharacteristic of him. He is refusing help and shutting others off from himself. He is not normally extremely sociable but it seems he has pushed even Jubilation away."_

_"I see, Jubilee is the one person I thought could help him. I thought he would cling to her for support."_

_"As did I Charles, it seems this is worse than I imagined it would be for the young man."_

_"You are right I'm afraid Henry. Give him a few days as strong as he is he may bounce back. In the event that he doesn't I have one other option. let me make a phone call and I will get back to you Henry."_

_"Of course Charles. you know how to get ahold of me_._"_ Hank stated before closing off the psychic link and going about his day.

David eventually found the elevator and made his way back up stairs. He battled the layout of the mansion and braved the staircases once more before reaching his room again. He laid in his bed and shut himself off from the world for the rest of the day.

The next 4 Days had continued the same way. David had avoided Jubilee and others as much as possible only leaving his room on rare occasions to eat. Even that was proving troublesome as he couldn't eat more than a few bites without beginning to feel sick. The only upside being that his rush of adrenaline remained at bay.

Thursday rolled around and Jubilee's worry grew. Everyone decided to give David his space after a few went to check on him and received some rather vulgar phrases from the other side of his door. Jubilee decided enough was enough and headed for her boyfriend or ex-boyfriends room she still wasn't sure where they stood. She reached her room hastily. angry that he had been avoiding even talking to her. She pounded on his door rather harshly.

"David get your ass up and open this door!" Jubilee yelled loudly.

''Go away." David groaned from the inside of his room.

"David I said open this door right now!"

"And I said go away! David yelled back as loudly as his lack of strength would allow.

Boom! A loud explosion broke through the newly replaced door followed by a shower of sparks. Jubilee stood on the other side of the gaping hole wearing what David could only assume was her usual yellow and a very unusual scowl. David Jumped up immediately hoping it was her that caused the explosion.

"That is enough of this shit David!"

"Leave me alone Jubes." David stated relieved that she was in fact the cause of the explosion.

"No I wont. This has got to stop. I don't know where we stand but either way I cant stand to see you like this. Its a good thing you cant see yourself right now you look disgusting. This room is a mess, you need to shave and your wasting away you look like you have lost 30 lbs over the past couple days."

"What do you expect, I cant do anything, I fall 5 times a day, and I can barely eat."

"And yet you do absolutely nothing about it. You refuse help. Instead you would rather wallow in this self pity. David you have been blind for less than a week. People go through it everyday and will for the rest of their lives, yet they somehow get by. You told me a few days ago to go have fun because you wanted the old Jubilee back, well I want the old David back."

"The old David could see. He could train. He could improve upon himself. That David is gone."

"The old David was a survivor I refuse to accept that he is gone. The old David was smart. The old David cared about himself and his appearance. The old David was determined. Where is that David? Where is the David that wouldn't leave me alone until I told him my name? Where is the David that tricked Scott into playing his game and nearly got himself killed to test his power? What happened to the David that wanted to resume training The day after he woke up from a coma? Where is the David that has been obsessed with controlling his gifts? Where is the David that Scared me on multiple occasions but still did everything in his power to make me smile? I liked that David. This new self defeating self deprecating you is ugly, its sad, and quite frankly its pathetic." Jubilee ranted hoping something she said would break through David's thick skull.

"Fuck you Jubilee. Do you have any idea what I am going through right now everything I used to love to do has been taken from me I'm sorry if that's a little hard for me to deal with in less than a week. Now if you said everything you have to say excuse yourself from my room." David stated angry that She would have the audacity to call him out even though part of him knew she was right.

"If that's how its going to be then I am done with you David. I am sorry for what you are going through but I can not be with someone who is just going to give up on life. I thought you were more of a man than that." Jubilee huffed before turning and walking away.

David sighed a heavy painful sigh as he realized the woman he had begun falling for was currently walking out of his life. Or at least out of his heart. He sat there for a moment contemplating chasing after her for telling her she as right, asking her for forgiveness and pushing forward with his blind life, but his pride refused to let him move. Just as he was preparing to lay back down a message from Charles came through his mind.

_"David please come to my office, if you would like I can send someone to escort you. There is someone I want you to meet."_

"Chuck I am not really up for meeting anybody right now." David answered back in his as of late usual depressed voice.

_"This is not a request David. I now have to replace a second door this week. The least you can do is give me ten minutes of your time. Shall I send Logan?"_

_"No thanks Chuck, I have been there enough to find it on my own. Be there in 5 minutes maybe a little longer."_

_"Good I shall see you then."_

David groaned as he got up, his legs weak from their lack of use and the malnutrition of the past days. He stumbled out of his room being careful not to trip over the wooden remains of his door that lay on the floor. He made his way down the hall and down a flight of stairs to the teachers wing. Down that long hallway was the professors office. David made his journey surprisingly not falling as his out stretched hand reached the large wooden door.

_"David please come in."_

"David fumbled around for a few moments until he found the door knob and entered the office. He entered slowly feeling around for one of the chairs in the office where instead he felt a mans shoulders.

"Sorry about that." David stated before finding another chair and taking a seat.

"No apologies required young man." Said the unknown man in the chair next to him.

"David I am glad you made it in one piece. The man next to you here is the man I wanted you to meet. I believe the two of you may be able to relate to one another. He happens to be a good personal friend of mine, and he is also blind."

* * *

If anyone knows who this man in Charles' office is please send me a message or review with the answer and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: The blind lawyer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or the introduction of the marvel related character in this chapter. I do not gain monetarily from their use nor do I intend to do so.

Also I would like to send a shout out to AMY HUNT who answered the question at the end of chapter 11. I would also like to thank TOO LAZY for your review. It did not go unnoticed or unappreciated and they motivate me to update faster. Because of that here is chapter 12. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** The blind lawyer**

"So your the David I heard so much about." The man said in David's direction.

"Yes and apparently you are the Matthew I have heard nothing about."

"Just Matt. Charles insists on calling me Matthew I'm not a big fan of it."

"Cant say that I blame you."

"You will have to excuse him Matthew, David here is not one of the most friendly of people on his good days." Charles stated with a little agitation filtering into his voice.

"Its quite alright, perhaps I should properly introduce myself. My name is Matt Murdock."

"Do I know you Matt? Your name is really familiar." David said thinking back to try to place where he had heard the mans name before.

"I don't believe we have met. I am usually pretty good at." Murdock began.

"I know where I know your name from now." David said excitedly. "Your the blind lawyer that headed the civil action suit against Wilson Fisk a few months ago, it was all over the news."

"It seems I am more famous than I thought."

"It probably wouldn't have been as news worthy if after the case got underway that guy wouldn't have tried to kill you. I'm glad he didn't succeed, I Heard daredevil caught him a few days later."

"Ah bullseye yes he has become a bit of a pain, as far as daredevil goes very few people know what I am about to tell you David. The only reason I am telling you is because Charles here seems to have complete trust in you."

"You don't have to tell me I can leave if its that big of a deal for you. I can go on about my business then nobody knows anything they shouldn't."

"You should really listen here David. Quit being smart?" Charles told the young man in front of him.

"Alright you win chuck. Matt go ahead."

"David I am Daredevil."

"Bullshit. Your blind, Daredevil is in league with Spiderman. Do you honestly want me to believe a blind man fights crime?" David asked disbelievingly. "Good Job Charles. Trying to cheer me up? Nice try but something like this, that's kind of low."

"David is there anything about me that would lead you to believe that I would go as far as hiring Matthew here to come to try to cheer you up."

"Im serious David I am daredevil I choose to protect hell's kitchen when others can not. I wish there was something I could do to prove this to you. But I cant think of a way that would not involve you needing to see it for yourself" Murdock stated a little confused as if trying to come up with a way to back up his words.

"Perhaps I can help." Charles interjected. "With both of your permission I can Link your minds so that David can see what you Have been through Matthew."

"I'm ok with it if he is." Matthew said to Charles.

"This is going to get way too personal, like I am not going to see anything I shouldn't am I?" Asked David.

"Not so long as Matthew focuses only on what he wants you to see."

"Ok I guess lets give it a shot."

Matt and David continued to sit side by side and Charles across from them. Charles placed his palm on either ones forehead and as he did so David immediately started seeing images. It started out with a young boy he couldn't have been more than 12 or 13, David thought. He saw the boy walking along a Manhattan street when a truck rounded a corner too fast nearly hitting the boy instead a container of chemicals fell off of the truck and splashed onto the boys face. That's when everything went black. nothing but sound continued for a few moments until he started seeing light shades and outlines of objects and he heard the sound of monitors and other hospital equipment, then he heard a mans voice.

"My son how is he?" asked the man.

"Mr. Murdock, you may want to have a seat. Your boy is alive and will recover but we fear he may never be able to see again."

"Matt is blind? How can that be?"

"The truck that lost control was carrying a container of radioactive chemicals and when they splashed in the boys face they burned his retinas. There is nothing we can do. We can recommend Schools for the blind or sight impaired. many people go on to live full long lives after losing their eyesight."

"Thank you Doctor. When can I take my son home?"

"He will be in recovery for 3 days. Afterwards we will want to run some tests to make sure the loss of eyesight is the only Damage received. How does Thursday sound?"

"Not as good as Tuesday but I guess I don't have much of a choice. Its what is best for my son right?"

More images started playing as he watched the boy struggling to adjust to being blind. Having to study hard to learn braille amongst other things. He watched the boy quickly learn to play instruments and rely on his other senses. He saw the boys father taking him to boxing matches that he participated in, in order to support him financially. Then he saw him wandering backstage at such an event.

"You were supposed to throw that fight. You cost Mr. Fisk a lot of money. He is going to be pissed." The boy heard his fathers manager say.

"I told him not to bet against me I told him I would not be bought. He wouldn't have lost the money if he had listened." The man known as Jack Murdock said back.

The scene continued to Jack surrounded by a group of other men in the alley behind the boxing club. A large man stood at the middle of the group wearing an expensive white suit and holding a single red rose. A few words were exchanged and then a gunshot rang out throughout the alleyway. The men then left leaving Jack Murdock's lifeless body on the cold ground. Then David saw the young teenager walk out of the boxing club after hearing the sound. After searching for a few minutes he began to feel the mans face confirming his worst fear. The man was his father. He knelt down and held the man with tears streaming down his face. In doing so he brushed against the soft petals of the flower. He picked it up and realized that the Kingpin had left his signature calling card behind. It was in that very moment that Jack Murdock dedicated his life to taking down the Kingpin.

David watched memories pass of the boys life, watching him grow up. Watching him attend law School. Even watching him put on his first suit which was a pair of black and yellow tights and as time progressed he saw the costume progress into a dark red leather. Much more intimidating and tactical. He saw the daredevil battling villains and common thugs alike and even attempting to take down the kingpin on multiple occasions, always narrowly missing.

Everything then returned to normal and David sat there unable to believe the kind of life this man had gone through. From never knowing his mother to going blind and then finding his fathers dead body in an alley.

"That must have been one hell of a childhood. I thought I had it rough. its amazing that you were able to overcome all of that." David said admirably to the older man next to him.

"Life gets rough for everyone from time to time. Its not about how rough life gets but how you handle the tough situations when they present themselves. From what I have heard you always handled things well up until your loss of vision."

"Maybe its different for you being from New York. But I have always loved the outdoors the smokeless clean air the sights the colors the sounds its relaxing to me. Now I may never experience that again."

"Or everyday can be that day if that's what you want it to be, because that's what you remember. Everyday when you go out it can be just like the last memory you have of it." Matt stated trying to cheer David up.

"But without the bad days the good days don't seem as good. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"That I can not give you David but if you would like I can help you to tune your other senses to give you as much of an advantage at getting a normal life as you can."

David fell into a deep thought for a moment remembering what Jubilee had said to him no more than twenty minutes ago. (This new self defeating self deprecating you is ugly, its sad, and quite frankly its pathetic.) (If that's how its going to be then I am done with you David. I am sorry for what you are going through but I can not be with someone who is just going to give up on life. I thought you were more of a man than that.) Damn as much as he Hated to admit it Jubilee was right. He couldn't sit around wasting away any longer. If his blindness was not going to change, then we would have to change. He would have to adapt. He would have to continue moving forward. He could no longer lay around feeling sorry for himself.

"You really are an inspiration daredevil. I would love if you could help me, How do we do this?"

"First we start with you calling me Matt. The only people that call me daredevil are enemies, news stations and the public. Secondly I want you to tell me where is your favorite place at this mansion. The place that relaxes you most."

"That's an easy one. The med lab." David joked earning a loud laugh from Xavier and what David could only picture as a puzzled look from Matt. "All Joking aside I really like the pond, it has an eerie calm that relaxes me to the core."

"Alright the pond it is. Meet me there in 10 minutes, come alone." Matt said before standing from his seat. Charles am I safe in assuming the guest room I stayed in last time is available."

"It certainly is Matthew. Am I safe in assuming that your senses are as keen as ever or shall I have someone show you to the room."

"That wont be necessary Charles, I remember where it is at thank you."

"David, until we meet again." Matt said grabbing David's hand and giving it a firm shake before leaving.

"That was interesting." David said looking in the direction Matt left in. "Are you sure he wont need help finding his room."

"Certainly, as hard as it may be to believe he is the only person I have ever seen, that has never gotten lost here."

"That is hard to believe."

"Now David, I know you have a tough road ahead of you. I want to see you put forth the same level of commitment as you did with your mutant abilities before you lost your vision." Charles sternly stated.

"Will do Chuck. After seeing everything he has gone through I feel like a huge Jerk. I owe a few people apologies."

"I'm sure all will be forgiven. Now as far as the door to your room is concerned."

"That was not my fault Chuck."

"Relax David I was only going to say that it will be fixed by the time you return to your room."

"Oh, ok thank you Chuck I guess I should be going if I am ever going to make the pond in ten minutes by myself."

"Yes you very well should. I will see you later."

"Bye Chuck and thank you for all of this."

"Its my pleasure David its just nice to see you emerge from your bed." Charles said before David turned to leave. "Oh and David, Good luck."

David left Charles office with a smile on his face the first one he had in what felt like ages. David made his way through the hallway and walked down the flight of stairs at a quicker pace than he had been doing the past couple of days. He reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a familiar pair of huge feet coming towards him.

"Hey Pete, How's it going" David asked the gentle Russian giant.

"David, it is good to see you after so many days you seem well comrade."

"I'm feeling a lot better now than I have been the past few days. I am kind of in a rush though, can we talk later Pete. There are things I want to catch up on."

"Sure thing David I will find you later."

"Bye Pete."

David continued through the front door and he was now in unfamiliar territory. He had not been out here in Days, and not once since he went blind. David thought hard about the layout he Knew the front steps of the mansion were directly in front of him. The garage was off to the right. A blacktop road extended out to the front Gates. David knew he had to go left off of the road through the grass but how far? What if he tripped and fell in the pool? Well at least I didn't lose the ability to swim, David thought to himself as he made his trip. He walked a few steps and began to hear a basketball dribbling. Ok I am heading in the right Direction David thought. He then began to hear tennis ball hitting the rackets of the students playing and new he needed to veer to the right a little. Just as he hoped people were in the pool judging by the splashing sound. David knew he was on the right path and he smiled as a warm breeze swept across his face. Where to go now David thought after he had no more indications of the direction he should travel. Just then another breeze gusted by and David was able to hear leaves rattling in the trees and David knew he was close. The temperature suddenly dropped and David knew he entered the shade of the tress. He began walking very slowly knowing he was most likely not on the path cut through the trees that led directly to the pond. He almost tripped a few times but steadied himself before falling.

"David, your a few minutes late." David heard slightly from his left.

"Yea sorry, I think my watch broke, because now when I look at it I still have no idea what time it is." David Joked back in the direction of Matt.

"Charles said you had a sense of humor. That's a good thing, if you cant make light of a bad situation they get depressing."

"That's what I always say."

"So David tell me about your gifts. Charles mentioned you have the ability to manipulate energy. But told me it would be up to you if I wanted details."

"Um Not to be rude but how would that help me with not being able to see?"

"I'm not quite sure but there are always opportunities you just have to look for them."

"Ok, well I can control energy or the kinetic force around a moving object."

"Interesting, how does that work is it an instinctual thing."

"That's how it started but the more I work with it the more it changes. It started with me stopping a flying beer bottle at a party and then by creating a shield to protect myself from a blast by Scott. The more I experimented and learned to control it I learned to feel it. And the last Day before I lost my sight I was able to close my eyes and actually see it. I was running a sim in the Danger room. A meteor shower and as I closed my eyes to concentrate. I could see white orbs around the meteors and a trail of energy behind them. Then later when that man Juggernaut attacked the mansion I was able to sense him from a few hundred Yards away as he got closer I was able to see a glowing red outline of him through the wall of the mansion before he tore it down."

"That's a great opportunity David you have an extra sense. Granted in everyday life its not quite as beneficial as sight but it is a start."

"How so?" David asked curiosity plaguing his mind.

"I'm not quite sure if I know enough about it to explain it but I believe I know someone who will, he will be on his way shortly."

"What are you talking about? Who would know about it? You cant just leave me hanging."

"Explain to me how you lost your sight."

"Alright, Well we battled Juggernaut."

"You and the X-men?"

"Is that who they are?" David asked back.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you already knew. Damn Charles is going to be angry."

"Relax Matt, I did already know although I was just waiting for one of them to break the news to me. Its not like they are not recognizable from TV. Anyway, we defeated Juggernaut after I took control of Scott's blast and directed it into a pinpoint strike Stunning him enough for Wolverine to remove his helmet and Charles to subdue him psychically. But Scott has a lot of power and it is extremely Dangerous to control because it drains all the energy I have. When I lose all my energy my body goes into a coma like state. It shuts down to its lowest operating state using only necessary functions to keep me alive. All of my senses stop completely. My breathing lessens, my heart rate slows, basically my whole nervous system slows down. Usually when I wake up I regain my senses and everything returns back to normal. For some reason this time my vision failed to return."

"Hmm That is quite strange. Ah just the man I wanted to see." Matt said as someone approached through the trees.

"Hey eyeballs, how's it hanging." Said the familiar Voice of Logan.

"Logan, its been a while, how are you?" Matt asked casually.

"Well I got 20/20 vision so I cant complain."

"God your such a dick Logan." David laughed. He probably should have been angry but he would have most likely made the same Joke had he not been on the receiving side of it.

"Yea what's new? So what do you want Murdock?"

"Well David was telling me about some new senses he picked up with his abilities. It seems he is able to see an aura or energy around objects. If I'm not mistaken the concept was a popular part of Japanese culture. I was hoping you could explain it a little better to help him understand."

"Close Murdock, its actually Chinese but sure. The Chinese once widely believed and many still do that every living object on the planet had its own flowing energy or life force. It is known as Chi or Qi. It widely revolved around ancient medicine and martial arts. There were different types of energy associated with it depending on how you lived your life and many believe these different energies took on different colors which is where the concept of mood rings and stones come from. They revolve around the heat signature of your body which changes slightly with your mood. It was often characterized as one vital energies and was thought that with enough willpower that it could be controlled. Different cultures around the world have different names for it. The chines just happens to be the most noted."

"And you think that's what I am seeing Matt?" David asked.

"I do David. and I believe that with enough will power and control you could see the energy of many living things."

"Do you believe in all of that Logan?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe Kid. It is not my will power you should be concerned about." Wolverine said turning to leave. He made his way back onto the path before glancing back over his shoulder. "Oh and kid. If you tell anyone I said this I will rip your heart out, but Thanks for your help with Juggernaut."

David could only smile at the kind gesture from Logan and the generous gesture from the man sitting across from him on the ground that he barely knew.

"So tell me David, what do you see as far as my energy goes?"

David faced his head in Matt's direction shut his eyelids tight and began to concentrate. "Absolutely nothing Matt." David said after a few moments.

"It may take me using more energy we can try more with that tomorrow. For now I want to work on your hearing. How did you make it here in one piece?"

"My hearing. I could hear the basketball hitting the ground and tennis balls hitting the rackets, and the splashing of the pool, even the rustling of tree leaves."

"Very good I think your a natural. With practice you would know that there is a butterfly flying Just above your head. You would know that a Squirrel just climbed a tree to your two O'clock and that a fish just surfaced for oxygen in the pond behind you."

"You can hear all of that?" Asked an amazed David.

"I sure can and with enough practice you will be able to as well. Hearing is your second most relied on sense after your sight. You would be surprised how much you can do with just hearing. As much as you love bright sunny days I prefer rain."

"Why is that?" David asked as most people dislike rainy days.

"When it rains I can hear the sound of drops all over hitting against different surfaces all at once its almost as if I can see again. It takes me back to younger days when I was more carefree. When things weren't so black and white there were shades of gray."

"Im sorry Matt that must be terrible to have to wait for rain for that. You have been living with this burden for so long."

"Don't feel sorry for me its because of losing my sight that I am able to do everything I do I lost my vision but as far advanced as my other senses are I would rather stay this way. I wouldn't wish it on anyone else but it has become a burden I don't mind carrying as I use it to help others and I am able to teach others such as yourself."

"I don't know if I could ever accept it the way you have."

"Anyone could, you just have to make the decision live with it or control it. Whatever you choose just don't let it destroy you."

"I almost did, I was on my way down a self destructive path. It cost me my girlfriend, and most likely other friends. I didn't just push them away I turned my back to the people that truly cared the people that have helped me since I have come here. I only hope that they will be able to forgive me."

"I find one good thing about our condition is people tend to sympathize. While I personally don't like sympathy people are more forgiving of someone who is clearly going through a tough time. And I must admit I occasionally take advantage of that."

"That seems a little deceitful isn't it?"

"I don't use anything to make them forgive me easier its their own guilt that causes them to forgive, it just comes natural. I just don't fight their natural instincts. You can look at it as you like."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. it seems the super hero is not quite as super as many believe."

"Well let them keep believing that, we will keep this between us."

"Now on with the lesson. Smell, its probably the most underrated sense. Do you think you could pick people out of a line up based on their scent."

"Probably not I don't pay that much attention to peoples scent."

"Think hard about it."

"Well Jubilee always smells of this strange but amazing combination of jasmine and bubblegum, Bobby smells like he used a whole can of axe body spray on himself every morning. Kitty always smells of the watermelon shampoo she uses, Piotr always smells of old spice deodorant. Scott always smells like some high end expensive cologne Calvin Klein or Armani, and Logan differs between Irish spring and sometimes much to everyone's dismay the all natural scent."

"You see, you have registered all of that. You already have the ability to use your senses. All we need to do is just work on your use of them. We will pick that up tomorrow for now the sun is beginning to go down. We should head inside."

"How can you tell that?"

"The temperature has dropped 2 degrees in the past hour. The moisture in the air has increased four percent and the fish have become more active in the pond."

"That's incredible Matt."

"You can do it too, You just need to learn how. We have a week to teach you lets not rush it tonight. Along with night approaching your stomach sounds as if it has had little to no nutrition over the past few days."

"I have been having trouble eating without feeling sick."

"Depression I have been through it. Don't worry, you will gain your weight back quickly enough."

The two walked together back inside not saying a word. David only focused on his senses trying to pick up the sounds of anything around him. As we was doing so he quickly heard a flapping sound above him. He lifted his head towards the sound but couldn't tell what it was.

"Fruit bat." Remarked Matt and David decided not to even question it as he headed into the mansion.


	13. Chapter 13: Sixth or Fifth Sense

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the X-men, Daredevil, Or any other Marvel related Characters that may appear in later chapters. No profit is made from their usage although that would be freaking sweet.

Here is the next installment as requested in a guest review. Sorry I cant say more than that No alias was left. If you are reading this I really appreciate the review and I hope you stick with me till the end of this story however long it may be. I originally had some stuff on paper but decided to trash most of it and I am just freestyling at the moment. I digress, Reviews do motivate me to update so the more reviews left the quicker updates will be please inform me of what you like or dislike so I know where to improve. As the disclaimer says I am making no money from this I am doing this somewhat for myself but mostly for you. Now on with the story please enjoy.

**Chapter 13:**** Sixth or second fifth sense.**

David began working with the Daredevil everyday. He began having much less trouble getting around the mansion. He was able to notice sounds and smells he had never noticed before. His appetite had returned to normal he began making amends for being a jerk to his friends. The one person he hoped to make up with the most however had been avoiding him. He would have to worry about that later though. His alarm clock was currently informing him that he had only a half hour before the days training session. David reached over to turn off his alarm clock before climbing out of bed and gathering clothes to wear for the day. One upside to losing his eyesight was David had become much more organized so that when he needed to find his shoes or a belt he always knew exactly where they were at. David reached in his closet for the high shelf that he kept his towels on where he promptly found a towel. He headed into the bathroom and found the handle to the shower door with little trouble. He turned the water on a lot cooler than he was normally used to. His touch had become more sensitive and he was no longer able to take the extremely hot water. Once it reached a comfortable temperature David stepped under the water. David found his body wash telling the difference by the slight difference in shape from his shampoo bottle. After finishing washing his body he reached for the shampoo bottle and washed his hair. After his shower David dried himself quickly and left the restroom. He reached for the clothing he had laid out on his bed and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

David left his room and headed towards the staircase he could now judge the distance to by the twenty-two steps it took him to get there. He walked down the first 14 stairs to the second floor. He headed to the next staircase and descended those 14 stairs. Once he reached the bottom he began walking his 17 steps to the front door. His count was interrupted when he was at 8.

"Hey David how are you doing?" The blonde he had knocked down several days earlier had said to him from across the room. As far as David could tell she was 12 feet and closing.

"Hey Tabitha, What's up?" David replied turning to face the blonde woman.

"Your getting alot better, a few days ago you would have wound up facing the wall."

"It's actually easier than you might think."

"It is great that you're adapting well, but what I find really amazing is that you are still able to look just as good being blind."

"Being blind doesn't affect my appearance Tabitha." David stated raising an eyebrow, wondering why she had said something so stupid.

"What I mean is your still able to dress yourself without looking stupid."

"Oh, gotcha." David said relieved that she really wasn't that stupid. "It's not that complicated when the only shoes you wear are boots and all of your shirts go with Jeans."

"Yea I guess your style is pretty simple."

"Tabitha your confusing me. Are you trying to compliment me or insult me?"

"Oh I'm sorry David compliment definitely. I was actually wondering would you like to hang out with me later?"

"I really don't know about that Tabitha?" Said David knowing he didn't want to lead her on when he knew she wasn't the one he really wanted. Even if he did find her attractive before he lost his sight.

"Your not still dating Jubilee, are you?"

"No"

"Well then I will see you later, bye David." Tabitha said as she quickly walked away before he could choose to refuse her offer.

"Did she just use one of my moves against me?" David said quietly to himself. "Well maybe she deserves a shot after all."

David realizing he was now not sure which way the door was, decided to use his training instead of memory. He held his breath for a second to better hear any sounds that were around. He stood for a few seconds but was unable to hear anything. Just then he heard a real faint chatter followed by the sound of a closing door and the smell of breakfast coming from slightly to his right. He knew that if the cafeteria was ahead and to his right then the front door was a quarter turn and straight ahead to his left.

"Got it!" David said audibly to no one in particular as he grabbed the door handle.

David headed out the front door and onto the lawn where he could hear birds flying over head, he could taste the moisture that settles on the grass in the mornings in the air. He began walking toward the pond past the basketball courts and tennis court where no one was out playing yet. He then passed the pool where he could hear the slight ripples being created as the breeze in the air swept across the water. All of these new sounds smells and tastes were all very amazing to David as he couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the pond that got even better since he became blind. Although he still wished he could see it.

"Matt, how are you?"

"David, How did you know I was already here?"

"Well for one you are never late, and as far as I can tell I am two minutes late. Apart from that I began picking up on your breathing about 8 feet back."

"Well you are actually 3 minutes late, but who's counting? And I can see you are getting a lot better. Still no luck with sensing energy?" Matted asked curiously.

"No not at all I thought it might improve with everything else. But so far it hasn't." David remarked solemnly.

"Well it is a another sense all together that I, myself do not have. Perhaps you should continue training your mutant abilities as well."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous without my sight?" David asked confused as to why Matt might be placing him in danger.

"The bigger the risk, the bigger the reward. Besides from everything I have heard, you are the last person to be concerned with danger." Matt explained.

"That was when I could see the danger."

"You can hear the Danger, You can smell the Danger, You can predict the danger before you are even in Danger. I have been teaching you everything you need to do these things and I must admit you Have been a great student. Seeing as how this is our final training session what do you say we run a danger room session. Besides I have never been inside of it." Matt admitted curious as to whether the stories he had heard could be realistic.

"Ok, but before we do can I ask you something?"

"Anything David I have nothing to hide."

"How did you meet the X-men? I have been meaning to ask but once we start training I get caught up in the moment and forget." Asked David as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Long story short. A long time, lets say friend of Logan's named Sabertooth was tearing apart the kitchen. And I decided it was up to me to stop him. At the time I didn't know he had senses that rival my own or Logan's and when you add vision to that he had a clear advantage. I got lucky the X-men showed up when they did, or I might not be here today." Daredevil said with a slight grimace at the memory.

"Wow this sabertooth guy is really that good? And what the hell is the kitchen I have heard you mention it a few times?" David asked as more and more questions began forming in his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I sometimes forget you are not from New York. Hell's kitchen or the Kitchen as I call it is the Part of Manhattan that I protect, both as Matt Murdock and the Daredevil. And yeah Sabertooth kicked my ass before back up arrived." Matt willingly admitted.

"You seem to be on pretty good terms with Logan. How did that happen?" David asked as he heard a chipmunk chattering off in the trees. "He's not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"Well Logan has a Habit of getting in trouble with the law. After The X-men saved my ass we have kind of looked out for each other when necessary. As a lawyer I have defended him a few times."

"Yea that sounds like Logan." Laughed David picturing Logan with his arms crossed in a court room. "But it doesn't sound like Logan to let himself get arrested without one hell of a fight."

"He does it for Charles to avoid a bigger situation. It has yet to be anything I have not been able to get him acquitted of." Daredevil explained. "I am actually surprised you and Logan get along. As closely as your personalities match, I would assume that the two of you would clash."

"He has shown me a lot of respect since I met him. He helped to train me once or twice before I lost my sight. But he always calls me brave but stupid."

"I can see that." Matt said Jokingly.

"Coming from the guy that decided to be the worlds first blind super hero." David joked back.

"I guess you have a point there. Now, lets hit the Danger room."

The two walked back to the mansion exchanging idle conversation. Matt said nothing as David did the honors of leading the way with almost no trouble. They reached the elevator and David fumbled for a second or so but quickly found the button to call the elevator to their floor. When the doors slid open and the pair walked forward. David reached his hand out and slid a finger down the buttons until he reached the bottom one and pressed it. The doors shut and the elevator began to descend to the lower level. The door opened and David walked out first. He made a left turn towards the Danger room and reached the electric combination lock. He reached out and felt the buttons for a second to recognize which ones were which so he could enter his code. The door opened and David walked through, Matt following closely behind.

"What simulation would you like to run?" David asked Matt.

"I am unaware of the simulations available David, again I have never been in here."

"Right I was hoping you would know a little about it as I only know of 2 of them. The Meteor shower is great for my energy manipulation, but You would just be dodging Giant rocks. I say we run a warehouse simulation I ran with Logan. It is an obstacle course that shoots lasers at you as you run it. It gets progressively tougher as you pass through each door."

"No I think the meteor shower would be better as we are focusing on your ability to sense energy. You said you were able to see a white trail of energy surrounding the meteors correct?" Argued Daredevil.

"Yea and I know your good, but if you got caught in a bad situation your safety would be in my hands and without my sight I don't think I am ready to accept that." David responded knowing the lasers from the warehouse only sting a little.

"Risk and reward David, As far as I have already experienced seeing your student succeed is a great reward. Consider this your final test." Smiled the older blind man.

"Are you sure Matt?" David asked one last time.

"They don't call me the man without fear for nothing." Daredevil replied confidently while he was getting into battle mode.

"Lets do it then. Computer run simulation meteor shower."

"Program running. Beginning in 3,2,1 begin." Said the computerized voice.

The room began to change into the rocky crater filled surface that David was currently picturing in his head only this time he felt the air void of moisture and humidity he heard the computer operating as the room shifted and he was able to feel the feel the unevenness of the terrain better than before.

"Are we on the moon?" Matt asked amazed.

"Watch out!" David yelled as he picked up the sound of a small meteor whizzing through the air toward the surface. He reached to shove Matt out of the way only to find that Matt was no longer standing next to him.

"Relax David. You need to focus on your abilities I heard it coming just as you did. This is going to be for nothing, if you are too wrapped up in my safety." Matt explained to his protégé.

"Got it." David replied feeling less concerned Now that Matt had known enough to get himself out of harms way.

David stood still closed his eyes tightly and began to concentrate. Still nothing, No white surrounding any meteors. No Trail coming from them, only blackness. David Jumped to the ground narrowly avoiding a larger plummeting meteor.

"That was a close one David as scary as it may seem I need you to not rely on your senses that we have been working on as much at the moment, it is drawing too much focus off your abilities. You can worry about getting them all in sync later." Matt said trying to bring forth David's sixth sense or now his second fifth sense.

David held his breath to prevent his smell as there wasn't much of a smell in the Danger room to begin with. When David took a breath he realized that his and Matt's Scent had faded slightly. He then reverted to his old hearing allowing all the sounds to blend together. He stopped focusing on the terrain and it seemed as if he were just standing on a gravel road now. He then focused his mind back on the sky and faint white lights appeared in the sky. Trails began forming behind the white orbs. The more he focused the clearer they became. David looked around seeing white orbs crashing into the ground all over the room. He looked towards matt and what he saw amazed him.

"Matt, your blue."

"What?"

"Your energy, its blue. I expected red but that probably has to do with your costume." David said in a surprised yet excited tone.

"You can see it? That's great David but that's not what you should be concerning yourself with as of right now." retorted matt as he moved out of the way of another meteor.

"Right." David said slightly embarrassed as he Focused his attention back on the sky just in time to put his hand up and stop a meteor dead in tracks an inch from his face.

David smirked as he then tossed the meteor to the side. A second came shooting in a moment later and David pushed it away instead of even bothering to stop it. David looked up and Saw a rock the size of a small car that was planning to land about 50 yards away. Wanting to test the distance his power could reach, David focused all of his energy on it. He began to slow it down and then draw it in to himself. He pulled it to within 10 feet of himself before it hit the ground. Soft enough to not even Shake the room.

"David that is amazing your concentration is unnatural."

"If your going to do something might as well be the best at it right. That's why I push myself so hard." David remarked Confidently.

"I must say it is strange to see you like this you are completely different than you were when I first met you. Your confidence has skyrocketed even more since we entered the Danger room. Its like training is bringing out the real you." Matt said happy that David was showing his true colors.

"I feel like the real me now. It's all thanks to you." A humbled David replied.

"I'm Happy I could help. Something is still off though." Matt said trying to pick up on what was still holding David back.

"What do you mean?" David asked as he stopped a meteor and sent it flying back into the sky.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is still distressing you. I have a feeling it has something to do with Jubilee. Tell me about her." Matt more demanded than asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that." David said as he was barely able to stop the rock that flew towards Matt.

"That's it, Its throwing your concentration off. What happened?"

"I said I would rather not talk about it. Especially right now, just drop it." David said agitation taking over the excitement in his voice.

"I can tell this is not an easy subject for you but it might be holding you back even further, preventing you from reaching your potential." Explained Daredevil after seeing how talking about the situation made David's abilities suffer.

"Matt, not now!" David said as he struggled to stop a large rock that was heading for them.

David's nose began to bleed as he strained, and the rock barely slowed. It was closing the gap fast and if David broke concentration now he would never be able to get out of the way in time. Just as the rock was nearing its target David got tackled out of the way.

"End simulation." David said pushing Matt off of him causing the room began to revert to the normal danger room. David got to his feet and began walking toward the door.

"She really means that much to you?" Matt asked the angry teen.

"She did." David said after drawing a deep breath his back still facing his mentor.

"She still does. I hear it in your voice every time you mention her name. The sadness is overwhelming." Matt said attempting to get David to open up.

"Try being on my end of it." David retorted more angrily than he meant to.

"I know how it is to feel like you lost someone David. I did lose someone. There was only one memory I blocked out when Charles linked our minds. Its one I used to try blocking out of my own mind. Her name was Elektra Natchios. Her life was taken from her by a man who goes by the name bullseye. He is a professional assassin and one of the Daredevil's greatest enemies. He was originally sent to kill her father. I tried to intervene and sadly I failed. Her father was killed by my own cane, and For a while she believed it was me that killed him. When she found out it was in fact bullseye she attacked him. In the struggle he impaled her with her own sai." Matt told his story his voice beginning to crack slightly at the end.

David drew a deep breath as he felt like a jerk for his self-pity knowing that not only was Jubilee still alive but under the same roof. "Matt I am sorry. Here I am, worried about a girl who is angry when you lost the one you cared for forever."

"I am not telling you this to make you feel bad David. I am telling you this because you still have a chance, and if she means that much to you and I can tell that she does, then you must do whatever you can to get her back."

"She avoids me. I haven't even seen her in days." David explained even knowing he was capable of finding her but he was too scared to face her.

"Use your senses you have her scent, you know her voice. If she is half the woman I expect her to be it will not be easy. I can not promise you that she will take you back, but something tells me she will at least hear you out. Tell her everything you wanted to say over the past few days. And when she does take you back if she does. Cherish her. hold onto her like its your last chance. I know if I could hold Elektra one more time I would in a heartbeat." Matt said his speech sounding like a bit of a pep talk.

"I guess after a speech like that I have to at least give it a shot. Now enough of all this sentimental shit let's get out of here." David Joked before walking out of the Danger room.


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** You guessed it. The rights to the X-men or any marvel related characters for that matter still manage to elude me. Because of that I am unable to profit from using said characters. Therefore this writing is merely for fun and entertainment purposes. As much as I am doing this for me I am also doing this for anyone that is a big enough fan to read it. I would appreciate it if you would please leave a review letting me know what you think.

I would like to think Amy Hunt for influencing nearly half of this chapter And also for her reviews. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. All of the reviews have really helped to motivate me to keep going with the story. Keep them coming and I will keep posting.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**** Reconciliation**

After his session with Daredevil David decided to take his advice and try to patch things up with Jubilee. He decided not to focus on sensing energy as he had no idea what Color Jubilee's specific energy would be. David exited the elevator after hearing the hiss of the doors slide open and he made his way to the rec room where he hoped she would be watching television. As he neared the room he heard no sound coming from the television nor did he smell the Jasmine and bubblegum combination.

"Bobby, Have you seen Jubilee?" David asked before bobby had a chance to even enter the hallway where David was standing.

"How the hell did you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Do what?"

"Know that I was coming."

"I smelled the axe body spray. Also the temperature drops when you get near. I never noticed it up until the past few days."

"Wow that's cool, but no I haven't seen her."

"Damn alright thanks anyway bobby."

David then headed up the stairs to the girls dorm hoping he could find her in her room. He reached the top of the stairs headed down the correct hallway and rounded the corner to the dorm where he heard large heavy footsteps that he did not expect to hear.

"Hey Pete." David said as he rounded the corner to the girls dorm. "What are you doing leaving the girls dorm?"

"Hey comrade, I was taking your advice. I finally worked up the nerve to ask out Katya." Piotr said excitement heavy in his voice.

"I guess it went well." David more stated than asked.

"How can you tell?" Piotr inquired curiously.

"Pete, your practically glowing." David said in an obvious sort of tone.

"Uh, David you cannot see." A very dumbfounded Piotr replied.

"I can hear it in your voice Pete."

"Oh well yea it went incredible, only..." Piotr paused for a brief moment.

"Only what?" Interjected David.

"I have no idea where to take her." Piotr admitted after a taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.

"I don't know New York well enough to give you anywhere specific. But kitty is a quiet somewhat shy girl take her to a place where there are not a lot of people but remember that all women like to be seen when they go out. That's why they fix their hair and make up and play dress up. She already knows you are attracted to her but she is going to take it to 11 for a date. So somewhere quiet but not dead. Somewhere fun but nowhere that has any chance of giving her a bad experience. That will reflect poorly on you." David said giving the best advice he could given the fact that his own cracked heart had him more than a little distracted.

"Can I ask you something comrade?" Piotr asked.

"Anything Pete." Replied David who was always happy to help a friend.

"How do you know so much about women. The Rumors when you arrived were that you were a how do I say this?" Piotr asked looking for an easy way to put it.

"A man whore?" David asked smirking.

"Yes for lack of a better word. One would think you were purely using women not taking them out."

"You would be right, but that doesn't mean you don't pick up on women's personalities or what they want out of a relationship. In fact you have to understand that better than other men so you know how to avoid acting. But aside from that I was raised around mostly women." Admitted David ashamed of his past.

"Surprisingly that makes a lot of sense, thank you David." Piotr said excitement returning to his accent.

"Anytime Pete. Let me know how it goes will you?"

"Of course David."

"Oh Pete before you go, Have you seen Jubilee?" Asked a hopeful David.

"Not since breakfast, sorry comrade."

"Damn it. Alright well, thanks Pete I'll see you around." David said to the Russian before walking to Jubilees Room.

David knocked on the door to his ex girlfriends bedroom. After hearing nothing coming from inside or smelling no bubblegum he turned and headed back the way he came. David headed down the second staircase amazed at how well he had gotten at navigating the mansion.

"David, hey cutie." David heard followed by the Scent of Vanilla "Oh David, your covered in blood."

"Oh damn I forgot. Its nothing, just a rough training session. I am surprised no one else mentioned it." David said as he turned to face the girl he knew he had to disappoint. But maybe he could offer her an alternative.

"Come with me we will get you cleaned up."

David complied and followed Tabitha to the rec room. She Set him down and left the room. She returned moments later with a washcloth. Tabitha held one hand underneath of David's chin and began wiping the dried blood from his face. Had David not been distracted he may have picked up on the scent of bubblegum and Jasmine walking straight for the rec room. Jubilee rounded the corner and all she could see as she stood in the doorway was David's back and Tabitha leaning in a little too close for her comfort. David picked up her scent to late to prevent her from seeing what she had seen.  
David turned to the direction he picked up the scent from but it was already fading quickly.

"Tabitha stop. I'm sorry but I a going to have to cancel our evening." David said realizing he needed to go after Jubilee but that Tabitha also deserved an explanation.

"What?" Tabitha asked, a shocked expression playing on her face. She clearly wasn't used to being turned down.

"My heart or even my head wouldn't be in it. I cant lead you on knowing before even going in that it would never work. Why don't you talk to that new guy Kurt. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him yet but he seems like a good guy and he is into you." David offered hoping she would be into it.

"Kurt really? How do you know that?" Tabitha asked although David could tell she was already considering it.

"His voice level raises and his heartbeat picks up when you are near. These senses definitely come in Handy. Like I can tell your breathing gets deeper when you talk to me letting me know there is only lust between us." David explained.

"Wow you can tell all of that?" Tabitha asked the shock from a moment ago now dissipating.

"Yea I had a great teacher. But I should really get going. good luck Tabitha. And thanks for cleaning me up." David said before standing up from the sofa.

"Bye David." Tabitha defeatingly said.

"Wow bullet dodged. I thought for sure she would throw something at me for turning her down." David said to himself as he began to follow Jubilee's scent.

"She headed to the Danger room. Seemed pissed off." Grunted a deep rough voice that immediately gave away the identity of the speaker.

"Really, Jubilee in the danger room on her own free will. Doesn't seem like her." David said to Logan.

"I'm headed to observe. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Care to join?" Logan asked with his usual gruffness.

"Yea, I have been looking for her for a while now." David said as he began following Logan to the Danger room.

"Did she say what she was mad about?" David asked hoping to find some rhyme or reason as to why Jubilee would be running a solo session.

"Na, Just told me where she was heading. I didn't ask why?" Logan explained as they reached the Danger room.

Logan began heading to the observation room, but David had other ideas. David approached the keypad and entered his code.

"Access denied, Lock code enabled. Only Authorized personnel may enter." Explained a computerized voice to a now very frustrated David.

"I think I have an idea why she's angry kid. Come on all we can do is watch." Logan said as he continued to the observation window.

"You said you have an idea why she is mad?" A hopeful David asked.

"Yea, its pretty obvious. She came from the same direction you did and you have the scent of a woman seeking an acceptable mate all over you. The smell of want not very strong but she had it all over her." Logan explained to the young man he had grown slightly fond of.

"That's not even what happened." David argued.

"Hey, your not telling me anything I don't know. Its not I smell all over you. But Jubilee doesn't have my senses." Logan shrugged.

"Damn, I have to talk to her." David remarked as he reached out toward the intercom button.

"Give her time. Trust me, your voice is the last thing she wants to hear right now." Logan told him after grabbing his hand. "She is only running a target practice sim, Seems like she just wants to blow something up." Logan then added.

David agreed after thinking for a moment and decided he needed to have his conversation with her face to face and not over the intercom. David stood quietly and just looked down into the room Jubilee had locked herself into. He was shocked at the level of Power he saw from her as he rarely saw her show off her powers much less to their fullest extent. A constant stream of multi colored sparks flew from Jubilee hands as she began destroying target after target in anger.  
One by one targets began to disappear. David then heard the sounds he had been waiting for.

"End simulation." Jubilee said from the room as she began to walk back to the control panel inside the room.

David headed toward the door of the control room where he heard Logan put his arm in front of it to block the path.

"Logan what the hell do you think you are doing?" David asked frustration quickly becoming anger.

"Before you go anywhere kid, you are going to listen and listen good." Logan said in a calm tone that was even more menacing than his angry tone. "Jubilee and myself have a short but storied past. She has saved my life and I look out for her because I feel like I owe her. The only reason I haven't stopped your little puppy love so far is because I respect the man you are. I am on your side on this, you fucked up and are trying to fix it. I respect that but don't for a second think that if you continue to break that girls heart that I wont rip yours out and show it to you." Logan finished with the most serious tone David had ever heard.

"If I fuck up this bad again. I will cut my chest open for you." David replied in an equally serious tone.

"Not necessary." Logan said before unsheathing a single claw from his hand and poking David in the chest with the tip of it. "Now go. She has been hanging out at the pond a lot lately."

"The pond?" David asked curiously.

"Guess it reminds her of you. Now are you gonna stand here questioning it all day?" Logan asked sarcastically.

David headed out o the observation room and back to the elevator. He entered the elevator and hurriedly found the button for the first floor eager to mend broken fences. Once the door opened again he made his way to the front door and headed outside. He began heading for the pond and passed the basketball courts.

"Hey bobby, You might want to wrap the game up soon. You have about 5 minutes until it begins to rain." David said after sensing the humidity pick up in the air.

"The weather only said cloudy today." Bobby responded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." David said not slowing his stride in the least.

David continued walking and as he reached the tree line thunder boomed throughout the darkening sky. A torrential downpour started, soaking everything in sight. David only smirked at the thought of a wet bobby running back toward the mansion. David began listening for the sound of Jubilee retreating back to the mansion herself. Not picking her scent out of the other scents the rain dug up David got worried very quickly. He began running down the path to the pond. David stopped suddenly when he realized what daredevil meant about the rain allowing him to see again. The faint outline he saw relieved him and saddened him at the same time.

"Why him? He was such a great guy." David heard Jubilee yell toward the lake. He could smell the saline from fresh tears running down her face as she sat there, her knees pulled toward her chest. David thought to leave her be, but decided to stay close and just watch her. "Why did he have to change. I finally found someone who I thought could handle me. I found someone who was strong willed and determined. Who faced tough situations head on and never even gave me a chance to tell him no. He could still be amazing without his sight, why did he have to quit? why did he have to give up? why did he have to push me away? All I wanted to do was help him."

"Because I didn't want you to have to spend your time like that. Waiting on me nonstop like some kind of slave. I pushed you away because you deserve better Jubilee. I never thought without my sight that I could give you what you deserve." David said going against his previous decision.

"I don't want to talk to you David. Why don't you go back to your slut." Jubilee said her back still facing David.

"It's not what it looked like Jubilee. She was helping me clean blood off of my face after my Danger room session." David said as he approached her from behind.

"Save your lies David. Its too late." Jubilee said standing up and turning around to face the man that hurt her.

"I don't believe that. You still want me I can hear it now. Your breathing has slowed along with your heartbeat since you heard my voice, you feel safe. I took your advice. I accepted this curse and I turned it into a gift. I accepted the help of a total stranger to do it. And because of the determination you were just talking about a minute ago I succeeded. I stopped laying around wasting away. I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I'm back and I am better than ever." David said pleading his case hoping beyond all hope that he was right and he still had a chance.

"You hurt me David, I did nothing but sit by your side for days since you have gotten here because I felt something for you, Something real, and I was repayed by you telling me to leave you alone, that you didn't want my help! I got an ungrateful selfish asshole for my kindness! How do I know that your back? How am I supposed to know that your the David that had me falling for him in just a short week!? How do I know that what I saw wasn't you reverting to your old ways." Jubilee screamed tears mixing with rain as they ran down her face.

Because I am here Jubilee. I am not going anywhere, I am still not going to let you tell me no. I am going to fight you on this Jubilee, And I am going to fight for you."

"What if that's not enough anymore? What if im not willing to risk putting myself back out there only to get hurt again?"

"Then your as weak as I was. But that's not you. That's not the Jubilee that helped a total stranger who was annoying her at a party. That's not the Jubilee that gave a scared bloody kid a ride back to his house. That's not the jubilee that felt guilty after that same kid was stupid and got himself put in a coma."

"Did that speech sound familiar? Well now you know how it feels to find out the person you thought you knew, changed." Jubilee said before walking past David pushing him out of the way.

David grabbed Jubilees wrist as she passed and turned her back around before grabbing each side of her neck and pulling her in for the deepest kiss she had ever felt. Jubilee whimpered against the force but did not pull away. Her brain told her no but she could not ignore the burning feeling deep within her heart screaming yes. David prodded Jubilees lips with his tongue requesting access. Jubilees brain finally won and she harshly pulled away and laid a slap on David's left cheek with all of the anger and built up frustration she could muster. David didn't even flinch, instead he pulled her back in for another kiss. Jubilees brain lost the second battle to her heart. as she succumbed to David's kiss. David hoped the kiss would never end as the young lovers stood at his favorite spot in the rain, lightning streaking its way through the dark clouds and across the sky. Sadly all good things must come to an end as the Cold wet Jubilee began to shiver slightly.

"Jubilee your hands are freezing." David said as he grabbed Jubilees petite hands in his much larger ones.

"I'm still not talking to you, your still a jerk."

"I know. I'm just glad to hear you call me a jerk again." David said earning a small chuckle from Jubilee and a smile from himself knowing that everything would work out.

David walked alongside Jubilee all of the way back to the mansion with his arm draped across her shoulder holding her close to him for warmth. They Entered the large wooden door of the mansion and made their way up the staircase where Jubilee shrugged herself free from David's arm.

"I'm going to get dried off and into some dry clothes. I will meet you in the rec room in 20 minutes?"

"I don't think so." David said putting his arm back around her and leading her toward the next staircase.

"David where are we going?"

"My room. I have spent too long without you I am not letting you go again."

"David, I need clothes." Argued Jubilee.

"I have clothes you can wear." David argued back.

"But I need to dry and brush my hair or it will look terrible." Jubilee said after a moment.

"Jubilee, I'm blind. Besides I have seen what you look like in the morning. If I can put up with that I think I can handle it." David Joked earning a smack on the arm from Jubilee.

"That was mean, your such a dick."

"Uh huh a big one." David laughed.

"Too far David."

"Sorry, lets go." David said as he began leading her in the direction of his room.

The two reached David's room where He finally released Jubilee from his arm so that he could walk to his closet to grab towels. After handing her one and drying his hair with his own he opened his dresser drawer and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants for Jubilee.

"I know, they are not yellow but you will have to live with it."

"I suppose they will do." Jubilee said before accepting them and heading toward the restroom to change.

"Where are you going its not like I can see you."

"How should I know. You made it all the way here without stumbling once. As far as I know you planned this just so you could see me naked."

"You know what Jubilee, your right. I planned this whole elaborate set up I pretended to be blind I let myself waste away I let you break up with me. I spent 5 days training with a blind man. I waited for a rainy day to find you by the pond. I somehow knew that you would take me back. And I did all of that just to see you naked. You know what, just go change." David said laughing while picturing a smirk on Jubilee's face.

Jubilee entered the restroom and got undressed. before getting dressed she used the towel to dry off. After she was dry she looked in the mirror and saw an extremely happy Jubilee looking back at herself. Her smile practically reached from ear to ear, not only because she had David back but because he was in fact able to overcome a terrible ordeal and change it for the better. The David she knew was back. The smile she wore stemmed from not only her own happiness but also the pride she had in her ex-boyfriend/boyfriend. Jubilee got dressed and reentered the bedroom to see David sitting up on his bed with a pair of blue pajama pants of his own and a black wife beater that looked as if it were straining to cover his broad chest. Her mouth began to practically water at the sight.

"Like what you see? Don't worry I will give you a chance to pick your jaw up off of the floor."

"Your feeling awfully self confident." Jubilee shook her head at the cockiness that was rolling off of David in waves.

"Like I said I am back and better than ever." David said standing up and wrapping Jubilee in a hug." Damn I missed you Jubes."

"I missed you too, David. This past week has been hell."

"It sure has and I am sorry Jubilee, I never wanted to hurt you I only pushed you away because I wanted you to have a life. Not spend all of your time looking after me. I think that caused my downward spiral more than even losing my sight. The fact that I was giving you up on top of it was devastating." David said while releasing her and turning his head towards his window as if he didn't want to face Jubilee.

"David, if I didn't want to help I wouldn't have. Do I really strike you as the type to be there when I feel I have better things to do?" Jubilee asked him.

"But you have other friends and you were ignoring them for me I was dragging you with me and I didn't want that for you." David explained.

"And they would have still been there after we got you past your little breakdown phase. Trust me David I care about you. All I wanted to do was be there for you and when you just threw me aside it did damage." Jubilee said thinking back to how she felt at that moment.

"I know Jubilee, and I don't know what I could possibly do to make you forgive me. But I have something for you." David said as he got off of his bed.

"David, I already forgave you. But that doesn't lessen the pain that I felt." Jubilee said as David turned and walked to his dresser and located the package he had set on top of it. He opened the box and removed the packing material inside of it after feeling inside for a moment David pulled out a smaller box and turned back to Jubilee.

"Maybe this will help." David said handing the box to Jubilee.

"What it is it?" Jubilee asked eyeing the thin white box that was placed in her hand.

"Open it."

"Oh my god, David its beautiful!" Jubilee gasped as she opened the box and saw the gold exploding firecracker pendant inside hanging on the end of a necklace. Jubilee could only stare at it in amazement as it sparkled in the light. "David, this is gorgeous. How did you?"

"Our first date, when you went into that god awful clothes store where you bought more clothes than I have owned in the past 3 years. I went across the street to a jewelry store and had them make that for you."

"David, that's sweet but why a firecracker?"

"Well I had never seen your powers first hand but you described them as pyrotechnical blasts and I thought fireworks. And it also reminds me of your personality explosive and a little loud sometimes but incredibly beautiful at the same time." Explained David as he took the necklace and walked behind Jubilee. He placed the necklace around her neck and fumbled with the clasp a few times causing Jubilee to laugh before he finally got it hooked. He then turned Jubilee around and walked her into the restroom so she could see herself in the mirror. David wrapped his arms around Jubilees waste and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Its perfect, David." Said Jubilee looking not only at the mirror but at the sight of her in the big strong arms of the only man that could ever break her heart and then completely turn it around and make her fall even deeper.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it babe." Jubilee said before turning in David's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. David then picked Jubilee up in his arms and started carrying her bridal style out of the restroom. "David I know your getting good at being blind, but I swear if you hit my head on anything your going to see the firecracker side of me."

David laughed before walking through the doorway careful not to injure the anything but delicate woman in his arms. He placed Jubilee gently on his bed before standing upright. Jubilee grabbed David's hand and attempted to pull him down with her.

"Hold on Jubilee there is something I want to try."

"What do you mean try? Its not going to hurt you is it?" Jubilee asked.

"Your not concerned about it hurting you?"

"No, I know you. You hurt yourself on a weekly basis but you would never allow anything to harm me."

"You got a point. But no it will not hurt me, now be quiet I need to focus."

David began focusing all his concentration trying to sense Jubilee's energy. a few moments of blackness and then a faint light began playing behind his eye lids. It slowly began getting brighter until it outlined the small teen laying on his bed. He could see the lining of her legs and her thin waist up to her chest and her head. David laughed as he looked down at the outline of the petite woman sitting up on her elbows in his bed.

"Your, yellow I should have known." David finally said after a long somewhat uncomfortable silence for Jubilee.

"What do you mean I am yellow?"

"Its your color. I discovered the day before I lost my sight that I am able to sense energies from people and even objects. The only object I have seen it on was white. That big guy Juggernaut was red, Matt was blue and your yellow. It suits you."

"That's kind of weird but I couldn't think of A better color. Now come here I have been too long from your arms." Jubilee said reaching a hand out for David.

David gladly accepted and was pulled into the bed. The pair sat there for hours talking, discussing events of the past 5 days that they had been apart. Everything from David's training to Jubilee having to suffer through class with a broken heart. Time progressed and the hour began to grow late.

"Its gotta be getting close to midnight. We should be getting to sleep." David said stifling a yawn

"How can you tell time? your surprisingly close." Jubilee asked looking at the alarm clock on David's night stand that read 11:48 P.M.

"Just an estimation due to the drop in temperature from outside. I have been keeping the window open to give me an idea." David explained to his on again girlfriend.

"Well now you can just ask. Do you mind if I close the window? Its getting a little chilly."

"Anything for you babe." David said before getting up and shutting the window taking one last second to enjoy the night air.

David returned to bed and an awaiting Jubilee. He layed down and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight content with the sound and feel of her breath against his chest.

"Goodnight, Jubilee."

"Goodnight David."


	15. Chapter 15: A vision of beauty

**Disclaimer:** You guessed it. The rights to the X-men or any marvel related characters for that matter still manage to elude me. Because of that I am unable to profit from using said characters. Therefore this writing is merely for fun and entertainment purposes. As much as I am doing this for me I am also doing this for anyone that is a big enough fan to read it. I would appreciate it if you would please leave a review letting me know what you think.

I would also like to think Suga227 and another guest for leaving reviews for chapter 14 they are the inspiration for another quick update.

* * *

7:00 reared its ugly head the next morning or at least that was David's first thought as he awoke.

"Jubilee can you close the blinds its way too bright out." David said tiredly.

Jubilee gasped before jumping up quickly. "David what did you just say?"

"I said its too... Wait its bright I can see! Jubilee I can see! Everything is blurry but its there!" David nearly screamed his excitement as his eyes snapped fully open.

David took this opportunity to glance around the room taking in the sight of everything around him. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window giving his eyes a second to adjust before making out the green of the grass the brown of the trees the blue of the sky and the blurry birds flying through it. Jubilee jumped up and joined David at the window where she grabbed him and turned him around to face her.

"David please tell me this is not a joke." Jubilee exclaimed excitement filling her voice as well as David's.

"Nope not a joke. Damn I thought I would never get to see you again." David said looking at the teen he held in his arms. "If the blurriness doesn't go away I may need contacts but its great to be able to see anything at all." Said David taking the time to notice every feature he could through the haze he was now experience in the fear that his eyes may fade again. David leaned down and kissed the beauty he was greatful to be seeing once again. "But your morning breath is terrible." David joked letting go of Jubilee."

"You should talk. Yours is not exactly a breath of fresh air either jerk."

"In that case. I should brush my teeth I'm sure a shower wouldn't hurt either. Breakfast in half an hour?" David asked the happiness still evident in his voice.

"Of course babe I will see you then." Jubilee said as she headed towards his door and opened it. She gave one final glance back and a smile before she closed the door behind her.

David showered and dressed quickly, eager to get back to his routine involving his sight. He exited his room with a newfound pep in his step. He practically ran to the room Matt was staying in to inform him of the good news. Not knowing what room he was staying in David relied on his senses to locate his mentor.

"Matt wake up!" David said through the door after knocking a little too loudly.

The door opened slowly to reveal a tired looking Matt. "David why all the excitement. I don't get the opportunity to sleep much given the life I live. I was hoping to catch up on it before I left to get back to the kitchen."

"Sorry Matt I just wanted to think you. It wasn't easy but Jubilee and myself are giving it another shot."

"That's incredible David, I am happy for you. Don't let her slip away again." Matt told the mutant standing in his doorway.

"I definitely wont, but it gets even better. My vision has returned, well not fully its still blurry but it has been getting better ever since I woke up this morning. I can notice more than just shapes now. Like I can tell that you look like that actor that was in the movie Armageddon. He's really a terrible actor. I think that's the only movie I have liked with him in it. Sorry I am rambling in my excitement." David said finally stopping to catch his breath.

"Its quite alright David." Matt laughed. "Its incredible that you can see again but don't forget everything I have taught you, if you can tune your vision in with your other senses you could achieve things I can not." Matt said happily for David.

"Don't worry matt I had to rely on my senses to find out what room you were staying in. I will never forget everything you have done for me, hopefully one day I can return the favor." David said grabbing the mans hand and shaking it firmly.

"Maybe one day you will. The kitchen could use some cleaning up and I have never had a sidekick." Matt commented with a smile on his face.

"I'm not the sidekick type but I don't see why we couldn't fight alongside each other."

"Until then." Matt said shaking David's hand once more.

"Until then." Repeated David. "Good luck in the kitchen daredevil."

"Good luck with Jubilee, David." Matt added hoping one day that he would see daredevil again.

With that David turned and made his way to the cafeteria. He entered and first saw his giant Russian friend sitting next to bobby opposite Rogue and Kitty. David realized Jubilee was taking longer than the half hour they agreed on which was anything but unusual. Usually she doubled that time frame. How to play this. David thought to himself. He slowly crept up behind colossus holding hid finger to his lips so that Rogue or Kitty would not say anything. Once he was right behind the much larger man he quickly wrapped his arm around the throat of Piotr and applied a chokehold. Piotr reacted on instinct and transformed into his metal form. He grabbed David's arm and easily launched him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. David laid on the floor for a few moments coughing, The impact of the crash expelling the air from his lungs.

"Damn Pete, is that how you treat a friend." David wheezed as he made his way to his feet.

"David I am sorry comrade, are you ok?" Pete asked concerned for his friend. "I had no Idea it was you."

"That's what you get dumbass." Bobby said laughing at the man he didn't always get along with but now called friend.

"Yea ill be fine Pete, I think you might have cracked my rib. My healing will take care of that though." David replied to Colossus as he walked toward the table and sat down.

"I see yah got yah sight back sugah." A smooth southern drawl filled the air and David could swear it came from Rogues lips.

"Rogue, did you just speak?" David asked shocked. "And your a southerner. How did you know I got my sight back?"

"Yah move more quickly than the past few days. and Yah grabbed a seat without smelling to see if anyone was sittin there."

"I'm sorry I am still getting over the whole talking thing. I don't think I have heard you say more than three words since I got here." David said to the southern belle.

"Well in my defense sugah, yah aint said much to me since yah got here." she replied the southern drawl rolling off of her tongue.

"Because you don't talk. Your accent is awesome if I would have known I would have been talking to you all the time just to hear it. Mississippi if im not mistaken." David added happy to hear the girl opening up to him.

"Now how could yah tell something like that?" Asked a curious rogue.

"Went there last summer. After I got my car, I took a road trip through the south. Mississippi is beautiful."

"It sure is, I miss it sometimes."

"You never thought about going back?" Asked David.

"All the time." Rogue replied.

"So why don't you?"

"Too many bad memories. But I'm not the first mutant to be chased away from home." Rogue added quietly.

"Your right about that. Its a damn shame Mutants have to live in fear of being ousted in their own communities." David commented.

A round of Nods and agreements filled the air before David got up to make himself a plate. David piled Bacon Sausage and Eggs before rejoining the group. Conversation resumed for a few minutes before a smiling Jubilee entered the room and began fixing her own plate. David couldn't take his eyes off of her as she made her selections and headed toward the table.

"If you don't relax, your going to start drooling all over your food." Bobby whispered to David causing to Jump slightly in his seat.

"What? oh uh yea. That's a good idea." David said clearly having not heard anything bobby said.

"David, are you ok?" Bobby then asked him.

"Oh Yea sorry Bobby. Its amazing how much you take being able to see for granted." Remarked David.

Jubilee made it to the table and sat across from David next to Rogue. She said her daily good mornings and began to eat. Just then a horrible smell filled Davids nostrils. He cringed and began looking around for the cause of the smell.

"Who is that new blue kid?" David asked the group sitting with him.

"That's Kurt you introduced yourself to him 2 days ago. The German kid." Bobby answered.

"Oh that's Kurt, ok I couldn't pick out his scent with the smell of all the different food. I don't remember him smelling that horrible though. At least I think it was him whatever the smell was its gone now but it definitely came from his direction."

"That's his power David." Jubilee remarked.

"His power is to produce terrible smells. What kind of awful power is that?"

"No he is a teleporter." Kitty laughed before going into further detail. "When he teleports a faint blue smoke follows him its the smoke that smells, not him."

"Oh that makes sense I think. But why is there smoke?" Asked David.

"No one really knows we don't even think he knows. It just happens." Kitty added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ill make sure I talk to him later." David said before turning back to his food.

"David don't go doing anything rude like asking him why he stinks, he is a good guy." Said Jubilee.

"I'm not rude." David remarked.

"Not usually but you have a way of joking with people whether they know you or not and even as an American I have a had time telling its a joke occasionally. For him being from Germany it may take him time to get used to your sarcasm." Jubilee explained.

"You an American." David snorted being a smart ass.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about jerk." Replied the Asian teen rolling her eyes.

"Alright I will try not to be myself at least until he gets to know me better." David smirked.

"That's all I ask."

Breakfast continued on and David began getting restless. He wanted to get out of the mansion and back to all of the sights he had grown to miss over the past week. As he was finishing his meal he received a message and his heart sank knowing everything else would Have to Wait.

_"David can you come to my office please?" _The professor asked in his head.

_"Sure thing Chuck, be there in ten._

David said his byes to everyone else and gave Jubilee a kiss before exiting the room and making his way toward the professors office. He truly admired he hardwood flooring the pictures hanging throughout the hallway the ornate lighting throughout the mansion and the other décor he never quite paid attention to before. He reached Charles door and waited until he received his usual permission to enter.

"How are you today Chuck" David said carefully eying his surroundings as he entered the office.

"I am doing quite well David. It would seem you are having a good day yourself." Charles replied.

"Yes amazing actually, I'm assuming you already know why."

"I do, it was quite easy to pick up on your excitement this morning. I must say however that I do not approve of miss Jubilee sharing your bed with you." Charles said sternly.

"I know we are too young for such things. Nothing happened Charles we just slept. After losing her and going the past week without her I did not want to let her go again. I will not apologize for that." David explained with a sense of finality in his tone.

"I would not expect you to, however I would appreciate it if you did not make it a common occurrence. At least not this early on in your relationship. I know it can be difficult especially in a budding relationship, but things have a way of turning out badly If they are not carefully nurtured." Charles explained calmly.

"I get it chuck, take things slow. Something tells me that's not the reason you called me here though." Added David hoping to get to the business at hand.

"No I actually have an unusual offer for you."

"What is it?" David asked excitedly hoping it was what he was thinking it was.

"As you may or may not be aware the mutant population has been increasing as of late. Many more mutants than usual are in trouble and as a result I am planning on making the school known publically for what it is." Charles explained his hands together in front of him on his desk.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea chuck?" Asked David who had a few concerns regarding such an idea.

"Sadly no, but the whole idea of this School is to be a safe haven for young mutants to learn how to use their gifts constructively in a controlled environment. If I am not doing everything I can to help mutants in need then I am not living up to the purpose of this institute. With The institute going public I expect a huge influx of new students and I will also need new teachers. That's where you come in. I would like you to teach a self control class." Charles explained causing David to nearly choke at those words.

"That's probably a worse idea than going public with the school. I am not a teacher Chuck. For one I don't have the credentials, for two Do you really think a bunch of adolescent kids would benefit from me?" David then asked curious as to why he was chosen.

"You sell yourself short David. You have a remarkable level of self control I have seen it when you train to further progress your power, and also your training with Matthew." Explained Charles.

"When you first told me about an offer I was hoping you were going to offer me a spot on the X-men. I don't know about teaching. That's scarier than facing off against the Juggernaut. What ever happened to him by the way?" David asked realizing they had to have done something with the man.

I contacted some friends of Logan's a company called S.H.I.E.L.D. They came and collected him and are currently keeping him detained. As far as the X-men are concerned how did you know about them?" Charles curiously asked of the young teen.

"Really Chuck. You have an African American woman with snow white hair, one of the hottest redheads I have ever seen, a man that shoots lasers out of his eyes, A hairy Canadian with metal claws and a blue ape like man. Your aware the x-men have been on the news right and a group that diverse is kind of hard to miss." David more stated obviously than asked.

"I guess its not as big of a secret as I would like it to be. As far as a spot on the team you have shown great courage and determination in every task you set yourself to. However I would like you to develop and control your gifts on a larger scale before I can in good conscious offer you a position. As far as the teaching job goes I would prefer a response by this evening as I have called a press conference to announce the school for tomorrow morning and I would like you to be a part of it." Chuck explained earning another shocked expression with his time frame.

"This is big Chuck, give me an hour or so to mull it over and I will get back to you." David told the man as he rose from his seat.

"Take your time David, I will be here awaiting your decision." Smiled Charles who already had a good idea whether or not David would accept his offer.

David left Charles' office and made his way to find Jubilee. He thought for a second before realizing it was Monday and Jubilee had class. David headed to the west wing of the school where many of the classrooms were located. He had only been here once before and did not remember which class was Professor Summers' class. He decided he wasn't going to let Matts training go to waste so he decided to follow his nose. David picked up on many different smells as he passed different classrooms until he finally picked up on the bubblegum scent. David walked toward the classroom and opened the door.

"Professor Summers, can I borrow Jubilee?" David asked pleadingly.

"Is this important David?" Scott asked unsure as to why David was there, seeing as how he had never stepped foot in there once before.

"I Wouldn't be here if it wasn't." David lied knowing it could wait.

"Alright but make it quick."

"Will do Professor Summers." David added as Jubilee got up from her seat.

"What is it David?" Jubilee asked as she stepped out of the classroom and shut the door.

"I Have something I want to talk to you about. And I figured you might want to get out of class for a while." David said loudly.

"David." Scott said angrily from the other side of the door.

"Oops guess I spoke a little loudly. Lets go." David said taking Jubilees hand and leading her down the hall before Scott had a chance to intervene.

"So What's up David?" Asked Jubilee curiously.

"The professor offered me a teaching job. He seems to think I would be great. I would like another opinion. I know I should be seeking an unbiased opinion but I figured you would tell me the truth." David said while taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

"What's the class? Intro to man whoring. Or how to be a Jerk 101. Because you would be great at teaching either of those." Joked Jubilee.

"Jubilee be serious."

"Your not Joking? You didn't Just pull me out of class to spend time with me? Ok what's the class David?" Seriousness taking over the laughter in Jubilee's tone.

"A self control class. To help teach students to better control their emotions and powers. I just don't know about it, I have never been good with kids. When I was a kid and asked what I wanted to be when I grow up my response was cowboy or astronaut. Even now I could see myself as a cowboy maybe not astronaut but professional bull rider has crossed my mind." David said earning a giggle from Jubilee.

"Please tell me that was a joke David, a bull rider?" Jubilee asked thinking he was kidding.

"Yea a bull rider what's wrong with that?" David said a little angry.

"Nothing I just wasn't expecting that sorry." Jubilee held her hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, Teacher has never crossed my mind." The slight anger quickly leaving David's voice.

"I think you would be a great teacher when it comes to self control. In the short time you have been here you have shown incredible improvements in your own self control. I haven't seen you interact with a lot of kids, but you are great with your sisters and you have made friends with most of the students here. I couldn't think of anyone better for the Job. Professor Xavier obviously feels the same way I don't see any reason why you shouldn't take the job." Jubilee said while looking up into David's eyes.

"You know what your right Jubilee." David said before leaning down to kiss the beautiful girl he could now clearly see again.

With that David smirked and sent a single thought through Charles' telepathic link. _"Ill do it."_

The rest of the day went on as normally as any other for the most part. It was a beautiful day full of admiration and appreciation for everything David could see. That went double for his girlfriend. David finally truly understood everything he had lost when he had to fight to get it back and he was no longer going to take it for granted. That night came and David lay awake in bed worried about the press conference that was Scheduled for 9:00 A.M. the following day. What kind of questions would be asked? Would he be expected to speak? Or was he primarily there for show to make the faculty appear larger and capable of handling more students? He eventually fell asleep that night deciding he would just have to cross that bridge when it came to it.

David awoke promptly at 7:00 A.M. the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over shut the annoying device off and got out of bed with a yawn. He grabbed a towel and sleepily made his way into the bathroom. David got a long hot shower to wake him up. He then shaved and took a look at himself in the mirror his eyesight now completely back to normal. He then left the restroom and came to the shocking realization that he had nothing decent enough to wear for the press conference.

"Shit, What am I going to do? I cant borrow anything from Scott or bobby they are too Skinny, Hank is too thick, Piotr to muscular and too tall. The only one my size is Logan and he's probably facing the same Dilemma. Why does the only other person my size have to have less clothing options than me." David said speaking to himself while searching for something that would have to suffice.

David eventually settled on a pair of straight leg blue jeans the least scuffed pair of black leather boots he owned and a plaid button down shirt. He put the clothes on and headed out of his room on his way to get breakfast. He entered the cafeteria and sat with his normal group who all seemed too tired too notice what he was wearing. Jubilee entered the cafeteria wearing her normal yellow and a smile too cheery for the morning.

"Hey babe." David said greeting her with a kiss.

"Good morning, You look good what's the occasion?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, the professor wanted to keep it a secret but I thought I at least told you. Chuck is planning on taking the School public he is holding a press conference." Said David causing Jubilee to nearly Choke on the hot coffee she had just taken a sip of.

"And that is what you are wearing to a press conference?" Asked a stunned Jubilee.

"I know I know its all I had I didn't have much time to prepare. I thought you just said I look good." Said David defeatedly.

"You do for an everyday occasion, but you are going to be on camera with a lot of people watching. Oh well, I guess it could be worse." Jubilee said pointing at Wolverine who was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees and a white wife beater.

David looked in the direction she pointed and couldn't help but laugh. "Well now I don't feel so stupid."

Everyone finished eating breakfast and went on about their day. Many of the students went back to sleep while others made their way to the rec room and many others outside seeing as how class was cancelled due to the teachers being at the press conference. Jubilee remained with David until the press conference was about to begin.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Jubilee asked David who was a little more tense than usual.

"Kinda, I just hope they don't ask me anything. I don't want to run the risk of saying the wrong thing and makings it harder on Chuck." David replied.

"You will do fine, your a smart guy David, just try to bite your tongue if any anti mutant talk or slurs come up. Let Charles handle any situation like that." Jubilee added knowing how passionate David could be about such topics.

"Ill try my best." David added.

"I have faith in you David you will do great. Now you should probably group up with the others. The conference will begin in a few minutes." Said Jubilee before giving David a kiss and wishing him luck.

David then walked over to where Charles, Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Hank were all standing. Charles began discussing with the group the type of questions that would be asked and the most political ways to answer them without creating any unneeded negative press for the School. He then followed by asking each of them a test question and each of them made their response. Satisfied with their answers it was time for the press conference to begin. The group of mutants headed outside and approached podiums that had been set up for each of them. Given the way he felt he did when answered the test question David approached the podium with his head held high and his shoulders squared poised and ready for anything they could throw at him.

"Hello everyone, My name is professor Charles Xavier. I would like to welcome you all today to Xavier's School for gifted and talented youngsters. Before we begin with the questions I would like to start by saying that this is not just a prep School on the outskirts of New York, but also a School for Mutant kind. A place where young mutants can come and learn to not only control their gifts but accept who and what they are as well." Charles began to say.

Before Charles could finish speaking a hand from every reporter on the lawn went into the air. A loud collective chatter rose. Everyone began shouting who they were and what newspaper or Magazine they were from. Many questions immediately arose although it would have been tough for any of them to be heard amongst the loud roar from everyone speaking at once.

"Please everyone, One at a time. You miss." Charles said pointing to a young brunette holding a notepad and pen.

"Lisa Williams, The Evening times. Why the need for a School that caters specifically to mutants?"

"Many mutants get treated as outcasts, many feel that they do not belong. Here at Xavier's school for talented and gifted youngsters we offer them a place where they can regain that feeling of self worth. Next question please, How about you?" Charles answered now gesturing to an older gentleman on the complete opposite side of the lawn.

"Bob Harris, The Daily news. Why the need for such secrecy in the past regarding the true nature of your school?"

"There Has been an increase in mutant population recently. As such we are merely opening our doors publicly to mutant children everywhere." Charles explained in his Charles sort of way.

"Or building an army." A man at the back of the crowd yelled, hate filling every word that he spoke.

"I assure you sir, No such thing is going on behind my walls. Next question, You mam."

"Jaimee moore, from the citizen. Why should America trust that you have no ulterior motive behind your sudden decision to open up now?"

"I can only ask America to place themselves in the shoes of a young mutant struggling to find their way amidst the hate and persecution strewn about in front of them everyday. I will not ask America to trust in me Only to open their eyes."

"Are you saying that the Government is blindly Ignoring the mutant problem?" Another reporter asked yelling above the crowd.

"What mutant problem bub?" Asked wolverine a growl clawing at the inside of his throat.

"Logan." Charles said sternly.

"I am not saying that The government is ignoring mutants. I am only saying that mutants are struggling to get by in America and across the globe for that matter along with humans alike. The world is perfect for no one nation or people or species or whatever it is you wish to classify us as. But as a Mutant myself I am doing my part to help fix any way I can the problems presented to us. Next question. You."

"Ashley Lewis, Brooklyn Daily. You say that you are a mutant. Apart from the obvious are the rest of the people on the sides of you mutants as well?"

"Yes in fact they are all mutants, as well as faculty here. Please Everybody introduce yourselves."

"I am Ororo Munro. I am a teacher of Science." Storm said with the grace of a goddess she is known for.

"Scott Summers, Math and statistics."

"Dr. Henry McCoy, Chemistry."

"Dr. Jean Grey, Geography."

"Logan, History."

"David Alexander, I will be teaching Self Control."

"You Look a little young to be a teacher." A woman in the crowd said suddenly.

"How old does a teacher have to be. 22 years, Teachers don't necessarily have to be old."

"Self control is an optional course here for young mutants who do not quite have a grasp on their gifts. I assure you he is well qualified. David is a recent graduate here and showed exceptional control over himself and his gifts." Professor Xavier chimed in relieving David from the question. Although now it seemed it was his turn in the spotlight.

"Being that the school is only now becoming publicly known for what it is, how did you come to be a student here?"

"It was fate that had brought me here. My powers manifested themselves in a public way and I was attacked for being what I am. Another student here recognized I was in trouble and pulled me from the fire so to speak." David explained not going into much detail as Charles had instructed.

"What made you decide to attend Xavier's School?" It seemed the reporters stopped announcing themselves as they were too eager to get their questions answered.

"As I said my powers manifested publicly in a small town where the residents are not the most understanding of mutants or those that choose to associate with mutants. I chose to come here not only for the help I would receive but also to spare my friends and family the risk of being associated with me." Replied David feeling more nervous by the second as he recounted his story.

"Do you honestly believe that your family or friends would be harmed purely by being associated with your kind."

"First off its not a **kind**, its a mutation." Said David beginning to get angry now. "And yes the day after my powers made themselves known my younger sister was drugged by two MRD agents who sought to arrest me simply for being my KIND. That's Why I believe that YOUR KIND would hurt my friends or family for something as small as being too close!" David finished nearly shouting over the crowd. "Its YOUR KIND that forms anti mutant groups to hunt us down. Its YOUR KIND that rounds us up and experiments on us for their own sick pleasures. Its YOUR KIND that causes the need for Schools like this that have to step forward for helpless mutants!"

"I believe that's enough David. Please return inside. The rest of us can handle things here." Stepped in Charles who realized if he didn't put a stop to this He would have to do some serious damage control.

David returned inside quietly as more questions were directed at him. David entered the mansion heart racing his knuckles white from how hard his fists were clenched, His breathing Jagged as he tried to calm himself. He sat in a chair in the lobby trying to collect himself when Jubilee came in and sat on the arm of the chair. She didn't say anything she didn't have too. She merely put her hand on David's shoulder and he immediately began to relax.

"I fucked up Jubes. I ruined the picture perfect School look that Chuck was going for. They probably think we are some anti human attack cell now." David stated more than a little ashamed of himself.

"Your probably right."

David laughed slightly. "Your not helping babe."

"Well what did you expect you basically accused all of human kind of being sadistic assholes like the MRD. You did yell YOUR KIND multiple times."

"They said it first." David commented sounding a bit childish. "But your right I probably should have made my attack a bit more narrow."

"Only thing we can do now is find out how deep of a hole you just dug us and dig our way out." Jubilee said trying to be comforting.

"We are going to need a lot of shovels." David Joked.

The press conference ended, the reporters left and Charles and the X-men made their way back inside.

"Glad that's over. Good work kid." Wolverine said to David with a wink as he entered the door followed by Scott, Jean, Storm, Beast and Charles.

"David I am sorry I was not expecting things to get as rough as they did for you. I should not have put you in that situation." Said Charles as he approached David still in the chair with Jubilee next to him.

"Wait, your not mad?" David asked shocked that he was not receiving Charles stern voice.

"I am upset about the way things were handled, however I should not have placed you in that position with everything still being so fresh in your mind. The rest of us have been mutants much longer and have grown numb to the way people react to us. I only hope that one day you will understand that we strive for peace between humans and mutants and not all humans are as bad as you made them out to look."

"I know Chuck and I am sorry. I let my Anger get the better of me. I acted without thinking and I shouldn't have. I bet your rethinking the self control position now huh?" Asked David sadly as his excitement had grown over being able to give back to Charles and in turn help other mutants that are struggling like he did.

"On the contrary, part of learning self control is recognizing your mistakes and making sure that they don't happen again. By recognizing and owning up to the mistake you just made shows me that I couldn't have made a better choice." Stated chuck confidently with a smile on his face.

"Really? Thanks Chuck I will try my hardest not to let you down."

"I know that you wont David. I am counting on you and so will many students. Do it for them, Do it for yourself, and do it for the future of mutants everywhere." Charles said before turning and leaving the room in his usual calm manner.


	16. Chapter 16: Open house

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

On another note I reached my tenth review today and will be posting two chapters as a result. Here is the first. While you are reading I will be proofreading and editing the next so as always please enjoy.

* * *

Everything continued as Normal at Xavier's School for gifted and talented youngsters. David continued training everyday and greatly improved. He mastered being able to project incoming objects or energies back away from him and he became extremely accurate at hitting his target. The strength of his power had also increased as he demonstrated one evening with Logan's help. He was able to lift Logan's speeding truck into the air and hold it for several minutes before setting it back down easily enough to not damage it. Apart from all of that David had been trying every night to accomplish his dream of being able to fly. It began simple enough with him climbing onto the groundkeeper's shed and Jumping off. When that didn't work David moved to a second floor balcony. Thankfully he had accelerated healing and a few broken ribs mended rather quickly. But that did prove better than the shed, after a few Jumps he had a little luck and was able to slow himself down enough so that he didn't get hurt as bad. School had ended for the summer and David and Jubilee had been spending a lot more time together although she did make excuses 3 times a week and disappear for 2 hours each day which confused David. When he asked her about it she simply stuck to the excuse she gave him. David decided to let it be and that when she wanted to tell him she would tell him. Apart from that they had grown much closer. David had started drinking on the roof with Logan every Saturday night after Jubilee had gone to sleep. David enjoyed being able to get some relief from the tension that could arise occasionally at the mansion and Logan enjoyed having a drinking partner that he did not want to throw off of the roof. Apart from the influx of students things had been rather peaceful at the institute in the 6 weeks since it had gone public. The professor had received some hate mail but nothing he thought to be too terribly serious. And on this particular day the institute was hosting an open house for mutants and their family members to tour the institute and meet some of the teachers.

"Man, Chuck these kids are getting younger and younger." David said to Charles after seeing a family with twin boys that couldn't have been more than 12 years old enter the mansion.

"They are about the right age David many mutant's gifts manifest during puberty. You were a bit of a late bloomer which may be why your gifts are increasing in strength as quickly as they are. It may even explain the potential power that you have the ability to achieve." Charles said while simultaneously greeting families as they made their way into the mansion.

"You talk about that like I have the ability to become some almighty being. You make it sound like I am a god." David said modestly.

"Believe it or not, many gods in mythology were in fact mutants. In fact Ororo herself was even worshipped as a goddess at one point. Many people take Greek and Egyptian mythology as nothing more than myths. But zeus much like Ororo was able to control lightning. Poseidon was a water elemental. Hercules had super strength. Hades was a fire elemental and a teleporter. The only difference between them and mutants today is that there were not nearly as many that is why they were revered as god's. So in a sense David if you had only been born in a different time. You would have been considered a god." Charles explained calmly as David realized that could very well be true.

"Wow that's insane when you think about it like that. So if Mutants had been around that long and there were very few in those times, why is there such a huge increase in mutant population now?" David asked curiously.

"Because as of the past few decades with racism and other factors that caused people to hate other people for being different dying out, many are looking for another group of people to blame their problems on. And because of that many mutants flock to other mutants for protection. Mutants are more commonly becoming romantically involved with other mutants. So now the X-gene or mutant gene as it is commonly called is no longer staying dormant in their off spring."

"What makes the X-gene decide to stay dormant or to become active in a child that has human and mutant parents? Or human and human parents with one of them having the X-gene?" David asked curiously hoping he could get an answer as to whether the rest of his family would live normal lives.

"Sadly I do not have an answer for that David." Charles said looking up at the young mutants face.

"So one of my parents may be a mutant? Or at least have an X-gene?" David then asked although he was sure as to which one it was.

"Precisely."

"Probably my dad, fuckin prick. Only good thing he ever did was pass this on to me." David added as Charles grimaced due to the vulgar language.

"There is no telling for sure that it was your father David." Charles replied hoping the language would not continue especially in front of the visitors.

"So he may not have even done that right, what a dick." David said earning a glare from Charles. Apparently that was too much to ask for.

"He did do one thing right." Charles smiled.

"What's that Chuck?" David asked unsure of what that could possibly be.

"He fathered one heck of a man." Said Chuck smiling up at David.

"Thanks Chuck. Now go do your part, Shake hands, Meet and greet. Try not to flirt with any of the mothers too much." David Joked with the man he had grown to look up to over the past two months.

"I shall try my hardest not to David." Charles replied smirking.

David Watched Charles roll to the other side of the room to greet a family that had just entered the front door when he was approached by another family.

"Hello You are Mr. Alexander right?" Asked a short brunette woman who looked to be in her mid thirties.

"Yes mam, and you are?" David asked still feeling a little uncomfortable with being called mister although he preferred it over professor Alexander.

"My name is Lauren Masters. It is an honor to meet you. The way you spoke up to those reporters about the way mutants are treated was a rare thing and the world could use more mutants such as yourself."

"While I appreciate that mam, I spoke out of anger and frustration. I did not mean to say those things. I am sorry but you have the wrong impression of me." David replied looking down slightly at the memory of that morning.

"When you are angry is when the truth coes out the most. I understand you believe that you shouldn't have said it, but it did need to be said. Too many mutants these days get treated poorly and are abused both by the law and criminal organizations." The woman again praised.

"Well I am glad that I was able to reach people with my words. I can only hope that whether it was meant to be said or not, that it will reach the ears of people who may have the power to make a difference." David smirked at the shorter woman.

"We can only hope. That is my daughter Alicia over there." Lauren said pointing to a girl that looked to be a younger copy of her Mother. "Her father was killed 6 months ago. He was shot in an alley for being a mutant." The woman said sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss mam. Instances like that are exactly why Charles decided to go public with this School, to give mutants a safe place to learn without being persecuted. Hopefully we will see Alicia attending here." It was more of a question than a statement.

"You certainly will. I just wanted the chance to come over and thank you for speaking up it meant a lot to a lot of mutants. So thank you David." The woman said extending her Hand to David admirably.

"Your very welcome mam. We will keep a close eye on Alicia. If you should have any further questions today or throughout her stay here just call and ask for me. I will help any way that I can." David said taking the woman's hand and giving it a gentle yet firm reassuring shake.

"Will do, bye David. It was an honor to meet you."

"Likewise. Bye now mam." David said, feeling proud of himself after the first positive response to his public tirade six months prior.

The day continued at a pretty good pace. David had met plenty of parents who seemed rather happy that they had found a place that would accept their children. He had also met a few students who seemed pretty happy about being able to use their powers as Professor Xavier let them go outside and experiment with their powers so long as their was a teacher there to supervise. David was happy to oblige as he was excited to see some of the students he was to teach use their powers. He witnessed everything from flying kids to elementals, kids with super strength, psi powers, energy based powers and everything in between. He was going to have fun with ideas he had rolling around in his head for his students.

The afternoon began to wind down and the visitors had all left for the day. As much as David was having fun he was glad for the day to be over. David decided to relax so he decided to hang out in the rec room. He sat on the sofa with a long sigh.

"How is it going man?" Bobby asked sitting down next to him.

"Its going pretty well, today was a good day. I'm exhausted though. Who would have thought answering so many questions would be tiring. Especially for someone whose powers revolve around energy." David replied cocking his head to the side to look at bobby.

"What do you think being a teacher is going to be like. Its answering questions for students all day." Bobby remarked.

"Not the way I plan on teaching. I plan on making it fun for the kids. One thing I always hated about school was that every teacher was so damn boring." David replied accentuating the last two words.

"Really and how do you plan on making it fun?" Bobby asked curiously.

"I guess you are just going to have to take my class and find out." David answered.

"I was planning on taking it anyway. Class taught by a friend, sounds like an easy A to me." Bobby remarked casually.

"Don't think I will take it easy on you because were friends bobby. If anything I know to expect more from you, so you are really going to have to impress me." David told the younger teen.

"Damn, alright. Well at least I wont have Scotts class anymore. Man am I happy about that." Bobby said enthusiastically.

"Really, and why is that bobby?" Scott asked standing in the doorway his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised just above the rim of his ruby lenses.

"Oh shit." Bobby muttered under his breath. Looking to David to save him.

"I should probably leave you two alone." David said smirking at bobby and giving him a 'your on your own look' before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

David entered the hallway and ran into just the person he left to find.

"Hey babe. What do you have planned for the evening?" David said to Jubilee as she nearly bumped into him in the hall.

"David hi. Nothing as far as I know, but I just got called to Charles office. Who knows what he wants." Jubilee replied.

"Is that why your in such a rush?" David asked a flustered Jubilee.

"Yea looking forward to getting it over with. Ill see you in a little while bye sweetie." Was Jubilees hasty reply before giving David a quick kiss and running off in the direction of Charles' office.

_"Jubilee please come in."_ Came the telepathic invitation to Jubilee.

"Hi Professor, What's up?" Jubilee asked enthusiastically as she entered the room and took a seat across from his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about what we have been working on over the past month." Charles replied hand over hand on his side of the desk.

"Uh huh, what about it?" Jubilee asked as she had a feeling this is where the conversation was going to go.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Charles cocked an eyebrow as asked.

"No and it has been killing me to lie to him Professor." Jubilee said frustratingly.

"Well good news. You only have to keep your secret for the rest of the day." Jubilee was then informed.

"Professor I'm not ready. It could be Dangerous." Jubilee replied hoping to put it off even longer.

"Jubilee I understand your concern, but there is something I want you to see." Charles told the young girl across from his desk before wheeling himself over to a DVD player and putting a disc in and turning on the television in his office. "I have been monitoring David's training sessions and I must say I am impressed. This is one such session last Thursday with Professor Summers."

Jubilee looked at the monitor and saw David and Scott standing only a few feet apart. All of a sudden Scott fired a large red blast which completely engulfed David's body Where it completely froze. The red light began growing outward and lifting higher until it was just above David's head. David began moving his hands apart and split the energy in half. He began making it dance around the room as if he was conducting a symphony. Jubilee looked on Amazed at what her boyfriend had been able to accomplish with his powers in only two short months. Charles then pressed the skip button on the remote control in his hand and another scene began playing.

"This session is yesterday With Professor Munroe."

The Scene began much the same only this was more than a demonstration. Storm took off from the ground lifting herself up using her control over the wind. David reached his hand out and stopped her where she was at. Storm retaliated by launching a lightning bolt directly at David who immediately took control of the electrical energy and fired it directly back at storm. The lightning not affecting her because of her mutation, Storm didn't even attempt to move. She Instead used her power of the wind once again only this time to create a large funnel cloud. David Used his arm to block his face from the strong wind as the tornado moved right for him. David smirked looked up at storm and put his arms out at his side. The tornado storm used put off a lot of energy which David used to create a shield around himself. Rain began to fall and David used the energy he was manipulating to create a makeshift umbrella. "Is that the best you got?" David yelled over the sound of the elements surrounding him. Rain soon turned into a strong blizzard the temperature dropped dramatically and David had to concede defeat. With all the tricks he had in his arsenal the extreme cold proved more than he could handle.

"You see Jubilation. David has had his gifts for a little over two months and he has been able to make controlling the energy of two of the strongest mutants at this school look like child's play. No easy feat by any means." Charles explained to the fearful teenager.

"I See that Professor. He did great however, this is completely different. There is no guarantee that it would work and it could really hurt him." Jubilee argued in return.

"We have taken every precaution to minimize all risk. We have insured that you can do your part. All we have left to do is get him to agree. I don't think that will be very difficult considering it is David we are talking about. He would jump at the opportunity." Charles stated in his soothing voice to try and calm Jubilee.

"Your right about that professor. But David has a bad track record when it comes to testing his limits if you don't recall." Jubilee made a good point.

"That was also only his second time using his gifts. He also walked away without a Scratch, physically anyway. I cant make you do anything all I ask is that you talk to him before making your decision."

"You know that's only going to result in him talking me into it Professor. That's not fair its like I have no say." A clearly exasperated Jubilee said as she lowered her head slightly.

"You have all of the say Jubilee. We can not do it without you. Take tonight to think it over and we will mention it to David tomorrow."

"Alright Professor. Is that all." Jubilee said her previous enthusiasm now depleted.

"Actually Jubilation there is one more thing. David's 18th birthday is next Tuesday right?" Asked Charles.

"Yes it is I cant wait!." Enthusiasm now back in full force.

"David, as far as I know is not very big on material possessions. I was wondering if you had any gift ideas."

"I think I do but it will take more than just me and you. Let me talk to Logan and I will get back to you professor." Jubilee said as she nearly jumped from her seat.

"Thank you Jubilation." Charles smiled.

"No problem, guess I better be going. I will be back soon."

Jubilee practically ran from the office in her search for the Wolverine. She found him in the garage changing the oil in his truck. She told him of her ideas. He had one or two of his own and within a few minutes a plan was set in motion. Jubilee then returned to Charles' office to fill him in. Jubilee didn't bother to knock or wait to be invited in. Her excitement got the better of her as she barged into the office.

"Jubilee that was much quicker than I expected." Smiled Charles.

Jubilee wore a huge grin on her face when she replied. "Yea didn't take much convincing on Logan's part. Anyway I have the perfect Idea, David is going to love it."


	17. Chapter 17: Hidden Talents

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

On another note I reached my tenth review today and will be posting two chapters as a result. Here is number 2 I hope that you like reading it because I definitely enjoyed writing this one. It is one of my favorites and I would really appreciate some reviews on it.

* * *

David awoke Tuesday morning expecting it to be a morning like any other. Little did he know things were going to be anything but ordinary. He took a long shower allowing the water to wake him up fully. After he finished his shower he threw his usual clothes on and headed for the cafeteria. He arrived shortly later to see Jubilee already there much to his surprise.

"Hey babe, I always beat you here, what gives?" David asked as he immediately recognized the lack of sleep evident in Jubilee's features. The bags under her sullen eyes were a huge change from her normally vibrant cheerful eyes.

"I woke up a few hours ago, I couldn't get back to sleep." A very tired Jubilee answered solemnly as if something heavy had been weighing on her, causing exhaustion but still keeping rest from making its nightly appearance.

"Nightmare?" David asked concerned as something was obviously troubling her and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Something like that." Jubilee answered but didn't go into detail.

"Wanna talk about it?" A hopeful David then asked hoping she would want to get it off of her chest.

"After breakfast. For now get your strength up." Was all she said as her fork clattered against her own plate aimlessly.

"Uh ok." Was David's only answer as he thought about her strange choice of words.

David ate quickly half eager half fearful to find out what Jubilee had to say. After breakfast had finished in the cafeteria many of the students had left to go have fun during their summer vacation. After the last of David and Jubilee's group left, David was ready to begin their talk.

"So about this nightmare. What has gotten you so freaked out?" David quietly asked so that none of the students still remaining could hear.

"It wasn't necessarily a nightmare. Its more of something that has been asked of me." Jubilee replied a little too sadly for David's liking.

"What is it? Who asked you to do what?" Inquired David beginning to get slightly angry that someone would dare upset his girlfriend.

"I don't know if I can even say it. Can we go talk to the Professor?" Jubilee then asked not realizing how much her words were getting to David.

"Jubilee! What the hell is going on? You are starting to freak me out." David's voice began raising with each passing word.

"David, I cant. Lets go see the professor please." Jubilee said nervously.

"Alright. Lets go." David said grabbing Jubilees hand and helping her up so that they could begin their journey without wasting one more second.

_"Chuck, Jubilee and I are on our way." _David projected to Charles as they began heading to the second floor.

_"Is Everything alright David? You sound worried." _Charles asked after David spoke so abruptly.

_"I don't know Chuck, Jubilee wont tell me anything all, she said is she cant tell me what's bothering her and that we should come see you. I hope you can explain." _David replied just as quickly as before.

_"Oh I see, yes I can explain. I will see you shortly." _Charles said relieved to know what was bothering David so much.

"David slow down. Or at least let go of me. My legs are not as long as yours. I'm practically jogging to keep up." Jubilee tiredly stated, as it was too early and she had too little sleep to be moving so quickly.

David slowed his pace but did not say a word as he rounded a corner and headed down the long teachers wing. The hallway seemed endless as they passed door after door before finally reaching the one they were seeking. David didn't bother to knock as he had already informed Charles that he was on his way. He opened the door and nearly pulled Jubilee inside before closing the door harder than he normally would have.

"David, Jubilee, good morning." Charles eagerly said to the frustrated David and the worn down Jubilee as he waved his hand toward the chairs across from his desk.

"What's going on Chuck? Something is clearly bothering Jubilee and it somehow involves you." David said clearly angry now.

"David, please calm down it is nothing to be concerned about. The reason for Jubilee's worry is an experiment that involves you. Jubilee is not very excited about it as there is a small chance that it could be dangerous." Charles calmly explained hoping his tone would sooth the young man's anger.

"Really? You have my attention Chuck. What is this experiment?" Asked David who had refused a seat when Charles Gestured for him to sit.

"Well I have personally been training with Jubilation several days a week..." Charles began to say when David forgot his manners and cut the man off.

"So that is what she has been lying to me about. What does that have to do with the experiment?" David asked frustration still rolling off of him in waves.

"The training has involved her learning to pass her pyrotechnic energies through solid objects." Charles said before pausing to give David a chance to say anything. After silence was all that hung in the air Charles continued. " It began with her passing her Gifts through objects like glass as it would be easier for her to still be able to see what she was doing. After she mastered that she began to pass through wood and even steel. With her new ability and your control I believe that she may be able to insert one of her paff's as she calls them into your body to boost your own gifts." Charles finished his explanation knowing he had to at least offer David the chance to boost his own natural gifts even if there was a risk involved.

"Really that sounds amazing! When can we do this?" David asked his anger now fading.

"David, what if you cant control it inside of yourself? You could get hurt really bad." Jubilee said defeatedly although she knew David's response would have been similar.

"Jubilee I can handle it. I have handled incredibly powerful energy we can start at a small paff just to test the water so to speak." David offered some relief only being able to hop that she would take it.

"David even my small ones explode. Do you not understand what explode means? Can you keep it from exploding? Have you tried something like that, much less inside of yourself?" Jubilee argued causing David to stop and think for a moment.

"Jubilee please have faith in me." David pleaded taking Jubilee's hand. "You can put the paff in somewhere that I can heal if things do go bad. On top of that I am sure Hank will be there, right Chuck?" David then asked knowing where Charles stood on the matter.

"Of course David, we will be taking all precautionary measures at our disposal." Answered Charles.

"You see Jubilee this is not very dangerous. You see how hard I work on my powers. Think about how far this could advance my training. This could help me to explain how it all works on a completely higher level." David said clearly he was going to have to fight for this.

"David I cant do it, I am sorry." Jubilee hung her head as she refused.

"Jubilee, look at me." David said placing one hand under her chin and lifting her face to his. "With everything I have been through, you know that I can handle this. You have been here by my side to help me with everything even when I have not asked not that I am not grateful. But now I am asking for your help. Please don't take this opportunity away from me." David pleaded as he looked deep into Jubilee's eyes.

"Ugh Damn it David! I knew this would happen. Alright I'll do it." Jubilee said finally giving in. Knowing that David would be able to talk her into it.

"Thank you thank you thank you Jubilee your the greatest. I swear one day I will pay you back." David said as he picked Jubilee up clear out of her seat and spun her in a circle before putting her back down.

"You damn well better." Jubilee remarked angrily that she had lost the battle that had taken place.

"Alright Chuck, where are we doing this? When are we doing this? Lets go!" David more stated than asked unable to contain his excitement.

"Half an hour in the Danger room. Take the extra time to prepare yourself in anyway you can." Charles answered giving David some time to still change his mind if he so chose.

"Alright Chuck half an hour. You better not be late." Was David's reply before he left the room with Jubilee in tow once again.

David used his spare time to spend with Jubilee at her request. She wanted to spend every free minute in David's arms incase he ended up in another Coma or worse. The two laid in David's bed silently enjoying the warmth of the other. David began to feel Jubilee growing more and more tense as the time ticked by. Jubilee was visibly shaking as there were five minutes left. David squeezed Jubilee's hand gently and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be ok babe. Please have as much faith in me as I have in you." David said as he got out of bed knowing they could not stay there any longer.

Jubilee said nothing only squeezed David's hand back before getting up and following him from the room. They reached the elevator and David guided the hesitant Jubilee onto it slowly. He pressed the button for the sub basement and waited to reach the floor. When the elevator came to a stop David's excitement peaked along with Jubilee's nerves. David gently guided the shaking Jubilee to the Danger room where he punched in his code and entered the room to an awaiting Charles, Logan, Beast, Storm, Scott, and Jean.

"You see Jubilee, everyone is here to help ensure my safety." David waved his arm around at the room full of experienced mutants.

"Lets just get this over with." Came Jubilee's quivering reply.

"David, Jubilee. I am glad to see that you made it." Charles smiled then frowned slightly at the nervous wreck that was Jubilee.

"Of course Chuck can we get started?" David asked knowing that Jubilee needed to get through this as soon as possible.

"Do you have any questions first?" Asked Charles.

"Nope its not very complicated. And I feel that if we wait much longer Jubilee may faint." Said a very Eager David.

"OK I would like you to remove your shirt and lay down." Charles suggested.

David removed his shirt and lay on the floor. Jubilee knelt next to him and grabbed his hand fearfully. The pit that had formed in her stomach had dropped out completely. David smiled up at Jubilee and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his and saw the determination that she had grown so fond of. The look in his eyes the need to progress himself eased her discomfort enough for her to smile back.

"Ok, whenever you are ready Jubilee." Charles said softly wheeling himself up next to the kneeling teenager.

"I'm ready Jubilee." Said David.

"I suppose it's now or never. Where would you like me to insert it?" Jubilee asked her boyfriend.

"Right here." David said putting his palm into hers and lacing his fingers with her own. "On one sweetie." David awaited Jubilee's confirmation before beginning to count down. "Three, Two, One."

Jubilee began pushing her paff into David's hand slowly, tears filling her eyes as she did so. David's free hand rose into the air and hovered over the one Jubilee pushed her energy into. He focused on expanding the energy slowly throughout his whole hand and then his arm. The energy began to navigate to David's shoulder and collarbone. It began making its way south to David's heart. David's chest suddenly rose off of the floor much like one would expect from a person being shocked in a hospital. His breathing quickened and he began shaking violently.

"Hank, Please help him, He's going to die!" Screamed Jubilee as soon as everything began.

"Wait, Hank." Logan said Holding the advancing beast back.

"Logan, release me he is having a seizure!" Beast shouted at the feral whose arm was holding onto him.

"No!" David shouted as his shaking began to slow but his heart rate stayed high. David turned over and began to rise to his hands and knees. He began coughing slightly before getting fully to his feet on shaky knees. His legs quickly straightened and he lifted his head an unusual fire burned deep within his eyes.

"How do you feel David." Charles asked curiously.

"Chuck I feel amazing!" David yelled in a as of yet unheard tone of voice. "In fact Scott give me everything you got. Don't hold back."

"David, no!" Yelled Jubilee as a picture of David on the hospital bed flashed through her mind. "Remember last time?"

"Jubilee, I have never felt this kind of energy. I can control it. You gave me the power to control it." David said an unwavering confidence was unmistakable in his body language as he held his arms outright. The veins in his arms bulged as blood coursed through them at a quickened pace. His chest rose and fell at a normal rate now and a large grin played across his features.

"Professor should I?" Scott asked worriedly knowing what the outcome of such an attack could be, but not refusing after seeing David in this new light.

"David are you sure that's what you want? I would advise against it." Charles said offering his advice but not refusing Scott yet.

"Chuck, I can handle it. Read my mind you can see the power for yourself." David stated confidently.

Charles attempted to see David's thoughts for a few seconds before replying. "David I cant break through, the energy you have taken has created some kind of shield I have never before seen." Charles said wide eyed clearly surprised at the level of power involved.

"That should give you the same confidence I have. Besides if I don't burn off this energy that could be just as dangerous." David explained knowing that would get through to at least Charles.

Charles turned to Scott and nodded giving him the all clear. Scott turned a dial on his visor and hesitantly released all of the power his visor would allow. A bright red flashed headed straight for David who didn't break a sweat in stopping the force in its place. The red beam began flowing in a circle above David's head creating a halo like ring 5 feet in diameter.

"Storm, lightning now!" David yelled as the red ring still hung in the air above him.

Storm then looked to Charles for approval. When he gave her the same nod her eyes began to turn a milky white. Clouds filled the air high in the danger room. Suddenly a bright yellow flash of electricity shot straight for David. As it entered the center of the red ring it stopped as well. David did the same with the electricity. Once a crackling electric ring was formed David fused it with the optic energy. The red ring began to crackle and light even brighter. David split the ring in half and then split both halves in half creating four rings circling his body now. David could be seen with a huge grin spread across his face as he showcased his power.

"Jubilee, You have done more than enough, But If you could assist a little further I would really appreciate it." David said to his now smiling girlfriend.

Happy that David had been right all along and now feeling confident after not seeing him struggle one bit Jubilee decided she would help as well. Jubilee formed a paff the size of a basketball inside of her hands and shot it straight for David. David merely concentrated on the ball to stop it having no need to use his hands any longer. The ball began to grow larger until David could no longer be seen behind it. The group looked on Excitedly at the light show that was being put on for them. David opened a hole in the paff and stepped inside of it closing the hole behind him. David raised the paff into the air with himself inside of it. He then began making the four rings circle around the ball at a high speed.

"You guys may want to cover your ears, this is going to be loud." David warned the group.

"David please tell me your not going to do what I think you are going to do." Charles said concerned for the group.

"Relax Chuck." David said with a wink to Charles.

The spinning rings began to restrict in on the ball until they combined with it creating one huge crackling ball of orange energy. David smiled and looked at Jubilee before expanding the ball outward and then imploding it onto himself. A loud explosion filled the entire room causing many of the members to shield their faces as the concussion of the blast headed toward them.

"Relax your all fine." David's panting voice was then heard through the cloud of dust.

As the smoke cleared the members of the x-men looked around making sure all of the others were ok. Once they realized they were all ok they all looked to David who could be seen catching his breath.

"David that was incredible." Scott said walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You could have seriously hurt one or all of us or even yourself. What you just did was incredibly stupid!" Jean shouted at David.

"On the contrary Jean, it was David who shielded everyone from his explosion." Charles told her.

"I am sorry to tell you this Charles but it was my telekinesis that shielded us." Jean remarked.

"Charles is right Jean. Your telekinesis wouldn't have been strong enough to completely shield you all. I directed the explosion away from you." David corrected between pants.

"Professor is that true? Is he really that powerful?" Jean asked in disbelief at what David had just said.

David decided to answer that for Charles. "Not without that boost. That extra energy in my body increased my energy tenfold."

"He is right Jean. The energy that Jubilee gave David greatly spiked his natural gifts." Charles explained again.

"Do you think that is smart to allow him to do this professor. We haven't seen that level of power since the likes of apocalypse or even." Jean began before she was interrupted.

"Jean that is quite enough. David has shown no sign of being evil or not being in complete control of himself for even a moment." Charles sternly said.

"Alright this is getting tense. What do you say we all take a breather." David interjected trying to ease the situation.

"That would be for the best, however David I would like to speak to you alone if you don't mind."

"Not at all Chuck. Your office?" David asked as that was the usual meeting place.

"I don't see the reason for an unnecessary trip. Everyone I would like to thank you for your participation. You may now go on about your day." Charles gestured toward the door signaling that this would be a private conversation.

"I'll see you in a little while Jubilee." David told her before giving her a quick kiss. "Thank you for everything."

"Why does Jean Hate me? I don't think I have given her a reason to." David asked after everyone left the room.

"Jean does not hate you my boy. Jean is merely concerned."

"About what?" David asked what she could be concerned about having just seen the display of his power.

"You David have just displayed a level of power which very few can even comprehend. Jean is one of only a handful alive that have ever experienced a strength that powerful. You are now a member of that elite group." Charles explained as he reflected back on the experience.

"I thought Jean was only an alpha level Mutant." David said now confused.

"Jean alone is, however her mind is inhabited by an entity that has sought out powerful telepaths since the beginning of time itself. It is only known as the Phoenix. It is uncontrollable and nearly unstoppable. It nearly killed Logan when it first appeared. Jean did in fact die as a result. Due to the nature of the phoenix Jean was returned to us. The phoenix remains dormant for now but none of us know for how long." Charles said softly as it still hurt to think back to when they had lost Jean.

"Wow that's one hell of a story. Why haven't I heard about this before?" Asked David.

"It is a bit of a sore subject you can understand why." Charles answered him.

"Yeah I suppose I can. So Jean is worried that I will have trouble controlling that power and tear the mansion and maybe the team to pieces. I understand her anger now." David admitted as the potential to have that power scared him a little.

"The reason I wanted to do this experiment was partly because of the phoenix. I knew you showed great potential but I had no idea you were capable of such power. With that sort of ability, if the phoenix arises you may be the only one capable of stopping it. I can only hope that it does not come to that. In the event that it does however I believe you may also need some field experience." Charles then told the young man.

"That's a lot of responsibility Chuck. You couldn't have just waited till it happened. You just told me the fate of basically the planet may rest on my shoulders some day. Wait did you just say field experience?" David then jerked his head up to search Charles' eyes for what the meaning behind the words.

"I thought that may draw your attention. And yes I said field experience."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" An extremely hopeful David asked.

"It does. David would you like to join the X-men?" Charles asked although he was already sure of the answer.

"Really? Wow Chuck it would be an Honor." David said as he grabbed the mans hand and shook it sincerely.

"I will have a uniform for you by the end of the week." Charles remarked as he began rolling toward the exit.

David was completely stunned and could think of only one thing. His mothers voice began to replay in his head. (Your going to do great thing I can feel it.)

* * *

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am also drawing a blank on a X-men code name for David if anyone has a suggestion please PM me with it. You will be mentioned in my next update.


	18. Chapter 18: Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

I would sincerely like to thank everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue to make this story what it has become. I never expected it to be this long in fact I expected maybe half of this and there is still much more to come. David and Jubilee's Story is far from finished so please stick with me. I will try to make it as exciting of a trip as I can.

* * *

David began training harder than ever now that he was a full fledged member of the X-men. He would train once in the morning until his energy was depleted and each evening once it recharged he was back in the danger room again. David awoke on Sunday morning later than usual. He had slept in after an especially grueling training session from the night before. David was used to most of the members using the danger room for group sessions and on Sundays it was usually empty. David headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast before heading to the sub-basement.

"Good morning sunshine. Your up late, but you were exhausted last night." Jubilee said as she ran into David heading downstairs.

"Yea what are you up to babe?" Replied David fighting off a yawn.

"Nothing for an hour or so. Then I am going to hit the pool with kitty for a while." Said Jubilee.

"That sounds good, you could use some sun." David smirked.

"Whatever, are you going to have time for me this afternoon?" A hopeful Jubilee asked.

"Yea I will make some time before training." David answered the young girl.

"Ugh I swear, you spend more time training than you do with me. I am beginning to feel neglected. You know what happens when women feel neglected by their boyfriends?" Jubilee asked trying her hardest to sound serious.

"Yea but you couldn't find anyone better than me." David remarked full of cockiness.

"Your awfully sure of yourself." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Alright would you please not cheat on me if I decided not to train this afternoon, and instead spent it with you?" David offered through a mock frown.

"Hmm I don't know. Cheating does sound tempting." She Joked back.

"Jubilee!" David raised his voice playfully.

"Alright alright, you have a deal." Jubilee agreed after a few seconds of appearing in thought.

"Ok I'll see you this afternoon then." David said as he started heading in his original destination.

"Uh David aren't you forgetting something." Jubilee more stated than asked.

"Right sorry." Was David's reply as he walked back toward her and gave her a kiss.

"That's better, now be safe." Jubilee said before letting him get on with his day.

David reached the cafeteria without any further interruption other than the occasional "Hi Professor Alexander" The students took to calling him after realizing he didn't like it. David ate quickly so that he could still get a somewhat early start. He cleared his tray and left the cafeteria at a brisk walk. He reached the elevator and pressed the only button he ever used. If anyone had asked he wouldn't even be able to tell them where the other buttons led to. He stepped off of the elevator to the sight of the metal hallway. David reached the danger room and began to enter his code.

"Danger room session in progress." Informed the computerized voice of the danger room.

"What the hell, no one uses the danger room on Sundays." David groaned to himself in frustration.

He decided to see who dare interrupt his morning session. He headed up the stairs next to the danger room to the observation room. David punched in his code and the door slid open revealing all of the X-men except one. The one that was currently delaying his training.

"What's going on everybody?" Asked David curiously.

"The Danger room is getting the better of Logan. First time I have ever seen it happen." Scott answered clearly enjoying it.

David approached the large viewing window and looked down over the action. "Stop simulation!" David yelled after seeing the last thing he ever expected to see.

"Someone better have a damn good explanation for cutting me off." Wolverine growled looking up at the observation area while the skin on his face began to grow back.

"David would you mind informing us as to why you chose to end Logan's simulation?" Charles asked turning to face David.

"Not at all Chuck. Would you mind telling me why Logan is fighting my Dad? Or better yet why he is in one of your simulations in the first place?" David asked in return earning a gasp from everyone and a cough from Logan below.

"David, are you feeling alright? Are you sure your not delirious or hallucinating?" Charles asked hoping that was the case rather than what David had just said.

"I'm fine Chuck now tell me what the hell is going on." Demanded an angry David.

"David would you mind telling me what your fathers name is?" Charles then asked him.

"It's David I was named after him. Now quit running me and answer my question." David's raised his voice although there was no playfulness this time.

"David the man that Logan was fighting is named Sebastian Shaw. He is a very powerful Mutant and one of the greatest enemies the X-men have ever faced." Charles explained while searching the young man's features.

"Guess the apple didn't fall very far." Logan said as he entered the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" David asked as questions were popping into his head quicker than he was receiving answers.

"Your gifts David, and the level of power you have Achieved. Sebastian Shaw is an energy manipulator much like yourself. Only he is able to absorb energy as well. Much like you did with Jubilee's own energy, only he is able to absorb any energy without it being directly introduced into his body." Charles went on shocked at the recent turn of events.

"I know my dad was a world class prick and possibly a carrier of the X-gene but are you telling me he was evil?" David asked his anger now confusion.

"David I would love to tell you more, however I believe this is a conversation you should have with your mother." Stated Charles.

"I believe your right Chuck." David remarked as he headed toward the phone at the desk in the observation room.

"David, don't you think this type of information would be better received face to face? Your mother is flying in tomorrow, is she not?" Charles asked although he was the one that made the flight arrangements.

"She is but I can not wait. I need answers Chuck." David said turning back to the man.

"I understand that David and I am sure your mother will too, however I would ask that you be patient. All talking over the phone is going to do is further increase your anger." Charles said hoping to reason with him.

"Your probably right Chuck. I need some air." Were David's final words before leaving everyone behind.

"Charles, you don't really think he is Shaw's offspring do ya?" Logan asked for the man's opinion.

"It would certainly explain a lot. I can only hope for his sake that it is all merely a coincidence. It has after all been nearly 8 years since David has seen the man. And I couldn't picture shaw settling down and living the family life long enough to have multiple children." Charles answered although he knew it was a long shot.

"That is kind of strange. Lets just hope my previous statement about the apple doesn't hold true of the kids nature. I would definitely prefer it if he stayed on our side." Logan's gruff voice was met with a round of agreement.

"David spent his most influential years without the man in his life I believe we are safe regarding that matter Logan." Charles remarked although only hopeful that he was right.

"Lets hope." Scott added. "We have all seen Shaw in action and we have seen what David is capable of. Could you imagine if they had joined forces."

"I shudder to think. But for now I see no reason to believe he would. Seek vengeance against his father maybe, but I couldn't see David join the man. We will give David time alone with his mother tomorrow. I would like all of you to give him space, however I have no idea how their discussion will go and David may need some support from friends." Charles informed the group. Nods and agreements made their way around before the group all went their separate ways for the day.

"So David's birthday is Tuesday, What are you going to give him apart from the obvious?" Kitty asked of Jubilee as they lay out by the pool.

"What is the obvious?" An oblivious Jubilee responded.

"Duh, birthday sex." Was kitty's response.

"Oh my god kitty!" Jubilee screamed rather embarrassed at the girls bluntness.

"What? It's only Sex. Even if the boy is 'Gifted' for lack of a better term." Kitty stated earning a glare from Jubilee.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jubilee asked Shocked removing her sunglasses and staring at the girl.

Kitty was more shocked in her response. "Jubilee, you have had sex with him before right?"

"Uh..." Was all Jubilee managed to get out before Kitty began again.

"Oh my god, you haven't. How have you kept him around this long? Most guys I could understand, but David with his past I couldn't imagine he would stick around if he wasn't getting something." Kitty remarked in disbelief.

"Kitty, David is not like that. And that doesn't answer how you know he is 'Gifted'." Jubilee replied still curious and angry.

"Oh sorry, His second day here the professor sent me to fetch him for the tests beasts wanted to run. He answered his door naked that morning. Said he fell asleep before changing into pajamas." Kitty answered unaware that she was seconds from getting hit with a paff.

"Oh ok, that makes me feel better." A more relieved Jubilee said. "But you don't really think he would just move on do you?" She then asked.

"You know him better than I do. I'm just sayin if you can prevent it you shouldn't let him slip away." Kitty answered.

"Is it going to hurt?" Jubilee asked embarrassed to be having this talk.

"You mean to tell me you have never. Not once?" Kitty asked even more shocked now.

"Kitty I am only sixteen. Wait have you and peter?" Jubilee then asked her.

"Not yet. Peter is going to have to work for it. I had a boyfriend before I came here and we did. It does hurt the first time or so but it starts to feel amazing once you adjust." Informed Kitty.

"So you think I should, on his birthday?" Jubilee asked unsure.

"Or earlier that way you have a little practice and its not terrible on his birthday." Kitty stated before turning over so the sun could hit her back.

"Ok, I'll try it tonight." Jubilee informed her friend.

David sat in his room with his face in his hands trying to make since of everything he had just seen and heard. "Why wouldn't mom tell me? Did she even know? Was she a part of his evil ways? How am I going to bring it up? Is she going to lie about it? What else has she not told me? I would have think she would have told me when she found out I was a mutant if she knew. Maybe there is a reason she kept it a secret. How did they manage to hide it all of those years?"

David began replaying memories of his childhood in his head hoping he could pick up on some clue that he had missed as a child. Nothing came to mind and David had started getting frustrated so he decided maybe a hot shower would relax him. David stood under the hot water allowing it to run over his tense muscles in the hopes that something would help to ease his troubled mind. David had been in so long the water began to cool. He stepped out of the water just as tense as he went in. He dried himself off and laid back in his bed. He closed his eyes and laid awake thinking. David was drawn away from his thoughts by a knock on the door several hours later.

"David are you in there?" Jubilee's hopeful voice floated through the door.

"Yea come in Jubes." David's solemn reply traveled back.

"Hey sweetie is everything alright? Nobody has seen you since this morning." Jubilee asked as she could tell when something was bothering him.

"Yea, well kind of." David said unsure of how to respond. Physically he was fine just tense. Emotionally he had been on a rollercoaster all day.

"What does that mean?" Jubilee asked trying to coax him into talking.

"I don't know." Was all David said.

"Uh, ok well do you want to talk about it?" Jubilee asked concern the concern growing within her voice.

"Sure, Join me." David replied as he made a spot next to him on the bed.

Jubilee joined him on the bed and laid in his arms. "Go ahead babe, vent. What's going on in that big head of yours?"

"I found out my father is evil." David said flatly.

"I thought you already knew that." Jubilee replied unsure of what news he received about him.

"No I knew he was weak, I knew he was a coward, I knew he was the type of man to walk out on his family. I'm talking pinky and the brain take over the world kind of evil." David said as he pulled her tighter into her embrace and took in her scent.

"What is Pinky and the brain?" Jubilee asked tilting her head to look up at him.

"As much tv as you watch, you mean to tell me you have never seen pinky and the brain? It was a tv show with two mice, on the WB, you know what never mind." David then said not really caring to get into that.

"So your father is evil, care to elaborate?" Jubilee bounced back to the original topic. She would google pinky and the brain later.

"Apparently he is an Enemy of the X-men. He used a fake name as long as I knew him or thought I knew him. Or maybe he was using his real name and the name Chuck knows him by is fake. I really don't know it is all confusing." David explained.

"And now you are an X-man the irony is thick in here." Jubilee joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Jubilee!" David shot back although he smirked a little.

"Sorry go on." She then told him.

"I don't know if my mom hid it from me or if she even knew or if she took part in his evil ways. I don't even know what his evil ways are. I tried getting answers from Chuck and he wont tell me anything all he said is I should talk to my mother. I don't even know how I am going to broach the subject. Or whether or not she will try feeding me lies. Or how I am going to be able to take it if she tells me the truth and its not what I want to hear." David finished by drawing in a large breath.

"David calm down, breathe. Your so tense I can feel how tight your shoulders are. You are going to have a brain aneurism." Jubilee tried calming the large bundle of tension.

"I would welcome a brain aneurism right now." David said sarcastically.

"David don't even joke like that. Look I never knew your father and I barely know your mother, so I don't know if anything I say will help. But your mother is a sweet kind caring wonderful woman if she did keep that information from you its not without good reason. As far as the rest of it goes I cant help you. All I can say is we will face it as it comes."

"We?" David asked.

"Yes, we. As much as I have been through with you this is just another bridge to cross and I wont make you do it alone. In the meantime I have an idea that may help release some of your stress." Jubilee said as she got off of David's bed.

"Oh, and what's that?" Inquired David.

"Turn over." She then demanded of him.

David did as was instructed and Jubilee soon climbed on top of him straddling his butt. Jubilee then pressed her hands down on David's lower back and began moving them in slow circles.

"Hmm a massage that's great but you don't know what your getting yourself into." David replied with a heavy sigh of relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jubilee asked as she began working the slow circles slowly up David's back.

"Now I am going to grow to expect massages more often." David then informed her.

"No you get them when I say you do, that's all." Jubilee sternly stated.

Jubilee reached David's shoulders and clamped her small hands onto them. She began massaging them with a surprising amount of force. David could feel the tightness slowly beginning to fade away and a calm washed over him. Jubilee moved both hands to David's right bicep and began working it over as she did his shoulders.

"Hold on Jubes. Can you get up for a minute?" David asked and hated himself the moment she stopped.

David sat up and removed his shirt before resuming his place so Jubilee could continue. Jubilee retook her place straddling David's butt and picked up where she left off on his left arm. She then moved her hands from David's arm to his sides and began placing pressure on them as well. Jubilee made her way lower and lower until she reached David's hips. She began sliding her hands further and further towards the front of him. As she got closer to where David wanted her to touch the most he knew he had to stop her.

"Jubilee, What are you doing?" David asked as his body and brain were at war with each other.

"Trying to offer a little stress relief." Jubilee responded feeling rather rejected.

"Not like that." David replied softly hoping she wouldn't take it personal.

"Why not?" She then asked.

"Because I can tell your not ready and even if I was the type of guy to take advantage, I'm not exactly in the mood." Was David's half lie.

"Aren't guys always in the mood? And how do you know I am not ready?" She asked him slightly angry slightly relieved.

"Usually but not always, and the further south your hands travelled the more they began to shake. It's not that I don't want to Jubilee, but your first time should be perfect and if I ruined that for you I would hate myself. I wouldn't want you to give that up because I'm having a tough time." Informed David.

"It's not just that." Jubilee added.

"Then what is it?" David asked unsure of what to expect as he turned over underneath of jubilee so that he could look at her face.

"I don't want you to get bored with me and move on." Jubilee replied as she turned her head not wanting to face David.

David reached up and cupped her face turning her head back to him. "Who is putting this in your head?"

"Kitty, she told me that guys like you come to expect sex and if you don't get it from me then you will get it from someone else. You have been spending more and more time away from me and in the danger room." Jubilee explained.

"Out of all people why would you listen to kitty? Shes not exactly one for relationships look at how long it took her and peter to finally get together. Both of them were completely clueless as to how the other felt when anyone with eyes could see it. She is the last person I would let steer my relationship if I were you. As far as the danger room goes I have tried to get you to join me." David argued.

"Training for hours at a time twice a day, getting sweaty and hurt is not my idea of a good time. So if its not to avoid me, why have you been training so hard lately?" Jubilee asked curious because he had been spending an abnormal amount of time training.

David sighed deeply unsure if he was ready to admit what he was going to say next. "I'm scared Jubilee."

Jubilee's jaw dropped before responding. "Of what? Your not scared of anything."

"Of screwing up. I'm a member of the X-men now a group that has been fighting side by side for years. What if I don't measure up? I don't have Scott's blasts, Storm's control of the weather, Jeans telepathy or telekinesis, Hanks speed and agility, or Logan's hand to hand skills. I have never been on a mission and I don't want to be the reason one goes south and somebody gets hurt, so I run simulation after simulation in hopes that when the time comes I am ready." David explained.

"Why haven't you told me you felt like this." Jubilee asked looking down into David's eyes.

"Its kinda embarrassing, and emasculating. I have never been one to question my value and I think its because I never wanted to prove myself so badly." David said as his eyes met hers.

"David you have impressed everyone at every turn. The professor wouldn't have offered if he didn't think you were ready." Jubilee said as she leaned down and laid her head on his chest.

"But there is that chance that I'm not. As smart as Chuck is, I don't think he can add seer to his resume." David replied.

"Have you ever known him to steer you wrong before? If you did mess up is there anything about the X-men that leads you to believe they couldn't pick up your slack? They look out for each other and whenever the need has arisen you have looked out for them and others. As much as I would prefer you not risking your life out there fighting, I know that you can help make a difference and I wouldn't try to take that away from you. Not that trying would do much good. I happen to think you make an excellent addition to the X-men ranks." Jubilee encouragingly stated as she listened to his heartbeat along with hers.

"Your the best Jubes, your like my own personal hype man." Said David before he kissed the top of her head.

"Hype woman." A smirking Jubilee replied.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. What do you say we get out of here and go find something to do?" David then asked feeling the need to get out of the mansion.

David's mind now drawn away from problems he was facing decided to have as much fun as he could before his Mother arrived the following day. He even went as far as to cuddle with Jubilee on the sofa in the rec room while she watched some god awful television show. He then made her go with him to the pond as a compromise they had made for the tv time.

"Watch your step babe." David said as they walked hand in hand down the path through the trees.

"David there is nothing there." Jubilee replied looking down at the dirt path.

David let go of Jubilee's hand and walked to the edge of the path. He reached down and placed his hand in a pile of brush where he pulled out a rather large snake.

"Oh my god David, that's disgusting!" Jubilee remarked as she took a few steps back from him.

"Relax, Jubilee its not disgusting, its nature." Smirked David.

"David that thing could be dangerous."

"How so?" David asked curious as to what her response would be.

"Aren't some snakes poisonous?" She asked him cautiously.

"Some, but not this little guy. If you look closely at its eyes you can see they are rounded like a persons pupils. If a snake has slanted eyes like a cat it is poisonous." David explained.

"And what do you mean little guy, that thing has gotta be 10 feet long."

"Your exaggerating babe he is a little closer to three feet." David laughed slightly.

"Whatever, its still disgusting. Slimy nasty things. They eat animals." Jubilee said thoroughly disgusted by the reptile.

"So do you, the only difference is yours are killed before hand." David defended the snake. "A lot of animals eat other animals. Snakes are only doing what they must to survive. And they are not slimy. Here feel for yourself." David then added holding it out towards her.

"No, Get that thing away from me David, or I am leaving." Jubilee said jumping back away from him.

David complied and placed the snake back where he had found it where it quietly slithered away. David resumed his place next to jubilee but she refused to hold his hand again until he washed it. They continued along the path until the pond became visible. David removed his shirt and began to remove his pants when Jubilee spoke up.

"David what are you doing?" Jubilee asked as he began to undress.

"Going for a swim." Was David's reply as he removed his boots and socks.

"There is a perfectly good pool a few hundred yards that way." Jubilee said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Too many chemicals. I prefer it this way. More natural." David said in amusement at the girl so much different than himself.

"David the water is dirty." Jubilee informed him.

"Geez would you quit being such a girl. That's what showers are for. Now are you coming in with me or not?" David asked as he stepped out into the water.

"No there are fish in there." She argued.

"OK, snakes and now fish is there anything else you are afraid of?" David laughed.

"Its not funny snakes and fish bite." Jubilee huffed.

"Snakes bite to eat or in self defense. Fish eat smaller fish."

"What about piranha?" She then asked hoping to make her point.

"You watch way too many bad sci-fi movies Jubilee. It is very rare that piranha attack anything that's not already wounded. Besides you would have to travel pretty far south to come across piranha."

"What like Texas?" She then asked the man she was currently learning was much smarter than she knew.

"Try brazil sweetie." David replied through a smile.

"How do you know all of this?" She inquired.

"Well apart from being a country boy, when I watch TV its educational shows." David said wading further into the water before turning and facing her.

As different as the two were she could not stop her eyes from drawing to his body. The broad tanned chest and shoulders immediately drew her gaze.

"Come on Jubilee, I promise I will protect you from snakes and fish." David said Joking with the young girl.

Jubilee hesitantly agreed removing her shirt revealing the bathing suit top she had on at the pool earlier in the day. David's eyes grew wide at the sight before him he had never seen Jubilee reveal quite that much flesh. She began removing the shorts she was wearing and they joined the pile of clothes that sat on a log by the pond. David could not take his eyes off of the slender frame that stood at the edge of the water dipping her foot in to test the water.

"David, its muddy." Jubilee said as she felt mud between her toes.

"What did you expect?" David asked his eyes not leaving her for a second.

"I don't know, sandy like a beach." She said eliciting a chuckle from David.

"This is not the ocean Jubes." David laughed.

"Shut up, I'm from California the only time I swim in water that's not a pool, it is the ocean." Jubilee responded splashing water at David as she slowly made her way towards him.

"See, its not that bad is it?" David asked as Jubilee reached him the water reaching the bottom of her chest.

"No I guess not, but I would still prefer the pool."

The two splashed around in the pool laughing and joking with each other until the sun began to go down.

"See jubilee the fish and snakes left you alone." David said sarcastically.

"I know you were right, there was nothing to be Scared of." She admitted.

"I don't know about nothing." David said as he dove under the water. He resurfaced a few seconds later with a turtle the size of his head.

"Oh my god David!" Jubilee screamed once more and began hurrying out of the water. "How long was that thing right next to us?"

"I felt him scrape my foot about half an hour ago." Answered David still holding the turtle by the shell behind its head and the back of its shell.

"And you didn't warn me it was there?" She asked angry that he had let the turtle invade her space.

"It wouldn't have bit unless you stepped on it. Every time you got close I steered you in the other direction. Not all animals are evil Jubilee this big guy wouldn't have bit unless it felt threatened. Snapping turtles are relatively calm creatures they just look scary." David informed her.

"That's a snapping turtle? Why are you holding it so close to its head?" She asked fearful for David.

"Because their necks are a lot longer than they let on they can reach around to the side but not behind them this is the safest place to grab them." He informed her.

"And you have experience with them?" She asked still shocked for some reason after everything.

"I'm no expert but I have caught a few back in Ohio. Want to hold it?" David asked ah he began carrying it towards her.

Surprisingly Jubilee didn't back up this time. "Maybe another time, or maybe if you catch a turtle that couldn't bite my face off."

"OK babe, another time then." said David as he knelt down at the edge of the water to let the turtle go.

"Its starting to get cold David can we go back?" Jubilee asked as a slight breeze made its way through the trees.

"Of course Jubes, lets go" David said as he handed Jubilee his shirt to put on.

Jubilee got dressed and put David's shirt on over top of her own. David put his pants and boots back on his shirt now being donned by his girlfriend. David placed his arm around Jubilee's slim waist and proceeded to close the distance to the mansion. The pair entered the mansion shortly later and David walked Jubilee to her room.

"Thank you David even though it was a little out of my comfort zone I had fun. And if I ever need another nature lesson I know who to turn to. I think its about time to call it a night though and I still need a shower." Said Jubilee weariness evident in her voice.

"Want some company?" David smirked.

"I don't think the professor would be ok with us sleeping in the same room again." Jubilee replied.

"I meant in the shower." David joked.

"Hmm I could use some help washing my back." Jubilee replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Really?" Asked a surprised David.

"God your such a guy. Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Jubilee." Said a disappointed David who then gave Jubilee a goodnight kiss. He then retired to his own room where he took a long hot shower and then hit his own bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

I have gotten pretty far ahead in my story so I would like to make an offer to my readers if I receive 5 reviews telling me how you have enjoyed the story by the end of 05/06/2013 I will add 5 more chapters. Not that I don't appreciate guest reviews but I will not count any that use the generic guest name as it could be one person posting 5 reviews.


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

The rising sun began making its way through David's window waking him from his deep sleep. He reached over and shut off his alarm clock 10 minutes before it would have gone off on its own. David sat up rubbing his eyes generally clear headed and off to a good start. As the sleep began to leave his mind he remembered what today was. Monday the day he was going to get some answers, which both excited and frightened him of what the answers may be. David made his way through the empty halls to the cafeteria where he ran into Charles and Logan.

"Figures I would run into the only other two people that are awake at this time of morning. How are you Chuck?" David said greeting the seemingly elder but younger of the two.

"What about me kid?" Logan sarcastically asked.

"Fuck off Logan." David answered back jokingly.

"Watch yourself punk." Retorted Logan with a smirk playing across his face.

"That's enough out of the two of you!" Charles sternly interjected stopping the banter he found inappropriate. "We will be having many new young students join us over the next few weeks I would appreciate it if you were able to watch the foul language around them." Charles finished leaving no room for argument.

"I'll try Chuck but I can't promise anything." David stated causing Charles to shake his head slightly.

"Coffee?" Logan asked pointing a to a fresh brewed pot.

"No thanks, I was never big on the stuff to begin with, but ever since I worked on my senses with daredevil The taste is too much for me." David said remembering the bitter taste of the dark liquid.

"I can understand that. I never touch the stuff." Logan agreed.

"Then why make it?" David curiously inquired.

"Scooter will be awake soon if he doesn't have coffee in the morning he is an even bigger dick than usual."

"Logan, what did I say about the language." Charles more stated than asked.

"Kids aint here yet wheels."

"Oh dear." Charles said knowing getting the two of them to stop the foul language would be harder than he thought. "Well I have some news David." He then added.

"What's up Chuck?" Asked a semi-awake David.

"Your mother's flight departed 23 minutes ago she shall be here roughly around 10:30."

"That long huh?"

"How are you feeling David?" Charles asked the newest faculty member.

"Excited, nervous, anxious, scared. Take your pick Chuck." David replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't forget David it has been a long time since you have seen your father. You may have been mistaken."

"Please don't patronize me Chuck I was 10 not 4. I am not mistaken." David said his tone switching from nervous to slightly angry.

"I apologize David I did not mean to offend you. I was merely." Charles began defending himself.

"I know you were trying to help. I get it, really I do. But the only thing that's going to help is clearing things up."

"Ok I will not pry further, how are things going with Jubilee?" Charles inquired feeling a change of subject to be in order.

"Great she's not exactly a fan of nature but I'm trying to open her up to new experiences." David said thinking back to the previous nights encounters.

"You should have known that from the beginning kid." Chimed in Logan in an obvious sort of tone.

"Oh I did, I just decided to experiment last night."

"I would hope that you did not go too far." Remarked Charles.

"No I don't think so. Just approached her with a snake and then later with a snapping turtle from the pond."

"I bet she lost her mind." Said Logan smiling at the picture painted in his head.

"With the snake she did, she would have no part of it. It was Just a juvenile rat snake." Said David shrugging his shoulders. "The snapper she handled a little better. Wouldn't touch the thing but she didn't freak out as much. Thankfully the piranhas didn't eat her when she got in the pond." David finished sarcastically.

"Piranha in the pond?" Questioned Logan and Charles.

"Yea as I said she's not exactly one for nature." David reiterated.

"Hell, I'm surprised she got in the water."

"It took some convincing but after a while we ended up skinny dipping." David said causing Logan to choke slightly.

"David!" Charles sternly remarked.

"Relax Chuck it was a Joke." Laughed David.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that David. Or god forbid actually do things so graphic especially once the new students arrive." Charles said his eyes now returning to their normal size.

"Sorry, just wanted to gauge your reaction." David admitted.

The day continued on with more of the faculty soon joining them. And later the students began to gradually fill in for breakfast. David excused himself when Jubilee made her appearance so that he could join her.

"Hey Jubes, how did you sleep?"

"Amazing actually. You wore me out last night." Jubilee said sleep not allowing her to think of how what she had just said sounded.

"So you actually did it?" Asked a surprised Kitty.

David merely looked at her angrily before Jubilee gave her response. "No! oh god I did not mean for it to sound like that. We just spent time at the pond."

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions about me to yourself." David added in an aggravated sort of tone.

"David I only." Kitty began before David raised his hand to silence her while he finished chewing the piece of bacon he had just taken a bite of.

"It's ok Kitty I understand why you did it. You were concerned for your friend. I guess I just assumed that in my time here, I have shown you that I am not that same guy. I guess that wont be an easy reputation to get rid of." Added David looking down at the plate of food that sat in front of him.

"Your right and I'm sorry David apart from the inappropriate comment here and there you have done nothing that should lead me to believe that you are the same guy. to be honest I was just going off of rumor. I didn't even know the guy you used to be." Kitty added ashamed that she had been so quick to judge him.

"Oh well that's over. I don't like to dwell, what do you say we move past it. Friends?" David asked holding his hand out to the young girl.

"Friends" Kitty smiled shaking David's much larger hand.

Breakfast ended and the group went in their separate directions. Kitty and peter headed to the library. The newest couple Bobby and Rogue went to the rec room. And Jubilee followed David to the gym.

"Shouldn't you have a spotter?" Jubilee asked as David began setting up the weight bench.

"I used to work out with Pete but he spends his free time with Kitty now." David said as he began adding weights to the long bar. "You want to be my spotter?"

"I don't think I would be much help." Was Jubilee's response as she watched him stack more and more weight on either side of the bar. "Can you lift that much?"

"Yea 240 is no problem."

"240?" Jubilee asked surprised.

"Yea my wrestling coach in high school always said you should be able to bench press your body weight."

"Wow that's crazy."

"So what made you decide to join me?" David asked as he lifted the bar off of the stand before slowly lowering it to his chest.

"Well after I got worn out swimming, I thought I needed to get into better shape."

"There is definitely nothing wrong with your shape." David complimented as he finished his first set.

"That's sweet baby, but not what I meant. My stamina is terrible." Jubilee admitted more to herself than him.

"You got a point there."

"Hey!"

"So its ok for you to tear yourself down, but I cant?" Asked David although he already knew the answer.

"Exactly." Jubilee smiled as she sat there watching David.

"So are you going to work out? That is why your here right?"

"Um I don't know how to program this treadmill. Can you help?" Jubilee asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure, get on." David smiled at the young teen.

Jubilee stepped onto the treadmill and David began to press a series of buttons. The treadmill started slowly and David began pressing buttons to increase the speed as Jubilee requested. After she reached a comfortable speed David began to slightly increase the incline. After Jubilee was set up David added more weight to each side of the weight bar before beginning his second set. The two now had people to talk to making their workout much more enjoyable. David finished lifting weights and Jubilee moved on to the elliptical which David had to program again. David began strapping up a pair of padded fingerless gloves and began hitting the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling.

"What did that bag ever do to you?" Jubilee asked as David began exerting himself with the force of each blow.

"Nothing why?"

"David your practically trying tear it apart."

"Sorry guess I'm just getting a little more frustrated. My mom is going to be here soon."

"That's not the poor bag's fault."

"Jubilee stop feeling sorry for the bag." David laughed.

"I think anybody that saw you torturing the bag would feel sorry for it."

"The damn bag can feel anything Jubes."

"Luckily for the bag."

"Alright enough about the bag." David said removing the gloves and picking Jubilee up off of the elliptical.

"Put me down you big animal!" Jubilee yelled pounding on David's back after he threw her over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"You need a shower."

"Your one to talk, your all sweaty and gross." Said jubilee running a finger slowly up his back.

Jubilee couldn't see it but she knew that David had a cocky grin on his face when he said. "You know it turns you on."

"Maybe, just a little. But I should go to my room and shower. My shampoo, conditioner, and body wash are all there."

"Alright, Ill be waiting downstairs whenever your finished." David said as he placed Jubilee back on the ground.

"See you then babe." Jubilee kissed David before leaving.

David headed into the showers connected to the gym. He turned the water to an almost Scalding hot and stepped in with a loud sigh. The water helped ease his muscles after the workout but not the tension he felt returning to them as the time for his mother to arrive grew near. David finished his shower quickly and headed to the lobby to wait. Shortly later he saw a limo pulling up and he knew immediately who it was. Although he wondered why Charles sent a limo instead of the usual town car to pick them up.

David headed out the front door as the Limo pulled up. The driver got out and walked around to open the door as David began approaching. His heart began to beat faster with each step closer he became. He Stopped a few feet from the limo door when sure enough his Mother stepped out followed by his two sisters who ran up to hug him. David happily hugged him back before turning to face his mother.

"David I have a surprise for you." Kathleen stated happy to see her son again.

"Hopefully it doesn't raise more questions than I already have." David said as he saw someone else step out of the limo. "Of course it does. What the hell are you doing here?" David said now closing the distance on the person that stepped out.

"David, calm the hell down." Kevin said as he stepped out and stepped between David and Todd.

"Kevin I am happy to see you but I seriously suggest you move."

"David, Todd is your friend stop this."

"Friends don't punch you in the face for being different. Todd is no different than those agents that brought becca home looking for me." David spat in disgust at the man he once called a friend.

"David, I'm sorry I didn't know how to react. I was afraid things would change and they did. Are you aware that you didn't even tell us where you were going. Or even that you were leaving. Me or Kevin haven't heard from you since that day. If you want to punch me back after I hit you I wont try to stop you, as long as we can move past this. We haven't missed one of our birthdays since we met and its not going to start now. Your my best friend man and if that's what it takes then do your worst. Kevin let him by."

Kevin stepped aside and David began a slow approach his hands still balled by his sides. As he stepped within range he threw his right hand out and wrapped it around his friends shoulder.

"I missed you man, but that was a shitty way to treat me do you have any idea what I was going through."

"Cant say that I did. Why are you not kicking my ass?"

"Cause that wouldn't change what happened. It's in the past and I cant have you looking like shit when you go back home."

"Not like we haven't been fighting enough. Todd takes it upon himself to defend you every time some asshole has anything bad to say about you being a mutant." Added Kevin.

"You shouldn't do that man." David said looking at Todd. "I don't give a damn what they say. I got out of their to make sure you and my family were safe. That means a lot that you have been sticking up for me though after everything."

"What are friends for." Said Todd now smiling.

"David you said something about having questions?" Asked Kathleen who walked up to hug her son.

David hugged her back although a little unsure that he should. "Yea lets head inside and get everyone situated."

David led the group inside and walked them to the guest wing. He showed his mother and sisters to two adjoining rooms, and Todd and Kevin to two separate rooms so that they could set their bags down.

"I'll be back soon guys, I have a few things me and my mom need to discuss." David said to his friends. "Pete come here." David added spotting the giant heading downstairs. "Pete this is Kevin and this is Todd they are friends of mine. Can you show them around?"

"Whoa, hey big guy?" Said Kevin.

"Oh it gets worse Kev. Pete show them."

Piotr Transformed into his metal form earning looks of awe from the two guys and a smile from David after seeing their faces. Piotr happily accepted the task of showing the boys around and David headed back to the room his mother was staying in.

_"Chuck, I need a baby sitter for a while can you hook me up?" _David asked telepathically.

_"Sure thing David. Would Kitty be a good choice?"_

"Yea Kitty would be great. You could do a lot worse."

"She will be there momentarily."

"Thanks Chuck."

"Of course David."

Charles finished before contacting Kitty.

David reached his mothers room and walked in. Not seeing his mother there he walked into the adjoining room and found her helping Rachel unpack while Rebecca was taking care of her own.

"How are you guys liking the rooms?" David asked getting their attention.

"Oh David, its much nicer than most hotels is this how you live every day?"

"Actually my room is an upgrade."

"Really that's wonderful I am glad you are Enjoying it here." Kathleen said smiling widely at seeing her son again after such a long time.

"Yea its great." David remarked quickly before adding. "Listen, mom about what I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh right I almost forgot. What is it that you needed to ask?" Kathleen asked as she finished helping her daughters get settled.

"Mom, I would prefer." David added before he was promptly cut off.

"Hi, David. The Professor said you could use my assistance."

"Yea perfect timing Kitty. Could you watch my sisters for a few minutes? I have something rather personal I need to Discuss with my mother." David said relieved that Kitty had gotten there so quick.

"Personal? Is everything ok David?" A now concerned Kathleen asked.

"Not really mom." Was David's brief reply as he Scratched the top of his head nervously.

"Well what is it David have you been hurt again?"

"No, well I went blind for a while but my sight is back."

"Oh my god David! You went blind. How did that happen did it have to do with that Professor Summers again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would overreact just like your doing now." David said in a frustrated voice. "Look its not about that, I just need to speak to you in private. School is out for the Summer the Library should be empty." David finished and signaled for his mother to follow him.

Kathleen complied and began following David while looking around at all of the sights in the mansion. David led her silently down a long hallway and around a corner where they approached the large room filled to the ceiling with books of all types. David locked the door behind them so they would not be interrupted and gestured for his mother to have a seat.

"What's going on David your starting to scare me?" Kathleen asked worriedly.

"What was my dad's name?" David asked diving into the deep end.

"What do you mean you were named after him? Oh god did you suffer memory loss along with losing your sight?" Kathleen asked frantically grabbing David's head to check for any wounds.

"Mom stop. My memory is fine. Before I go any further I am going to ask you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?" David more demanded than asked.

"Of course David, What's wrong?" Kathleen asked more nervous now.

"What does the name Sebastian Shaw mean to you?" David asked looking into his mothers eyes for any sign of deception.

"Oh God David, how did you find out?" Kathleen asked hanging her head sadly.

"That's not important. Why would you keep something like that from me. You knew there was a Chance I would become a mutant!" David practically yelled in anger.

"David please calm down I will tell you everything you want to know." Kathleen said ashamed and shocked at the tone in David's voice.

"Where did the name David come from?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning. David you are about to hear some things that are probably going to make you hate me. Please just let me finish my story before you decide to never talk to me again." Kathleen said sad and scared. "First things first. Kathleen is not my original name, alexander is not either."

"What the hell do you?"

"David let me finish. My name before I had it changed was Cordelia frost and your father was not the only reason you became a mutant."

"You mean your a mutant too?" David asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I am sorry I never told you David. The reason I let you come here to Xaviers was I knew it would steer you in a different path than your father." Kathleen answered truthfully. "I met your father at an event he ran for a club he ran called the hellfire club. I had no idea it was a criminal organization. I thought it was merely an elitist club. I got invited by my sister, your aunt who you have never met Emma. The event was not really my idea of fun and I was going to leave when I met Sebastian. He was an incredibly good looking guy and such a smooth talker, much like you at times." Kathleen said smiling slightly at her son as tears battled against her eyes. "I was immediately caught in his trap. I began going to more and more events. He eventually made me a member. Not only a member but a high ranking member with the title of black queen. We began Dating and eventually married. I had no idea what his group was doing for a long time and once I found out I was too in love with him to walk away. When I became pregnant I decided I couldn't allow children into that lifestyle and I made Sebastian leave with me. That's when we moved to Ohio and Changed our names. A few years later Rebecca was born and your father was not happy but he stayed. Over the years he began growing more and more distant. I could see it in his eyes he missed his old life. When he found out I was pregnant with Rachel he left. I have not seen or heard from him since. I didn't tell you as you got older because I thought you would look for him and wind up getting sucked in the way I did."

"Mom?" David asked.

"Yes David?" Kathleen asked surprised that he didn't leave in the middle of her confession.

"You know Rebecca and Rachel are going to be mutants too right? Rebecca is right around that age." David informed his mother.

"How do you know that David?"

"When two mutants have a child that child has virtually no chance of having a dormant X-gene."

"Are you positive David?" Kathleen asked nervously hoping David was wrong.

"That's what Chuck told me, He seems to know what he's talking about." David replied looking his mother in the eye.

"No I don't want that for them!" Kathleen said frantically.

"I understand that mom but being a mutant is great, or have you forgot what its like having hidden who you really are for so many years." The venom returning to David's voice.

"David I did it for you and the girls."

"Show me." Said David angrily.

"Show you what?" A confused Kathleen asked.

"Your powers."

"Here?"

"No follow me." David said getting up from his seat and heading towards the door.

_"David I don't think that is such a good idea." _Charles joined in telepathically.

_"Stay out of my head Charles." _David replied angrily.

_"David just promise me no one will get hurt." _Charles said deciding not to fight it being able to tell how angry David was at the use of his real name.

_"Charles I am not going to hurt my mom."_

"Then carry on, just please be careful." Charles finished before shutting off the telepathic link.

David exited the library with his mother following closely behind him. He led her to the library. An eerie silence fell between them as the elevator opened with a seemingly abnormally loud hiss. The two stepped on and David pressed the button for his desired floor. The elevator descended slowly for a few moments before it came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened again this time revealing a metal hallway.

"David what is this?" A surprised Kathleen asked finally breaking the silence but not even putting a dent in the awkwardness.

"Sub basement, Its where the Danger room is located." David answered a strange quiet calm taking the place of his normal laid back calm.

"Danger room? David are you sure that's where you want to do this?"

David said nothing only kept walking till he reached the electronic keypad he had been to so many times. He punched his code into the electronic keypad and the door slid open. David walked in followed by his mother who stared in awe at the size of the metal room.

"David is this the Danger room? Its huge." A shocked Kathleen asked.

"Its used to train by all types of mutants with varying powers it has to be big." David answered as he turned to face her. "What are your powers?" He then asked.

"I and an Empath, I can sense and control emotions. I can also project a mild psionic blast." Kathleen explained wanting to come clean about everything she could.

"Show me." David demanded.

"David I'm not sure it would even work, your aunt Emma and I are immune to each others powers. It is familiar with families."

"I'm talking about your psy blast." David said to his mother.

"David I am not comfortable with that."

"What would make you more comfortable huh? A family reunion perhaps?" David asked anger still evident in his voice. "Computer, run simulation Shaw."

A holographic Image began to form to the left of the two in the room. Kathleen stared in Shock as her former Husband appeared.

"David, stop this you don't know what your doing."

"Mom say hello to dad."

"David, stop this now. You have no idea how powerful he is." Kathleen said fear growing in her voice.

"Computer, end simulation." As quickly as the hologram appeared it faded away again. Computer run simulation target range." David said causing the hologram of Shaw to be replaced by moving targets all around the room. "Show me."

"David if I show you, will you stop this?" Kathleen asked.

"Show me." David repeated frustration growing in his voice.

Kathleen grew quiet for a moment as she concentrated hard on a target. She shot a dark purple blast at the target and missed narrowly.

"You see what happens when you turn against yourself." David yelled. "Try it again."

Another blast was fired and yet another miss.

"You forgot who you were and turned me and your daughters against it against our will."

"I forced nothing on you I accepted your choice to come here." Kathleen shouted back.

"You just hid what we are. It is not just you its your family. Did you just hope none of us would ever get powers?" David shouted again.

"I did it to protect you. I have lived with people hating mutants much longer. I could not bring you up in a world like that."

"You still should have told us. It was not right to keep something like that from us. Now try again."

Kathleen now fighting back tears fired another blast and watched it stop in mid air. She then turned to David to see him with his hand out. "This is who we are. This is what we are capable of. We shouldn't hide from it. We should embrace it." David said as the blast began to break apart into dozens of small energy balls. The balls all shot outwards at once hitting every target in the room destroying them all except one. "Embrace what you are mother."

Kathleen began to focus again before firing off another blast. This one met its mark and the last target shattered before disappearing.

"I forgive you mom." David said as he approached his mother and embraced her in a hug.

David felt the anger, sadness, frustration and confusion all leave him in that moment. Kathleen smiled and returned the hug as tears broke free from the dam that held them back. David smiled widely, Happy that he had discovered the truth of his past and that his mother had become her real self once again.

"Now we Just have to tell Rachel and Becca. How do you think that is going to go?" David Joked as he began to lead his mother from the room.

"Rachel will be overjoyed. Do you remember when she found out you were a mutant? Or a superhero as she put it."

"I almost forgot about that. How about we do this, you tell Rachel and I will tell Becca she is getting to that teenage stage and I don't think she would take it very well coming from you." David told his mother.

"You mean she would take it like you did?" Asked a now nervous again Cordelia.

"Probably worse. It would be better if I can cool her down before you talk to her."

"Your probably right. Why do we have to do this now?"

"Better to just rip the Band-Aid off mom." David said as he put his arm across her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

The plan worked just as David thought it would. Rachel was excited to hear that she came from a whole family of mutants. Rebecca on the other hand was Scared and frightened and angry. David had explained all of its upsides along with some of the lesser qualities that came along with being a mutant. He then showed her some of the finer points of the mansion which she seemed to enjoy. Eventually she was able to calm down and begin her journey to acceptance. Once Show and tell was over David decided to meet up with his friends and family. He found Kevin and Todd first still hanging out with Piotr.

"Hey guys what's up?" David asked greeting his friends in the rec room shooting a game of pool.

"Hey David where the hell have you been? You have been gone for 2 hours." Kevin said as he waited for todd to take his shot.

"Taking care of some family business. How's the giant been treating you?" David asked before adding a smirk at the glaring Piotr.

"Dude is a freak, in a good way." Todd quickly added. "He showed us the gym and my smart ass had to ask what someone his size could bench. He loaded damn near every weight in the room onto the bar."

"Yea as shy as he can be, Pete doesn't mind showing off occasionally. Lunch will be up soon then I have something I want to show all of you. Finish your game and Pete will show you the cafeteria. By the way thinks for showing them around Pete. I gotta go round up my mom and sisters." David explained before leaving the room again.

David soon found his family relying on his enhanced scent. He quickly picked up the smell of Vanilla that he knew was his mother. After he had found them he led them to the cafeteria for lunch. David sat with his family and friends as the food was being prepared. Kathleen or Cordelia smiled from her place at the table which then caused David to look and see what the smile was for. Jubilee walked into the room and greeted the family at the table.

"Hello Ms. Alexander. Glad to see your doing well." Jubilee said Smiling at the older woman. "Rachel, Rebecca its nice to see you again."

"Jubilee. Its nice to see you as well. How has David been treating you?" Kathleen asked the girl she had only met twice but had grown quite fond of.

"Pretty good, he only beats me when I really deserve it." Jubilee said a planned fright in her voice.

"David! How dare you ever-." Kathleen began while David simultaneously spoke up.

"Jubilee, why would you do that?" David said as he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the hell his mother was about to unleash.

"Ms. Alexander I am sorry I was only Joking." Jubilee struggled to say while laughing. "David was been amazing to me, you have nothing to be worried about."

"He better be every bit of the gentleman I raised him to be. Oh and Jubilee please don't be so formal call me Cordelia." Was her now more gentle reply.

"What? Why would I call you Cordelia?" Jubilee asked very confused.

"Its her name babe."

"What?" Jubilee asked the answer David gave clearly not helping her confusion. "What happened to Kathleen?"

"Cordelia was my name before David was born. Cordelia Frost. I changed it to keep him safe."

"Why would he have been in danger?"

"Because I was mixed up in a mutant criminal organization with his father. Once I found out I was pregnant I knew I couldn't keep living that life-." Kathleen began to explain before getting cut off.

"Forgive my rudeness Ms. Frost but are you related to Emma Frost?" Charles asked her from the end of the table.

"I am, she is my sister. Or was, I haven't kept in contact with any of my family. How do you know Emma?" Cordelia Asked curiously.

"She is the current white queen of the hellfire club. A very powerful telepath. Her gifts rival that of even my own." Said Charles glancing down thee table at Cordelia. "I must say, I do not see much of a resemblance."

"I think it is part of my mutation Charles. I was the only one in my family to have dark hair. It was really quite odd."

"Part of your mutation? Your a mutant too? You were only gone for a few hours David how much did I miss?" Jubilee asked trying to play catch up.

"Evil father, Ex evil mother, Name changes, hidden mutations, and now my sisters are going to become mutants as well." David recapped for Jubilee.

"Wow sounds like an eventful morning." Jubilee said struggling to process all of that information.

"I am glad to see that you survived your trip to the danger room Ms. Frost." Said Charles with a slight smile on his face.

"Danger room, Survived, David what did you do?" A concerned Jubilee asked while raising an eyebrow at David.

"Why I it always something I did?" David asked mock hurt in his voice.

"Because when it comes to the danger room you always do something stupid." Jubilee explained, a sense of obviousness apparent.

"It was nothing Jubilee, David only reminded me of what and who I am." Cordelia said glancing at David and giving him a saving wink. "Oh and Charles please do not use my old last name I am no longer a frost. Have not been one since long before I changed my name."

"My apologies. What would you prefer?"

"Cordelia Alexander has a nice ring to it." Kathleen said after thinking for a moment.

"That it certainly does Cordelia." The Professor agreed.

Lunch was served and the many mutants continued their conversation over their meal. Everything from students discussing their powers to those unfamiliar, to Kathleen explaining more about Sebastian Shaw and the hellfire club had been discussed. After everyone had finished their meals they all followed David out onto the lawn where he wanted to show off his powers to his family and closest friends. David stopped promptly on the lawn and asked everyone to give him 20 feet of space. After everyone was a safe distance away the demonstration was to begin.

"Scott turn it seven and keep it coming until I say stop."

"David are you sure?" Scott asked cautiously.

"Positive." David confirmed confidently.

"Alright Three, two, one." Scott counted before firing off a powerful blast directly at David earning gasps from those who had not seen his power.

"Alright Scott stop." Everyone heard David say calmly although they could not see him through the large red column he had formed around himself.

David became visible again as he split the column in half and pushed both sides of it away from himself. David decided to not only give his family and friends something to remember but also something that none of the other mutants there had likely ever experienced. David raised the split circular energy poles and pieced them back together before turning them on their sides and laying it on the lawn now causing a tunnel.

"Who wants to go first?" David asked the group of surprised onlookers.

"I'll go." Logan said after no one else was willing to be the first take any risk.

Logan began walking through the tunnel looking around impressed. He reached out and touched the side feeling a warm sensation in his fingers. Shortly after Peter decided to be the next to attempt the 30 foot energy tunnel. After seeing Logan and Piotr appear on the other side unharmed a line began to form at the entrance of the tunnel. One by one everyone had made their trek through wide eyed and amazed. A few dared be as brave as Logan and reached out to touch the tunnel wall.

"Your turn Chuck." David said glancing at the man smiling up at him.

"No, I don't think so David I wish only to spectate." Charles explained.

"All you ever do is spectate. Join in for once Chuck." Pleaded David wishing to give the man he looked up to the most a memorable experience. "Please Chuck. I can not hold it forever."

Charles must have picked up on David's want and he soon agreed. "If you insist David." Charles agreed as he began to roll forward amazed at the beauty as everyone else was.

Once the tunnel was empty again David quickly raised his hands into the air throwing the energy into the sky where it soon disappeared from view. David began receiving praise from everyone there which made him feel spectacular. Especially the praise he received from his mother and sisters. But what he wanted most was Charles' thoughts.

"How was it Chuck?" David asked the smiling man as he approached him.

"It was a truly mesmerizing experience David and I thank you for offering it to me." Charles told the young man that had made such an impact over the past few months.

"Anytime you want to do it again just say the word." David told him as he began to push Charles' wheel chair back into the mansion.


	20. Chapter 20: The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

David awoke feeling better than he had felt in a long time. The sun Shone brightly and David smiled at the warmth of it on his face. David got out of bed with an unnecessary build up of energy but decided it probably was not a bad thing. He made his way into the bathroom to shower before heading to breakfast. David began dreading how big of a deal he knew they were going to make his birthday. Charles wasn't exactly known for being subtle when it came to his students and with his mother there as well David knew it was going to be much more than he wanted. He stepped out of the shower and decided to just face it head on. David donned his usual black tee shirt jeans and boots before heading down to breakfast.

"Todd your up early." David said as he walked out into the hallway seeing his friend.

"My damn stomach woke me up. I thought I would hit the cafeteria. I'm glad I ran into you because I don't remember how to get there, this place is huge." Todd said in a gruff tired voice.

"Everyone gets lost the first few days. I was heading there anyway lets go." Said David leading the way.

"So how has everything been back home?" David asked curiously.

"Well you becoming a mutant was news for a while. Most took it as you probably thought they would." Answered A yawning Todd.

"Freaking out that a mutant invaded their humble country town?" David half asked half stated.

"Yea pretty much." Todd said as they reached the stairs and made their way down.

"As much as I enjoyed the country I'm glad to be away from there although sometimes I wish I could go back to visit." David said as they reached the cafeteria and passed through the large doorway.

"You should come visit. It hasn't been the same without you." Todd stated grabbing a muffin that had been set out for some of the students who wake up before breakfast is served.

"Maybe some day. I just don't want anyone getting hurt because they are associated with me."

"Uh huh." Said Todd with a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

David grabbed one of his own and sat down next to his friend. "Where did you get that scar? That's a new one." David said spotting a rather nasty scar on Todd's forearm.

"About a month ago. You know how Jake always carried that blade with him."

"Jake Hahn? We were always cool. What happened there?" David asked before realization hit him. "It was because of me wasn't it?"

"Its nothing a needle and some fishing line couldn't fix." Todd admitted without actually saying yes.

"Damn it. That's exactly why I left." David said angrily.

"It was kind of our fault. He was just talking about you in a way we weren't too happy with. We decided to shut him up." Replied Todd as casually as any other statement.

"Todd you shouldn't have done that. Let people say what they want, its not going to bother me especially here in New York." David said looking at Todd's scar again.

"Things have started to die down since. Its not a big deal." Said todd calmly. "I'm just glad you were able to forgive me after being such a dick." He then added a bit of shame becoming apparent.

"Its water under the bridge man. I'm glad you came." David said back a friendly smile crossing his face.

As the two sat and ate more students began to fill the cafeteria. David's usual group he ate with, along with Kevin and his family soon joined. The room slowly became more and more packed but breakfast had yet to be served. A few students questioned it and David looked around and didn't see anything. A few more seconds passed by and David soon knew what was going on. He decided to try to make a getaway but was too late as Charles rolled into the cafeteria followed by two of the kitchen staff wheeling in a large cart. On the cart sat an incredibly large birthday cake.

"Chuck, you didn't have to do this. I don't eat cake anyway its too sugary for me." A red faced David said to Charles while all other eyes were on him.

"You do not have to eat the cake it is more of a symbolic gesture." Smiled the elder gentleman from his wheelchair.

"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble." David said again clearly not enjoying the attention he was receiving at the moment.

"Nonsense, it is not everyday that one of my students has a birthday especially one as big as an 18th birthday." Stated Charles.

"At least tell me a stripper is going to pop out of it." David joked earning him a slap from both his mother and Jubilee.

"That was my idea." Logan chuckled from where he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Charles shot that down."

A chorus of happy birthday was sung and everyone received a slice of cake apart from David who respectfully declined and Logan who threatened to start a food fight if any was given to him. Everyone finished eating their cake before Charles made another announcement.

"Now that the cake is finished I would like everyone to gather on the front lawn where the festivities will continue."

Everyone headed outside the front lawn was filled with balloons and happy birthday banners that nearly nauseated David. David then noticed off to the side a rather large object that was covered so that he couldn't tell what it was.

"Alright now David I know that you are to old for traditional birthday activities so we decided against any such activities." Charles said with a grin on his face.

"Thank god." David said relieved. "So what's up with this monstrosity." David asked cocking his head toward the large tarp covered object.

"This was actually recommended by your very own Jubilee." Charles replied more excited than usual.

"What did you do Jubes?" David asked slightly nervous now.

"Well, why don't we remove the cover and find out." Jubilee answered through a grin slightly too large for her face.

"Logan, Piotr, if you would do the honors." Charles said to the two men.

The two large men approached the object where Logan unsheathed a claw to cut a few strings tying the cover down. They then each grabbed a side and began pulling the tarp off and David immediately started laughing. Before David's very own eyes stood a large padded platform and in the middle was a mechanical bull.

"Jubilee your crazy." David said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him.

"Come on Mr. bull rider. Show us what you got." Jubilee said looking up at the grin on David's face.

"Your in for one hell of a show." David replied making his way toward the center of the platform. "Give it everything its got." He added once mounting the bull.

"Do you think he can do it." Jubilee asked Kevin off to the side as Logan took the control.

"I think he might surprise you. But with that guy controlling it, I couldn't say for sure." Kevin answered back while gesturing to Logan at the controls.

"You seem pretty confident in him." Jubilee then stated.

"Lets just say there has never been much that David wasn't good at. Things have just always come natural to him. Maybe its part of him being a mutant. He has been that way since he was young." Kevin explained as the bull started to move slowly. "I guess we're about to find out."

The bull gradually began to buck harder and faster and David held onto the reins. David lasted longer than anyone thought he would and Logan began getting frustrated after not being able to knock him off.

"Can we make it a little tougher for him Ro?" Logan asked Storm who was standing next to him.

"I think I know just what you have in mind." Storm replied before a strong gust of wind came forth and shook David slightly.

David glanced over and saw the white eyes of the weather goddess and knew immediately what was going on. Before he had a chance to do anything about it the gust became much stronger and not only blew him off of the bull but off the padding as well.

"Oh goddess, David are you ok?" Storm asked hurrying over to where David had landed.

"That was a cheap trick Ororo." David said picking himself up off of the ground.

"Oh David you are bleeding." Storm said noticing a rather deep cut above David's eye.

"I'll heal." David said winking at Storm while the bleeding had already come to a stop. "I'm not as good as captain claws over there. But ill be right as rain in a few minutes." David finished gesturing toward Logan.

"I'm am sorry David. I did not mean to hurt you."

"Ororo, relax. I had to let someone else get a chance at some point right." David said to the sorrowful woman.

David then returned to Jubilee with a large smile on his face. "That was one hell of a ride." David said smirking at Jubilee obvious pun intended.

Jubilee just shook her head at David's remark before replying. "Ya but things end pretty quickly if you get blown."

Several students laughed before David glared at them and Charles grimaced at the comment. Many others took turns riding the bull and getting thrown off. The beginning of the day passed quickly and many of the students began to head inside.

"Now that the fun is over, no birthday would be complete without gifts." Charles said as he began wheeling himself to some picnic tables that had been set up on the lawn.

Charles pushed a button on his wheelchair and the garage door opened revealing a pile of wrapped gifts. Jubilee's eyes widened in anticipation as she saw them. She ran to the pile and returned carrying a medium sized box.

"I want you to open mine first." Jubilee stated smiling at David who took a seat on top of one of the picnic tables.

David took the package from the excited Asian and began to rip the paper off of it. Earning a slight frown from Jubilee. "What did you want to keep the paper?" David asked.

"No but I spent a lot of time on that, and it just gets ripped off in three seconds. seems a bit of a waste." Replied Jubilee.

"Your such a nerd." Remarked David before he continued tearing at the paper.

The wrapping paper was soon removed revealing a shoe box. David opened the box and a large smile spread across his face as he turned back to look at Jubilee. "These are the ones I saw at that store last time we went into the city." David said pulling out a pair of expensive leather cowboy boots that he never would have spent that much money on himself whether he loved them or not. "Jubilee, they are amazing thank you, but you shouldn't have spent that much."

"I know how much you wanted them just accept them and shut up." Jubilee said leaning forward to give David a kiss.

"Here is my gift." Cordelia said handing David a slightly smaller package. The wrapping paper on it received the same fate as the last package and David now held a photo album. "I know its not very extravagant but I want you to fill the second half of it up with new memories." She then said as David began flipping through the pages and seeing pictures of himself his family and friends throughout his childhood.

"Memories." David said softly to himself thinking back to what Logan had told him. "Mom this is incredible thank you." David added as he got up to give his mother a hug.

"Here's mine." Logan said setting down a mini fridge he carried over from the garage. "I didn't wrap it." He then added.

"I can see that." David laughed. "Thanks Logan."

"Don't open it until you get it to your room." Logan then whispered knowing David's trained ears would pick it up. He received a wink from David signaling that he had heard him.

"This one is from us." Kevin said holding out an unwrapped obvious black tee shirt.

"Thanks guys, now I have 101 of these." David said looking at the folded up shirt.

"Look at it dumbass." Todd added.

David unfolded the shirt and immediately shot a death glare at his friends as he read the writing on it.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked curiously.

David turned the shirt around revealing yellow lettering that said 'Jubilee's bitch' in big lettering. Laughs could be heard from everyone except for David and Charles who merely smirked.

"There is still one more." Charles said causing David to glance back toward the garage and not seeing anymore gifts. "Piotr if you wouldn't mind grabbing it from Logan's truck." Charles asked the giant Russian.

Piotr only nodded before heading into the garage where he could be seen lifting a rather large object out of the bed of the pick-up. David squinted to see what it was and was barely able to make it out until Piotr turned toward them holding it.

"Is that what I think it is?" David asked shocked.

"Its not a puppy." Logan shot back as David began walking toward the object Piotr had set down.

"It is that's a 1947 Harley knucklehead." Excitement overflowing in David's tone as he saw the bike frame.

"Not yet kid. That's just the frame and Original Motor. But I am going to help you restore it." Logan replied a little excited himself.

"Wow this is the coolest thing I have ever seen. Thank you so much Chuck." David said as he picked the man up in a hug earning a gasp from everyone else until he set him back down.

"I am not the only one you should be thanking David." Said Charles who didn't seem to be phased in the slightest about being picked up. "It was Jubilee's idea and Logan's Connection with local motorcycle shops that made it happen."

"This was your idea Jubilee?" David asked shocked that she would thank to do something like that for him.

"Well you sold your car to help your family after you came here and you have been talking about getting one. When Charles needed a gift idea this came to mind." Jubilee replied happy that David was overjoyed with his gift.

David turned to her and picked her up as well spinning her around before kissing her and setting her back down. He the turned to Logan.

"If you hug me Ill gut you bub." Logan said gruffly.

David walked over to him and extended his hand to him instead. Logan extended his own hand and David grabbed it and pulled Logan in to him. David decided put a friendly arm around his shoulder instead of a hug. David then released him and jumped up on the picnic table to get everyone's attention.

"Now I know its not typical fashion but I have a surprise for all of you." David said loud enough for the group that remained to hear.

"What kind of surprise David?" Cordelia asked her son.

"Wait right here I will be back shortly. "David replied before heading into the mansion.

The group stood there looking at each other questioningly hoping someone knew what was going on. A few minutes later David's voice was heard coming from high up. Everyone looked up and saw David standing on the roof.

"Ladies and Gentleman and Logan. I would like to introduce you to the high flying death defying amazing David Alexander." David yelled from the edge of the rooftop.

"David, don't you dare do it!" A frightened Jubilee yelled up at the roof.

David took a few steps back earning a collective sigh of relief from the group. David got a running start and leaped from the rooftop arms spread as wide as they would go. David shut off his senses and was unable to hear the screams coming from the ground beneath him. He began plummeting immediately gaining speed. One floor down, two floors down, The third floor down. David closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Just as he was moments from making impact with the lawn he swooped back up into the air. David released an excited victory cry as he was very shakily flying. After gaining a little control he did a few laps above the group and began lowering himself. As he was hovering just above the crowd he lost control and fell on his face.

"Ouch." David said lifting his head and rubbing the side of his face.

"Ouch? I'll show you ouch do you have any idea how bad you just scared me and your family?" Jubilee said with a terrifying scowl on her face.

"Jubilee, I flew!" David replied surprised.

"I saw and you and I thought you were going to." Jubilee began saying before what David had just said fully registered in her anger filled brain. "Why did you just say that like you were surprised?"

"It never worked before." David began digging his grave even deeper.

"What do you mean it never worked? You just jumped off the roof." Anger filled tears began welling up in Jubilee's eyes.

"David I cant believe you just did something so incredibly stupid!" Cordelia Joined in on David's verbal well deserved beating.

"Sorry, I had a feeling." David said, his excitement clouding his judgment as to why they were so upset with him.

"You Almost killed yourself over a feeling! I cant fucking believe you David!" Jubilee screamed before running into the mansion tears breaking free from her eyes. A fuming Cordelia shot David one last glare before following the young girl.

"I just fucked up bad didn't I?" David asked of no one in particular as he began picking himself up off of the ground.

"While I am overjoyed that you achieved your dream of flying. You must think about what just happened from their perspective. You just risked your life in front of a group of people that care about you deeply. It would have been one thing to have known that you were capable of flight. But to find out that you were unsure and still jumped is all the more frightening." Charles stated oddly calm.

"I have been able to slow myself down before. But you have seen how my powers work Chuck many times. I don't know what my powers are capable of until I find myself in that situation. And besides I heal." Defended David.

"I understand your view on the situation David, however not everyone's mind works as yours does. While you are often brash but fearless and don't mind seeing your own life flash before your eyes. You just forced your mother to watch your life flash before her eyes and Jubilee to watch the the past months of your relationship to flash before her eyes." Charles explained.

"I see your point Chuck. Guess I better go do some Damage control." David said to the group. "I'll catch up with you later." He then added before heading into the Mansion to find his two favorite women.

David soon found Jubilee sitting on the sofa in the rec room, her knees pulled into her chest and her head down. Cordelia sat next to her rubbing her back comfortingly when she realized David had entered the room.

"Now is not the best time David." Cordelia said anger still evident in the tone she used.

"I beg to differ mom." David said back shame filling his argument.

"I just almost witnessed my son die. She just almost witnessed her boyfriend die. The you just come walking in here." Cordelia began before getting cut off.

"Perfectly fine." David finished for her.

"That's not the point David."

"I know." David had to agree with her.

"Do you have any idea how it felt watching you fall not knowing if that was going to be last time I saw you alive? Then come to find out you didn't even know if you were going to walk away from it." Jubilee stated looking up sadly make-up running down her face.

"I don't, I'm sorry." David solemnly said back while stepping in front of where jubilee sat.

"You should leave David." Jubilee said as more tears began to flow.

"I cant do that Jubilee." Said David refusing to budge an inch. "I admit I don't know what it was like for you to watch me fall. But I know I am no stranger to falling I have been doing it for months." David said cupping Jubilees cheek and making her look up at him.

"What are you trying to say David?" Jubilee asked the tears momentarily stopping.

"I am saying that every time I see your face. Every time I smell your bubblegum. Every time I feel your touch, I feel like I can fly." David said hoping to get a rise out of the girl.

"David!" Warned Cordelia.

"Sorry mom, bad joke." David said before turning back to Jubilee. "I guess what im saying is that knowing I could lose that feeling at any minute scares the hell out of me. And what I am trying to say most of all is that I love you Jubilation lee." David finished with a hopeful smile on his face.

Both Jubilee and Cordelia released surprised gasps at the words David had just spoken. Jubilee's sad confused face broke into a grin as she jumped into David's arms wrapping her own around his neck.

"Can you say something Jubilee I am feeling kind of awkward right now." David said holding the girl up while his mother just looked on surprised from her spot in the room.

"If you ever and I mean ever almost kill yourself again I will kill you. And I love you too you big jerk." Jubilee said before kissing David.

David kept one arm wrapped around Jubilee and the other around his mother and walked back to join the rest of the group. He received congratulations on being able to fly and a few more people scolding him for attempting it, but he didn't care apart from the one setback he was having a great day. Day soon turned into night and many of the mansions residents began heading to bed. David grabbed his surprisingly heavy mini fridge and Jubilee grabbed his other gifts they then headed for his room.

Once they reached his room Jubilee opened the door as David Had his hands full. They entered the room and David set the fridge in the corner. He then plugged it in before remembering what Logan had said about opening it when he got to his room. David slowly opened the door not sure what to expect and he immediately began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Asked a curious Jubilee.

David stepped out of the way so that she could see what he saw. An obvious bottle of liquor two cases of beer and a box of cigars were all neatly giftwrapped inside the fridge.

"I cant believe He would do something like that." Jubilee laughed hysterically.

"I Know he didn't wrap it I wonder who helped. The bastard didn't even bother to wrap the fridge."

The night continued full of soft pillow talk before the two fell asleep in each others arms happier than they had been in a long time.


	21. Chapter 21: Thank the freaks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

Another Month had Passed and School was ready to start again much to the dismay of Jubilee who was in her final year along with many other students. More and more of the students from the open house had Begun to show up and get settled in over the past few weeks and David had yet to learn all of their names. A few more showed up everyday and the Institute was quickly becoming crowded. As it was Many of the teachers had taken up second classes and begun helping many of the students with their powers before School had even begun. David had his hands full with another task at the moment.

"Mom, What's left in Ohio? The girls are going to end up coming to School here sooner or later, or did you forget that we have a whole family of mutants." David said into his cell phone.

"I don't know David. I really don't want to just pack up and move. I would have to sell the house and find a place there. Not to mention find another job." Cordelia said from the other end of the line.

"I already talked to Chuck, You can take over Jeans class for the telepaths and empaths. She already has a full plate as it is. I'm sure he can find you a room as well, He is putting in another Wing for the teachers." David argued not seeing why she should remain in Ohio. "As much as I love the country and being raised there New York is great. At least here at the mansion."

"Can I take some time to think about it?" Cordelia more stated than asked.

"Sure, I'll see you by the end of the week." David said trying not to give her a choice.

"Your not going to let me make up my own mind are you?" Asked David's mother.

"Your mind is already made up. I know it and you know it. Your just trying to delay the actual moving process. Maybe you should stop being lazy mom." David stated boldly.

"You little shit, I am going to kick your ass when I get there." Cordelia then joked.

"So you are coming then?" David asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes David I will uproot my family and Move to New York on a whim all for you." Carol said sarcastically.

"Quit making yourself out to be a martyr. You will be making out pretty well in this situation and it will be better for Rachel and Becca." Stated David.

"I know let me make some travel arrangements and I will see you soon." Cordelia said finally giving in.

"Already done." Replied David.

"David you didn't. That man has done more than enough."

"It's not just him I have been training to fly the blackbird. Scott will be accompanying me." David said not an ounce of nervousness in his voice.

"The Jet they brought you there on? Why are you learning to fly it?" Cordelia then asked curiously.

"It's a sub-sonic Stealth jet. Who wouldn't want to fly it?" David asked surprised that she was surprised at him.

"Me for starters. I don't know if I feel comfortable flying with you especially when you are just learning." Cordelia admitted to her son.

"Relax mom I have logged 13 hours in a simulator and only crashed 3 times. Besides I have a great co-pilot he flies us on all of our missions." David said trying to calm her down.

"You have crashed 3 times?" She then asked.

"I Repeat, simulation." David said enunciating the word simulation.

"Yes and now you are planning to fly the real thing." Cordelia retorted.

"I could fly without the jet and put you on my back." David joked.

"No thanks I saw how well that worked last time." His mother Joked back.

"I have actually gotten a lot better. I have been working with a new kid named Warren he has an awesome set of wings. But that would take too many trips. We will be there Friday morning in the jet." David told her leaving no room for argument.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, we will see you then."

"Alright bye mom." Said David.

"Bye David." Cordelia repeated before hanging up the phone.

"Hey babe, good news?" Jubilee asked groggily just waking up.

"Oh hey sweetie sorry, as loud as you were snoring I didn't think anything would wake you." David joked as he turned to see the girl laying in his bed.

"I don't snore." Jubilee said throwing a pillow at David across the room.

"Yea you do I would be surprised if you don't wake Pete up next door." David stated with a smirk on his face as he caught the pillow.

"Whatever, come back to bed its cold without you." Jubilee said faking a shiver.

"Jubes its like 90 degrees in here, I think that new fire starting kid might have caught the mansion on fire." David said before complying and joining Jubilee back on the bed.

"You mean John? He cant start fires just manipulate fire. You should know this, he is going to be one of your students." Jubilee stated as she lay her head on David's shoulder. "Anyway what's going on with your family?"

"I'm going to pick them up Friday." David said before kissing the top of Jubilee's head.

"Did your mom say anything about Becca?" Jubilee asked curiously.

"No, either she is helping Becca hide it, she doesn't know herself, or I was wrong to begin with. I think she suspects it. I just gotta get Becca to open up." David said as though he already knew for sure.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Jubilee asked full of questions this morning.

"I don't know that is going to be tricky."

"You could just wait for her to come out with it on her own." Jubilee told David as she began drawing circles on his stomach with her finger.

"She wont. She will hide it for as long as possible." David said smiling at the feel of Jubilee's hand on him.

"Do you think she is going to fully transform?" Jubilee asked wondering how David felt about it.

"I don't know, to be honest I hope not. Personally I love being a mutant but I can still pass as human if need be. I don't think I would enjoy it as much if It was something That was obvious like Hank." David admitted feeling like an asshole.

"Well either way your a great brother and I know you will be there to help her through it." Jubilee said tilting her head up to kiss David. "Do you think the professor knows about these slumber parties?"

"I think there is very little that Chuck doesn't know. I don't think he is very happy about it. But he knows we are both too stubborn and we are going to do it anyway. I'm sure he has more or less accepted it. As long as we hide it from the other students it will be fine." David said seriously before adding. "If they knew I was offering you extra credit behind closed doors, All of the girls would then want extra credit."

"Not like I have been accepting the extra credit. That doesn't bother you does it?" Jubilee asked nervously refusing to look at David's face.

"Id be lying if I said it doesn't get a little rough occasionally but that just a minor annoyance. It's fine Jubilee stop worrying." David said comfortingly while taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

The next week continued painstakingly slow as David eagerly awaited his first chance to fly the real jet instead of that Damn simulated one. Friday rolled around and David awoke eager to begin the day. He nearly jumped out of bed waking a peaceful Jubilee.

"Hmm, David your a jerk I was having a great dream." Jubilee said through closed eyes.

"Sorry but now your awake and have the real thing." Joked David who started to lean in for a kiss but thought better than to kiss Jubilee before she brushed her teeth in the morning.

"Your awfully chipper. What's got you so riled up this morning." Said Jubilee as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you forget? I get to fly the Jet today!" David excitedly replied.

"Oh I guess I didn't realize that its Friday. It will be nice to see your family again."

"Yea there is that too. Would you like to come?" David asked the vision of beauty leaning on her elbows in his bed.

"In the Jet with you flying for the first time ever. I think ill pass. There is no chance of talking you out of it is there?" Jubilee asked although she already knew the answer.

"None whatsoever." Replied David as he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. "Would you like to join me in here?" David then asked hopefully.

"As much as I would like to. That would lead to much more than a shower and I am still not ready for that." Jubilee said solemnly hoping that David didn't end up getting fed up with her waiting.

"Your right, Bad idea. Wouldn't want to miss my flight anyway." David said as he Shut the bathroom door.

David showered much quicker than usual and emerged from the shower. He dressed quietly to not awaken Jubilee who had fallen back asleep. He then kissed Jubilee on the forehead.

"See you when I get back sweetie." David said softly before standing straight and heading for the door.

"I love you, be careful." David heard as he shut the door quietly behind himself.

"David how are you?" Scott asked as David nearly ran into him on the stairs.

"Oh Scott, I'm excellent. Are you ready to go?" David asked happy to see his co-pilot already awake.

Scott merely laughed at David's eagerness. "Perhaps we should get breakfast first. We are not going to be serving an in flight meal. And then we have a pre flight checklist to run through before we go."

"Your such a buzz kill. Alright." David agreed walking with Scott down to the cafeteria.

"David glad to see you are awake and alert for your big day." Charles said as David walked into the cafeteria accompanied by Scott.

"Hey Chuck. Yea I was ready to go but then shithead here had other plans." David said gesturing to Scott who just smirked at the comment having know David long enough to know that he was Joking.

"Relax, David there will be many more opportunities for you to fly. I wouldn't want you being overly ready to affect your performance." Charles said calmly.

"Yea yea I get it. Being too eager causes premature ejaculation. Act like you have been there before and that whole thing." David said causing Scott to spit out the hot coffee he had just taken a drink of.

"David!" Charles replied sternly. "What have I asked you about not speaking in such a way especially now that more students have joined us?"

"Sorry Chuck. But its not like any of the lazy bastards are awake right now." David replied.

"David language!" Charles repeated.

"I cant say bastards? Jeez putting me on a real short leash aren't you." David more stated than asked.

"Sorry David but I would expect my faculty to act in the most professional of manners."

"Alright master." David Joked earning a slight smile from Charles.

After breakfast was finished David said goodbye to Charles before he and Scott headed to the Hangar. They reached the hangar and David's anticipation grew as they approached the black jet. David and Scott entered the jet and David sat slightly nervously in the pilot seat.

"Now before we go we must run a preflight check. Get started I will let you know if you missed anything." Scott said calmly.

David made sure the ignition switch was in the off position before turning on the master power switch. He then checked his fuel gauges and listened closely for the sounds of all of the equipment to power on. Everything seemed to be in working order so he then checked his landing gear lockdown levers and other controls.

"What did you forget?" Scott asked as David began to exit the seat to walk towards the compartment that housed the engine.

"Did I forgot something?" David asked while running through a mental checklist in his head. "Oh shit I forgot to check the flaps." David said walking back to the pilot seat to make sure the flaps were operating properly.

He then returned to the engine compartment and began to check for oil leaks, ignition wires, fuel lines and other hoses to ensure they were all properly seated and clamped down. David began walking toward the exit to do a check on the outside of the jet.

"Not necessary David, this jet is Hank's pride and Joy he runs a visual inspection every day." Scott informed David.

"Alright are we ready to go then?" David asked anxiously.

"All set. Fire her up." Scott said confidence full in his voice.

David turned on the ignition and pressed the button to open the hangar in the basketball court. He rotated the thrusters to face down for the vertical take off. He gradually increased the thrust and the jet began to lift off of the ground. Once he reached a comfortable height he began to rotate the thrusters and he felt the jet lurch forward.

"Sorry about that Scott." David said slightly embarrassed.

"Its alright David the more practice you get the smoother take offs will be. You are doing amazing for your first time." Scott commended.

"Thanks Scott I appreciate it." David said as the Jet smoothed out and David began to slightly pull back on the steering wheel causing the jet to climb higher.

"Now remember to check your flight path and don't veer off course." Scott reminded David who began to feel relaxed in the pilot seat.

"I thought this would be more fun." David said as he more or less just sat there.

"Were you expecting a dog fight at 20'000 feet?" Scott Joked.

"No but this is a highly advance sub-sonic jet. Can I do some barrel rolls or something?" David asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe once you get a little more experience under your belt for now just get comfortable and enjoy the ride."

The flight continued rather smoothly until David had hit some turbulence. He heard Scotts heartbeat rise to dangerous levels.

"Are you alright Scott? Isnt this normal?" David asked fear beginning to make its way into his voice.

"Yea its just turbulence David I am fine." Scott lied trying to maintain his previous confidence.

"Relax Scott everything will be fine." David said before closing his eyes and focusing hard on the jet. The turbulence soon stopped and the bumpiness smoothed out.

"David are you controlling the jet?" Asked a very impressed Scott.

"Not now Scott, Concentrating." Was all David said as he struggled to hold his concentration.

"David the sky has cleared everything is over. Release the hold." Scott said hastily as he noticed blood beginning to trickle from David's nose. "David that was incredible!" Scott said once David's eyes opened and he drew in a deep breath.

"You wanna tell me about it?" David asked thinking back to Scott nearly having a panic attack.

"Its a long story." Scott remarked Having been around David and Logan enough to know that they could tell when something was up.

"It's not like I could go anywhere if I wanted to, spill it." David told his fellow X-man.

"My parents were killed in a plane crash." Scott admitted sadly.

"Scott, I'm sorry. How do you do it then? Your normally the one that flies the Jet. I don't think I could ever come near another plane as long as I lived." David said sadly even though he had no idea what it must really be like for Scott.

"I didn't for the longest time. I couldn't without panicking." Scott admitted to his fellow pilot. "After joining the X-men I decided I should face up to my fears instead of hide from them. Every once in a while especially with less skilled pilots, no offense I still get a little scared." Scott finished the fear from before having left him.

"No offense taken Scott."

"Thank you David." Scott then remarked.

"For what?" A stupefied David asked unsure of why Scott was thanking him.

"For putting an end to the turbulence back there. You could have just let me ride out the fear. What you did was not necessary but I really appreciate it." Scott said trough ruby tinted glasses and a smile.

"No need to thank me Scott just doing what I can for a friend. That's what Chuck preaches right? Using our powers to help those in need. You wouldn't be much of a co-pilot if you had a panic attack." David said smiling back at the man.

"Charles definitely made a good choice in offering you a spot with the X-men." Commented Scott.

The rest of the flight was spent in casual conversation until the jet neared entered Ohio. David began checking the computers and maps to ensure that he did not over or undershoot his landing. He gradually began to push in the steering wheel and the jet began to descend. He began to slow the jet down and tilt the thrusters so that he could attempt a vertical landing. Once the thrusters were in positions he gradually reduced power as he lowered the landing gear.  
The Jet slowly lowered more and more until they landed a little rougher than David had intended but landed never-the-less.

"Not bad David but can I ask you something?" Scott asked.

"Sure what's up Scott." Replied David as exited the rear hatch.

"I know its been a while and I have only seen it from the front, but isn't that your house?" Inquired Scott.

"Yea the back of it." Answered David smiling as he knew what was coming next.

"Our original LZ was in a field a quarter mile that way." Scott said pointing over his left shoulder with his thumb.

"I didn't feel like walking that far." David simply replied as he headed toward the back door of the place he once called home.

David opened the door and made his way inside to something he didn't expect. He quickly put his hand up and stopped the blast before directing it into the ground outside. "Relax mom it's only me and Scott."

"Oh David you Scared me half to death. I am not used to you walking in at all hours anymore." Kathleen said relieved both that he wasn't a danger and that she hadn't hurt him.

"I See you have still been keeping up with your powers. You are a lot more accurate since you shook the rust off. Anyone else would have had one hell of a headache after an attack like that." David said giving his mother praise.

"It's good to see you David." Cordelia said wrapping her arms around her much larger son.

"Its good to see you too mom." David replied and returned the gesture. "Where are the girls?" David then asked.

"Packing the last of their things. They shouldn't be much longer. Can I get either of you a cup of coffee?" Cordelia offered waving her hand and gesturing them to follow her.

"None for me, Enhanced senses cant stand the taste." Said David politely refusing the offer.

"I would love some." Scott said excitedly.

They made their way into the kitchen and took their place at the table. Cordelia began pouring Scott a cup of coffee and one for herself.

"Why is that still out? Everything else seems to be packed up." David asked pointing toward the coffee maker.

"You know I cant live without my coffee David." Cordelia responded in an obvious sort of tone.

"Well I guess you didn't need to pack it anyway. As many new students we are getting at School Scott has been drinking a lot more and Charles ended up having a big coffee house brewer put in." David informed her still trying to sell her on the mansion although she had already agreed. Rachel began making her way down the stairs and David got up from his seat to meet her at the bottom. The moment she saw him she jumped the last 5 steps right into his arms.

"Dave, I missed you!" An overly excited Rachel screamed hurting David's sensitive ears. "Guess what? Becca is a..." Rachel began to answer her own question.

"Rachel, Let that be a surprise." Cordelia interjected.

"I know mom." David then informed her.

"What? How?" Cordelia asked a confused expression playing across her features.

"When you came to visit for my birthday I noticed. I thought she would come out with it on her own." David answered back. "What's the extent of the damage?" He then asked.

"Not sure. She loves the tail but she's not too happy with the fur. And we have had to keep her away from public. Cant have another MRD Incident like we had with you." Explained Cordelia.

"Is it permanent?" David asked.

"Not sure she has her days. Some days she looks herself, well mostly anyway. Some days she looks different. It seems to come and go." Cordelia explained just as Rebecca began making her way down the stairs and David could see what his mother had been talking about.

Rachel descended the stairs nervously covered in a layer of short hair. Catlike ears and a tail that David was barely able to see from behind her. She looked down to David nervously before continuing a slow walk the rest of the way down. She made it to the bottom where David quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey Becca I missed you." David said as casually as any other day.

"You mean, your not freaked out?" Rebecca asked clearly receiving a better welcome than she expected.

"Of course not. You Have seen Dr. McCoy. Just be glad you didn't get an abnormal color, and besides your still my sister. Your just a more Dangerous little sister now." David said pulling her ear Jokingly.

"Thanks David." Rebecca replied through a huge smile that revealed a set of pearly white fangs.

"How are you feeling about this Becca?" David asked curious as to how she was taking it.

"I hate it." Rebecca replied slightly sad.

"Your lying." David remarked quickly.

"Why would I lie?" Rebecca asked slightly angry now.

"I don't know why. But your heart rate picked up slightly when you said that. My ears don't lie to me." David responded hoping the truth would come out.

"I hate the way it makes me look. I love the powers that come with it. It took a while but my hearing and smell got stronger. I can see in the dark and I can do this." Rebecca said before doing a full backflip and landing softly back onto her feet.

"Whoa Becca that was cool." David replied amazed at the increased athleticism.

"But I'm all hairy now." Rebecca then said and hung her head slightly.

"Believe it or not becca there are people worse off than you. We have a new kid at the School who is covered in Scales like a snake." David said trying to comfort her. "And I think with practice you may be able to turn the appearance on and off at will. From what mom tells me your not always covered in hair."

"No not always, sometimes I am normal except my ears are slightly pointed." Rebecca then replied a little more happily.

"Your always normal Rebecca. Don't let anyone ever tell you different." David said in his protective big brother tone earning a smile from his sister.

Conversation continued for a few more minutes and then the moving began. David and Scott had made several trips carrying the heavier bags and personal belongings that were going back to New York. Some things were Packed up and being shipped to the institute and the house was on the market as a furnished home. On the last trip David's old neighbor had ventured into their yard after noticing the jet carrying his shotgun.

"Stop right there mutant." The man said pointing his gun at David.

"George relax it's me." David said hoping his neighbor wouldn't shoot given they had lived next door to each other for 7 years.

"I know, you been away along time at that freak school." George said not lowering his gun for a second.

"Take it easy George. You clearly don't like mutants, I get that. But you really do not want to do this." David pleaded hoping to avoid any trouble. "We are leaving, my family is out of your hair. We don't want any problems."

Just then Cordelia and Rebecca had walked out of the back door followed by Scott carrying the last of their bags. George turned the gun in their direction. Startled by Rebecca's appearance he pulled the trigger. A loud scream was heard as the buckshot spread from the shotgun stopped mere inches from Rebecca's chest.

David pulled his hand back pulling the small metal balls slowly towards himself before turning his Gaze towards George and shooting the balls directly at him.

"David, no!" Cordelia and Scott screamed together seeing the Anger in David's eyes at the attempt on the life of his sister.

The balls suddenly dropped to the ground and David advanced on his long time neighbor. George cocked the shotgun and pulled the trigger again although this time the gun blew up in his hand taking three of his fingers in the small explosion. David grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and threw the man who was screaming in pain to the ground. He then placed his boot on George's throat and began to press down with his foot.

"David stop, your going to kill him its not worth it!" Cordelia shouted but was held back by Scott.

"That's the point mom. He didn't hesitate to try to kill Becca, or me for that matter." David said back in a calm menacing voice.

"David, listen to your mother. We are leaving you will never see this man again. This is what you as an X-man fight against. We are looking for equality if you kill him now you are no better than he is." Scott said in a calming Voice as he approached David but stopped as the man began choking even harder.

"Exactly Scott equality, those are your words. It wont make me better than him it will make us equal." David said looking down at the man trying to fight off David's boot with one good hand and a bloody stump. David then removed his foot and let the man breathe. David pulled the man to his feet and drug him towards Rebecca. "You see this mutant? She is a 12 year old girl, not a freak, a girl. Not even a teenager she has a long happy life ahead of her. You tried to take that. Don't you ever forget today. The day your life was saved by a mutant freak." David then said as he threw the man back on the ground by Scott's feet. "Thank the man that saved you. Show some respect where its owed. These are the people you judge. The ones you shoot at. So thank these freaks then grab what is left of your fingers and get to a hospital."

George scrambled to get to his feet and turned to run when he earned a deadly glare from David. "Uh thank you sir." He then said before running to grab his bloody fingers and made his way back to his own house.

"We should go, God knows how many anti mutant groups he called before he came." David said as he bean ushering his family onto the jet.

Everyone quickly boarded the jet, chose seats and began to buckle the restraints. David began to help Rachel into her seat when she screamed.

"Get away from me!" Rachel said as she began to kick her legs at David.

"Rachel what's wrong?" David asked confused.

"Your the villain!" Rachel said causing David to immediately freeze in place.

"Alright is everybody in, lets go." Scott said as he boarded last and missed the exchange that had just taken place.

"You should fly Scott." Was all David said as he pushed past him and headed to the back of the jet.

"David is everything..." Scott began to say before David cut him off.

"Lets just go Scott before anyone else shows up." David said as he sat on the floor of the jet and crossed his arms over his knees.

David placed his head onto his arms and looked at the floor of the Jet as Scott took the pilot seat. They were soon in the air and headed back for the mansion. When curiosity got the better of Scott.

"What, is wrong with David, rarely do I ever see him get upset, when he does it is usually something really bad." Scott asked Cordelia who took the co-pilot seat.

"The first time David told us he was a mutant Rachel called him a superhero and has looked up to him ever since. His show back there must have really shook her. He tried to help her into her seat and she tried to fight him off before calling him a villain. From anyone else it probably wouldn't have bothered him but from her it must have really hurt him. Or maybe after all of that he actually feels like a villain." Cordelia explained while glancing back at David who hadn't moved since the jet took off.

Scott engaged the auto-pilot before getting up from his seat and walking to the back of the jet. "Your not a bad guy, you know that right?"

"I nearly killed a man Scott. I would have killed a man if it wasn't for you and my mom. If it wasn't for you Rachel would have witnessed a murder. What about that makes me a good guy?" David asked looking up at Scott through bloodshot eyes.

"How about the fact that you didn't go through with it. Had it been Logan the man would not be breathing right now, and although he is not a good guy he is certainly not a villain. You showed restraint. You showed composure, and honestly I don't think you would have killed him. Even though in a way he probably deserved it." Scott said calmly.

"He deserved it? Did I just hear you say that?" David asked shocked that the boy scout as Logan often called him had said something like that.

"Any person that tries to kill two young kids mutant or not an argument could be made that they deserve it." Scott replied. "Your not a villain David, you fight to defend people mutant or non. I know we haven't exactly had that big battle that you have been waiting for. But what about that purifier lab we took down last week. They were using mutant DNA to experiment on humans. You put a stop to that, you freed those humans. The look of pride on your face as you did it lets me know that you are a hero David. Rachel is just a little shaken up. Even for someone like me who is used to such things it was a little graphic, you can imagine what that must have been like for an 8 year old girl." Scott said placing a hand on David's shoulder.

"Like a horror movie." David remarked sadly.

"Probably close to it. But don't worry the nightmares don't last forever." Scott then smiled before adding. "Now get up I need my pilot back."


	22. Chapter 22: Getting settled in

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

The Jet returned to the institute and Cordelia helped Rachel from her seat. She met Storm at the entrance to the Hangar who showed them to their rooms while David and Scott began to unload everything from the jet. With Jean carrying multiple bags telekinetically, Piotr loading up on bags, and Logan also lending a hand, The moving process progressed rather quickly. Before long everything had been moved to the proper rooms and David headed to his to begin gathering his own things as he was moving to the new teachers wing. Not having much to move only some clothes boots and a few other belongings David finished rather quickly before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey sweetie, glad you made it back in one piece how are you?" Jubilee asked excitedly as David entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Jubes, not so good. How have things been on this end?" David asked mentally exhausted.

"Just as crazy as the past few weeks with all of the new students. What's wrong?" A concerned Jubilee inquired.

"Well between the flying being much more boring than I thought, there was also the moving process, Rebecca is not a big fan of being a mutant, I almost killed a guy and Rachel wont talk to me." David summarized the days events.

"Wait, go back. You almost killed a guy? David you cant just say something like that and then move on so casually. How the hell did you almost kill a guy? Please tell me it was accidental." Jubilee said shocked at what David had told her.

"Yea Jubilee it was accidental, it was actually Santa claus he put the brakes on in his sleigh while I was tailgating in the jet." David shot back sarcastically.

"Can you please not joke right now and tell me what happened." Jubilee half asked half stated.

"Long story short. He shot at Rebecca for being a mutant I stopped it. He then shot at me, I blew half of his hand off and then practically stood on his throat. Now Rachel hates me she wont talk to me or even look at me." David finished sadly as he prepared his lunch.

"That doesn't sound that bad I have seen Logan do worse." Jubilee said truthfully as she sat at the table watching David. "Why wont Rachel talk to you?"

"I guess everything I did to the guy, or maybe the anger in my eyes or voice. Something scared her, She called me a villain." David answered grievously

"Oh David I'm sorry that must have been hard." Jubilee said walking up to him and laying her head on the back of his shoulder.

David turned around and wrapped his arms around Jubilee. "Yea it was rough but I'll figure something out." He then said his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I think I may have an idea!" Jubilee jumped in excitement hitting David's chin.

"Ow, Jubes."

"Sorry"

"So what's your idea?" David asked stepping back and rubbing his chin hoping it was a good one.

"We just have to prove to her that you are still a hero." Jubilee answered happily.

"How do we do that?" A very interested David asked.

"Leave that to me." Was all Jubilee managed to say before she sprung from the room.

David smiled at the energetic teen that he knew would probably be the death of him and he couldn't be happier that it was her. He knew that when it came to his well being that Jubilee's ideas were usually great ideas. So instead of following her and questioning it further, he just finished his lunch and would see the end result later.

After running from the room Jubilee headed in the direction of the old teachers wing which was now being used to house more students. After finding the room she was looking for she knocked and a young girl around 9 years old with pink hair and wings appeared through a portal that had just been created.

"Jesus, Megan you scared me. Why didn't you just open the door?" Jubilee asked her hand clutching her shirt over her heart.

"Sorry miss Jubilee, I didn't mean to scare you." The young pixie like girl replied softly.

"Please just call me Jubilee, I am not one of the teachers. Can I ask you something?" Jubilee asked.

"What is it miss Jubilee?" Megan asked her.

"Just Jubilee, stop calling me miss. You know professor Alexander right?" Jubilee asked although she knew the answer.

"Yea, he saved me from that place where they kept giving me shots. I like professor Alexander. He's a nice man, not like those men in the white coats." Megan replied beginning to ramble on in her admiration.

"Great Professor Alexander's sister is here and she would like you to tell her all about how he saved you." Jubilee lied even though it was for a good cause.

"Where is she?" Megan asked eager to recount the story.

"Uh, actually I don't know I forgot to ask. Umm... Kitty! Hey. You don't know what room David's sisters are staying in do you?" Jubilee asked the brunette teen as she spotted her walking past the hallway.

"I don't know the room number but it's the last room to the right before you enter the new teachers wing. They are sharing a room and I guess David's mom didn't want them far from her room." Answered Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty your the greatest. Follow me Megan." Jubilee said before starting a brisk walk in that direction that Megan couldn't keep up with.

"Miss Jubilee why cant we use this?" Megan asked as she created a portal when jubilee turned around.

"Can you take people through with you?" A nervous Jubilee inquired.

"I sure can!" The younger girl happily replied.

Jubilee held the girls hand and cautiously stepped into the portal and in a split second she was on the other side standing next to the pink haired smiling girl. She looked around and realized they were just outside of the new teachers wing. She found the door Kitty had informed her of and knocked quickly. A few moments Later Rebecca opened the door.

"Rebecca wow, you look way cool!" Jubilee said after seeing the girls catlike appearance.

"You think so, Thanks Jubilee!" Rebecca replied happily.

"How is everything going?" Jubilee then asked.

"Well it is nice to know I don't have to hide here. Come in we are just getting our things put away." Rebecca said opening the door fully to allow Jubilee entrance.

"Jubilee!" Rachel screamed as she ran to Jubilee nearly knocking her over. "I missed you. Wait my brother is not with you is he?" She then asked fear edging its way into her speech.

"Your professor Alexander's sister? Your brother is really cool!" Megan interjected after seeing another girl close to her age.

"My brother is mean!" Rachel said back to the girl.

"Na uh, he rescued me." Said Megan.

"Really?'' Rachel's eyes changed from angry and scared to curious. "How?"

"These bad people took me away from my mommy, they wouldn't tell me why. I was stuck in a small room for a long time. They came everyday and took me away to tie me to a table. They stuck me with needles and took my blood from me. Professor Alexander came one day and beat up the bad guys. He unlocked my room and carried me out of there. There were a lot of kids my age he saved all of us. I like him he is really nice. After my mommy didn't want me no more he bought me ice cream before bringing me back here. He told me all about this place full of really cool people just like me." Megan said finally stopping to catch her breath.

"My brother did that? He really hurt a man today. It was scary." Rachel told the girl.

"Was it a bad man?" The girl asked inquisitively.

"Yea he had a gun it was really loud. He tried to shoot my sister. David stopped it. I guess he is not so bad but man was it scary." Rachel explained.

"But he saved your sister, like he saved me and the others. he is a good guy." Megan said before asking. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel. What's your name?" Rachel in return asked the girl that looked up to her brother the way she used to.

"My name is Megan Gwynn. But people call me pixie. I think its because of my wings." The girl said back beginning to ramble again.

"Wow cool. Can you fly?" Rachel asked.

"Sure can." Pixie said as she bean to flap her wings and she lifted off of the ground. "I can do this too." Pixie then added as she opened a portal flew through it and came out on the other side of the room."

"Awesome I wish my powers would hurry up. My brother got his a long time ago and my sister just got hers."

The two quickly became friends and Jubilee smiled and decided she should leave them be. She then headed to find David again. She rounded the hallway leading away from the teachers wing as David was currently in his new room in the teachers wing. He left his room to go get his mini fridge along with the last of his things. He exited the teachers wing and rounded the corner where Pixie and Rachel came through a portal laughing.

"Hey pixie Making new friends I see." David smiled at the girl who stopped to talk to him every chance she got.

"David, you are a superhero." Rachel said as she ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"I didn't act like one today and I am sorry Rachel. You see even superheroes sometimes have a temper and I lost my cool today. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" David said as he picked his sister up in a hug.

"But David you saved us. George would have hurt us. He was always nice why did he become bad?" Rachel asked saddened by the thought.

"Well Rach sometimes people don't understand things and they get frustrated like you do when you have trouble with your homework. Mutants are like your homework we are complicated and people get scared of us. Its a natural instinct that they defend themselves from people they think will hurt them." David tried his best to explain.

"Are you saying mutants are bad? But your not bad." Rachel asked.

"No mutants are not bad. People are just scared of the bad ones and they think we are all bad. That's why I fight the bad people so that one day we might be able to live together happily with other people. I want you to grow up in a world where it is ok to be what you are. George was just scared that's why he did what he did. One day people will realize that we are not going to hurt them. That's why I joined the X-men. To be a good guy. If I let you in on something do you promise not to tell any of the other students?" David then asked.

"I promise Dave, please tell me." Rachel asked frantically.

"My superhero name is Karma." David told the girls quietly.

"Why Karma? That's a weird name." Rachel said confused.

"Logan gave it to me, you know the big hairy scary guy. He says its because I am an unstoppable force that controls the balance of energies." David informed the girls.

"Wow that's a cool name professor." A smiling pixie added.

"Well thank you pixie I am glad that you approve." David replied.

"I don't get it." Rachel said confused.

"Look girls as much as I would love to explain this to you I gotta move some of my stuff. You girls have fun. Stay out of trouble, and Pixie keep your portals on the mansion grounds." David said making his escape before he got stuck there all day.

"Yes David." Said Rachel.

"Bye Professor Alexander." Pixie then replied before opening another portal and the girls disappeared again.

David then made his way down the hall and rounded the corner to the stairs to go up to his old room. As he reached the top of the stairs he recognized the scent he had grown to love so much. He headed toward the smell and it began to grow stronger. He stopped at the end of the hallway and was able to now hear her footsteps approaching his location. As she rounded the corner David hid behind he grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"David, you Jerk! What did I tell you about doing things like that!?" Jubilee screamed nearly rupturing his ear drums.

"That I shouldn't scare the people I love. And god do I love you, your idea was brilliant!" David said spinning Jubilee around in a circle before putting her back down.

"I take it you ran into Rachel. I knew if anyone could convince her you were still a hero it would be her." Jubilee replied smiling up at her now overjoyed boyfriend.

"Your a genius Jubes. But what were you doing up here?" David then asked.

"Looking for you. I didn't know you were moving your stuff today." Jubilee replied

"Yea well I figured why not get all of the moving done in one day. Sneaking you in and out of my room at night will be harder in the teachers wing though." David said a little troubled.

"I know I wish the Professor would just accept it." Jubilee remarked a little saddened as well.

"I really don't think Chuck has much of a problem with it anymore. He just doesn't want the newer students seeing it."

"Yea he already wont let me take your class. You know favoritism and all that." Jubilee remarked while grabbing on to David's arm and walking back towards his old room.

"He's not letting you take my class?" David asked surprised.

"God David have you not even looked at your roster?" Jubilee asked.

"No isn't that what the first day of School is for? Getting to know your students." David more stated than asked.

"Your definitely far from an ordinary teacher." Jubilee smiled at David.

"This school is far from an ordinary school." David replied as he smiled back.

The two continued on to David's room where he grabbed his last few items and handed them to Jubilee. He then grabbed his mini fridge and made his way back out of the room before shutting the door to it for the last time. Once they got to his new room David set down his fridge and began putting away the rest of his clothes with assistance from Jubilee who insisted on refolding all of his clothes after he put them away.

"Jubilee they are fine." David said getting angry about the fact she kept going behind him and fixing everything.

"David, I love that you take the time to fold your clothes and not let them get wrinkled. But you sure do suck at it." Jubilee shot back.

"Does it really bother you that bad?" David asked.

"Like there aren't things about me that bother you?"

"Well there is the snoring thing and now your clothing OCD." Replied David as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jubilee continue to fold his clothes.

"David, I do not snore." Jubilee said back slight anger on the edge of her tongue.

"Please, you snore louder than Logan." David laughed knowing he was getting under her skin.

"You better be joking." Jubilee demanded.

"Not one bit." David lied.

"Ugh your such a jerk." Jubilee said as she threw one of his shirts at him.

The two continued to set up David's room before joining everyone for dinner. David was still not used to how full the cafeteria became now that the institute was crawling with new mutants. David sat down to eat with his normal group, Cordelia sat with Jean and Storm, Rachel sat with Pixie and David noticed Rebecca sitting by herself. He got up from his seat and walked over and sat down with her.

"What's going on Rebecca?" David asked his sister. "Why aren't you making friends these people are going to be your new classmates."

"Would you want to be friends with me David, Look at me." Rebecca said sadly.

"Becca of course I would." David responded.

"That's only because your my brother." Rebecca then stated.

"No its because you are an intelligent smart funny..." David started before Rebecca finished for him.

"Freak."

"Hey, We don't use that word here. Your not a freak Becca you are a mutant. If the rest of the family is any indication, a powerful one. But that still doesn't change who you are." David said encouragingly before adding. "Come with me."

Rebecca followed David back to his table where he pulled a chair out for her and told her to sit. "Now eat, talk, these are good people. If for one second you feel judged, I will walk back to your table with you and we will eat, just the two of us."

Rebecca began to eat silently while David took his seat a few chairs down. Nothing was said for a few moments and David began to get worried.

"Hey it's Rachel right?" Kitty asked the girl.

"Uh Rebecca, Rachel is my sister." Rebecca answered softly.

"Right, sorry. Its been a while since the last time you were here. I see a few things have changed. I like your eyes." Kitty said looking at the slanted cat like pupils.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yea they are really awesome." Bobby then added causing Rebecca to blush which did not go unnoticed by David.

"Umm Thanks." Rebecca then said still slightly nervous.

"Can you do anything with your tail?" Piotr asked.

"I can move it a little, but I think its more for just show than actual use." Rebecca said beginning to open up a little.

"When did your powers first start to show?" Kitty joined back in.

"A month and a half ago. It started with small changes like my ears started to get pointy. Then I noticed I was faster and better at doing things in gym class." Rebecca explained as if she had known the other students for years.

The Conversation continued for the rest of dinner and David smiled happily to himself. After dinner was over David rejoined his sister.

"See Becca people will not judge you here. These people have been situations like you they know how it feels to be different." David said as he grabbed her tray for her before emptying it.

"Yea but these are your friends David, Of course they would be nice to your sister." Rebecca said falling back into her slump in an instant.

"There is someone I want you to meet." David replied as he knew what she needed to see.

David took her to the elevator and pushed the button to call it to their floor. The Elevator soon arrived and David then pressed the sub basement button. After the elevator stopped once again. The siblings departed and David led her to Hank's lab.

"Rebecca, This is Hank McCoy. What do you see when you look at him. Be honest." David said as he entered Hanks lab unannounced and immediately put Hank on the spot.

"Uh are you sure I should?" Rebecca asked nervously at the sight of the blue mutant.

"Relax Becca part of Hanks mutation is that he doesn't have feelings, so you cant hurt them." David joked and winked at Hank.

"Ok, well I see a giant fuzzy blue gorilla like creature." Rebecca said now that she thought she couldn't hurt his feelings.

"Exactly." David said barely able to contain his laughter as Hank played along. "What I bet you would never guess in a million years is that this giant furball is a licensed medical doctor, has a doctorate in genetics, and a double doctorate in Chemical engineering. He is also a huge fan of Shakespeare and once you get past his nerdy side he is actually one of the nicest people you will ever meet." David said noticing Rebecca's eyes get big.

"Dr. Henry McCoy, You are Rebecca if I remember correctly." Hank stated as he extended his hand to the girl.

"Yea Rebecca Alexander its nice to meet you." Rebecca said taking the blue hand. "Did you turn blue when you got your powers?"

"No my dear I actually had a very ordinary appearance. An experiment progressed my mutation into what you see now." Hank answered as he took his glasses off and placed them into the pocket of his lab coat.

"You see Rebecca, It does not matter what you look like you are among friends here and if you give them the chance to get to know you. I think you will see you have nothing to worry about. Being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact its the opposite you should be proud of the things that set you apart, the things that make you different. Chuck calls our powers gifts for a reason. Its up to you whether to control your gifts or let them control you." David explained to his sister hoping she took his words to heart.

"Would you mind if I came back here Mr. McCoy? I would like to talk to you about your powers. But its getting kind of late." Rachel asked while a yawn made its way forward.

"Not at all my dear. My door is always open, I only hope that you will not enter as your brother did." Hank said as he smiled and extended his hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you Rebecca."

Rebecca took his hand again before smiling herself. "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. McCoy."

David then said goodbye to Hank and made his exit from the lab. They made their way back to the elevator in silence as Rebecca thought about the blue mutant and how much she couldn't wait to talk to him again. David then walked her back to her room where he said goodnight and retired to his own room.

Shortly later David heard a knock on his door before it slowly opened and the strong scent of bubblegum filled his nostrils.

"Hey sweetie." David said not bothering to turn his head and look.

"I see your senses still haven't faded." Jubilee's voice rang out in the dark room. "I wasn't sure if I should come or not. I got here and your lights were already off."

"Sorry this has pretty much become an every night thing I just assumed you would come. I'm glad you did." David replied as he felt Jubilee's weight join him on his bed.

"How did everything go with Rebecca?" Jubilee asked changing the subject.

"I think it went great, I took her to meet Hank. I think after seeing another Mutant with fur she really felt more comfortable." David explained.

"That's good Rachel and Pixie have become pretty much inseparable. I just had to tell them to wait till tomorrow for a sleepover. After everyone had a long day with all the moving I figured the last thing everyone needed was those two keeping them awake." Jubilee said after laying her head on David's chest and draping her leg across his own.

"Good idea. I know I couldn't deal with that right now." exhaustion filled David's voice as he began rubbing Jubilee's back softly. "Can you believe school starts back Monday?"

"Ugh don't remind me." Jubilee said as the light massage began to relax her and she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

David sensed the slowing of her breathing and heartbeat and he knew he was losing her to the darkness. "Goodnight Jubilee." He said before kissing the top of her head and then enjoyed the comfort of his own pillow to put another long day behind him.


	23. Chapter 23: Back to school

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and David was excited to begin his first day. He woke up and lifted Jubilee's arm off of him so that he could get a Shower before breakfast. He climbed out of bed and grabbed a towel from his closet before heading into the bathroom. He sighed as the hot water ran down his back waking him fully. He then emerged from the shower and managed to get dressed without waking Jubilee. He then proceeded to the cafeteria where Storm and Logan were already awake and eating.

"Morning Ororo, Logan." David said upon seeing the two sitting rather close to each other.

"David good morning." Storm said suddenly jumping and now sitting up straight and further away.

"Mornin kid." Logan said gruffly and although it was hard to tell, a little annoyed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" David asked a little uneasy.

"Not at all David, please join us." Replied Storm while Logan only grunted. "Are you ready for your first day of teaching?" The weather goddess then asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." David said while pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm sure you will take to it like a duck to water." She then replied.

"Or a rock to water." Logan added to be well, Logan.

"Logan that is quite enough." Storm scolded.

"I'm just not sure if I should be teaching self control while I don't feel like I have even fully mastered my own powers." David said a little nervously.

"In the short time you have been with us you have shown remarkable leaps in your level of control. Many mutants struggle for years and do not achieve what you have. I can not think of anyone more suited." The white haired beauty stated.

"Thanks Ororo." David smiled beginning to feel a little more confident.

More students and teachers soon began to fill the room. Breakfast was soon served and David could sense the nervousness of the first day from many of the new students and over confidence from a select few. He joined his group of friends and engaged in idle conversation before getting up to head to his classroom. He decided he should get there early and get all of his preparations in order before the students started to show up. After about 10 minutes the bell rang informing the students that their first classes would begin in five minutes. Students began to file in and David informed them to take their seats. As most of the students had already chosen their seats David received a very welcome surprise.

"Am I late?" Jubilee asked peaking her head in the door.

"Late for what?" David replied.

"This is the self control class is it not?" Smiled Jubilee as she entered and took a seat up front.

David smiled and decided it was time to get things started. "Hello everyone for those of you that don't know my name is Professor David alexander. Seeing as how no one brought me an apple I can only assume that you all want to fail." David said earning a few laughs. "Welcome to self control. I will be taking you on a journey of self discovery into what you are truly capable of."

"We already know what we are capable of." Shouted a red haired boy from the back of the class.

"Really? Are you sure of that?" David asked the boy.

"Yea I'm pretty sure." The boy said a little too cocky for David's liking as he already realized who the trouble maker in his class would be. The boy then pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it. The flame grew larger before dwindling back down and then disappeared completely. The boy closed the lighter and placed it back in his pocket.

"Is that it?" David asked unamused.

"No I can also shoot the flame wherever I want it to go." The boy replied.

"Is that it?" David asked again.

"What else is there, Im really powerful." The boy confidently stated.

"John, right?"

"Yea." The boy answered.

"Show me just how powerful." David said just as confidently. "Everyone clear a path." David then said earning a don't do it look from Jubilee.

A path was soon cleared directly between David and the pyro mutant John.

"Professor Xavier said in the orientation we are not allowed to use our powers against other mutants, much less against a teacher." The boy tried getting out of it.

"Let me worry about Xavier." David said not accepting any excuses.

"I could really hurt you." John said after thinking for a second.

"I can handle it. Besides if I get burnt I have a mutant here that can create ice. I'll be fine trust me." David argued back as he shot a wink toward Bobby.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." John said before pulling his lighter back out and sparking the flame. The flame once again grew bigger before John formed a ball in his hand and shot it directly at David. David merely smiled before putting his hand up and stopping the ball. He then raised his other hand and began stretching the flame out till it was about a foot long. He formed a traditional chinese dragon out of the flame before making it fly over the heads of his students and then out of the window he had just signaled for bobby to open. The show David had put on earned a few ooh's and ahh's from the students.

"Can you do anything like that?" David then asked the amazed boy.

"How did you do that?" John then asked.

"I merely think outside of the box. That's what this class is going to teach. Many mutants discover the basics of their powers and live with that. I am going to teach you all to go beyond that. When my powers of energy manipulation were explained to me, my first question was will I be able to control my own energy. You see I wanted to fly and with a lot of hard work I achieved that goal." David explained as the students began to file back into their seats. "Many mutants here are rather advanced with their powers. I personally believe they can still take them further. Bobby for example who I mentioned earlier has been a student here for 2 years. Has incredible control of his gifts. But he is still a rookie." David said smirking at bobby. "There are always more possibilities that you can use your powers for. Now if there are no more interruptions I would like to go around the room getting everyone's names and powers. Some of you I already know but I would like you to introduce yourself to those of us who don't. I will be starting with you then we will go down the line and around." David said pointing to a young blonde haired girl sitting in the front row.

"My name is Petra. I can manipulate the earth and change the composition of earth based substances." A blonde girl near 16 years old stood up and said aloud.

"Roberto da costa, I absorb solar energy which gives me super strength." A boy next to her then stood up and stated.

"Jubilation lee, everyone calls me Jubilee. I can create and project pyrotechnical plasmoids, but I just call them paffs." Jubilee then stood up and stated.

"Alexander Summers, I can fire energy although I can not control them that's why I am here." Another boy stood up and stated slightly sadly.

"Summers and you fire energy. Your no relation to..." David began to ask immediately noticing a slight resemblance

"Scott, yea he is my brother." Alex then said.

"I didn't know Scott had a brother." David stated.

"Me either." Said Jubilee.

"He doesn't know I am here, Professor Xavier had me flown in last night. It is kind of a surprise, I have his class next. Professor Xavier thought with my lack of control I should take your class as well." Explained Alex.

"That will be a great surprise." David said picturing the reaction on Scott's face when he saw his younger brother.

The rest of the class stood up one by one introducing themselves and explaining their powers. David then had a few of the more confident students demonstrate their powers so that he could get a sense of what he had to look forward to in future classes. Upon seeing the powers, he came up with a few ideas as to how to help teach many of the students.

"Alright, I know it is kinda mean for me to give homework on the first day." David said earning a few groans. "However." He then said loudly regaining the attention of the students. "For your first assignment I would like all of you to examine your powers. When you come in tomorrow I would like everyone of you to have come up with an idea of something you would like to be able to do with your powers. A way to improve upon your existing capabilities."

Just as David finished a bell rang informing the students that they had 5 minutes to make their way to their first class. "Class dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow." David said as the students began filing out of his classroom. "Alex, I'm sure you are eager to see your brother but could you hang back a minute?" David asked the younger Summers brother.

"Sure thing Professor." Alex replied.

"It seems being unable to control your powers seems to run in the family. If it were not for your brother's glasses he wouldn't be able to open his eyes without causing major damage. Do you have any idea why that may be?" David asked curiously.

"Yea but it is a little personal Professor." Alex then told him.

"I understand Alex I was merely trying to get a better grasp on how to help you control it. I would like to schedule a solo training session with you. I think I can help you Alex." David said smiling at the young boy.

"Why are you giving me special treatment?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because it seems to me you need the help. It is not special treatment I would do the same for any of my students." David explained smiling.

"Ok Yea that would be great Professor when should we do it?" Alex asked his excitement beginning to grow.

"We will discuss it tomorrow. For now you have a family reunion to get to." Jubilee is in the hallway she has the same class she can show you the way.

"How did you know I was here?" Jubilee asked stepping into the doorway.

"I could smell the bubblegum. Whatever you have to say it can wait. I don't want you to be late on your first day Scott will be pissed." David stated to Jubilee with a 'sorry' smile on his face. "Or is it important?" He then asked.

"No David, it can wait." Said Jubilee.

"Uh excuse me Jubilee." David said knowing this was going to get him in trouble later.

"Sorry, what I meant was. It can wait Professor." Jubilee said while shooting David a look that let him know this was not going to be the end of this conversation.

"That's more like it, now get to class." David remarked as Jubilee began leading Alex to their next class. "I think I am starting to like this Professor business." David laughed to himself quietly.

_"David now that your class is over may I speak to you in my office?" _Charles asked telepathically.

_"Oh shit, here we go." _

_"What was that David."_

_"Nothing sorry Chuck it gets a little hard to keep some thoughts to myself while sending others to you. I will be there in a few minutes." _David then said knowing he would have some explaining to do.

David arrived at Charles' office and waited patiently till he was invited in. He took the seat across from Charles' desk.

"How was your first day David?" Charles asked in his usual calm manner.

"You know how it went Charles that's why I am here right?" David answered his question with a question.

"Yes I suppose I only thought you might have an excuse for your actions." Charles stated giving David a chance.

"Nope, I don't make excuses Chuck. I merely showed the boy he has yet to reach his full potential. It worked and he at least seemed as though he was paying attention through the rest of the class. Maybe I shouldn't have handled it the way I did but its done now and I can not go back and change it." David explained truthfully.

"Very well I suppose you are not a student and detention wont do. Well then I must do the next best thing. I am placing john on your team." The Professor said with a smirk.

"What do you mean team?" A very confused David asked.

"Well recently the violence against mutants has reached an all time high a few new anti-mutant extremist groups have emerged such as the friends of humanity and a group known as the purifiers along with several other lesser but equally as dangerous groups. Too many for the original X-men. You, Jean, Scott, Storm, Hank, and Logan will all select a team of 5 mutants. You will be responsible for training them and keeping them safe during missions dealing with these smaller anti mutant divisions." Charles explained in his usual tone.

"And you want me to take John? He is too cocky he will be the cause of my group getting hurt. Sorry Chuck but until I see a change in him I am going to select a team I feel will be able to work together to get the job done and also watch each others back. If you choose some other way to punish me then so be it, but I will not be doomed from the start." David told him earning a smirk from Charles.

"Calm yourself David, of course I will allow you to select your team I was merely trying one of your jokes." Charles said before adding. "However from this point forward please try to refrain from encouraging the students to attack you, or use their powers against any other mutant. And if you should, please do it in the Danger room or at the very least outside. After all of the renovations that have just been completed the last thing I need is for the place to burn down." Charles stated

"Got it Chuck, although I doubt you have much to worry about with Storm and Bobby living here." David told the elderly gentleman.

"All the same I would appreciate it if you stuck to the rules I have set for the students."

"No problem. By the way can I use the Danger room with my class tomorrow. Or has it already been reserved?" David inquired hoping to see a few of his students in action.

"It is in fact free David. Am I safe in assuming that you will do everything in your abilities to ensure the students do not get hurt in your session?" Asked Charles as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"Of course Chuck. It is merely to gauge the capabilities they already have so that I may better improve upon them." Explained David.

"Well then by all means the Danger room is at your disposal." Charles replied.

"Thanks Chuck."

"No problem David. How has your training been progressing?" Charles inquired curiously.

"Really well. I don't know if absorbing energy came naturally to my dad but I feel like I am not very far away from doing it myself." Explained David.

"I cant say for sure whether He was always able to absorb energy or not David. He has since I have known him. If you are able to accomplish such a feat. I feel that would greatly increase your energy manipulation power as well, similar to the way Jubilee's energy did when placed directly into your body. I would recommend that you be careful, Remember how Jubilee's energy jumpstarted you. It gave you quite a bit of energy and incredible control however that acceleration of your body could be harmful to it as well." Charles added concerned.

"Already thought about that. The way I see it working with students who may not be as powerful can be beneficial to me as well. Absorbing lesser amounts in the beginning will help me to get a grasp on it before I attempt anything from a more powerful mutant." David then explained easing Charles' worry.

"I see you have put some thought into this." Charles said from his side of the desk.

"I have, I don't know if it is the more domestic lifestyle or the fact that I see my family everyday but there will be no more rushing into things blind. Whether it served me well in the past or not." David said as he sat back in his chair.

"That depends on your definition of served you well. I seem to remember multiple trips to the med lab." Charles smirked.

"That's cause your a glass half empty kinda guy Chuck." David Joked. "So when are you announcing this junior X-men team situation."

"I had planned to do it at dinner tonight, I would appreciate if it remained a secret until then." Charles said calmly.

"No problem. Is there anything else you want to inform me of or can I hit the danger room now?" David asked as he hadn't had much time to train with everything that had been going on.

"I believe that is all for right now David." Charles stated as David stood from his seat.

"As usual, it has been a pleasure Chuck." Said David as he opened the door.

"It certainly was David, I will see you this evening." Charles added before David shut the door behind himself.

David made his way to the rec room searching for the first person he intended to ask to join his team. He left Charles' office and headed down the hallway. He rounded the corner and made his way to the stairs. Just as he reached the stairs he met two other possible recruits making their way up.

"Hey Pete, Kitty what are you two up to?" David asked the pair walking hand in hand.

"Heading to the library." Kitty replied. "Getting an early start on the school year."

"Understandable. I'm a little disappointed neither of you decided to take my class." David then told them.

"David, I phase. There is nothing more I can learn." Kitty informed him.

"I guess you got a point there. I guess your gift is pretty much a one way street as well huh Pete." David more stated than asked.

"Yes comrade." Was all Piotr replied.

"There is something I want to ask the both of you." David said before adding. "I am starting a team..." He began before Kitty stopped him.

"We know David. Logan already asked us to join his, we accepted. Sorry." Kitty informed him.

"Its alright kitty. I was just thinking it would be nice to train a group that was already friends." David said.

"Sorry, comrade if anything changes we will let you know." The gentle giant replied.

"Stop being sorry, Im sure Logan will be a great trainer good luck guys." David smiled before heading the rest of the way down the stairs.

He turned left at the bottom and approached the rec room hoping no one had asked Jubilee yet. He entered the room and found her sitting on the sofa next to the German kid Kurt he hadn't had much time to talk to yet.

"Guten tag Professor." Kurt said before Jubilee noticed David had entered the room.

"Don't remind me, Teleporter right?" David asked as he remember Kurt from his class.

"You are right Professor." Kurt smiled.

"Hi, Professor Alexander." Jubilee greeted rather sarcastically.

"Hello Jubilation." David shot back knowing it would get under her skin. "Don't the two of you have an assignment for class you should be working on.

"I have already finished my assignment Professor." Kurt informed him.

"Good to hear it Kurt. Jubilee?" David asked as she had not said anything.

"Ill get to it later." She said glaring at him.

"You know I grade due to participation right?" He asked her getting annoyed with the attitude she was showing him.

"I do now." Was all she said.

"Well while I have you here Kurt I would like to talk to you about something." David said to the blue mutant.

"Of course Professor. Vat is it you vish to speak to me about?" Kurt asked in his thick accent.

"I am forming a team. Similar to the X-men I would like you to be a part of it. A teleporter would come in rather handy." David informed him.

"What?" Jubilee asked shocked and a little hurt. Even though she had not thought of or talked much about one day joining the X-men she was upset that he had not even bothered to ask her.

"A team of mutants." David answered before continuing. "We would be starting off small. Dismantling smaller anti mutant organizations, nothing too dangerous."

"I don't know professor. I vould love to help mutants but I am not one for violence." Kurt informed him.

"Keep in mind it is completely your choice. It will not affect your grade in my class." David assured him. "You are Catholic correct?" He then asked.

"Yes but how did you know?" The blue mutant inquired.

"I noticed the rosary you wore in class today. Just keep in mind what the Bible says about turning the other cheek. Mutants are attacked and hurt every day we have the chance to change that." David said as he got up to leave.

An angry Jubilee got up and started to follow him. David didn't even look back as he headed back to his classroom. He entered is classroom and sat at his desk as Jubilee stormed in right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked seething.

"Preparing my lesson plan for tomorrow. Can I help you Jubilee?" David asked a little angry himself.

"Cut the act." Jubilee said as she shut the door. "All your lesson plan is going to consist of is everyone going through their assignments and then demonstrations in the danger room."

"How can you be so sure?" David asked smirking at the girl.

"Because I know you. Or I thought I did, I thought you would ask me to join your team. Instead you brought it up right in front of me." Jubilee said as she put her hands on the opposite side of David's desk.

"Maybe if you would grow up a little I would ask you. What the hell was with the attitude? And your not even making an effort in your assignment. Have you even thought about it? Why would I want someone who doesn't care on my team. I want people who will contribute to their fellow team members not hold them back." David said back keeping his voice calm.

"The attitude is for you treating me like just another student of yours. Or have you forgot that I am your girlfriend?" Jubilee yelled getting even angrier at Davids calm demeanor.

"That is exactly why I cant show favoritism. The rest of them cant know about us. Or are you just to selfish to remember that?" He then asked detonating the bomb that had been slowly ticking away.

"How dare you? You asshole you know nothing about me or having my teammates back!" Jubilee yelled getting inches from David's face.

"Because you don't give me a chance. Every time I ask you get quiet and closed off I understand it's not easy to discuss but how can I learn anything about you if you wont open up!" David yelled back.

"Go to hell David." Jubilee said now lowering her tone before she left his office slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it!" David yelled picking up the coffee mug that Jubilee had given him as a Joke gift that read Worlds Greatest Teacher and threw it across the room shattering it against the wall.

A few minutes later David rose from his seat and left his office. Needing to vent he decided a danger room session was in order. He made his way down the hall until the elevator was in sight. He boarded the elevator and pressed his usual button. He got off on his desired floor and headed for the danger room. He entered in his code and was denied by the computer.

"Who the hell is in here now." He said to himself as he headed for the control room.

He reached the control room and looked down onto the action and saw Logan running jumping dodging lasers and destroying robots. No matter how many times he had seen him in action he was amazed at how fluid and graceful someone as large and gruff and deadly as the wolverine could be.

"You look like you could use some company gramps." David Joked after pushing the intercom button on the control room computer.

"Sure thing kid." Wolverine stated before impaling another robot. "Pause simulation."

David made his way down to the Danger room door and entered his code again. The door opened with a hiss. David entered and approached the man at the center of the room.

"Try to keep up kid." Wolverine grunted.

"Don't break a hip old man." David retorted before adding. "Resume simulation."

David didn't have a second to prepare as the action resumed in the danger room. A large robot headed straight for him. David narrowly jumped aside and witnessed Wolverine remove its head with one swipe of his adamantium claws. David made his way to his feet just in time to put his hand out and stop a laser blast headed straight for him.

"What level do you have this on? I wasn't expecting this." David asked projecting the laser at another advancing robot blowing a hole clear through its chest.

"9" Logan replied not even breaking a sweat.

"Perfect." David smirked knowing this was just what he needed to blow off steam.

A large metal saw blade was shot from a hole in the wall and headed straight for Logan. David took control of the energy it produced and made it do a loop slicing two of the laser turrets in half before making it do a lap around the room slicing through four more robots. He then shot the blade into the wall as he began to grow bored playing with it.

"Watch out kid." Logan warned causing David to turn just in time to narrowly avoid a metal fist heading straight for his face.

"Thanks Logan." David replied throwing a punch back at the robot.

David quickly decided to use his powers as little as possible today and let his fists work out the anger he had stored. Although this resulted in him taking a few punches as well as a few blasts from the remaining turrets. David soon had multiple holes in his shirt and burn marks where the blasts had hit him. but he continued on. He threw a flurry of punches at the robot and succeeded in not only knocking the robot to the ground but tearing the skin on his knuckles open as well. Flesh against metal was not a very good idea but David did not care at the moment. The only thing in his mind right now was breaking the robot on the floor in front of him into pieces. He stood over top of the robot and began raining down blow after blow on the metal face beneath him.

"End simulation." Logan said causing the simulation and the robots that had seemed so real to vanish completely.

"What the hell was that for?" David asked.

"Look at yourself kid." Logan answered causing David to look at his bloody mangled hands. "You need a beer. Meet me on the roof tonight."

"I got a class to teach in the morning and besides we drink on Saturdays." David replied not taking a second glance at his hands.

Wolverine headed for the door and opened it to leave before turning back to David. "I drink most nights." He then winked at David and left the room


	24. Chapter 24: X-men Origins Jubilation Lee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any rights to any other marvel characters. I do not profit from the solicitation of said heroes or villains and sadly I most likely never will. However I wont let that deter me, I will continue to write as long as you continue to read so here you go with the next exciting installment.

* * *

David left the danger room feeling much less angry. He decided a shower may help him relax even more along with removing the sweat he had worked up. He decided to use the showers in the gym as they were much closer and he didn't want to scare any of the students. He looked down at his hands and even though he knew they would heal he felt ashamed that it took that kind of damage to de-stress. He reached the showers and turned on the hot water. His hands stung as the water washed over the somewhat healed skin. "How the hell can she piss me off this bad?" He asked himself as he watched the water turn pink from the blood before swirling down the drain at his feet.

The shower ended and while not yet completely healed the bleeding had subsided. David dried off got changed and decided to continue his day. Nothing particularly exciting had happened the rest of the day. Dinner approached that evening and it was time for Charles to make his announcement.

"If I may have everyone's attention." Charles said from the front of the room. He waited a few moments for the chattering to stop before continuing. "Some of you may have already been informed but for those of you that have not, I am allowing your teachers to pick a select few for teams. Junior X-men if you will. The choice is yours should you receive an offer and in no way will be held against you if you should refuse. Participants will be expected to train regularly and will only be allowed if your grades remain at an acceptable level. You will only be allowed to participate in missions once your team leader feels that you are prepared. If selected I would hope that you take this very serious although you will not be thrust into any situations of extreme danger there will be risks involved. If there are any questions you may come to my office at any time. I believe that will be all for now thank you all for your cooperation." Charles finished explaining the guidelines and wheeled himself from the quiet room.

Shortly later the volume level exploded many students began discussing which teams they hope they get picked for. While the more quiet students merely hoped they do not get picked. Many groups of friends began discussing the pros and cons and many stared at the teachers table hoping to get the attention of their possible trainers.

Dinner had continued to be loud until the students began to file out for the evening. David had sat at the teachers table instead of with his normal group to avoid any more drama with Jubilee. It seemed to work fine as she had seemingly been avoiding his gaze anyway. David soon left the cafeteria and headed outside for some fresh air.

"Professor Alexander." David heard his name being called.

"Alex, How are you? Is there something I can help you with." David asked curious as to why the boy had followed him outside.

"I Wanted to talk to you about this Junior X-men thing." Alex replied causing more confusion for David.

"Shouldn't you be asking your brother? He will be training a team as well." David then asked him.

"He said having his brother on his team would be too much of a distraction as he would be too worried about protecting me." Alex replied dropping his head slightly.

"I can understand that. As much as I would like to have you on my team. I am sorry to have to say this, but your lack on control will only endanger the rest of the team." David softly informed him feeling like a bit of a jerk.

"I understand professor." Alex's shoulders slumped as he made his way back toward the mansion.

"Alex." David said causing the boy to turn back around. "You really want this?" He then asked.

"Of course to be like Scott and help other mutants in need that would be great." Alex exclaimed hope filling his voice.

David knew he could not refuse now. "You are going to have to work your ass of for this. You are going to have to learn to control your gifts. In the matter of a few weeks you are going to have to learn what other students have spent years learning and then go beyond that. I don't want any slackers on my team. And if you even once put another member of my team in risk of injury in the field I will remove you from my team do you understand that?" David asked as he saw the boy's eyes begin to grow wide.

"Yes I understand professor you wont be sorry I promise!" Alex excitedly said.

"Your a summers I have faith in you. Don't let me down." David then stated to the smiling teen.

"I wont professor you have my word." Alex smiled.

"Oh and Alex. I'm more than just your teacher now, get used to calling me Karma when we are training. We use codenames in the field." David smiled back knowing that if the boy can learn control having a power similar to Scott's would definitely be useful.

"Thank you Karma." Alex said before turning and making his way back into the mansion.

David then proceeded toward his original destination. He made his way down the path through the trees where he heard a slight rustling a few yards away from him. He approached the sound slowly and reached down and picked up the same snake he had encountered while with Jubilee.

"Hey buddy what are you up to? I seem to remember you giving Jubilee quite a scare." David began talking to the snake earning a hiss from the reptile. "I know she doesn't like me too much right now either, your not alone. I'm a jerk and your ugly and slimy in her eyes. I guess neither one of us can win here huh?" The snake hissed again. "Well maybe I can. You have no shot I'm afraid she will never like you." David then released the snake and headed to the pond. He approached the water and sat down on a log a few feet away.

"How the hell am I going to fix this mess?" David asked himself as looked at the ground. "How the hell can I call her selfish? Her selflessness is one of the things I love most about her. And its not like I ask about her past very often I guess I could put more of an effort in. No, she should feel comfortable enough with me to open up. I am her boyfriend after all. She knows everything about me. Ahhhh!" David screamed at no one in particular as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the water and watched the ripples grow outward and a realization hit him. "I gotta fix this I cant let these ripples grow bigger." David then said getting up from his spot on the log and began making his way back into the mansion.

The moon had made its appearance and took over the night sky as he made his way back. He stepped into the light of the mansion and looked at his watch. "Ugh she's probably asleep Ill talk to her tomorrow." He said before realizing that he was developing a strange habit of talking to himself and other things that couldn't talk back when he was upset. He made his way to his own room and grabbed a case of beer from his mini fridge before leaving the room and making his way to join Logan on the roof.

"Hey gramps." David said handing Logan a beer before sitting a few feet away from the man.

"Hey kid." Logan said accepting the beer and unsheathing a claw to pop the cap.

"I don't know why I was surprised you were already here. I should have known you would be anticipating a beer." David said as he twisted off his own cap.

"Guess your underestimating a few of us. You called the girl selfish?" Logan asked although it wasn't really a question.

"She told you than huh?" Asked David in return.

"Aint much she doesn't tell me kid." Logan said after taking a long slow swig of the beer.

"Yea about that, you told me you and her have a past. Mind filling me in?" David asked as he had never gotten many details.

"I cant go into much that's up to her but I guess some small details wouldn't hurt." Logan said pulling a cigar from his pocket and offering David one as well.

"You know I don't smoke Logan. Those things will kill you." David refused.

"I heal, so do you. They don't affect people like us." Logan informed him.

"The alcohol doesn't affect you because of your healing but I still manage to get drunk." David argued.

"Suit yourself kid." Logan said putting the extra cigar back in his pocket. "Jubilee was offered a place here four or so years ago after Storm, Jean, and two other mutants who are no longer X-men named Dazzler, and Psylocke recued her from a group of mutant hunters that called themselves the M-squad. Jubilee refused their offer but followed them through a portal back to a base we had in Australia at the time. She survived hidden among us by stealing food and even some clothes from us. Later I got captured and the X-men abandoned the base." Logan informed him before tilting his beer back for another drink.

"Someone was able to capture the great wolverine. I find that hard to believe." David said before taking a drink himself.

"Nasty group of cyborgs called Reavers, bastards wanted me bad for a long time when they finally got me they nailed me to a cross. Tortured me for days, no food no water, only pain and sweltering heat. They eventually took off as a storm came. The animal in me went nuts ripped one of my hands free but wasn't able to get the rest of me free. That's where Jubilee found me, as little as she is she helped me down. she nursed me back to health and let me use her as a crutch until I was able to completely heal. After that We became pretty close. Traveled to madripoor got into a few scuffles. She had this natural ability, she is a lot more powerful than you have seen. I don't think she even knows her potential. Eventually we made her way back here and she took to the mansion pretty easily. She has been here ever since. Well mostly, I have taken her on a few missions with me over the years she has proved herself useful on more than a few occasions." Logan said as he grabbed another beer.

"Wow she did all of that? She has never mentioned that to me." David said after finishing his own beer.

"There's more to it, but that's her story." Wolverine stated popping open two more beers and Handing one to David.

"Why hasn't chuck offered her a spot with the X-men?" David asked curiously.

"Charles thought she needed to live her teenage life more she has had a spot reserved since she came here." Logan answered.

"Guess that makes sense. I wouldn't picture that from her though. I have only seen her train a few times. And that is usually when I piss her off." David remarked.

"And how does she do when you watch her?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't really think about it but she does incredible. Guess I just chocked that up to her anger." Admitted David.

"Talk to her kid, she will open up on her own time. I wouldn't let anyone else get close to her, but your alright kid. You just got some growing up to do yourself if you want what you have to last. Drop the petty shit." Logan told him in his usual gruff voice.

"Your right thanks Grandpa." David smirked.

"Anyone ever told you that mouth of yours is going to get you hurt one day?" Logan grunted.

"Many times. Haven't met one yet who was able to live up to it though." David answered.

"Is that a challenge?" Logan asked amused.

"Danger room this Saturday?" David asked in return.

"Your on kid."

"Alright, but for tonight I should get some rest, got a class to teach in the morning." David reminded him as he stood up and finished his beer before heading back inside.

"Hey kid." Logan said causing David to stop and face him. "You don't ask her to join your team, I'm taking her." He then added earning a nod from David.

David made his way to his room rather exhausted from the days events. He entered his room and undressed down to boxers. It must have been the alcohol affecting is senses or maybe it was his mind messing with him but he didn't notice the person in his bed as he sat down.

"Get off of me you big ape!" Jubilee shouted almost instantly.

"Jubilee, what are you doing here?" David asked after he jumped back up startled.

"I wanted to talk to you, but it seems you went to drown your sorrows you reek of beer." Jubilee answered. "I decided to wait for you."

"You weren't the only one that wanted to talk to me. I met Logan on the roof. Why didn't you say something when I came back in?" David explained.

"I must have dozed off, I didn't notice you come in." She answered as she was now sitting up.

"What did you want to talk to me about. Your not going to yell at me again are you?" David asked dreading another fight.

"No I actually wanted to apologize." She responded sorrow now plaguing her voice.

"You apologize." Joked David.

"David this really isn't the time." Jubilee remarked.

"Right sorry. Actually I'm glad your here. I wanted to apologize to you as well." David replied as he sat next to her.

"Let me go first." She said as she placed a hand on his forearm. "I shouldn't have blown up the way I did." She then began.

"You had every right to if I hadn't." David cut her off.

"David stop." Jubilee then cut him off. "Its my turn. I know you have to treat me as you would any other student. It's just weird to think of you as my teacher and not just my boyfriend. I wasn't prepared for it. I want you to know I finished my assignment and I am prepared for class tomorrow professor." Jubilee then smiled. "But David it really hurt when you didn't ask me to join your team. Whether you thought I would accept or not you should have asked. It hurt even more when you called me selfish. I always thought the reason you liked me was because of my unselfishness so that hurt down to the bone. What hurt even more than that is you made me realize that you are right in a way. I have a gift that allows me to help others and I have become complacent with it. I avoid training because I don't like to get dirty or sweaty. I act as if this is just an ordinary school and it is far from that."

"But you should be able to act as if this is an ordinary School your sixteen years old Jubilee your a teenager." David responded taking Jubilee's small hand in his much larger one.

"So are you but look at everything you have done. You are teaching others to help them have a better life. You are an X-man you fight for mutants the world over whether it is a huge difference or not you are making a difference and I have forgotten what that feels like. If it is ok with you and I understand if its not I would like..." Jubilee began before her lips were pressed against David's firmly.

"I would be honored If you would Join my team Jubilee. You were always my first choice. I only passed you over because of how you were acting. I didn't stop to think of why you were acting that way." David replied after breaking the kiss. "As far as everything else goes, I want to know you Jubilee the whole you, your past your future dreams and ambitions anything about the present you that I don't know." David then added laying down and pulling her down with him.

"Alright." Jubilee sighed preparing herself. "I had a very loving family, I was an Olympic hopeful gymnast at 12 years old. Then one day my world fell apart. My parents were murdered."

"Jubilee, I'm sorry I cant imagine how hard that must have been no wonder you don't like talking about it." David said tightening his arm around the girl.

"Yea it was rough but it gets even worse. I was sent to an orphanage they barely fed us it was horrible. I had to get out of there so I ran away. I ended up at a mall in Hollywood. I had to steal food to eat. One day mall security was on to me and I ran that's when I discovered my powers. I was able to generate a bright light and get away while they were blinded. Afterwards I used my powers to put on shows for the mall patrons for money. Security eventually got fed up with me and called in some mutant hunters." Jubilee explained.

"Yea the M-squad, Logan told me about that." David said softly.

"I'm assuming he told you about Australia as well?" Jubilee asked.

"Yea but he didn't go into much detail after that." Answered David as he began rubbing her shoulder as she cuddled next to him.

"I eventually caught up with my parents murderers. I attacked them mercilessly and probably would have done worse if Wolvie hadn't talked me out of it." Jubilee added.

"They would have deserved it." David added.

"Na they were just some lowlifes. The worst part of all of is they screwed up their job. They weren't paid to kill my parents but a family across the street that by an unlucky coincidence had the same last name." Jubilee said as David felt his chest getting Damp from the tears on his chest.

David couldn't think of anything that could possibly make her feel better so he just kissed her head and remained silent letting her cry on his chest.

"That's why I have to get back to training we can prevent things like that from ever happening to other's. If I can spare even one child from having to suffer what I went through then maybe I can finally feel like my parents would be proud." Jubilee said through her tears.

"Jubilee don't talk like that. You are an amazing mutant not to mention an incredible human being. I don't know your parents but I am sure that they are proud of the woman you have become. I know I'm proud of the woman you are. You already saved me Jubilee." David said tilting her head towards him and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you David your a pretty good boyfriend you know that." Jubilee smirked before kissing him gently.

"Your not so bad yourself. Now get some sleep I don't want you tired in class I grade on participation you know that right?" David couldn't help but add earning him a smack from the small girl in his arms.

"Goodnight David." She then said laying her head back down on his chest.

"Goodnight Jubilation." David said as he felt her breathing slow and he knew she had drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Homework

**Disclaimer**I do not own the X-men or any marvel related property. Although that would be incredibly awesome chances are it will never happen and I have learned to accept that doesn't mean I wont keep e-mailing them until they file a restraining order against me haha.

I am glad that all of you that have stuck with me seem to be enjoying my fic. I love all of the reviews I have received so far I can only hope that you will continue to let me know your thoughts and share ideas with me. As far as my estimation goes I believe that I am roughly halfway through the story although I cannot be sure as more and more ideas come to me. I hope that you will continue to support me through this journey. Thank you all.

* * *

The next day started as any other. David and Jubilee had awoken gone their separate ways to get prepared for the morning. After showers were taken and they dressed themselves for the day they met back at the cafeteria.

"Well good morning Jubilee. I hope everything is well today." David smiled as he approached the table where his group of friends sat.

"Yes definitely Professor the day started off amazing I cant wait for class." Jubilee smiled back causing the students that knew what was going on to roll their eyes.

"Bobby I assume you finished your assignment." David then said to the sandy haired teen.

"Yea I got it done David." Replied Bobby.

"Ahem." David cleared his throat.

"Professor." Bobby corrected with a glare.

"I love this professor business." David laughed before heading to the teachers table.

"Hello Storm, Jean, Scott, Hank, Asshole." David began greeting the table finishing with Logan earning a growl from the man. Everyone returned their hellos and good morning as David took his seat.

"So Hank, I haven't seen a whole lot of Rachel but I picked her scent up in the sub-basement yesterday after a danger room session. Seems she likes hanging out with you. How has she been dealing with her appearance?" David asked the blue mutant.

"She has been handling it quite well actually." Answered hank who then proceeded to fold his newspaper before continuing. "She has quite a knack for science and has become quite the assistant in my lab."

"That's great Hank! I'm glad she is taking to you so well. But if at all possible could you convince her to do more than go to class and help you out. Not that I am not greatful but she has always been incredibly social but that changed once her appearance changed. I would like her to get out and spend time with kids her age." David said as he glanced at her table and saw her eating quietly by herself.

"David is it such a bad thing that she wants to focus her time into learning?" Cordelia then asked him.

"No but I don't want her to grow up here thinking her appearance is going to be the death of her social life. She has taken a complete 180 since she got here it seems the only people she talks to are the teachers. She is 12 years old and I am a little worried about her." Replied David as he eyed his food.

"I understand David, I will make an attempt to get her out of the lab on her free time I will even introduce her to some of the other students." Hank chimed back in.

"Thank you Hank. I really appreciate it." David smiled.

"No thanks necessary anything for a friend. My chemistry class is not until 11 and I heard that you are taking your class into the Danger room this morning. Would it be a burden if I were to observe today?" Hank then asked always in the pursuit of science.

"I don't see why not. You may even be able to help interpret some of their powers better and help me to teach them with any readings you find. I could definitely use the help." Answered David.

"I heard you gave an assignment on the first day. Bad form if you ask me. Would you mind if I asked what that was?" Storm then joined in on the conversation.

"Not at all Ororo. I told them to come up with a way to use their powers that may be a little out of the ordinary. Much like you manipulating the wind to allow yourself to fly. Or me controlling my own energy to fly, or Jean using her telekinesis to fly. Come to think of it a lot of using powers in an unorthodox fashion results in flying." David explained.

"That is a great idea David." Storm commented with a smile. "You are truly coming into your own here. I think you will make an excellent teacher as well as a trainer for your team."

"Thank you storm that really means a lot to me as confident as I am about most things I am a little concerned about teaching others." David admitted greatful for the praise he received. "Speaking of teams any ideas on your team mom?" He then asked turning to Cordelia.

"I opted out of training a team." She answered.

"What, Why would you do that?" David asked shocked.

"I have never been a part of a team I haven't been involved in combat and I have two girls to worry about." She explained.

"I guess you have a point there. You could always do a covert ops team full of shape shifters and other telepaths and empaths affecting peoples minds and emotions to keep yourselves hidden. That would be awesome. With the right team you would never have to see combat." David began rattling off his idea.

"And In the case we did I would have a team with very limited defensive or offensive tactics If we came across someone able to shield against telepathy." She added.

"Yea you have a point there. I guess its probably for the best that mom remains just that." David said hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Hey me being just a mom kept you safe for 17 years don't you forget that. Considering who your father is that was no easy feat." She then remarked.

"I never knew him as a mutant so I wouldn't know about that."

"Be glad you didn't He was a bad man." Cordelia said as she finished her breakfast.

"Yea you have to know though mom, that as an X-man there is always a chance I will face off against him sooner or later." David reminded her.

"David stop I don't want to think about that. I'm still not even used to the fact that you are a member of the X-men." Cordelia stated hoping that the topic would be dropped.

"Sorry mom I will try not to bring it up around you." David decided to let it go as class would begin shortly anyway.

David made his way to the sub-basement as the students were directed to meet him for class. He entered the danger room and left the door open. He walked to the middle of the room to wait for his students to show up. David was extremely surprised to see who the first student was to show up.

"Jubilee, not the first student I expected to show." David said with his back to the door.

"I hate it that you always know exactly when I am around." Jubilee replied approaching David from behind.

"Its the smell of the gum that gives you away I can smell the watermelon from clear across the room." David explained as he turned to face the girl that entered the room.

"Well I must say I am excited to getting back to testing my powers. As much as I love the life of luxury here at the mansion there are times I miss the action." Jubilee said as she stood next to David waiting for the classroom to fill.

"Don't worry we will get you back into shape." David smirked knowing that would get on her nerves.

"Are you saying I am out of shape? You know as big as you are I think I could take you." Jubilee retorted putting her hand out behind her back and firing a small paff at David.

David smiled as she noticed that it didn't blow up or even leave an inch from her hand. " I am saying that at least your mind is still not prepared you should have known that I would have sensed that Jubilee. I believe attempting to attack your teacher is grounds for detention."

"You wouldn't." She replied with a glare.

"Na just next time if your going to do it, make sure its more than just some half assed attempt." David finished as he fired the paff at the far wall where it detonated in a shower of sparks. "Paige Guthrie right?" David then asked as another girl walked into the class.

"Yes Professor." The girl answered obviously trying to conceal a country accent.

"Glad you could make it. Would you mind filling me in on your power again?" David asked as he had quite a few students the day before.

"Yea I can shed my skin to take on materials as long as I know enough about the material." The blonde teen answered her accent creeping through slightly.

"I cant wait to see your demonstration that sounds really cool." Replied David.

"Uh actually I want to talk to you about that professor. Can I not demonstrate my powers in front of the class?" She then asked.

"Why is that miss Guthrie?" David answered back.

"Yea what's up with that hayseed?" Jubilee asked earning a glare from the girl.

"Well Professor when I shed one skin my clothes shed as well leaving me naked. I can stay in the form I change into for a while but it starts to become painful so I would rather not risk it." She explained clearly a little nervous.

"Nothing to worry about Paige I will let you off the hook today and I will work on a way to help you out with that in future classes." David informed the girl who he could see becoming more relieved by the second.

"Really thank you professor. That would be great." She then replied smiling.

The room soon began to fill with more and more students and David began getting excited to find out what some of the students had come up with for an assignment. The bell soon rang and David realized all of his class had shown up except for one student. He decided not to let it bother him and continued with his class.

"Alright class, for those of you that have not been here before this is the danger room. We run simulated training exercises here to progress our abilities and keep our skills sharp. It provides a safe location for us to use our gifts without destroying the institute and considering this class will consist mainly of using your powers we will be spending quite a bit of time here." David informed the students. "John, your late."

"I know sorry professor, I got lost." The flame manipulator said in a tone that suggested he was not sorry in the least.

"Many of the students here are just as new as you. Everyone else seems to have made it just fine. You have been at the institute long enough to know where the danger room is at whether you have been inside of it or not.I want to speak to you after class." David finished before shutting the danger room door in order to begin his class. "Now back to matters at hand. Did everyone do their assignment?" David then asked. After a mixture of nods and yesses he continued. "Does anyone know why I gave you the assignment I gave you?"

"Because giving us a goal to shoot for will cause us to use our powers more often resulting in greater control." Answered Alex.

"In part yes. Good Alex." David smiled at his teammate before looking to the rest of the class. "I also gave you this assignment because I was taught early on that coloring between the lines is only taught to hinder your creativity. I never found comfort in society trying to etch conformity into my veins. If being a mutant has taught you anything it is that you are far from normal and that's exactly what you should strive to be. Everyone of you has a gift. How you use it is up to you. I am merely going to help you use it to your advantage as much as you can." David explained. "Now who would like to go first. I would like a display of your powers and an explanation of what you would like to be able to do with them."

After a few seconds not one person had raised their hand. David looked to jubilee Knowing all it takes is one person to get the ball rolling. After giving her a pleading look she complied as she raised her hand.

"I'll go first professor." She said as she made her way to the center of the room.

"Thank you Jubilee." Said David giving her a 'I owe you one look'. "Now how about a display?" he then suggested as she turned to face the class.

Her hand shot above her head and immediately a bright light display was put on for the class and a shower of different colored sparks rained down on David and Jubilee. Just when David thought her display was over she decided to kick it up a notch and fire a larger paff into the air where it detonated causing a rather loud explosion.

"That was amazing Jubilee, Now what is it you would like to be able to do that you have yet to achieve?" David asked trying to contain himself as he wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl at the moment.

"Well Professor, all I have been able to do is create sparks and paffs like you have just seen and that is enough for me I would like to be able to do more than just generate one or two at a time from my hands. I think I could possibly create many smaller ones from the tips of my fingers and control them the same way." Jubilee answered hoping she lived up to what he expected from his assignment.

"That is an excellent goal Jubilee, I see no reason why that would not be possible." David answered earning a relieved smile as she made her way back to join the class again. "Who is next?"

Bobby raised his hand next and Davis was thankful that he had friends that were willing to help him out as it seemed most of the class was nervous.

"Bobby your up." David said causing bobby to begin his trip to the front of the class.  
"Now for your display."

"Jubilee how about a little help?" Bobby asked looking at the girl that had just rejoined the students. She obliged by shooting a paff toward the far side of the room where bobby then froze it in mid air. Instead of dropping to the ground as a ball of ice it then exploded shooting shards of ice directly back toward the students. David's Hand quickly shot out stopping the shards in their tracks where they fell to the ground.

"Bobby." David said angrily.

"Sorry professor I wasn't expecting that." Bobby said sheepishly.

"Its alright Bobby no one was hurt. Just try to be more careful next time. What would you like to be able to do with your powers?" David then asked him.

"Well I had two things. One I think I can probably already do." Bobby answered earning a curious glance from David.

"Which is?" David asked excited to see what bobby had come up with.

Bobby formed ice beneath his feet and it began to grow beneath him raising him high into the air. He then formed a slide in front of himself where he slid down it on his feet earning a few excited murmurs from some of the students.

"Impressive Bobby and pretty ingenious. What was the other thing?" David asked wondering what the second idea could be considering the thought put into the first idea.

"Well I would like to be able to encase myself in ice and still be able to move." Bobby answered.

"Like a frozen suit of armor. I have to admit bobby that would be pretty cool to see." David said gesturing to him to rejoin the students.

One by one David called the rest of the students to the front of the room to demonstrate and explain what they would like to be able to do. After all was said and done he was rather impressed at their commitment to the assignment and had decided not to give another one today. After every student but one had taken their turn David looked at his watch and decided to cut class short by a few minutes as it would take them longer to get to their next class from the Danger room. As he opened the door he stood by the doorway as the students began to file out. As the last student was making his way out David put his arm out to stop him.

"Did you forget that I wanted to speak to you?" David asked the pyro-kinetic student.

"No, just didn't want to hear it." John replied.

"What the hell is your problem John?" David asked getting frustrated with the students attitude.

"This school is my problem. I already know how to use my powers. I don't need this shit." John answered back angrily.

"Then why are you here?" David asked determined to figure out what the students problem was.

"Because it was either this or stay in the group home." John informed him.

If that is your only other option I would think you would be greatful to be here. How about you show a little respect to the people that are just here to look out for you. They are trying to help here. Not just you but mutants everywhere." David said hoping to reach the student.

"How? By taking down small groups here and there. Those people hurt mutants at every turn. Destroying a lab and freeing a few mutants here and there is not going to stop them. They need to be taken down permanently." John said with a seriousness in his voice that made David feel uneasy.

"Have you ever heard the expression an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind John?" David asked.

"Yea but I prefer lessons not learned in blood are soon forgotten. Can I go now?" John then asked a surprised David.

"Yea John go ahead. Just make sure your on time tomorrow." David informed his as he left the room.

_"Chuck are you busy?"_ David asked telepathically.

_"Not at the moment. Perhaps you should come to my office."_ Replied Charles.

_"Ill be there in 5 minutes." _David left the Danger room and made his way to the elevator where he saw john heading in the same direction.

"Get out of my way bitch." John said pushing past Jubilee who had stopped to wait for David after class.

"John, detention. And don't ever let me hear you talk to another student like that." David said angrily as he approached the two students.

"Fuck you professor." Replied John angrily.

"Detention all week, you wanna keep pushing this?" David asked.

"Im getting sick of this professor. I don't know why your picking on me in particular but if I doesn't stop I'll..." John began before David got in his face and cut him off.

"You'll what John? As strong as your powers are I can guarantee you mine are stronger. So stop with the threats, and put a stop to the attitude. Now you have class to get to I suggest you get on your way." David warned the teen.

John said nothing more before turning and leaving. David watched him board the elevator and saw the door close before turning back to Jubilee.

"God, what a dick! No wonder you never liked him. I should have listened to you." Jubilee said in disgust looking in the direction John had left in.

"Something needs to be done. That kid is a danger to everyone here." David said before asking. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine he just bumped into me." Jubilee answered. "Thanks for dealing with that for me I wanted to paff the fucker."

"Maybe some other time Jubilee. For now I want to thank you for volunteering to go first. I really appreciate it Jubilee." David said as he called the elevator back to their floor.

"Of course professor. You looked a little heart broken when no one immediately volunteered." Jubilee replied as the elevator door opened.

As soon as the elevator door closed Jubilee jumped into David's arms giving him a kiss that made his knees go weak. "Wow what was that for?" David asked once she broke the kiss.

"One for sticking up for me with John and two because its pretty hot watching you get in teacher mode." She said adding a sexy smirk at the end.

"Well As I said before extra credit is still an option Jubilee." David replied shooting a sexy look back.

"Maybe I will take you up on that Professor Alexander." Was the last thing Jubilee said as the elevator door opened and she exited leaving David dumbstruck still standing on the elevator. His gaze at the teen was only broken once the door began to close again and he had to stop it.

He suddenly realized he told the professor he would be there in five minutes seven minutes ago. He exited the elevator and made his way to Charles' office where he heard the man invite him in.

"Morning Chuck." David said after entering the room and sitting on the sofa against the wall.

"Good morning David. I see you had some trouble with John again today." Charles said as he turned his chair to face David.

"Spying on my classes Chuck?" David asked.

"Not at all David I was however able to sense the anger coming from the young man as he left your class." Charles answered.

"Gotcha. We should think about removing the kid from the school professor. As much as I would hate to turn away any mutant there is something not right about him. I believe he will be a danger to the rest of the students here." David said as he began reflecting on what the teen had said to him knowing Charles would pick it up.

"I see what you mean David, However John is no longer going to be a problem in your classes." Charles informed him.

"How can you be so sure Chuck?" David then asked curiously.

"Because John has left the institute. He just left the grounds as we speak and he has no intentions of returning." The professor stated a little worried.

"You sound concerned Chuck." Replied David curiously.

"John is a beta level pyro-kinetic with emotional issues. That could in fact be a very dangerous combination David." Charles stated.

"I see your point. As much as I hate to see a mutant leave and go back into the world we live in its probably for the best. And as much as a little shit as he is I wish him luck. If he does cause problems for us in the future we will just have to cross that bridge when it comes to it." David said not sounding too worried.

"Onto a brighter note, How is your team selection coming along David?" Charles asked his mood picking up slightly.

"Good so far. Jubilee has joined along with Alex you know Scott's brother. I am still waiting on an answer from the German kid Kurt. I have a few others in mind But I have not approached them on the subject yet." David answered.

"I am surprised you have selected Jubilee. I would think that you would wish to keep her away from any Danger." Charles said.

"You know how stubborn she can be if it was something she wanted to do I wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. Besides if I didn't take her someone else would have. At least this way I can keep an eye on her." Explained David.

"I see, Although I cant say that doesn't raise concerns." Charles remarked hoping David knew what he was doing.

"Your worried that I will be focusing too much on her safety instead of the safety of my team collectively?" David more stated than asked.

"Yes I would not like to see anyone of you get hurt because your judgment became clouded." Charles replied sternly.

"No worries professor I am not going to head into any situation unprepared I will make sure my team knows to constantly be looking out for their team members as well as themselves. I wont deem them ready until they are able to cooperate as well as the X-men themselves. You seem worried that I am not going to take this as serious as I should Chuck." David stated a little angry that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"No not at all David." Charles defended. "But all of the other X-men members have had experience leading I just wanted to know that you would be able to handle any tough decisions you may need to face. It is not an easy thing to do. Especially with someone you care about to worry for." Charles informed him thinking back to past experiences.

"I will keep a level head Chuck." David informed the man.

"I can only hope that you are right." Charles said calmly.

"I Wont let you down Professor." David said to inspire faith knowing that Charles knew he only called him professor when he was being completely serious.


	26. Chapter 26: Recruitment

Thank you everyone for your reviews they mean a lot to me but is it too much to ask that you leave an alias behind instead of just reviewing as Guest. I would like to know who to thank.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know If I have to do this every chapter. If not someone please let me know. It gets annoying adding this every time. Anyway I do not own any marvel related characters. I do not profit from the marvel characters I write about. I wish that were not the case but sadly it is not.

* * *

David made his way to the cafeteria for lunch as he waited for Hanks class to end so that he could talk to him. As he entered the cafeteria he saw one of his students that really impressed him in class.

"Hello Noriko." David said seeing the bright blue hair.

"Professor Alexander how are you?" The young girl asked once she turned and saw who had spoken to her.

"I'm doing good. Much better now actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about." David informed her.

"What is it Professor?" She then questioned curiously.

"You did great in class today. I was wondering how you would like a spot on my team." David stated earning a confused look from the girl.

"Why me? There are a lot stronger mutants than me." She stated rather obviously.

"Because I would like to keep the violence on missions to a minimum. I believe with your electric manipulation we could destroy security cameras, motion sensors, and other tech that could give us away. In the event that things do take a dangerous turn I have offense on my team already. I want a well rounded team that will be able to look out for each other and I believe you would fit in perfectly." David explained as he sat down next to the girl.

"Would it solidify a passing grade in your class?" She then asked jokingly.

"I'm afraid not." David laughed "But I don't think that will be a problem for you as it is."

"I am not really the hero type Professor." She remarked.

"Neither was I. I was the type of person to stick up for friends and family but once I thought about everything I could really do with my gifts It became more clear that I could help many more people and it made me realize that this is what I wanted to do. I would just hate to see such an amazing gift not be utilized to its full potential." Explained David hoping that she would come around.

"Well I guess I do owe the X-men after they saved me from the purifiers. I guess I can give it a shot." She smiled as she stood from her seat and began to leave before turning around. "When do we start training?"

"Well With you Jubilee and Alex I have 3 members now I am waiting on one more hopeful and then I need one more member. I will let you know once I have a full crew." David informed the blue haired teen.

"Alright and Professor, Thanks for believing in me I will try not to let you down." She said before leaving the cafeteria.

David proceeded to make a sandwich as he was only slightly hungry. Once he had eaten he looked at his watch and realized Hank's class would be over by the time he had gotten there. He left the cafeteria and made his way to the sub basement toward Hanks Lab where he knew Hank would go immediately after his class. David entered his code at Hank's door and the Lab opened. David walked in and started laughing at how much of a mess it was. Equipment lay strewn about all over the tables notes and paperwork littered Hank's work area David began looking throughout the cabinets in the room seeing that none of the chemicals were labeled as to what they were. He was overall surprised that someone as smart as respected as Hank was could be such a slob. David picked up an empty beaker and began tossing it around when the door opened and he lost concentration. The beaker fell to the ground and shattered when Hank entered the room.

"Sorry Hank I guess I broke your toy." David shrugged as Hank saw the glass.

"It's quite alright David I have hundreds of the things however next time you think to toss one in the air, please don't." Hank said as he grabbed a small broom and dustpan handing them to David.

"No problem Hank, it really is your fault though." David smirked.

"How so?" Hank inquired as to how he could possibly be to blame.

"Well if you wouldn't have come in for another 30 seconds I would have lost interest and placed it back down without breaking it." David Joked.

"You know David I could prescribe you some medication that would combat your Attention deficit disorder then you wouldn't get bored as easily and decided to play with breakable objects in the first place." Hank smirked back.

"Touche Hank." David bowed to the blue mutant.

"What can I do for you today David?" Hank then asked.

"You know why I am here Hank. I am actually surprised your not more excited to start rambling your gibberish about your readings from my class this morning." David joked again.

"Actually what you are experiencing is my poker face. I did learn quite a lot today." Hank informed David.

"Go on." David said with a wave of his hand.

"Well for instance bobby does not create ice from just anywhere He is able to draw moisture from the air and lower the temperature to sub freezing creating his ice almost instantly." Hank informed him.

"That's not really news Hank." David said hoping Hank had more to offer.

"What I am trying to say is that creates a weakness or an unparalleled strength depending on his location. Say for instance he was in a desert climate void of moisture he would practically have no power apart from the moisture within his own body and if he were to expend that it would kill him. On the other hand if you placed him near a water source his power could be potentially limitless he could very well refreeze the melting Polar ice caps." Hank explained now getting David's attention.

"Got it. Never Take Bobby to Vegas anything else for me?" David then asked his excitement growing.

"Yes of course. It would seem that Jubilee is able to detonate her paffs at a molecular level." Hank then said as he picked up the notes he had written while observing David's class.

"English Hank." David said unsure of what Hank was talking about.

"Well David when Jubilee demonstrated her abilities and began shooting her sparks I noticed something once I slowed the video down. Each one of her sparks was a paff in itself you would never notice without looking because of their size but every last one of them detonated on a very small scale. Not enough to do any real damage as her larger ones but they could possibly be used with her abilities to insert into a person and temporarily disable their nervous system if need be." Hank explained slowly allowing David to keep up with him.

"Really are you sure about that Hank? I was standing right next to her when she did it I felt nothing." David asked the furry man.

"Positive David the micro explosions were to small for your outwards nerves to even pick up a tingle but if placed inside they could possibly cause temporary paralysis or worse." Hank said as he moved on to the next page.

Hank began explaining power after power to David who listened patiently and was rather shocked at some of the information he received. Hank calmly answered questions and made sure to keep the real large words to a minimum as he helped the man that he had come to be able to laugh and Joke with. He continued to read off notes he had taken until David stopped him.

"Did you say technopathy? What the hell is that?" David asked unsure if he had even heard right.

"Yes my boy technopathy or cyberpathy. The ability to communicate with machines to instantly recognize intricate patterns in computer networks or other technological items. Many humans have a form of it, computer hackers and government tech geniouses but when its enhanced to mutant level It goes much further. I believe with training she could mentally communicate with all forms of electronic machinery allowing her to access computer files and programs almost instantly. She could also possibly disable anything computer run, which in todays day and age is quite a lot from a distance." Hank finished as he saw David's eyes lighting up.

"Hmm?" David replied.

"I see the wheels turning David. What is it you have planned for the girl?" Hank asked as for once he didn't have the answer.

"I think I may have found the next member of my team Hank." David smirked now all he could do was hope that she would accept.

"I see how she could be useful to you. however her powers are not very combative if you got into a sticky situation she could do more harm than good to your team trying to protect her." Hank explained to David.

"Then I will personally protect her. I will not leave that to my team unless I feel they are cohesive enough to safely do it. Think about all of the information we could pull from some of these labs we infiltrate Hank. Normally we rely on Jean trying to pull information out of low level grunts that don't have the information we are after in the first place." David replied as he felt he had the perfect team. One energy powerhouse in Jubilee, two if I can teach Alex some control. Hopefully a teleporter that can get them into places that would be difficult for them otherwise. A girl that can absorb and manipulate electricity. And hopefully a computer genius. And of course him as their defense or possibly offense if jubilee and Alex got in a little over their heads.

"Very well David With you watching out for her she could not be in better hands." Hank smiled at the young man.

"Thank you Hank I appreciate that." David replied to the man.

"Of course David. If you don't mind me asking how are things going between you and Jubilation?" Hank asked changing the subject.

"Really Hank, Small talk? That doesn't seem like you." David replied looking at the man questioningly.

"It is just the fact that Jubilee has been a large part of the mansion since she arrived. She is a great girl and I want her to find Happiness." Hank remarked casually as if the whole conversation wasn't feeling a little strange. From Charles of course, From Logan sure he has a protective side. But coming from the man that looked at everything as a science project it seemed a little weird.

"Everything is great between me and Jubes. She is an amazing woman. I cant say we don't have our moments and when she gets fired up she is a little tough to control but as of right now everything is great Hank." David said still a little uneasy but as long as Hank didn't try giving him the birds and the bees speech everything would be ok.

"That is great to hear David just remember that Jubilee is a woman and as a woman she deserves a level of respect." Hank began before being cut off.

"Can we please not get into this Hank? I grew up looking out for my mom and sisters. I know about respecting women even in my more promiscuous days I never used women, I never lied to them, I never led them on, and I never disrespected them. I admit I never stuck around very long but I believe I have already shown I am capable of that with Jubilee." David said hoping to draw this conversation to a close.

"Very well then David. I see the way the two of you look at each other I just wanted to hear it from you personally." Hank remarked placing an accepting hand on David's shoulder.

"Besides if I ever did hurt her I have Charles Logan You and probably quite a few others after me. As invulnerable as I am I'm sure you would find a way to torture me for it." David smirked at the large blue mutant. "Now I need to go find hopefully my last two recruits unless you have anymore awkward talks for me Hank." David joked.

"Not today my boy, enjoy the rest of you afternoon" Hank replied as David began making his way for the door.

"Thank you for your help Hank." David said before leaving and hearing the door close behind him.

David began his journey back to the elevator. once he reached the metal doors he pushed the button to call it to his floor . The elevator soon began to descend and came to a stop, the doors opened and David boarded. The doors closed behind him and the elevator climbed quickly reaching the first floor. David exited the elevator to the sound of many students filling the hallways making their way to their next classes. He then began scanning the area where he did not see the girl he was looking for but he did see a certain dark blue mutant he was hoping for an answer from.

"Kurt!" David shouted getting the students attention.

"Guten tag Mr. Alexander." The boy said as he approached David.

"Good afternoon Kurt I am glad I caught you before class. Would you mind coming with me?" David asked him.

"I really don't have zhe time Professor. I don't not wish to be late to Ms. Munroes class." Answered Kurt.

"Let me worry about that. Just tell her I held you up. There will be no consequences for one of my teammates." David said as he led the teen to the rec room.

"As I mentioned before I do not like violence. I am sorry but I must refuse your offer." Kurt mentioned looking down at the floor.

"Hear me out Kurt. You stray from violence because of your catholic faith correct?" David asked unsure of where he was going to go with this. But then again he never really knew where he was going to go when trying to convince people of things but it usually seemed to work.

"Yes Professor." Kurt answered.

"If I am correct Catholics themselves are not a non violent religion. It is not like they are monks. They have a long record of forced conversions tyranny and murder and while they seem to have calmed down now. You know what scratch that I was going down a whole dark path with that one. But what if this is the Lords journey for you Kurt? What if he led you down this path? Have you not once thought that maybe you ended up at this school for a reason?" David asked him beginning a rant. "I don't know what your life was like before you came here but I am assuming it had its rough moments probably worse for you than most because of your appearance. What if it is your mission to help end the suffering of mutants everywhere or at the very least help a few here and there. Just think about the fact that there are other mutants out there being persecuted every day for simply being different."

"I zhink about zat everyday." Kurt replied solemnly.

"Then join me Kurt, my past with humans wasn't even that rough. But if I could prevent just one from going through something even as small as what I have gone through then I know I am doing something right." David smiled at the teen before adding. "Trust in the lord with all of your heart and lean not on your own understanding."

"Proverbs chapter 3 verse 5. I didn't know you were prepared to use my religion against me Professor." Kurt replied smiling showing large white fangs.

"I am always prepared to do what it takes to come out on top. So I am assuming that mean you are in?" A hopeful David smiled back.

"It does. Just let me know when ve are to train." Kurt said as David began leading him toward his next class.

"I will let you know the moment I find one more team member. Thank you Kurt." David patted the teen on the back and then turned and dropped onto the sofa.

"One more to go." David said to himself as he sat there head tilted back looking at the ceiling.

"One more what to go kid?" Logan asked his place leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"One more recruit. Just reeled in number four then ill be ready to start their training." David said as he turned his head to face the feral.

"Not wastin any time are ya." Logan stated rather surprised that the second day into selections that David had already assembled almost a full team.

"Maybe its not the same for someone that has been alive for nearly 2 centuries but time is a precious commodity I don't believe it should be wasted." David replied as Logan joined him on the sofa.

"Just make sure your making wise picks Kid. One thing I have learned is that without the right people in your corner things can go bad quickly." Said Logan.

"Thanks for the heads up but I wont send them into anything they are unprepared for. I have Jubilee and Scotts little brother Alex for power if need be. I have a teleporter to get us in places or to make a hasty getaway. I have a girl than can manipulate electricity for security cameras and motion detectors and I am hoping on a tech genius for informational purposes." David informed him Before asking. "Who do you have so far?"

"Tin man and Kitty." Grunted the Canadian.

"That's it? Good start for a smash and grab team I suppose." David replied.

"You know me. I get into those situations and I can go a little crazy I want a team that I can give orders to and don't have to worry about keeping a real close eye on. Tin man is bulletproof and practically unstoppable and the kid can go ghost and nothing can touch her." Logan explained.

"Got anyone else in mind?" David then asked the man.

"Not yet planning on getting my hands on some school records and seeing what I have to work with." The gruff man informed him.

The two continued to make small talk as the time passed. David was planning on seeking out his next student as school was wrapping up when he suddenly realized he was in trouble.

"Your woman is on the way and she is moving quick." David smirked at Logan as he sensed storm's energy coming from down the hall.

"She aint my woman." Logan growled as he smelled the fresh breeze scent making its way toward them.

"David!" Storm yelled as thunder could be heard even on the sunny day. "How dare you undermine me to my students!" She angrily asked as she turned the corner and saw him on his feet prepared to defend himself in the event that lightning came streaking through the window.

"Your talking about Kurt right?" David asked sheepishly although he already knew damn well who she was talking about.

"Unless you have been telling other students not to worry about any consequences of being late to my class. And goddess help you if you have." The sky began to darken as she replied.

"You didn't punish him did you?" David then asked her.

"No out of my respect for you both as an X-man and a fellow teacher I decided not to. But if you for one second think you are getting off the hook because of it you have another thing coming." She informed him. The electricity in the air causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"I didn't mean for it to come across like he could do it whenever he chooses I just needed to talk to him." David said before glancing over his shoulder at a grinning Logan and giving him a help me look.

"Your own your own here kid." Logan grunted.

"I apologize Ororo. What happened was I was talking to Kurt when Logan came in and asked for my advice on where he should take you for your date when he asks you out. And because I was talking to him Kurt got held up longer than intended. I admit I did tell him to not worry about the consequences but that's no excuse I should not have undermined your authority. For that I am sorry it will not happen again." David lied hoping to get himself out of trouble and make her happy at the same time.

"You better make sure that it doesn't or so help me..." Storm began before realing fully what David had said. "You are going to ask me out?" She then said turning to Logan who looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights.

"Oh I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean to give that away." David grinned at the man earning a deadly glare from him in return.

"Uh yeah I was Darlin." Replied Logan nervously.

'Logan Nervous' David thought to himself. 'I must have hit the nail right on the head when I thought something was going on. But the great and powerful Wolverine nervous that has got to be a first.'

"Well I would love to go on a date with you Logan." The sky began to quickly clear up and her eyes changed back to normal as storm smiled at the gruff man. "As long as it is not to a bar. "She then added quickly."

"You don't have to worry about that Ororo. I informed him that someone as classy as yourself deserves a much higher quality date. You are definitely going to be impressed." David then said laughing to himself.

"How does Friday evening sound Ro?" Logan then asked knowing he could not back out of it now.

"That sounds perfect Logan." The weather goddess replied. "I look forward to it. I will leave you boys to whatever it was that you were doing." She then smiled before practically floating from the room.

"Your dead kid." Logan growled.

David only smiled as he turned to face the man and replied. "I see the way the two of you flirt when no one is around and then you get real skittish when someone almost notices."

"Where the hell am I going to take her? She aint like most women." Logan then asked him.

"Believe it or not in some ways she is a lot like you. She loves nature being out in the fresh air. She wouldn't like a fancy restaurant. Just do a picnic in a park that way you don't have to get dressed up and both of you are comfortable. You have known each other for years so you don't have to worry about impressing her just relax be yourself." David said before adding. "I'm just glad I am out of hot water."

"More like out of the frying pan and into the fire." Logan growled.

"Yea we will see after your date. You should actually be thanking me." David replied.

"For?" Logan asked.

"You always thought Ororo was too pure for you, so you were never going to ask either she was going to make the first move which is a bad look or it was never going to happen. I'm like cupid in this school first Pete and Kitty, Now you and Storm. Now all I need to do is find someone for Chuck and everyone will be happy." David said earning a laugh from Logan. "Now if you will excuse me I am Off to find my last team member." David then added before leaving the room.

David began his search but had no idea of the girls favorite hangouts. He headed outside as many of the students went out to blow off steam after a day of School. He checked the pool the tennis and basketball courts and did a lap around the whole school but she was nowhere to be found. He headed back inside and looked in the cafeteria thinking maybe she wanted a snack after class still no luck.

'Where would I be if I was a teenage computer genius.' David thought to himself before it hit him. 'Duh the computers in the library.'

David then made his way to the library giving the occasional hello to some of the students he passed in the halls. He found the hallway that housed the large library and approached the doors at the end. He opened the doors and walked in. He looked to the computers against the wall and saw just who he had been searching for.

* * *

If anyone knows who either the blue haired electric manipulating female mutant is, or the technopath female mutant that David is looking to recruit please send me a P.M. with the answers and if you are correct I will give you an honorable mention in my next update.


	27. Chapter 27: Training methods

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.

I would like to take a second to thank animal56 for your review. I appreciate you taking the time out to let me know what you think. Also guest I don't have a name for you but if you are reading this you know who you are thank you for reviewing as well. I appreciate the love I have been shown I was not planning on updating again so soon as I had come down with a case of writers block it seems all I needed was a long day at work and a 24oz Monster to break through it. Suga227 is brilliant and guessed one of the mutants David recruited to his team in the last chapter correctly. And has also been a rather large help when it comes to my story so thank you suga227 for all of your support. Now enough with my incessant rambling and on to the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Sarah, Hi." David said as he approached the girl sitting in front of the computer screen unmoving.

"Professor Alexander. How are you?" She said without removing her eyes from the screen.

"Uh I'm doing great Sarah. Can I talk to you about something?" David then asked as he felt a little strange talking to someone who wouldn't look at him.

"Absolutely Professor." She replied still unmoving.

"Um I would like to offer you a spot on my team." David said to the back of the girl's head.

"That doesn't seem likely. I would have thought you would have wanted a powerful team and use force to carry out your missions." She stated still immersed in the text that played across the screen.

"What makes you think that?" David questioned as he didn't recall giving off the power-hungry destroy everything in sight type of personality at least not recently.

"Well for one this blog about you." She said as she clicked a button on the keyboard and another window popped up showing David bleeding from the nose and the two boys he fought when his powers emerged on the ground.

"There is a blog about me?" David asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"It says that you were drunk and angry and attacked two boys mercilessly for no reason. I don't always read much into people's blogs because they are based on opinion but I do find that there is usually a slight bit of truth to them." She then remarked.

"That's not really the case. I didn't know how to use my powers at the time. They had first emerged in front of a crowd and the kids attacked me. I was defending myself until I was rescued by one of the other students here who by fate or some lucky coincidence happened to be there." David explained slightly uneasily.

"You mean Jubilee?" She then added.

"Uh Yea how did you know that?" David asked curiously.

"She is in some of the pictures here with you. How is your relationship with her going by the way?" She asked still not turning to see a reaction.

"Its going great, but could you keep that down nobody is to know about that. I am not even going to ask how you know or why you are running searches on me." David said hoping that their relationship would be kept a secret.

"That's easy I run searches on everyone. In todays day and age everyone is on the internet somewhere, Would you like to know about Professor Xavier's past?" She asked calmly.

"You have info on Charles? Yea... Wait maybe later for now how about we get back to the topic at hand." David suggested as he was still waiting for an answer.

"No Thank you Professor. I am not a fighter I am just a tech nerd." She replied.

"Thank about it Sarah, We will be raiding top-secret Anti mutant compounds. Think of all the hidden black ops plans and missions they may have stored in their computers think of everything you could learn." David replied playing to her mutation.

"Wow I didn't think of all of that. But I could just hack the pentagon and get the same information." Sarah answered.

"You know that is not allowed by the pentagon or Professor Xavier. But this way we could sneak in let you do your thing get all the information you want and get out again. Its fun for you and informational for us. It is a win/win situation. If you can pull your eyes away from the computer screen for an hour everyday to train I would love to have you." David said hoping she would give in.

"Couldn't I get hurt?" She then asked now finally drawing her eyes from the screen.

David knew he had won when she looked at him. He hid a smirk that was trying to make an appearance as he answered. "Do you trust me Sarah?"

"I do Professor as a X-men member you have done exceptional at least from what I have seen regarding your missions." She answered obviously having seen some of their more public missions online and maybe even some security footage of their less public missions.

"Then I want you to trust me when I tell you I will not let you get hurt. We need you Sarah." David answered her previous question.

"Well then Professor. When do we start training?" She then asked curious and slightly nervously.

"The day is already growing late so not until tomorrow. I have not nailed down a time yet but just go back to what you are doing I will let you know soon." David explained as he began making his way from the room and her eyes turned back to the computer screen.

"Ok, bye Professor." She replied as she began typing away.

David left the library and headed toward the rec room to finally get a moment to relax. After everything that had gone on he was becoming mentally exhausted. He contemplated heading to his favorite spot at the lake but it seems with so many new mutants the lake had been more crowded so he only chose to go later in the evenings. As he rounded the corner toward the rec room he realized he would not get a chance to relax.

"Professor I have looked for you everywhere." Alex said as he approached David.

"Alex How are you?" David asked the blonde teenager.

"I'm good I was actually wondering if we can start my training?" A very hopeful Alex asked hoping to get over his lack of control.

"Your awfully eager." David remarked mentally sighing as he just felt drained.

"You're the one that told me I need to commit 100% if I am going to be on your team." Alex replied.

"Yea I guess I did. Alright I am ready when you are." David said realizing he could ask Jubilee for a boost later.

The two began their trip to the danger room and David couldn't help but smirk at the visible excitement of Alex. "Scott says if you can teach me to control my powers as well as you learned your own I will be able to master it in no time at all."

"It's not easy Alex, I am actually surprised your brother is ok with you training with me. My first time trying to use my powers after getting here I nearly got killed because of my determination. And It was your brother that nearly killed me." David explained as he saw the excitement start to fade from Alex's face.

"You almost died? And It was Scott that almost killed you?" Alex asked nervously.

"Yea It was kinda my fault I said the wrong things to him when he was already in a bad mood. He lost his temper and blasted me. Thankfully my powers kicked in and I was able to stop his blast. It put me in a coma though. Don't worry I wont do anything so drastic with you. But don't for a second think I will take it easy on you either." David explained as they reached the elevator.

"I would hope not I don't want easy. I want you to push me." Alex said as they boarded the elevator.

The doors slid shut and the elevator began to descend. "Scott would push you I am quite surprised that you are not training with him especially given your powers are so similar." David then said as the doors opened once more.

"Yea he would push me but he would also hold back for my safety." Alex explained.

"Yea you are probably right." Said David.

"Besides I feel better training with you knowing you were able to stop his blast." Alex said thinking back to the last time he let a blast of his own loose.

"Alright are you ready?" David then asked as they approached the keypad to the danger room door.

"Ready as I will ever be." Alex stated taking a long deep breath and exhaling loudly.

They entered the room and made their way to the center. "Relax Alex you will be fine. I will not be placing you in any danger at least not until you get some semblance of control. Right now I just want to see what you are capable of so that I know what I am dealing with." David explained as his heightened senses picked up Alex's breathing get slightly heavier and his heart rate pick up. "Computer run simulation target range." David then said causing targets to pop up all around the room.

"Wow that is cool what else does this room do?" Alex asked having never seen anything of the danger room other than a large metal room at class that morning.

"It is able to be programmed to do pretty much anything. You will see more once we start team training. For now I need you to focus, don't let your mind wander. Pick out a target." David said waving around at the dozens of hologram targets.

"How about that one?" Alex asked pointing at a small target in the corner.

"I expected a larger one but I like your style. Focus on that target and let a blast loose." David said as he stepped back a few inches.

"Uh Professor, You may want to step back a little more than that." Alex said as he saw how close David still was.

"Its Karma when we are in here. Right now I am not your teacher but your trainer." David grinned at the teen. "Now don't focus on where I am at. We will worry about that in team training. The only thing you need to focus on is that target." David stated causing the boys nerves to grow.

"But what if I-" Alex began.

"You wont." David responded. "Now shut up and let loose." He then added agitation growing in his voice.

Alex then removed his shirt which confused David who had not seen his power. after his shirt fell to the danger room floor Alex took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the small target he picked out. His chest began to glow a shade of red and suddenly a large red blast shot forth and veered wide to the left destroying three targets but neither of them the one he was aiming for. Alex hung his head sadly at seeing how inaccurate he was.

"Wow! that's a lot of power there Alex. I see you have trouble aiming, do you have trouble controlling the strength of the blast as well?" David asked the slightly sulking teen.

"Yea I have virtually no control. Never have." Alex answered sadly.

"I see, well we should probably work on your level of power before accuracy first. But I believe that if you can learn to control that level of power the rest should come easy." David remarked taking a brief second to think about how to approach things. "Have you always fired your blasts from your chest?" David then asked him.

"Yea it is just what has always come natural." Alex responded.

"Ok well the hell with natural. If you ask most people Mutants are unnatural but you're a mutant. So lets throw natural right out of the window. I want you to try firing your blasts from other places. We will start with larger areas try your shoulders or stomach." David suggested.

"Is that even possible?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know." David shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I said try. I'm not Hank I don't know how powers work I just try new things and make them work to my advantage. Now enough questions, Go!"

Alex began focusing his power on the target again and trying this time to redirect the energy coming from himself. The blast still fired from his chest but this time it shot straight into the air hitting the ceiling of the room.

"Alright let's try a different approach." David said walking closer and placing his hand an inch from Alex's chest.

"Karma what-" Alex began.

"No questions, just do it." David said unsure if his plan would even work.

"But I could really-" Alex began again before being cut off once more, this time by a glare from David.

Another deep breath was taken by Alex and David could sense the fear radiating from him in waves. His chest began to glow again and this time David used his own power to force the blast lower in Alex's body, it reached his stomach and a second later another wild blast shot forth.

"Wow I am glad that worked. I don't know if my healing would have regrown a hand or not." David laughed a little easing Alex's nerves. "Your too nervous Alex I can sense it in you. Now you just saw that I am capable of controlling your power stop worrying about hurting me and destroy the damn target."

* * *

Class was over for the day and Jubilee decided she wanted to find David and sneak off somewhere so they could finally be alone again. She headed to his room and did not find him. She then headed outside thinking that maybe he needed some air. She searched the lawn the pool the basketball and tennis courts and then decided the pond deserved a look. Once she got to the pond she glanced around and saw a few other students but did not see any sign of David so she turned and headed back for the mansion. When suddenly her head began to hurt.

_"Destroy the damn target!"_

"David" Jubilee said to herself unsure whether she was imagining things. She stopped and thought hard but heard nothing else so she continued her journey but was more sure of her destination this time. She reached the mansion doors and headed inside. Once in the lobby she headed for the elevator and pressed the call button. She entered the elevator and pressed the button for her desired floor. She stepped off the elevator once it came to a stop and headed in the direction she was sure she would find David. She reached the Danger room door and entered her code.

"Simulation in progress. Access denied." The computerized voice spoke.

Jubilee headed to the observation room to see whether her suspicions were correct. She entered the door to the room and was quite surprised to see Logan there.

"Hiya Wolvie." Jubilee said cheerfully.

"What did I tell you about calling me that kid?" Wolverine growled in response.

"Not in front of anyone, No one else is around." Jubilee answered.

"That boyfriend of yours has enhanced hearing. I get enough of him calling me gramps. I don't need him hearing you." Logan responded as he looked down into he danger room. "Speaking of your boyfriend the kid is down there."

Jubilee looked down and saw David with his hand hovering over Alex's chest seconds before another blast fired and zipped right past the control room window.

"Wow his aim is terrible." Jubilee stated as she saw the lack of accuracy.

"Should have seen it about 10 minutes ago. David has made pretty big strides with him. I came to run a sim and the door was locked. Came up to see what was going on." Wolverine explained as he sat at the desk in the control room.

"Lets listen in shall we?" Jubilee more stated than asked as she pressed a button allowing the sounds from the room to filter into the control room.

"Alex you are defeating yourself this is more of a mental game than a physical one. Try channeling your power, picture a tunnel toward your destination and fire your blast through that tunnel." David suggested hoping it would at least help him improve slightly.

Alex closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He was tired and exhausted but he would not give up. Not that David would let him if he wanted to. He focused on the target once more and as he drew another breath and held it his chest began to glow again he forced the energy this time into his stomach on his own and fired another blast. The energy sailed right and missed the target once again.

"Damn it what am I doing wrong Karma?" Alex asked feeling extremely frustrated at his lack of progression.

"Absolutely nothing Alex. You are focused on the fact that you are still missing not the fact that you have gotten closer with each blast. Maybe we need a smaller point to fire the blast from to help channel it. Lets try your hands." David said hoping a smaller outlet would help to narrow in his accuracy.

"I don't know if I can force the energy that far." Alex explained.

"Do you know that you cant?" David asked.

"No."

"Well then quit making excuses and make it happen." David then said hoping to motivate him as he could sense the frustration growing. "I will help you with the first few then you are on your own." David added placing his hand over Alex's chest as the energy started to build within him.

He began moving his hand up to Alex's Shoulder and then down his arm pushing the energy to its intended destination. Alex directed his hand toward the target and his hand began to glow a bright red. A stream of energy fired forth much straighter than the others and narrowly missed his target.

"Wow I cant believe how close that one was." Alex exclaimed his frustration beginning to ease.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Alex. You still missed." David then said slightly drawing him back down.

"Why would David build him up like that and then tear him back down?" Jubilee asked a little ashamed of her boyfriend.

"Because he knows what he is doing. It's a smart tactic. David wants him to feel good but when you start to do good you get over confident and then you get sloppy. As mean as it may seem its a proven method it will keep him trying hard." Wolverine stated in a rather impressed tone as he studied David's training methods.

"Is that why as far of strides as David made with his own power he never felt like it was good enough? Was he doing that to keep himself motivated?" Jubilee then asked.

"Seems that way. The kid is a born leader. I haven't seen anything quite like it." Wolverine then stated.

Jubilee took a second to think about what Logan had said before thinking back on her past with him and seeing that Logan was right he had a proven training method and now he was passing his knowledge on to others. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down on David in the room below. As she took a closer look she also began to worry.

"Does he look a little run down to you?" Jubilee then asked.

"He has had a long day he's exhausted. He will push through this training session and get some rest He will be fine. He has been through much worse." Wolverine explained to his ex sidekick.

"Yea I suppose your right." Jubilee relaxed a little before continuing to watch the events taking place beneath her.

Alex fired blast after blast and still could not seem to hit the designated target. He got closer and closer with each attack.

"Come on your a Summers you are better than this Alex!" David yelled hoping to get him angry enough to hit the target. "Your brother would have destroyed every target in here without missing one and he would have done it in a matter of minutes. We have been here for 45 minutes now and the only targets you have hit were collateral Damage." He then said in a stern voice hoping he could push the kid into accomplishing what he knew he was capable of accomplishing. "I thought you wanted to be on my team."

"I do!" Alex yelled firing quick rapid blasts through his hands without even taking the time to focus his energy into his hands.

David swelled with pride upon noticing this feat but couldn't let Alex know that yet. "Could have fooled me, it seems all I have been doing is wasting my time you started off good. Then we hit this road block."

Alex was sweating profusely. His concentration grew more and more focused. His knees became weak and with one final attempt he fired a large blast that carried true to its destination. the target he had been trying for nearly an hour to hit shattered just as he knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"End simulation." David said causing the remaining targets to disappear and the room to return to normal.

"Why are we stopping Karma?" Alex asked weakly from the floor.

"Because you did it Alex." David smiled as he extended a hand to help the young man to his feet.

"You mean I hit it?" Alex asked in disbelief not having seen the end result as he collapsed.

"You hit it Alex. You did great." David said as Alex made his way to his feet.

"So does that mean we are done for the day?" A hopeful Alex then asked.

"Yes Alex get a shower and relax you deserve it." David replied giving Alex a push toward the door. "Get some rest, we have team training after classes are over tomorrow." David then added as Alex made his way to the exit.

Alex turned around once he reached the door to see David still in the middle of the room. "Karma, Thanks." He smiled before leaving.

The door closed behind him and David collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

"Oh my god David!" Jubilee shouted from the control room before leaping from her seat and running down the stairs to the danger room door. She punched in her code and the door slid open. She ran toward the pile on the floor and hit her knees at his side.

"David please tell me your ok. Please be breathing!" Jubilee panicked.

"If I wasn't breathing it would be a little hard to tell you I am ok." David joked although he felt extremely weak.

"What happened David? Tell me what is wrong." Jubilee said before looking over her shoulder at Logan who entered the room after her. "Don't just stand there, go find Hank."

"No I am fine I just need a boost. Jubilee if you don't mind?" David asked weakly.

"Just a small one." She stated as she placed her hand on his chest.

"That's all I need." David replied with a small smile.

Jubilee pushed a small paff into David's body in an attempt to revive him from the ball he became on the floor. David jerked violently and began to sake slightly as the energy began to course through his body. He immediately began to feel better and he quickly sat up.

"Thanks Jubes your the greatest."


	28. Chapter 28: Whats the prognosis doc?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related property. I do not work for marvel or even fox for that matter as I definitely would not have left Jubilee out of the movies the way they did giving her a few non speaking points where you briefly see her for a second or so. How disrespectful of one of their main characters. They seriously need to rethink their writers and add her in the future. I am sorry that you all just had to experience my rant. I get a little edgy when I think back to how awesome of a character they could have made her. Especially with everything they can do with special effects these days. Her powers would have been awesome. Anyway now that I have vented and all of you have just wasted your valuable time reading my thoughts I will continue with the story. I had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened David?" A concerned Jubilee asked.

"You saw what happened." David answered as he began walking arm in arm with Jubilee toward the exit of the danger room. "Whats up wolvie." David then added as they passed Wolverine standing in the doorway.

"Damn it Jubilee I told you about his hearing." Growled Logan before unsheathing his claws and pointing them at David.

"I know I know Logan That's the last time." David remarked as he placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Better be." Grunted Logan as David and Jubilee left him to train alone.

David made his way to the elevator with Jubilee on his arm. He soon realized he was asking too much in hoping she would drop the fainting incident.

"There is something your not telling me David." Jubilee said once they stepped onto the elevator.

"Jubilee I am fine just exhausted." David replied scratching the back of his head a clear indication that he wasn't being completely honest.

"For someone that always has reserve energy due to his mutation I don't think so David. Out with it." She then demanded.

"What do you want me to tell you Jubilee I know about as much as you do." The elevator door slid open and they began heading toward David's room.

"Maybe you should see Hank." Suggested a worried Jubilee.

"Not gonna happen Jubes. Im perfectly fine now thanks to the energy you gave me." They climbed the stairs while Jubilee tried figuring out a way to get him to see the good doctor.

"David if this keeps up your going to have to do something. How do you expect to train a whole team when training one student exhausted all of your energy?" She then asked him.

"Don't worry about me Jubilee. Just make sure you are ready for training tomorrow. For now I need a shower. Am I going to see you later?" David then asked hoping that she would still come by tonight.

"Yes David. I will see you tonight." Jubilee answered before he entered his room.

David closed his door feeling much better now that he had some energy. He had to admit to himself that Jubilee was right and something was definitely not right. There should be no reason that he had to fight to even stand the last few minutes of his training with Alex. He decided to give it another day or so and see if the problem persists before talking to anyone about it.

David headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He began to undress and looked in the mirror where he could clearly see bags under his red bloodshot eyes. He finished stripping off his clothes and got In the shower allowing the hot water to wash off all of the sweat and grime away along with some of his worries as well.

After his shower he headed down stairs where dinner was to soon be served. He made his way to the cafeteria where he saw Piotr and Kitty already sitting at their normal place.

"Hey Pete, Kitty how are you guys doing?" David asked as he joined the two.

"We are doing well comrade, how are you doing?" Piotr asked glad to see his friend. Now that school had started back up they didn't have as much time to hang out.

"Had a bit of a rough day. Doing much better now though." David said deciding to leave out the details. "How about you Kitty?"

"I'm doing great." Kitty said wrapping an her arms around Piotr's much larger one.

"Glad to see everything is going good between the two of you." David smiled.

"Everything is perfect comrade. How are things between you and Jubilee? It can not be easy being forced to hide your relationship." Piotr then asked him.

"No not at all. We are making it work though and I have a plan to take her out this weekend, well sorta. I am trying to keep it a surprise for her though so if you wouldn't say anything to her that would be great." David said directing the last part more towards Kitty.

"I wont say anything I promise." Kitty said making a motion to cross her heart.

"Thank you Kitty." David said before he smelled Scott approaching from behind.

"David I am glad to see Alex didn't hurt you. He told me how everything went I want to thank you. But next time could you not push him so hard? I think he is already in bed for the night." Scott asked concern in his voice for his brothers well being.

"I don't tell you how to run your team Scott." David remarked sounding more rude than he meant to.

"David all I am saying is that-" Scott began before David cut him off.

"Sorry Scott its been a rough day. Look Alex is a bright kid, he did exceptionally well but you of all people should no how dangerous lack of control can be. He was scared to even let a blast loose in the danger room. He made incredible strides and he worked hard to prove himself if he is already in bed its because he earned it. I didn't push him any harder than I would have any other student in his predicament. I understand that he is your brother but he is a student to me and also a teammate of his own choosing. I will not settle for less than one hundred percent from my team. If he was not your brother would we be having this conversation?" David asked standing his ground.

"No I suppose not. I understand where you are coming from I just do not wish to see him get hurt." Scott answered honestly.

"Neither do I Scott. That's exactly what I am trying to prevent. You have led the X-men on countless missions you know exactly that one screw up can jeopardize lives." David then stated.

"You cant demand perfection David accidents do happen." Scott shot back feeling like David was becoming more of a drill instructor.

"I can demand whatever I want. I know that I will most likely not get it. I know every mission will not go off without a hitch but if pushing them harder better prepares them and minimizes injuries or collateral Damage then that is exactly what I will do. If Alex has a problem he is free to quit my team at any time but I see it is not him questioning my methods. He saw that they worked firsthand. As much as I pushed him, he pushed himself just as hard and because of that he succeeded in his goal. Maybe next time ask him how he feels about everything before jumping the gun." David said getting unnecessarily annoyed.

"Whoa David calm down. You made your point." Scott glared from behind his ruby glasses.

"He was happy that he learned control you are free to pull the video and see for yourself. You should see the look on his face before you come here and tell me I am being too rough." David then replied.

"David what has gotten into you today?" Scott asked.

"Bye Scott." David added with a sense of finality in his voice.

Scott walked away and David took a deep breath to calm himself. He then turned back to his table to see the shocked look on his friends faces.

"What an ass, I cant believe he just questioned my methods." David then said.

"I have never heard anyone other than Logan talk to him like that David. As great as it was he was only concerned for his brother." Kitty said informing David that he took it too far.

"Yea comrade. As uptight as he can be you just as you say ripped him a new one." Piotr chimed in.

"Your probably right. Its just been a long Day I am a little frustrated and tired. Ill give it some time to cool down and I will apologize." David said looking down ashamed at the table.

"Apologize for what?" Jubilee asked as she made her way in followed by Bobby and Rogue.

"I yelled at Scott for giving me shit about being too rough on Alex." David answered sheepishly.

"Seriously I didn't think you were that rough on him. But I may be a little biased as it turned me on to see that commanding side of you." Jubilee replied causing Kitty to spit up the soda she had just taken a drink of.

"Jubilee!" Rogue jumped in.

David only smiled before speaking again. "We will see if you feel the same way when you are on the receiving end of it tomorrow."

"Sounds to me like she wants to be on the receiving end of it now." Bobby chimed in causing jubilee to blush a bright shade of pink.

Everyone laughed and made jokes at Jubilee's expense as dinner was served. They all began to eat and talk amongst each other for the remainder of the meal. After they had all finished eating they all went their separate ways. Jubilee went with Kitty and Rogue to the library to get some studying done. While David retired to the Rec room for some much needed R&R. David entered the room and sat on the sofa in the room and laid his head back occasionally glancing up and half watching the show the students were watching on the television.

"David there you are." Cordelia said as she walked in to the rec room.

"Hi mom." David replied turning his head to face her.

"I have been looking for you since Scott mentioned you yelling at him. Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

David sighed deeply before responding. "Here we go again."

"Im only concerned David." Cordelia stated as she sensed David's uneasiness at the conversation.

"So is everybody, Its getting annoying I am perfectly fine." David began making his way to his feet planning to leave.

"No your not." Cordelia said her tone taking on a motherly feeling. "I have noticed it the past few days, you have been frustrated and tired and cranky and it's not like you at all."

"Maybe it has something to do with people not knowing when they should mind their own damn business." David said beginning to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Cordelia asked angrily getting to her feet and grabbing David's wrist. "I don't care how old you are or what the problem is you are having you will not I repeat will not take that tone with me." She then added as she directed him back to the place he was sitting.

The students in the room seemed to know when they should leave because before David knew it the TV had been turned off and the room vacated.

David sighed deeply before responding softly. "I don't know what is going on mom. I have been completely drained of energy the past few days which given my mutation is a little weird."

"Then we are going to see Dr. McCoy." She stated leaving little room for argument.

"I don't think so mom." David stated as much as he liked the blue mutat he hated being in the med lab.

"It wasn't a suggestion David. You will go see Hank." Cordelia informed him.

"Not as Long as I am conscious I'm not." David replied neither budging an inch.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn stubborn David?" Cordelia asked taking a second to pause before continuing. "You said it yourself there is something wrong everyone is able to tell. Why wont you just go and get it over with?"

"Ill tell you what, If you can let me get some rest. So that I can properly train my team tomorrow I will go see Hank after training." David agreed seeing as how his mother or Jubilee were never going to let up until he complied.

"Thank you, Is that really so much to ask?" She then asked him.

"Yes mom that is a huge order. Can I go now?" He then asked hoping to get away from everyone for a while.

"Yes David you may go." Cordelia said smugly as David began to leave the room.

David headed outside for some fresh air. He took a seat in one of the chairs on the back patio and watched the students playing until the sun started to make its nightly departure. He then made his way back inside and to his room to retire for the evening. He changed into a pair of pajama pants before laying down and realizing that his bed had never been more welcoming than it was this night. He lay there awake going over his plan for his team the following day when he heard his doorknob begin to turn slowly.

"Hey sweetie." David said as his door opened and Jubilee snuck inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Been better." David admitted.

"Well maybe if you had gone to see Hank like I said." Jubilee began.

"Jubilee stop. I have been catching this from all Angles I will go see Hank after training tomorrow. Can we just drop this for tonight?" David asked as he really did not feel like getting into this talk again.

"Sure babe, scoot over." She then said causing him to make room for her to join him. "What do you have planned for class tomorrow?" She asked as she cuddled in next to David's warm body.

"Danger room again only I plan on splitting everyone into groups. So that I can better help everyone instead of dealing with a whole class all at once." David answered quietly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"That seems like a smart plan. What do you plan on doing with John?" Jubilee asked hoping he wouldn't cause any more problems.

"We wont have to worry about him anymore. He left the institute after my class today." David said trying to fight back a yawn.

"Really, Why?" She then asked.

"Don't know, I didn't ask. It really didn't upset me enough to question it." David wrapped his arm around jubilee and pulled her close.

"Good riddance." Jubilee yawned herself. "David can I talk to you about something?" She then asked. "David?" She then said after receiving no response. "Well maybe tomorrow then goodnight David." She said softly although an earthquake would probably not have woke him. She soon drifted off to sleep herself, letting all her cares and worries drift off with her.

Jubilee awoke the next morning to find that she was still held in place by David's arm around her. He hadn't moved at all during the night. She smiled as she looked up at him and shook him slightly.

"David sweetie, wake up." Jubilee spoke softly eliciting a groan from David.

"Morning Jubes." David groggily replied stretching his arms above his head.

"Are you sure your ok David?" Jubilee asked concerned. "Your normally awake before most of the people in the mansion. Its normally you waking me up." She then added.

"I don't know sweetie, I think you may be right something is wrong." David answered feeling extremely tired where he normally awoke energized.

"Forget class today, go see Hank." Jubilee said knowing for sure that something is wrong when David admits that everything is not well.

"Are you kidding me we are in our first week. I cant go taking a sick day already. Ill suck it up and get through class and team training then I will see the doctor." David said sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

Knowing as stubborn as David is that arguing wouldn't do any good she gave in. "Ok but right after training I want you in the med lab." Jubilee demanded.

"Yea today ought to be a great day." David sarcastically replied as he got to his feet. "Ill see you at breakfast." David said as Jubilee was got up from the bed and began preparing to sneak out of his room.

"Ill see you then sweetie." Jubilee replied before giving David a quick kiss and making her departure.

David gathered his clothes for the day grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. He turned the shower on giving it time to heat up while he stripped out his pajamas. He stepped into the water expecting relief from the fatigue that weighed on his body. No relief came but a familiar feeling did make its appearance.

_"Chuck?" _David thought loudly.  
_  
"Yes David what can I do for you?" _Charles asked in return.

"Send someone to my room. I am in the shower."

David stated before he collapsed again.

_"David is everything quite alright?" _Charles inquired concerned.

_"No and I may need a stretcher or perhaps a spare wheel chair if you have one laying around." _David made a half assed attempt at Joking as he was having trouble using his legs.

"Oh Dear, Hank Logan Scott and Piotr are on their way."

Charles replied quickly as he was already making his way to the med lab to wait for heard a knock on his door a few moments later. "Give me just a minute I will be right there." he yelled from the shower.

"David is everything ok?" Hank yelled back from the other side of the door.

"Yea just peachy Hank except for the fact that I cant stand and you knocked. Didn't Chuck tell you anything?" David then asked as he laughed to himself. "The door is open come on in make yourselves at home." David then yelled wondering what the doctor was waiting for.

David's door opened and then the shower door as well and David looked up at the Blue mutant followed by the others Charles informed him would be coming.

"David you are not wearing clothes comrade." Piotr remarked as he looked away.

"I don't normally wear clothes in the shower Pete. Come on don't make this weird." David laughed again as Scott and Logan set the stretcher down. "Come on in guys the water is great." David joked again as the others began to look on in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with him Hank? Is he delirious?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so Scott. Although I cant say for sure." Hank said as he Handed David a towel to cover himself. "Are you in any pain David?" Hank then asked.

"No why would I be in pain? I just have jelly legs." David asked as he lifted one of his legs up with his hands and dropped it back into the water.

"Have you experienced any nausea, vomiting, diahrea-" Hank began asking.

"God I hope not. Not in here at least." David joked again.

"What about Loss of appetite, fatigue, dizziness." Hank then asked.

"Uh huh." David responded.

"Dizziness?" Hank asked to make sure.

"No appetite, I gotta say breakfast does not sound very good in the shower." David resumed his joking.

"David can you please take this seriously?" Hank asked beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm Sorry Hank I'm trying to I really am but I cant help it." David smiled at the man.

"I think he's slap happy hank." Logan suggested and David just nodded his head trying to fight back another joke.

"Are you experiencing fatigue David?" Hank asked again and David only nodded his head in response.

"Alright Logan can you grab his legs we need to get him out of the shower?" Hank asked the feral mutant.

Logan agreed and grabbed David's legs. Together the two lifted David out of the shower and onto the stretcher. Hank then strapped David securely in place and placed a towel over him for their trip to the med lab.

"Can you guys carry me like this more often? I kinda feel like an Egyptian pharaoh." David asked smirking as they made their way toward the elevator. "Class is dismissed today guys." David joked as they passed a couple of his students in the hallway.

"Are you ok Professor Alexander?" Roberto asked him.

"I'm fine just remember this is what can happen when you jump on the bed." David laughed earning a few weird looks from some of the students as they passed.

They reached the elevator and David was soon loaded on. The doors closed with a hiss and the elevator began making its descent. Hank and the others just groaned as David made a few more terrible Jokes before the elevator reached the sub basement. David was unloaded and they quickly walked the hallway till they reached their destination. Hank entered his code and the door slid open. David was then placed on the exam table and unstrapped from the stretcher. Logan tilted David's body as Hank removed the stretcher and then all but Hank and Charles left the lab after giving David their best wishes.

"David can you recount the past couple Days for us." Hank asked over the rim of his glasses as prepared to jot some things down in his notepad.

"Sure thing Hank but first can you inform Jubilee that she wins." David then smirked again.

"Pardon?" Hank asked confused.

"Never mind, she will find out soon enough. I'll give it 5 minutes till she is here the way news travels at this school." David then replied.

"Back to the past few days David." Hank said hopin David would stick to the topic at hand.

"Right, umm well before yesterday I didn't notice anything weird. I guess now that I think about it I was a little more exhausted toward the end of the day. But it got bad yesterday, It started off normal enough class went ok then I came to see you Hank, I recruited the rest of my team. And after all of that I was completely wiped out. Then Alex came to me and asked if I could help him learn some control. After an hour long session with him I couldn't take it anymore and my legs gave out much like today. Jubilee gave me a boost and It helped for a while but toward the end of the day it began to wear off which is weird. After the first time she did it I felt like my heart could explode at any minute. This just made me feel normal again. This morning I woke up still exhausted. I had planned on coming to see you after training my team. Then my legs gave out again in the shower." David finished beginning to run short on breath.

"I must say David that is really quite odd. I seem to remember you in your early days here having problems with an abundance of energy." Charles stated as Hank finished writing down his notes.

"Yea its strange. Hey Chuck has anyone ever told you that your head is shiny?" David asked looking at the man and smiling.

"David!" Hank sternly said getting his attention.

"Right sorry Chuck. So whats the prognosis doc?" David then asked.

"I cant say for sure but I would like to get Jubilee down here to help run some tests. Would that be ok with you?" Hank asked in return.

"Does a blue furry mutant shit in the woods?" David asked earning another glare from Hank. "No, Hank I wouldn't have a problem with that." David then said not knowing when to shut up.

"Charles could you contact Jubilee?" Hank asked turning to face the man.

"Of course Hank." Charles said before closing his eyes and communicating with the young girl.

A few minutes later the door slid open and a very frightened Jubilee rushed into the med lab. "What is it Hank what's wrong?" Jubilee asked seeing David on the exam table covered only by the towel Hank had covered his lower body with.

As much as it killed him David knew better than to not joke with her at the moment and covered his mouth to prevent any slip ups.

"It would seem David collapsed in the shower and he mentioned being very tired as of late. I would like your help in running a few tests to determine a diagnosis." Hank explained as Jubilee walked over and grabbed David's hand.

"Of course Hank. Anything I can do to help just let me know." Jubilee hastily agreed.

"Well he informed us that you gave him one of your plasmoids yesterday and recharged his batteries for a brief amount of time." Hank stated before continuing. "I would like you to do the same only a smaller dosage so to speak and we will see how he responds. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hank asked.

"Uh yeah Hank but can I ask what that has to do with any of this?" Jubilee then asked not making any connection.

"Well this may take a few hours and I hoped that you did not have an empty stomach." Hank explained.

"Oh gotcha, I am good to go Dr. McCoy." Jubilee said eager to help.

Hank began attaching monitors to Davids forehead and chest much to David's dismay. "Ok well then whenever the two of you are ready I would like for you to start with a miniscule paff."

"Are you ready baby?" Jubilee asked David who had finally escaped his slap happy mood and reverted back to exhausted.

"I'm ready whenever you are Jubes." David responded weakly.

Jubilee put her hand on David's bare chest and inserted the smallest Paff she could muster. Hank looked at the monitors and noticed that there was very little to no energy increase in David.

"How do you feel David?" Hank asked.

"The same as I did thirty seconds ago." David answered not feeling any change.

"Alright this may not take as long as I originally thought. Jubilee step it up slightly." Hank then said.

Jubilee placed her hand onto David's chest once more and smiled down at him as she inserted a slightly more powerful paff into him. One again Hank stared at the monitors unblinking as he noticed slight changes in the readings.

"David any change now?" Hank asked hoping his answer changed.

"Don't feel a whole lot different but my legs are starting to tingle which I am assuming is a good thing." David's voice was now beginning to grow stronger.

"Jubilee." Hank said not having to add anymore.

A few more paffs of increased size and David was soon back on his feet with his towel now wrapped around him. He still felt a little exhausted but he was able to function again. Hank decided to wait A while and keep monitoring David to see the result of David's fading energy. An hour Later and David's shoulders began to droop slightly and he felt the weight bearing back down on him.

"Hank its wearing off." David said as Hank stared unblinking at the screen.

"Well David I still can not be sure but I believe that I have your diagnosis." Hank stated a little uneasily.

"What is it Hank?" Jubilee asked worry heavy in her voice.

"Jubilee as much as I appreciate your help. I believe that I should speak to David about this alone." Hank said to the girl.

"She can hear it Hank." David said uplifting a disappointed Jubilee. "I would just tell her the moment I step out of here anyway. David then informed him.

"Very well. It seems to me David that your body is generating as much energy as it always has but as your strength increases your body depletes more than your body is able to generate. I believe this is why your father absorbs so much energy it is so that he has reserves for instances such as this." Hank explained.

"But I can not absorb energy Hank. Or at least I have not figured that one out yet." David then said feeling defeated.

"Then you must learn soon or make sure that Jubilee is always around you until you do learn. I am afraid that without extra energy to boost your own body you could slip back into the catatonic state you experienced your second day here or possibly worse." Hank informed him giving the information he was hoping to spare Jubilee.

David merely looked down at his feet having gotten the gist of what Hank had said. Jubilee on the other hand spoke up. "You mean that he could..." Jubilee began.

"Yes I am afraid so." Hank answered not having to say the word.


	29. Chapter 29: Team dynamics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel or fox related characters. If I had, Jubilee would have never lost her powers or been turned into a vampire. Fucking twilight slowly poisoning the whole world including the X-men. If by some miracle I do end up owning marvel a vampire cure will be found and when Jubilee becomes human again her powers will come back as well so I would like everyone of you to send an E-mail to Marvel offices and fox and ask them to sign over the rights to the X-men to me. If you could do that for me I would greatly appreciate it. Now on with the story please enjoy.

David left the med lab with a devastated Jubilee following behind looking at the floor.  
He contemplated everything Hank had said and was not very concerned about it. Jubilee on the other Hand could not stop replaying Hanks final words in her head. The pair made their way to the elevator and boarded quietly. David was at a loss for anything to make the young girl feel any better so instead he just held her hand reassuringly as the elevator climbed to the first floor. The doors hissed open and thankfully many of the students were at class so no one was around to bother them. David led her outside to the steps of the mansion and sat down. He then pulled her down onto his lap.

"Jubilee everything will be fine, look at me." David said tilting Jubilee's face up so that her sullen face could meet his calm unflinching expression. "You have seen me get through worse than this all I have to do is learn to absorb energy. If I cant do that then that just means you will have to stick around forever and be my medicine." David then said earning a small laugh from Jubilee. "If that doesn't work then I will just have to find another cute Asian chick that can insert energy directly into my body." He then added causing her small grin to fade again.

"That's not funny David." She said softly.

"I know it's not can you imagine how hard that would be to find." David joked earning another laugh. "I would have to spend a lot of time in Chinatown."

Jubilee smacked David's chest before replying. "I love that no matter how shitty I feel you can always cheer me up." She smiled looking into David's eyes.

"I love that I have a tough time feeling shitty when I'm with you." David said kissing Jubilee's nose.

"David seriously though I can not be around you all the time." Jubilee's smile began to fade again.

"Then we will just have to make sure that in the event that your not that I am stocked up on energy. Its really not that big of a deal." David responded.

"Death is a big deal David." Jubilee cringed at the word.

"Death is not going to happen. Not while I still have you to look out for." David told her wrapping her in a hug and pulling her small body into his much larger frame.

"Ok just promise me something?" Jubilee asked.

"Anything Jubilee I wont stop until I can give you the moon if that's what you want." David tightened his grip on the girl.

"Promise me that you will not train without me. At least until you get the hang of absorbing energy." She said looking up into David's face.

"And if I don't learn to absorb energy?" David questioned.

"Then you will never train without me." She stated sternly.

"I promise Jubilee." David promised before adding. "But for now I am going to need a paff. Seeing as how I only got the small ones in the med lab. That will never be enough energy for team training."

"David, no not today." Jubilee said shocked that he would even be thinking about it.

"Yes Jubilee. We figured out it was only an energy problem. We also figured out that there is a solution to that. You will be there so I don't see a reason not to train." David responded leaving no room for argument.

"God your so stubborn." Jubilee said before laying her head against his chest.

_"Chuck can you tell my team to meet me in the danger room at 2:00?"_ David asked telepathically.

_"Are you sure that is a good Idea David, given the circumstances?"_ Charles asked in return.

_"Situation is under control Chuck I can handle it."_

"Very well David but just so you are aware I will be monitoring your session along with Henry." Charles informed him.

"Got it Chuck thank you." David thought back hoping it sounded appreciative.

"Its set up Jubes. 2 P.M. We got team training." David informed her. "What do you want to do until then?" He then asked.

"I can think of a few things." Jubilee smirked as she grabbed David's hand and began to lead him inside.

"Jubilee where are you taking me?" David asked.

"Close your eyes." Jubilee responded.

"What if I fall?" David inquired.

"You were blind for a week. You can navigate this place without sight." Jubilee said not moving until he closed his eyes.

David complied although he had the layout of the mansion memorized and he didn't need his sight to know where he was at. He played along and let Jubilee lead him to their destination. He smiled once they reached his room. Jubilee opened his door and the smell of worn leather from all of his boots filled his nostrils. She directed him to sit and he sat down feeling his bed give way slightly underneath his weight.

"Can I open my eyes now Jubes?" He asked once she released his hand.

"Not until I say so." She replied.

A few minutes had passed an eternity it seemed to David eager to see what she had planned. 'Nervousness' David thought to himself as he picked up the sond of Jubilee's heart quickening along with irregular breathing.

"Ok open your eyes David." Jubilee said.

David open his eyes and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Jubilee stood nervously in front of him in nothing more than her matching yellow bra and panties. David nearly forgot how to breathe as he took in every inch of her petite frame.

"Umm David can you say something." Jubilee asked feeling a little awkward at the silence.

"What can I say? You look absolutely incredible Jubilee." David responded as he stood up from the bed and reached his hand out for her own. Jubilee placed her hand into his palm and he spun her around getting a look at all of her. "Are you sure this is what you want Jubilee?" David asked as he picked up on her nervousness but her desire as well.

"I'm sure David. After everything today, if something were to happen I want to have as many experiences with you as I can. Besides I love you David, its time." Jubileee replied with a certainty now in her voice.

"I love you too, Jubilee." David pulled her nearly naked body into his own and kissed her deeply before pulling her down with him onto the bed. The two soon became tangled in an intricate web of passion and lust as their bodies intertwined in a much needed physical and emotional release.

"Wow David, what the hell was I waiting for that was incredible?" Jubilee said after she caught her breath.

"Are you ok? Jubilee I tried taking it slow but as small as you are there was only so much I could do." David asked concerned as he remembered her pained whimpers early on.

"Yea I am great David. It hurt like hell at first, but then it sorta became numb. After the feeling returned it was the most amazing thing I think I have ever experienced." Jubilee said before the realization hit her that as it was her first time it was far from his. "Did I do ok?" She then asked nervously.

"Babe you have nothing to worry about you were amazing." David smiled at her before kissing her softly and pulling her close to him.

"Oh my god David you have been her for months don't condoms go bad?" Jubilee then asked worriedly.

David only laughed before responding. "Condoms have a shelf life of a few years Jubes."

Jubilee breathed a sigh of relief as she removed Davids arm from herself and got up from his bed. "Are you going to join me?" She asked as she made her way into the bathroom for a shower.

David didn't need to be asked twice as he hopped out of bed. He stopped quickly before replying. "Get started without me I will be in shortly."

"David removed the bed sheets and knew they would have to be thrown away after seeing the crimson stain on them. He then flipped over the mattress and knew a new bed would be in order as well. After all was said and done he entered the bathroom to christen his shower next.

The pair emerged from the shower happier than they had been in a long time. David began going through his closet until he found and old shirt and Jeans he didn't mind getting destroyed in training. He soon got dressed and Jubilee donned the clothes she had on before. David looked at the bright green numbers on his alarm clock that read 1:30 and knew Jubilee would want to change as well.

"I will see you in the danger room." David stated as Jubilee began making her way to his door.

"See you then babe." Jubilee replied before kissing him and making her exit.

David laid down on his newly flipped mattress and began replaying the events of the last hour and a half in his head. A knock on his door soon jarred him from his memory. David got up and opened the door.

"Logan what's up?" David asked before his shirt was grabbed in a large fist and he was pushed against the wall an extremely sharp set of claws slowly inching their way towards his chin.

"If you hurt her I'll." Logan began before David pushed back.

"I didn't hurt her asshole now get your damn hands off of me." David glared bravely in the face of the only man that made him nervous. "She was willing she was ready and she initiated it. If I wanted to take advantage of her I had my chances."

Logan took a second to sniff the air. Smelling blood he growled again before he determined the origin of the blood after a second sniff he smelled Jubilee's scent mixed with Love and contentment no smell of fear or regret present. He then released David's shirt and his hold on him from the wall.

"Sorry Kid, smelled her blood from down the hall. That far away it was hard to tell the difference in the blood. Just remember if you do hurt her I'll kill ya." Logan said before sheathing his claws and walking away.

"Now that that's over with I just gotta deal with Chuck when he finds out, that will probably be even worse." David laughed to himself as he followed suit behind Logan and left his room.

David reached the danger room entered his code and the door opened with an all too familiar hiss. The sight he was met with made his smile grow larger than it already was.

"Kurt, Noriko, Alex, Sarah, Jubilee, you guys are here early." David smiled as he approached the group.

"ve vere excited to zee what you have planned Professor." Kurt responded in his heavy German accent.

"Alright well before we begin we will not be using our names in the training or in the field for anonymity reasons we will be using codenames. I am not your Professor in here you will call me Karma. Take a second to come up with codenames for yourselves." David said causing a few of his teammates to appear deep in thought. "When you have come up with something inform your team of what you would like to be called."

"I would like to go by Jubilee as it is already a nickname and not my real name." Jubilee said.

"Alright I don't see why that would be a problem as in many cultures it is also a celebration given your powers I think it fits. Anyone else?" David then asked.

"In ze Munich circus I vas known as Ze Incredible Nightcrawler." Kurt responded.

"Alright Jubilee and Nightcrawler. What about you Alex?" David bean to make his rounds.

"Given my lack of control and the destruction my powers have caused I think Havok fits." Alex answered feeling pretty confident in his name.

"Havok I like it. Noriko?" David asked the blue haired girl.

"Surge sounds pretty cool." She said as the lights flickered in the danger room.

"Point made." David smiled before turning to his last team member. "Sarah?"

"How does network sound?" She asked.

"Sounds great Network." Said David. He was just about to inform them of their task when the danger room door slid open and Charles rolled in.

"Perfect timing Chuck. I would like to introduce you to Jubilee, who you already know Nightcrawler, Havok, Surge, and Network." David began listing their codenames.

"What excellent names they all seem to fit you quite well." Charles said waving to the young students as he pulled David off to the side. "Before you begin David this is your team and I will let you train them as you see fit. However Henry and I have been working together to program a sim that I believe should work quite well for training a new team."

"I'm all ears Chuck." David said as he leaned down to get closer to the man.

"I have set up a building filled with guards on every floor doing patrols. You and your team will start a hundred yards away. Your goal will be to infiltrate the building and make your way to the top floor. As you feel more comfortable with your team you can increase the danger and difficulty as you see fit. For now the guards are only programmed to capture. On the top floor in one of the rooms there is a button that will signal completion." Charles explained.

"That sounds great Charles I already have a few plans thanks." David said putting his hand on the mans shoulder before turning back to the team. "Alright everyone. Charles will be monitoring this exercise from the observation room. to ensure that no one gets hurt. I on the other hand have disabled many of the safety features so do not take this lightly. I want commitment from every one of you." David said as Charles made his way from the room.

David gave it a few moments and gather his group around him before speaking again. "Begin team training exercise one." David said as the danger room darkened a little and a building appeared in the distance visible due to the lights on inside. David smiled as he saw many of his teams eyes get wide.

"Alright team. As I have experience I will be monitoring your skills from the back I will be an active member but I will only participate to give advice or let you know where you need improvement. I want you all to look out for each other but as networks powers are not ones that would be very helpful in a combat scenario I want all of you to protect her. Your first goal will be to sneak into that building undetected. Once inside we will need to make our way up floor by floor. I want you to avoid combat at all costs. Once we reach the top floor a button is hidden inside one of the rooms we will have to find it and press it the simulation will continue until the button is pressed. Are you all ready?" David then asked earning nervous yeses from the group.

They began making their way forward at a slow pace through the trees surrounding the building. Once the reached the edge of the trees they were able to see a number of guards doing walking foot patrols along the inside of the fence.

"How many guards do you see?" David asked the group.

"I see 4" Network replied softly.

"Nein zhere are 5 Karma." Kurt said seeing the guard tower along the south side of the building.

"Good Nightcrawler. But actually there are 6. You missed the one on the archway over the front of the building." David informed them. "What can you tell me about the perimeter?" David then asked.

"Electrified wire around the top of the fence. I can feel the current it is running to a generator over there." Surge said.

"Walking patrol leaves us roughly a 30 second window where we can make our way past the fence." Jubilee chimed in.

"Spot lights moving cut that down to about 10 seconds." Alex then jumped in.

"Good lets come up with a game plan."

"I can pause the electric current in the fence." Surge suggested.

"Nein not necessary I can teleport us in." Kurt informed her.

"We still don't have much of a window I'm sure the door is not just unlocked for us. Any Ideas?" David asked pleased with how well they were planning so far.

"If its an electronic lock I can take care of it." Network said making David happy that she was able to participate even more than he thought.

"And if its not?" He then asked looking to the rest of his team.

"Leave it to me." Alex replied.

"No Alex you will make too much noise. Ill take care of it." Jubilee said forming a plan.

"Alright good. Nightcrawler, whenever you are ready." Said David excited to get things underway.

"I need all of you to put a hand on me." Kurt informed the group.

Everyone then placed a hand on Kurt and before the knew it they were directly in front of a side door to the building. They faced a typical key lock and Jubilee stepped forward. She inserted a small paff into the lock and it detonated the door unlocked but an alarm sounded as well.

"Intruder alert all available personnel report to the west entrance." A booming voice played over a speaker.

"Good going Jubilee." Surge said angrily.

"Sorry Karma." Jubilee said disappointed in herself.

"Everybody get inside now we can better fight them in a narrow hallway." David said holding the door open while guards were making their way around the side of the building.

"Havok I need your help." David then said as he shut the door and pushed against it. He began to strain as more guards tried to push their way in.

"What can I do?" Alex asked confused.

"Do you know how to weld?" David asked with a strained smirk. Alex caught on and immediately raised his hand toward the corner of the door. He began firing a stream of energy at the seam in the door. "Jubilee, take point." David said causing her to turn and watch from the front for any guards making their way inside. The metal door frame began melting into the door and David was relieved that his plan had worked after a long enough section of the door had melded to the frame Alex helped hold the door for a few minutes until it hardened. David released the door and could now just hear banging against the outside of it.

"Shouldn't guards be coming?" Alex asked surprised at how quiet it had become.

"They are setting up a trap." Jubilee responded.

"Great." Noriko said sarcastically. " You know we wouldn't have to worry about that if it wasn't for you." She then directed at Jubilee.

"How else were we supposed to get in? Should we have knocked and hoped they opened up and asked us to come in?" Jubilee shot back angrily.

"Surge, Jubilee enough. Fighting amongst ourselves is only going to hurt us. We need to make our way upstairs but be careful the guards will be looking for us." David informed them. "Jubilee, Havok take point. Surge keep an eye on Network. Nightcrawler you and I will cover the rear." David then said.

Jubilee and Alex moved to the front of the group and began slowly walking down the hallway. Noriko and Sarah followed closely behind and David walked behind them relying on his senses to pick up on Danger from behind them. The team made their way through the first floor without any surprises which shocked everyone. They reached the stairs and made their way up where they came to a wooden door.

"Nightcrawler can you open it from the other side?" David asked him.

"Nein I need to be able to see where I am teleporting or I could end up inside a wall." Kurt replied.

"Damn, Jubilee?" David then asked.

"Wait." Alex said as he approached the door. He turned the handle and laughed softly when the door opened. "If they are setting up a trap why not make it hard for us to get to it?"

"You got a point Havok. Everybody be vigilant." David said as he could tell that they were not alone on this floor. There were 4 guards as far as he could tell but he couldn't give away their position what kinda training would that allow for. The formation remained the same as Jubilee and Alex led the group. They walked through hallways full of closed doors and David was disappointed that not one of them thought twice about it. They were about to learn soon that they were not alone on this floor though and David already had a plan. They were nearing the next set of stairs and David could sense a guard in the room behind them. He heard the door creak quietly and smirked as the guard grabbed him from behind placing a knife to his neck. Just then another door opened and a guard grabbed surge while two more stepped out in front of Jubilee and Alex. ALex released a blast out of fear missing the guards and instead blew a hole through a wall to the left jubilee quickly formed a paff in each hand and hit the two guards in front of her destroying them both they then turned to see a frightened Sarah and an even more frightened Surge as she had a knife held to her throat as well. Jubilee began forming a paff in her Hand as Sarah backed away.

"Jubilee, no you could hurt Surge." David then yelled as he saw what was about to unfold. "Surge think, there is a way out of this. Use your surroundings. Use your gifts." David said slowly.

Surge's eyes roamed the room trying to remain calm she took a slow breath and felt the electricity from an outlet to her left. Her eyes crackled and suddenly a jolt of electricity shot from the outlet hitting the guard behind his leg the shock coursed through his body into the metal knife he was holding causing him to drop it to the ground giving surge the opportunity to get away. Before she knew it another paff had destroyed the guard she just electrocuted. Jubilee then turned to the guard holding David with pure anger in her eyes. Before she could do anything David knew Alex needed to be the one to save him.

"Havok, take him out." David said looking into Alex's eyes.

"But Karma. I just missed the other two." Alex said frightened at the damage he could do.

"Havok, I have faith in you. You slipped up it happens. Control it, control yourself and destroy this bastard." David then said as he knew on this level the guards were not programmed to do any harm. A little piece of information he neglected to mention to his team.

Alex took a deep breath and focused his energy. His hands began to glow red and David winked at him giving him the all clear. Alex then released a blast and David decided not to use his gifts to control it. It narrowly sailed past his head and he felt the heat off of it as it decapitated the guard standing behind him.

"Nice Shot Havok." Jubilee said.

"Good one Havok." David then said giving a pat on the back to a very relieved Alex.

The group made their way upstairs and through the next door. David sensed the guards waiting for them but again said nothing as they opened the door to 13 guards with their guns drawn. Sarah ducked behind David Surge and Alex froze and Nightcrawlers heart beat jumped to dangerous levels. The only one seemingly unafraid was Jubilee either because she knew They wouldn't be put in any real danger during their first session or her previous escapades with Wolverine. David couldn't tell which for sure but he was leaning towards the latter. Jubilee quickly formed a large paff in each hand and shots began to ring out which caught David off guard he put his hand up stopping the bullets before they could reach his team. Jubilee turned her head and smiled at him before she fired her paffs at took out seven of the guards in the resulting explosions. She formed two more paffs and prepared to fire them before David stopped her.

"Jubilee no. Surge, relax take a deep breath. We could use your help, you too Havok." David said to the clearly frightened students.

Surge looked on and saw the bullets were falling short of their target and she began to feel more comfortable. Before David knew what she was planning her eyes crackled again and this time a jolt of electricity shot from the lights in the ceiling taking out two more of the guards. Suddenly a beam shot forth from Alex taking out 3 more leaving only one guard remaining.

"Nightcrawler would you do the honors?" David asked the blue mutant next to him.

"Me Professor? What can I do?" Kurt asked confused.

"Improvise Nightcrawler. You don't have to incapacitate him if you are not comfortable with it. Just get him out of here." David said gesturing toward the window with his thumb. Kurt disappeared in a puff of blue smoke before reappearing a few seconds later. "Do I want to know Nightcrawler?" David asked smirking.

"Lets just say zhat he became friendly with ze fence outside." Kurt smiled baring his fangs.

"Alright everyone. This next floor is our last. They already know we are here, what do you say we make some noise?" David asked and was met with a round of agreement as they approached the door to the next floor.

"Havok, your up." Said David.

"Sure thing Karma." Alex replied as he stepped in front of the group. His chest began to glow and suddenly a large blast blew through the door decimating everything in its path. More foot steps were heard as guards began to round the corners only to be met with electrical shocks and paffs from a smiling Jubilee and Surge. Before David realized it Kurt was no Longer next to him and guards began disappearing in puffs of smoke. David decided to finally join in on the fun.

"Havok light em up." David said.

Alex fired a blast from his left hand and as it made its way down the hallway David took control and began making it snake from left to right taking out guard after guard. Soon all that remained were broken robotic guards and debris covering the floors. Sarah stared on in Amazement a little disappointed that she was unable to help. The group began searching room to room for the button that was to end the simulation.

"Anyone find it yet?" David called out as his search was returning zero results.

"Nein." Kurt replied.

"Nope." Said Jubilee.

"Not yet." Surge answered.

"Maybe." Sarah Chimed in. David headed in her direction where he found her sitting in front of a computer.

"Network we are looking for a button." David informed her.

"Yeah I think I found it give me a second. I gotta crack this code." She replied as she continued typing.

A few seconds later she turned the computer screen to face everyone. On the screen was a big red dot that said button across it in white letters. "Damn it Chuck." David laughed. Sarah pressed enter and the room began to fade back to its normal appearance.

"That was a great first training exercise everyone. With that being said you were all pretty sloppy. Seeing as how most of you at least as far as I know have never experienced anything like that It is to be expected. I want you all to leave here and reflect on areas you think you could have improved on. Training exercises will get much harder from here so just because you succeeded in your first sim do not think things will always go as smoothly. Is there anything any of you would like to say?" David asked and was greeted by a round of NO's from a group of very tired mutants.

"I would like to say something if you wouldn't mind." Charles said as he rolled into the room followed by Hank and Scott.

"Not at all Chuck." David responded after he turned toward the incoming trio.

"I must say, you all handled yourselves remarkably well. David you have led them to victory in their first training exercise I believe if you continue to show such strength and command as a leader they will make an excellent team of junior X-men." Charles commended with a warm smile plastered across his face.

"Thank you Chuck. My team and I appreciate the faith you have in us we will not disappoint you." David smiled before turning to face his team. "Isn't that right?" He then asked them.

"Yes Karma." Havok said looking into Charles face.

"Absolutely." Nightcrawler responded.

"We sure wont." Said Jubilee.

"Not a chance." Surge chimed in.

"We wont let you down." Network finished off.

"I am sure that you wont. I look forward to monitoring future sessions if you would not mind the intrusion David." Charles asked him his voice swelling with pride.

"Of course not Chuck. We could use an extra set of experienced eyes keeping an eye on us." David replied.

"Thank you David. That is all I have for now. I am sure you all must be very exhausted I will not keep you. Again excellent job everyone." Charles said before turning to leave.

"Alex you did amazing I am so proud of you!" Scott spoke as he approached his younger brother. He put a brotherly hand on his shoulder then turned to face David.  
"David I want to apologize to you. It would seem that I overreacted regarding your training technique and I-" He began before David put his hand up to silence him.

"Scott stop you don't need to apologize you were looking out for your brother and I took it personally. I think I owe you an apology. Although you need to look at it as he is not just your brother but a junior X-man as well. He will be placed in dangerous positions and he needs to be trained as well as he can be." David replied as he stretched out his hand to his fellow X-man.

Scott graciously shook his hand before replying. "Your right, you see that is why I did not select him for my team I knew there was a chance I would become Jaded or show favoritism in his direction. I guess he didn't need to be on my team in order for me to do that." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I understand Scott. I cold only imagine if it were one of my sisters." David said before turning back to his team.

"You will have tomorrow off to relax and I want you all back in here at the same time on Friday. You are all dismissed." David said eliciting a few relieved sighs from the group.

The group all split off in their separate ways to go shower and get on with what was left of their evenings. David began to head out himself when Hank stopped him.

"David if you have a moment I would like to speak with you. I have some good news." The blue mutant said.

Jubilee stopped in the doorway of the danger room before walking back toward the men. "Did you say good news Dr. McCoy?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"I did, It would seem David's lack of energy will not be permanent after going over the readings I received from his tests this morning I found that his body is merely having a hard time adjusting." Hank replied.

"What do you mean adjusting? Adjusting to what Hank?" David asked wondering what he could possibly be going through now.

"You see David many mutants powers make themselves known much earlier and can gradually increase over a period of years. As your power is virtually limitless and came on at an advanced age it is progressing much faster than it should. As a result your body is having trouble coping with have large amounts of energy one week and much less the next. I can not say how long your body will go through this phase until it is able to regulate your energy but I cant imagine it would be more than a few months given the way that you have adjusted to other aspects of your mutation." Hank explained smiling as he loved to give good news.

"David, that's great!" Jubilee nearly screamed causing David to cover his sensitive ears. "Oh sorry." She said after she remembered his heightened senses.

"A few months? That sucks but I guess its better than dead right?" David smirked. "Thanks Hank your the greatest."


	30. Chapter 30: The Quarrel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel or fox related products. I do not make any money from said characters that I write about. The only ones that I own are David and his sisters. If you are writing a story and would like to borrow them that may be able to be arranged just please PM me first.

Also I am overjoyed that my story has received the praise that it has. I would like to thank all of my readers but my loyal reviewers and readers most. Amy Hunt, Suga227, and animal56 I really appreciate all of the love you have thrown my way. It is truly an honor to have such awesome fans. Before you start reading I would like to say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you all do not hate me for it. Please enjoy and as always please review or PM me to let me know your thoughts.

* * *

"Jubilee good form but you are telegraphing your punches try not to swing so widely." David stated as he monitored a hand to hand combat program in the danger room.

"Havok try bouncing on the balls of your feet. If you cant learn to do that your going to continue to get hit." David critiqued Alex's defensive posture.

"Surge your too stiff loosen up." He directed to the blue haired mutant.

"Sarah, nice kicks but you need to work on your balance."

"Nightcrawler your an animal but after watching you for 30 seconds I already know what you are going to do next try mixing it up." David finished after making his way down the line.

"That's enough team. The robots don't seem to be posing much of a problem for you. Why do you say we work with someone who can think on their feet and give as good as they get?" David asked as they hadn't seemed to be improving much at least as far as hand to hand goes.

"Who do you have in mind Karma?" Alex asked confused.

As he finished his question the danger room door slid open and Logan's team entered the room. "This is who I have in mind." David gestured to the team.  
"You may know some of them but we use codenames in here. So I want to introduce you to Shadowcat, Colossus, Frenzy, Warpath, and Darwin, and of course the leader of this group of brutes Wolverine." David said before presenting his own team who stood proudly at attention as he did their roll call. "Team 2 I would like you to meet Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Surge, Network, and Havok. We will be playing a game I am sure you are all familiar with called capture the flag. The only difference is we will be playing mutant style. I want to use your powers anyway that is necessary for you to come out on top. There will be 3 flags placed throughout the course one on either base and three located in random places. the first team to reach three will win the round. We will be playing 3 rounds, best two out of three wins." David explained to his group of nervous teammates. "Any questions?" He then asked.

"Are you and Wolverine going to get involved?" Asked Jubilee.

"No, well not for the first two rounds. If it goes to a round three we may help out." David answered.

"It wont go to a round 3." Logan grunted as his team went to their starting point.

"Your right your team is a bunch of strong guys my team is smart and much faster you wont stand a chance." David remarked smirking at the man.

David led his team to their starting point and began to fill them in. "Colossus has super strength and in his metal form it increases even more, also you will most likely not be able to hurt him. Frenzy has skin that can withstand close range small arms fire but she can be affected by force. If you should find yourself going toe to toe with her keep her off balance. Warpath is extremely fast and strong try to avoid him. Shadowcat will not have to worry about obstacles and you will not be able to lay a hand on her but she doesn't have the physical capabilities of the others. Darwin can adapt to his environment making himself nearly indestructible but like Shadowcat he doesn't have the physical capabilities of the others. What I am trying to say is use your head out there and we can take this. Wolverine just got his team together and they have not had the same time to train as we have. While there will most likely be hand to hand combat involved. Try not to seriously injure any of them they have been told the same thing. Kick their ass without question but I do not want to see any broken bones or anything over the line brutality wise. If I see you attempting to incapacitate someone you will be removed from my team. Do I make myself clear?" David asked ready to get started.

"Yes Karma." Was the collective reply of the group before they then huddled together to formulate a game plan.

"Network as much as you were able to help in the sim yesterday, hacking the system to that factory we raided and shutting down security protocols. I think we will need you somewhere high looking for flags. Nightcrawler can you help her with that?" Jubilee asked as she had become the unofficial group spokesperson.

"Metal conducts electricity I will take care of colossus." Surge spoke up.

"Not a good idea Surge. While you may slow him down it wont stop him. Ithink we should stick to outplaying them." Jubilee replied.

"Who put you in charge?" Surge asked bitterly.

"I'm not in charge, but Colossus is a close personal friend of mine he doesn't play to lose. He has been at this a long time and he is not to be taken lightly." Jubilee explained getting frustrated with the girl's need to constantly challenge her.

"And I am?" Surge asked as her eyes began to crackle.

"Surge calm down. That is not what I am saying." Jubilee said forming a paff in her hand to defend herself if need be.

"Then what are you saying?" Surge asked stepping forward toward an unflinching Jubilee.

"I am saying that you need to get over your whole Lone ranger attitude you have been at it for weeks and its annoying. You are part of a team or have you forgotten that?" Jubilee asked.

"Surge, Jubilee Knock it off. If you cant learn to work as a team you will never make it on an actual mission. Put your differences aside until you are on your own time. I am not going to have you fighting on my time." David yelled through the speaker in the observation room.

"Can you not be a bitch until this over?" Jubilee then asked her.

"Can you not continue to suck up to Karma? The way he gives you special treatment I would think you were blowing him." Karma replied.

Jubilee's face turned a dark shade of red in Anger before David's voice played over the speaker again. "Session's over. My team is free to go on about your day. Surge Jubilee I would like to speak to the two of you in the war room." David said before shutting off the speaker. "Maybe another time Wolverine. Danger room is all yours." David then added.

"Guess she figured you out huh kid." Logan grunted.

"Looks that way. I gotta go find some way to get them to play nice." David replied.

"Good luck, oh and by the way you owe me fifty bucks." He smirked.

"The bet was that your team was able to beat me team. this isn't a forfeit just rescheduling. Think of it as a way to better prepare that group of monsters you call a team." David shot back slapping Logan on the back as he left the room.

* * *

"Would you mind telling me what that was?" David asked as he sat at the chair at the front of the table the X-men do their mission briefings at. Jubilee and Noriko sat across from each other at either side of the table neither wanting to go first. "Alright since neither of you want to go talk then both of you keep quiet and listen. The reason I had you facing off against another team today is to judge whether or not I feel you are prepared to take on a real mission. If you were able to work together today and pull off a victory I was planning on going to professor Xavier and see about getting you out into the field. Now It seems that I was wrong to even assume that you might be able to handle it."

"David that's not fair she started it." Said Jubilee.

"What are you six years old." David stated. "I don't care who started it. I don't know why the two of you seem to have a problem with each other and quite frankly I don't give a shit. I cant put the two of you in the field like that. You will get yourselves or the team hurt because you cant control your tempers. Because of some typical high school bullshit. I refuse to let people get hurt because your too immature to talk this out like normal rational people." David said angrily his eyes roving back and forth between the two girls.

"She constantly gives me grief for no reason." Jubilee added looking back at David.

"I already told you it's because your a suck up." Surge replied before turning to David. "And you play right into it. You give her all the extra praise she so desperately craves."

"Excuse me!" David's tone grew louder at the comment. "If Jubilee receives extra praise it is because she has earned it. She has more experience in these exercises she has been put in these type of situations before she became a student at this school she is able think quicker on her feet and adapt to the situation at hand. I don't give any undeserving praise. I praise nightcrawler when he makes a good call. I praise Havok when he reacts quickly and helps to defend his team. I praise Sarah when she is able to keep you from getting spotted by looping security feeds in these sims. And I praise you when you are able to pull yourself and others out of tough situations by using your head your powers or both. I don't show any favoritism to jubilee just because we are-" David quickly stopped realizing he had almost spilled the beans.

"David!" Jubilee shouted.

"Oh my god, you are I knew it." Surge said looking back and forth between David and a red faced Jubilee.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag." David replied knowing he fucked up. "Yes Noriko Jubilee and I are dating. We have been since before their were teams or even before I was a teacher. Be that as it may I still don't see what makes you think I treat her any differently in the danger room than I do any of the rest of you. I know personally how quickly things can get ugly in the field and I do not wish to see any of you get hurt. That is exactly why the two of you need to learn to work together. Here is what's going to happen. The two of you are going to spend the rest of the day together." David informed the two anger filled women.

"What? You cant make us do that." Surge nearly jumped from her seat.

"David that's bullshit." Jubilee's face nearly turned purple.

"Your right I cant. I can however insure that if you don't you will not be participating in team exercises extending how long it takes until you are able to do field runs. On top of that I can personally make School hell for you around here." David bluffed hoping they would go for it.

"That's completely unfair." Jubilee shouted.

"Life is not fair, suck it up." David replied getting to his feet and leaving the room knowing he would most likely be sleeping alone tonight.

"Well looks like we are stuck together" Surge dryly stated.

These past few weeks have been hell and if I have to be stuck with you I do not want to be here what do you say we go into the city?" Jubilee asked as she had been feeling cooped up lately anyway.

"Yea that sounds good I need to pick up some more hair dye anyway." Surge replied standing up from her seat.

The two made their way from the war room and walked through the sub basement in an awkward silence. They reached the elevator and made their way to the lobby the hissing of the opening elevator door being the only sound audible apart from uncomfortable breaths in the empty hallway. The elevator doors opened again and the silence was broken by the chatter of other students but the comfort level remained the same. Jubilee pulled out her keys as they entered the garage and sound disappeared once again as the door closed behind them. Jubilee pushed the unlock button on her key ring and a bright yellow mazda beeped 4 cars away.

"I should have guessed this was yours." Surge smirked as she opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yea I guess it is a little obvious." Jubilee said uneasily entering the driver side.

"So why yellow?" Surge asked.

"It has always been my favorite color. It's so bright and warm and it stands out." Jubilee answered as she turned the key in the ignition sparking the engine to life. "Why blue?" She then asked in return.

"I saw the hair color for the first time 2 months after my powers came about. It read electric blue on the box. I tried it and fell in love with it. My hair has been blue ever since. It fits my powers perfectly."

"Not to mention your personality." Jubilee said as she pulled out of the garage door.

"What do you mean by that?" Surge asked angrily.

"It's not a bad thing. You just have an electrifying personality. You can be a little shocking at times. Pardon the puns." Jubilee responded. "I'm known to have an explosive personality. Seems to fit my powers. I think a lot of mutants are like that. My friend Bobby or Iceman as he is called on Storm's team has a calm cold relaxing personality. Shadowcat, the one we almost faced off with earlier has a passive power has a power that allows her to get in or out of places without being seen. Even around the mansion she is shy. She doesn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself." Jubilee explained as she exited the gates at the end of the institute grounds.

"I never thought of that before. It makes sense though." Surge said.

* * *

"So what happened between the girls?" Logan asked as he walked out into the garage and began to help David finish tightening the last few bolts on his now fully restored bike.

"Forced them to spend the rest of the day together." David said as he began to tighten down the next bolt. "Figured they will learn to be friends."

"And if they don't?" Logan asked amused.

"Then they will kill each other. Either way it goes ay least I don't have to put up with the fighting anymore." David shrugged.

"Or they may come back and kill you." Logan said as he picked up a rag and began polishing the chrome.

"At least they would be working together." David joked as he placed the socket and wrench back in Logan's toolbox.

_"Somebody help me!" _David dropped to his knees holding his head.

"What the hell is wrong kid?" Asked Logan as he was used David taking a lot of pain it must have really been something bad to drop him so quickly.

* * *

"Why was your boyfriend being such a dick?" Surge asked as she pressed the power window button to allow some wind to reach her face.

"David is complicated. Normally at least with women he is a sweet respectful and a perfect gentleman. That's how his mother raised him to be and she is probably the only person he is afraid of. When it comes to training on the other hand he has this ruthless determination and he demands perfection. Especially as the leader. It has always seemed to me like he is afraid of failing or afraid of letting those he cares for down. Normally he is not this bad but I guess our little spat kind of pushed him over the edge." Jubilee answered finally being able to speak to the girl without wanting to slap her.

The two continued their drive until they reached times square. Jubilee parked her car a few streets away and they emerged from the vehicle. The pair walked through the streets of New York together stopping at a few stores where they got the hair dye and Jubilee decided with the temperature slowly dropping day by day she needed to refresh her winter wardrobe. After shopping and dinner at a small café was done and over with the two made their way back to Jubilee's car still far from friends but far from enemies as well. They reached Jubilee's car when an incredibly large man stepped out of a nearby alleyway with hunger present in his eyes.

The man leapt at the teens with a ferocious growl. Jubilee was unable to drop her bags as the man was upon her. She was knocked to ground by the body weight of the man and was overwhelmed by the terrible smell permeating from him. She felt a throbbing ache in her skull where her head hit the concrete when the man tackled her and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the most evil face she had never hoped to see again.

Surge quickly jumped into action and drew electricity from an overhead street light and zapped the frighteningly large man. If it hurt him he didn't seem phased as he released one hand from Jubilee and back handed Surge knocking her clear across the street. A few men who had seen the commotion ran to help the seemingly defenseless girls but they stood no match to the man. The giant made quick work of the humans leaving broken bloody bodies and limbs littering the street. The man then turned back walked over to surge. He then grabbed her by the neck lifting her clear off the ground before speaking a few words into her ear.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong kid?"

"Jubilee something happened." David replied as the pain in his head began to quickly fade.

David rose to his feet quickly and made his way through the mansion at a breakneck pace. He knocked a few students over and bumped into countless others who were not quick enough to get out of his way. He reached his destination in record time and opened the door he was looking for without knocking.

"Charles something is wrong, Jubilee is hurt. I need you to find her." David said franticly, fear resonating in the tone he used.

"Calm down David. Take a deep breath and tell me what is bothering you." Charles replied trying to ease the obviously troubled mutant standing before him.

"I cant calm down Charles. Jubilee is hurt somewhere in New York." David said this time a little more slowly.

"How do you know this David?" Charles asked confused.

"I don't know I felt it Charles. We don't have time for questions." David said getting frustrated with the only person he knew at the moment who could help him.

"The kid nearly passed out in the garage. Whatever he felt was bad I would take him seriously Charles." Logan said now getting to the office.

"David would you mind if I took a look at what you felt?" Charles asked.

"Whatever gets this over with." David said kneeling in front of the wheelchair.

Charles placed a hand on either side of David's head and entered his mind. "Ahhh!" Charles screamed as he was nearly thrown from his chair in pain.

"Told ya it was bad Charles." Logan said as he helped to get the man straightened back up.

"Your right David something terrible has happened. Follow me I will find her as quickly as I can." Charles said as he wheeled himself from the room and down the hall.

"Where are we going Charles cant you use your mind?" David asked.

"It would be hard to pinpoint her location in a city as large as New York. However if I use Cerebro. I will be able to narrow down her location." Charles answered moving as fast as his wheelchair would allow.

"Professor Alexander!" Noriko Shouted as she saw the group hurrying through the halls.

"Noriko we are busy it will have to wait." Charles said as he continued.

"No Charles stop." David said stopping and approaching the girl quickly. "Where is Jubilee? I swear if you had anything to do with this I'll." David began saying.

"She was kidnapped. I tried too help it wasn't much use." The girl replied tears streaming down her face. It was in that moment that David noticed the large fingerprints on her neck.

"Kidnapped?" David's heart sank. "By who?" He then asked his fear quickly being replaced by an unrivaled anger.

"I don't know his name but he smelled horrible. He killed 4 men and then grabbed me. The only reason I am alive is because he wanted me to deliver a message only I don't know to who." Noriko wailed as she relived the events.

"Noriko, calm down what were his exact words?" David asked as fear for Jubilee's life began to overwhelm him.

"Tell the runt I said hello." She repeated the last words said before the man took off with Jubilee.

"Sabretooth!" Logan growled in a low deep rumble that seemed to shake the walls of the mansion.

"Sabretooth I have heard that name before. That's the guy you saved Daredevil from. Logan can you track him?" David asked as revenge began settling in his mind.

"David we will get Jubilee back we need to formulate a plan I will assemble the team." Charles said as he saw David's wheels begin to turn.

"No time for a plan Charles." David said to the man before he turned back to Noriko. "Where were you when he took her?" He asked the scared blue haired teen.

"45th street. I drove her car back. You should just be able to listen for the sirens. there was so much blood." She answered as her tears continued to flow.

Without another word David headed for the door to the garage with Logan following right behind him. He reached the garage door and turned when he heard his name called.

"David, I am warning you If you do what you are intending to do there will be no place for you with the X-men or at this institute." Charles said sternly although he knew it would be futile to try to convince David to stay.

"Been good knowing you Chuck. Ill bring Jubilee back and I'll disappear just do me one favor and tell my family I love them." David said before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

What does sabretooth want with Jubilee?

Will the young Jubilee be harmed?

What does David have planned for the giant mutant known only as Sabretooth?

Will David survive an Encounter with the evil mutant?

Why are you reading this in the old super hero narrative voice?

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of **A firecracker changed my life** to find out.


	31. Chapter 31 The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. I do not profit from their usage. As much as I loved the movies after seeing previews I do not think I will go see the new Wolverine movie in theaters. Origins was completely awesome but from what I have seen they are planning on ruining the Wolverine story. Fox you really need to step your game up. Marvel movies have been making a killing but you have been going downhill with the X-men franchise since First Class. Really Havok being a member of the team when Charles was young doesn't really make sense to me. While I thought the story was pretty good and the progression of magneto was awesome the overall movie kinda sucked. There was a lot more you could have done and quite a few things you could have done without. Sorry for my ranting I will now continue with the story.

As always I would like to thank my amazing reviewers. You have all been amazing. I am extremely happy that you liked the last chapter. I wasn't sure if breaking up the team before they had their first mission would be a very smart move or not. I would like to thank those of you that are still with on my journey and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

David's bike roared to life for the first time and he was glad that it was running properly. Apart from him not being able to speed off after sabertooth. He then would have had to find another mode of transportation or fly. How awkward would that have been? The garage door opened and the headlights from the pair of bikes shone through the darkness of the night. David began to pull out of the garage when some familiar voices caught his attention.

"Karma wait!" Yelled his team as they entered the garage.

"We want to go with you." Havok said in a fearless sort of tone that made David swell with pride after remembering how nervous the kid was to even use his gifts just a few short weeks ago.

"Jubilee is a part of our team we want to help." Surge said making David smirk under his helmet as the girl who hated jubilee just hours ago now wanted to join the rescue party.

"There is no coming back from where I am going guys." David said his head clearing up as he focused back on what he was planning.

"Is zhere anything we can do?" Nightcrawler asked hopeful.

"Pray." David said to him before turning his head back to the road before him.

"Karma, give me your hand." Alex said extending his own hand. David placed his hand in the mutants palm and felt Alex's hand began to heat up. "Your powers work best when you need them to right? Take my energy. If it is all I can do I want to help anyway that I can." He then added.

David was unsure if it would even work but he didn't have long to find out. He soon began to feel his arm heat up for a few seconds as he absorbed the teen's energy. the warmth soon died down and Alex was beginning to sweat. He then felt electricity flowing into him. He looked back and saw the blue eyes of Surge crackling and a bright blue arc of electricity flowing from a nearby electrical socket. "Bring her back to us." Surge then said as another tear flowed down her cheek.

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry we never had that mission. Maybe one day." David winked before flipping the visor closed on his helmet and speeding off into the night with wolverine right next to him.

"Professor Xavier I just heard that David was leaving the institute is everything alright." Cordelia asked as she pushed her way through the gathering students in the lobby of the mansion watching the tail lights soon disappear from view.

"I am afraid not Ms. Alexander. Jubilee has been kidnapped." Charles explained causing Cordelia to gasp in fear. "Perhaps you should follow me."

No words were exchanged as the two headed to the elevator. Cordelia kept her eyes down looking at the floor contemplating what had just been said. The hallways seemed to extend much longer than usual as question after question raced through her head. They finally reached the elevator and Xavier pushed the call button. The doors quickly opened and the two boarded. After they reached the sub basement they departed and made their way to a door Cordelia was not familiar with. Xavier entered his code and the door opened presenting a large round room with a table a few chairs and a few computers in it.

"Please take a seat Ms. Alexander." Charles said gesturing to a chair near the end of the table.

"No thank you Charles I would prefer to stand. Now would you mind filling me in on exactly what happened?" She asked as she had a lot of questions to be answered.

"I do not know the whole story myself. I will tell you all I know." Charles said before clearing his throat and continuing. "Jubilee and another student headed into New York a few hours ago. After some shopping and relaxing they decided to head back when an old nemesis of Logan's attacked them." He began to explain.

"Oh my god! You said Jubilee was kidnapped what happened to the other student?" Cordelia asked fearfully.

"Apart from a few bruises she is fine she was left alive to deliver a message to Logan. You see this man sabretooth and Logan have a history that extends many years. Longer than I have known the man. He kidnapped Jubilee as a way to bait Logan into what I can only assume is a trap. David was informed of this and without waiting to come up with a plan decided to take vengeance into his own hands. As a result he is no longer allowed a place here at this institute." Xavier informed her solemnly.

"What? He loves it here after what you just told me can you blame him?" She then asked angrily.

"I can not blame him for wanting to rescue Jubilee. However he was projecting to loud for me to avoid knowing what he is planning. I am sorry to have to tell you this. But as far as he is concerned once Jubilee is safe either he or sabretooth will not be leaving alive." Charles said in a serious tone of voice that clearly let her know that David had murder on his mind. "I can not have that in my school." Charles said just before the doors opened again and Storm, Hank, Cyclops, and Jean entered the room.

"Ah now that you all are here. We must devise a plan. As you all know Sabretooth is ruthless and unforgiving. If something is not done I fear the worst for David." Charles said as he had already informed the team of the situation telepathically.

"Wolverine is with him. He is one of the few capable of handling Sabretooth. But be that as it may an extraction team will be necessary we do not know what kind of situation Jubilee will be found in." Hank said calmly.

"If he is that ruthless. How can we be sure Jubilee is even-." Cordelia began unable to finish her question.

"Because Sabretooth is after Wolverine. He will insure Jubilee is breathing until after he deals with Wolverine. He is a hunter he is using Jubilee as bait to draw in his prey." Scott explained looking across the table at the sullen woman.

"And you want me to go along with you?" Cordelia more asked than stated.

"I believe that if we get to David soon enough you will be the only one able to prevent him from making an attempt on the life of his intended victim." Charles spoke up.

"How can you be so sure that David is going to attempt to kill him?" She then asked although she had seen him almost kill their neighbor the day they moved into the mansion.

"Because he doesn't seem his life is worth living after everything he has heard. Apart from him kidnapping Jubilee and attacking Noriko he killed four humans that attempted to aid them. Sabretooth is pure animal nothing but base desires and animal instincts. He is known for Murder torture sexually assaulting young women before doing away with them. As much as David has a point and Sabretooth should not be walking this earth that is not how we handle things here." Charles explained.

"And you want me to try to stop him. And you are going to kick him out of the institute for what he is planning. The man sounds horrible. I'm sorry but if David is capable of doing what needs to be done and no one else is. I will not stand in his way. Especially when it comes to rescuing the woman he loves. David was brought up to be an honorable man and fight for what he believes in. I will not stop him." Cordelia nearly shouted.

"I believe that he is an honorable man. But he can not just take the law into his own hands." Charles tried to calm the woman.

"Sounds to me like someone needs to. From everything you have told me there is no courtroom in the world that would not either sentence this man to hundreds of years in a prison or death if the state allowed it. You all admitted yourself that this man is pure evil. I am sorry Charles but I can not help you." She then said before leaving the room in a huff.

"Alright X-men board the blackbird and be prepared as we do not know what we will encounter from David. Lets keep the bloodshed to a minimum. I will keep you updated from cerebro on Jubilee's location. Be safe you all are aware of the situation you are dealing with.

* * *

"You mind filling me in on what we are dealing with?" David asked as the bikes roared down the road at a blinding speed.

"A sick lowlife bastard. Preys on the weak and defenseless. Rapes and murders young women. The more innocent the better. He gets off on it. Deranged son of a bitch." Logan answered his increased senses allowing him to hear over the sound of the roaring engines.

"What's his deal with you? Your not exactly weak and defenseless." David then asked.

"No idea kid. He talks to me like he knows me. It was from before I can remember. He always calls me runt. Never figured out why." Logan filled him in.

"So he knows about your past with Jubilee? That's how she became involved." David said putting the pieces together.

"Yea we faced off with him before. He's using her to get to me." Logan explained.

"You know he's not walking away from this right?" David then asked as he was unsure whether Logan knew of his intentions.

"Good luck kid. I've tried. He doesn't stay down or learn is lesson. He heals as quick as I do. He's nearly as fast as I am and he has me beat in the strength department." Logan growled as he thought back to their previous encounters.

"When we find him, He's mine." David told him.

"I don't think so kid. I cant let you face him alone. Coming after me is one thing but going after the pipsqueak is low even for him." Logan replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright just don't get in my way." David smirked as they approached the area Noriko informed them of.

Just as she said the street was littered with police cars coroner vans and forensic teams as David and Logan pulled up and parked their bikes. David got off of his bike and headed toward the yellow tape where a young cop put his hand up to stop him.

"Sorry sir I can not let anyone past this point." The cop said as he placed his hand on his taser at the site of the two much larger intimidating men.

"But I live back there. You mean to tell me I cant go to my own apartment?" David lied hoping to get some information. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Most horrible thing I have ever seen." The officer answered with a disgusted look on his face. "Four men were shredded looks like they were attacked by some kind of animal but that's unlikely. We think it was a person. Cant find a murder weapon though." He was clearly a rookie he should have known better than to disclose information regarding an ongoing investigation.

"Wow I hope they caught the guy." David said feigning surprise.

"Not yet. It will be hard to track down one black truck in the big apple. But with a case like this we will do everything we can to bring the suspect down." The cop said clearly saying we like a low level officer stopping people at the do not cross tape would have much of a part in it.

"Good luck." Logan said as they began to walk back toward their bikes. "You smell that kid?" Logan then asked.

"All I can smell is all of that blood." David answered feeling nauseated at the overwhelming stench.

"Its faint but its there. tune out the other smells." Logan added.

David took a long deep sniff. He began to tune out the blood smell the smell of fumes from passing cars the rubber smell on the road and the horrible stink coming from the sewer.

"God, it smells like wet dog mixed with body odor and... Bubblegum that's them!" David said as he quickly climbed back on his bike.

"They headed east." Logan growled at the familiar smell. "He has a few hour head start, we better get moving."

The two drove through the city tearing through red lights when the safely could without alerting the police to them. They had been driving for hours and David had no idea where they were at until he saw a sign that said welcome to Massachusetts. They continued down the freeway and he could tell as the scent had gradually been getting stronger that they were beginning to get closer. But he was unable to tell how close.

"You know this guy a lot better than I do Logan. Any idea where they are at?" David asked his fear for Jubilee growing with every mile they passed.

"Only a few miles ahead of us now. If I know Sabretooth he has a place in a forest somewhere. that he is leading us to." Logan answered his anticipation growing at facing off with the larger feral again. "Don't worry Kid Jubilee is fine. She may be a little banged up but she's alive he wont hurt her until he gets me." He then added sensing the fear rolling off of David in waves.

"Lets just find this bastard so I can see for myself." David responded a calm mix of anger and fear for the woman he was about to risk his life for evident in his voice.

The two continued for a few more miles until the scent became almost unbearably strong in the air. Logan's bike began to slow and David followed suit as he was nowhere near as adept as Logan when it came to tracking. The pair of motorcycles slowed to a stop and Logan swung his leg over getting of his bike. David mirrored his move and followed him toward the trees at the side of the road.

"He doesn't know you kid. Try to keep your emotions in check and you can get much closer to him. We are downwind right now. He may just think your a hiker and leave you alone. I will be right behind you." Logan explained earning him a quick nod from David.

David headed into the forest trying to remain calm as he neared Jubilee's location. The horrible smell they had been following all day burned his nostrils with every breath he drew in. David had been walking for god knows how long when he spied a small cabin a few hundred yards away. He began slowly creeping closer being careful of his footsteps as to not make much noise. He didn't want to alert the mutant too soon.

"Lookin for something?" A deep bellowing voice boomed out as a man much larger than himself walked out of the front door of the cabin.

"No didn't realize I was on someone's land sorry about that." David replied trying to hold back his anger as he got his first look at Jubilee's kidnapper.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell mutant on ya. What are the odd's that a lone mutant just happens to be trekking through my forest." Sabretooth replied baring a large set of canines.

"Alright secrets out. You have something I want." David shot back as his anger peaked.

"I don't like to share my toys. Get lost don't come back until the runt is with you." Sabretooth replied before turning to head back inside.

"Runt?" David asked playing stupid hoping to keep the man distracted and as far away from Jubilee as he could.

"Don't play dumb he's the one you call wolverine. I can smell him on ya." Sabretooth growled getting angrier the more David lied to him.

"He decided not to bother with you. Told me to take care of his light work." David smirked which pissed the man off even more.

"Your a long way away from your school kid. And all alone your either very brave or very stupid." Sabretooth cracked his neck as he stepped down off of the front porch of the cabin.

"Not as stupid as you might think." David replied before winking at the man.

'Snikt'

The sound rang out breaking the silence throughout the forest and Sabretooth didn't have enough time to react as Logan leapt from a tree branch and buried both claws into Sabretooth's chest.

"Rahh" Sabretooth grabbed Logan's arm and pulled the long adamantium claws from his chest before hurling the Wolverine into a nearby tree. By the time he got to his feet the stab wounds had already healed.

David rushed the mutant anger flooding to the front of his brain causing him to temporarily forget everything he had been told regarding the large feral. He didn't anticipate the speed of the man who quickly swiped at David's chest ripping his shirt and leaving 5 large bleeding gashes across his chest. David jumped back quickly and smirked as the cuts began to close up before sabretooth's eyes.

"Don't smell like any feral I've ever come across." Sabretooth smiled excitedly as he realized the new mouse he had to play with wouldn't go down as easily as he thought.

David decided to keep a few secrets to himself and just smiled in the face of his enemy before launching another attack. David threw flurries of punches which sabretooth was having little trouble evading or blocking.

"Your good but not good enough." Sabretooth grinned before grabbing David's wrist on his next punch and used his other hand to grab him by the throat. He began applying more and more force until his claws punched through Davids skin and then his windpipe.

"I wasn't expecting to hit you." David choked spitting up a little blood as he looked over Sabretooth's shoulder.

Before he could realize what was going on he felt the more claws poke out through his chest. He released David and began to struggle with the man at his back. David coughed and quickly caught his breath before rushing in to help Wolverine. David began his own assault throwing more and more punches before picking up a branch from the ground and swung it like a baseball bat directly at the mutants head. The branch shattered and audibly cracked the giants skull. He fell to the ground but from everything he had heard it wouldn't be for long.

"Logan go find Jubilee and get her out of here." David shouted as he noticed Sabretooth already beginning to get back to his feet.

"You need my help kid." Logan stated unmoving.

"I've been testing him Wolverine I can take him." David said without once ounce of doubt in his voice. Thankfully he was able to bluff pretty well because he wasn't sure whether he could or not. He just wanted Jubilee to be safe, and if it meant giving up his life to insure that she was, that is exactly what he would do.

* * *

"Cyclops to Professor X we are 5 minutes out and will be beginning our descent shortly." Scott radioed from the pilot seat of the blackbird.

"I am afraid you may be too late Cyclops." Charles replied over the radio.

"You mean Jubilee is-" Scott began but found himself unable to say the word.

"No Wolverine has Jubilee and is taking her away from the battle. David is facing off against Sabretooth." Charles answered removing some fear but causing more.

"By himself that's insane!" Scott remarked.

"Yes I am afraid he is sacrificing himself. I have not been able to pick up on him using any more power than his body is consuming. It would seem he is buying time so that Logan can make a getaway with Jubilee." Charles sadly stated. Although he had to remove David from the institute, he felt a strong connection to the young man.

"Does he know that Sabretooth wont hesitate to kill him?" Scott asked as he pushed full power into the jet's thrusters.

"That is not his concern at the moment." Charles remarked solemnly.

"And that's the man that you are kicking out." Scott replied angrily before shutting off radio contact.

The Jet soon began its vertical landing and bounced rather roughly as Scott landed in a hurry. He quickly lowered the steps and ran off of the jet followed by the rest of the X-men. He soon Saw Logan emerge from a clearing carrying an unconscious Jubilee in his arms.

"Hank get over here." Logan grunted.

The blue mutant rushed over quickly and took the girl from Logan's arms before taking her back and laying her down on the jet where he proceeded to examine her.

"Where is David?" Scott asked Logan who had already turned and began running back into the forest.

After receiving no reply Scott took off into the forest after him while Jean and Storm took to the sky. Scott had trouble keeping up with the angry feral mutant that was quick to notice every detail about the forest. Ducking low hanging tree branches and jumping over roots he wasted no time till the cabin came back into view.

"The frail is your bitch." Sabretooth stated as his head healed and he got to his feet. "Shoulda sensed I the moment I saw you. She had your scent all over her. And I tell you I inspected every inch of her." He then smirked as his tongue roamed over his canines.

"That's why today you are going to answer for every man woman or child that you have killed. Today is your day of reckoning. Today is the day that it all comes to and end. I am not letting you leave here." David spoke in a deathly calm tone that would have sent shivers down any normal man's spine. No more anger no more fear just peace. No more before no more after David was in the moment and in that moment he was sure that his hands would forever be stained with the blood of this mutant standing before him.

"There is a long list of them." Sabretooth growled before launching himself at David. David sidestepped but it was not enough to completely avoid the width of the behemoth feral. He was taken to the ground with the weight of the man on top of him clawing at him tearing open large gouges on his arms as David blocked his attacks. "Your awfully slow for a feral."

David looked at his arms as they began healing. Sabretooth stopped his assault at the calm features on his face. "That's because I am not a feral." David smirked as his chest began to glow. A large blast shot forth catching sabretooth off guard and lifting him into the air with the force. Sabretooth landed back on the ground with a heavy thud and David made his way toward him. David appeared at his side and stomped his boot into the giants hand breaking the bones in it. He then kicked him in the ribs roughly breaking them as well. Sabretooth rolled over in pain and David stood over him. David felt the mans good hand grab his ankle and shrugged it off.

"I should end this right here and now. You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve the right to breathe the same air as the rest of us. But you don't deserve an honorable death. You deserve to rot in a cell with the weight of those you have taken sitting on your shoulders for the rest of eternity and I am going to be the one to make it happen." David said looking down at the despicable mutant.

He stepped away from him and walked a few feet away. Knowing that once Jubilee was safe that Logan would come back. He dropped to his knees relieved that the ordeal was over and he could go back to check on his woman. David took a huge breath and released it slowly when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back before he fell to the ground. He rolled over and saw the mutant already healed and ready to continue the fight.

"Get up you little shit. Nobody has hurt me like that in a long time. It actually felt good but you are going to wish you killed me." Sabretooth growled angrily.

David made his way to his knees as the large feral grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. "Your not to bright are you?" David more stated than asked before spitting blood in the mutants face. "Don't you know you should never underestimate your opponent." David then smirked before clamping each one of his hands on Sabretooth's head. Electric arcs began to form between his fingers as he pushed electricity directly into the mutants skull. He realized he was stunning him but not doing much more and he had no idea when back up would arrive. Suddenly 5 claws sunk into his stomach and David screamed in pain but increased his assault. He upped the voltage until smoke began to pour from sabretooths skull. Sabretooth fell to the ground shaking violently. David refused to let up knowing that it could cost him his life. He upped the voltage even more and the shaking increased along with it. David released his grip on the man's skull and heard him take his final breath and then the final beat of his heart. He got to his feet and looked down upon the slain monster.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and a bolt of lightning struck through the air as a warning. "David enough, let him up." Storm yelled as she floated down from the sky.

David took a deep breath and let loose before he replied. "Your too late storm. Its over."


	32. Chapter 32 Saying goodbye

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the X-men any marvel or fox owned characters.  
I do not profit from my writings these chapters you have been reading are merely ideas that form in my head when my ADD kicks in or suggestions that have been given to me by my faithful readers.

* * *

"What do you mean its over David." Storm asked although she was sure she already knew the answer.

David looked to the caramel complectioned weather goddess before looking back down at the unflinching mutant laying at his feet. "Its over."

"Oh god David you didn't!" Storm said sadly as she looked down and saw no rising or falling of the mans chest.

"I did." Was all David replied before he turned and saw the rest of the X-men reach the clearing. "Jubilee?" David then asked turning to Logan.

"She's ok kid. Still unconscious, Hank is checking her out." Logan answered as he looked down at the lifeless form that was Sabretooth.

"Good to hear." David replied softly as he began making his way back through the forest followed by the team.

The walk back was long and slow. The silence broken only by the occasional sound of a twig breaking beneath someone's feet. It seemed een the animals were aware that a grievous event had taken place. None of them opened their mouth to say one word the whole trip. As calm as David seemed they could all sense that he was clearly troubled about what he had done. David followed the scents of the X-men back to where they had come until he saw another clearing that served as a landing pad for the blackbird. David approached the familiar jet slowly until a voice finally spoke up from behind him.

"David, I am sorry but you are not permitted back with us." Scott said although it clearly hurt him to turn away a fellow team member and friend.

"I know Scott. I just want to say goodbye." David said as he walked up the steps of the jet and saw Hank tending to Jubilee.

David didn't so much as acknowledge the blue mutant as he passed him and grabbed the radio from the dashboard of the jet. "Charles, I know that you are listening to this and my voice is probably the last you want to hear right now. I just have a few things I want to say. I am sorry for anytime I have scared you by using my powers to recklessly. I am sorry for anytime I have disappointed you. I am sorry I didn't live up to your standard of X-men. And I want to thank you for always being there for me. For helping me too discover who and what I am and by helping me to accept it. Whether it is with the X-men or not I will continue to fight for your dream. You have been an inspiration to me Charles and for that I am forever in your debt." David said before placing the radio back down and heading once again for the back of the jet.

He stopped once he got back to where Hank was still tending to Jubilee.  
"Hank you furry blue bastard, as much as I hate you in the med lab. Outside of it you are an amazing man and I am going to miss you." David said softly putting a hand on the mutants shoulder.

"David you were and in my eyes always will be a valued member of this team and the School take care my boy." Hank responded sadly as he looked up into Davids strained features.

"Ororo, You are a Kind compassionate wonderful woman and as we have not gotten as close as I would have liked I do not know how I am going to get by without your calming presence around. Take care of Wolverine as he desperately needs it." David smiled before embracing the woman in a hug.

"David, without your warm personality around I am afraid that a dark cloud will hang over the mansion for quite some time. Please take care of yourself." Storm choked back a tear as she returned the embrace.

"Scott, Please tell Alex every chance you get that he has greatness written all over him. It must run in the family. You and I have had our moments but you have been a great team leader and I am going to miss the structure you provide." David extended his hand to man he had come to know as a good friend.

"You are going to be one tough team member to replace not to mention friend David. No matter where life takes you from here I wish you the best of luck and Know that should you ever need us for any reason we are only a phone call away." Scott shook the mans Hand and smiled before David turned to the next person.

"Jean. I never quite fully understood it but I know you are not a big fan of mine. Believe it or not I am ok with that. I know it has to do with you worrying about me being a possible danger to the mansion and its understandable. I only hope that we can at least part ways with an understanding that no matter the reason I loved the mansion and most of the people there. You will never have to worry about me posing a problem." David said as he extended a hand to the red head.

She smacked his hand away and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh David! I should never have doubted you. You have done nothing but help students or even the X-men at every turn and when it came down to it you placed your life in harms way for another valued member of the School. For that I am eternally greatful and if things should ever change I would welcome you back to the team with open arms. Please go with pride in knowing that your are an exceptional mutant as well as an exceptional Human being." She cried before releasing the hug and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Logan, you have been the best mentor I could ask for, a good friend, Drinking buddy, and all around great person. Although not everyone may see it you are a good guy don't forget that." David said sadly as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I would fight alongside you anytime kid." Was all Logan replied and all he needed to reply because those that know him, that truly know him, know exactly what deeper meaning his gruff response really held.

David turned back and walked back onto the Jet to say his final goodbye. Hank stepped away as David approached the stretcher that Jubilee's unconscious body lay on. "Jubilee, a man could not ask for a better woman. You have been sweet, loyal, selfless, helpful, and pushy when need be. I would never have adjusted to life as a mutant as well as I did if it wasn't for you. I will never be able to repay you for kindness and Love you have shown me. I am a better man because of you, a better human because of you. I can only hope that god continues to move in your life. I can only hope that you find someone else and when you do that they treat you like the queen that you are. I Love you Jubilee and I always will. There is nothing that can change that but Ican no longer give you the life that you deserve and because of that I have to go. Just know that wherever you are that I will never be far away." David whispered to the unconscious girl before he kissed her forehead and left the jet a single tear streaming down his face.

"Looks like keeping an eye out for here is back in your hands Logan. If anything happens to her I will come for you. And while you are at it keep an eye on my sisters too will you?" David asked looking to his friend.

"You got it kid." Logan replied before extending his hand.

David graciously shook his hand before watching them board the Jet. The steps raised up into the jet and before long the jet rose into the sky and took off carrying his life away with it. David knew what was coming but had no idea how hard it would be to watch the woman he loved fly off into the sunset not knowing whether or not he would ever see her again.

The end.

* * *

I hope all of you have enjoyed my first ever fan fic. I apologize that I left the story here I expected it to be a lot longer but this seemed like a perfect ending for me. I am not sure whether I am gong to leave this story here or if I am going to write a sequel please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the story as a whole. And whether or not you think a sequel is in order.


End file.
